Play With Fire
by x.ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Christine tem um fogo insaciável. Anne vive grudada no "hot dog". Amy vive de fogo. Três garotas que manipulam o elemento com destreza, mas muito exagero. *Fic altamente maliciosa e indicada para quem tem MUITO senso de humor* Parceria com a Moony.
1. Chapter 1

**- ****Parte 1 -**

A nossa história começa em um dia atipicamente quente de outubro. Era um domingo, então a maioria dos alunos estavam passeando pelas propriedades de Hogwarts. Estava um dia muito quente para ficar dentro do castelo. Duas amigas, Christine e Anne, estavam sentadas na margem do Lago Negro, refrescando os pés na água. Christine estava tagarelando, mas Anne não escutava. Ela estava ocupada demais olhando para o outro lado, onde o Prof. Lupin conversava com Hagrid. Mexia nervosamente em seus cabelos e arrumava a sua gravata verde e prata.

- Ô meu santo Ronaldo! Eu estou aqui toda animada, falando sobre o Draco Malfoy e o seu perigón, e você aí, olhando pra não sei onde e se mexendo feito uma minhoca. - Christine disse, impaciente. E, ao ver que a amiga ainda não a estava escutando, gritou:

- PELAS CUECAS FURADAS DE MERLIM, ANNE! PÁRA DE OLHAR PARA A BUNDA DO DIGGORY E PRESTA ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU TÔ FALANDO!

Nesse momento, todas as pessoas se viraram para olhar as duas amigas, rindo. Cedric Diggory e seus amigos estavam ali perto, e riam muito alto. Anne virou-se para a amiga, com o olhar furioso.

- Obrigada, Chris. Agora a escola inteira sabe, sendo que eu nem estava olhando para a bunda dele. - disse rispidamente.

- Tudo bem, eu perdôo. Afinal, era a bunda do Cedric, não do Dumbledore. Então, como eu estava dizendo, ontem Draco e eu estávamos na Sala Precisa e... - disse Christine, animada.

Anne interrompeu a amiga, com um sinal idêntico ao do Jô Soares quando silencia a sua orquestra.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos! Eu já imagino o que vocês fizeram lá. Também, com o fogo que você tem... Cada semana é um, e a história é a mesma.

Christine deu uma gargalhada muito alta, que atraiu mais olhares curiosos. Anne virou os olhos. Não acreditava que tinha uma amiga tão doida.

- Pobre garota puritana! Você precisa de uns conselhos meus! - Christine disse, depois de recuperar o fôlego.

Anne imediatamente tapou os ouvidos, e começou a cantarolar feito criança:

- Não vou ouvir, lalala! Não vou ouviiir!

- Você é quem sabe. Depois não reclama quando não conseguir apertar a bunda do Diggory ou de alguns dos seus lobinhos. - Christine respondeu, com a expressão cansada.

- MAS QUE RICHARLYSON, VIU! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ SÓ PENSA NISSO? - Anne disse, impaciente. Voltou a olhar novamente para o outro lado, e suspirou. - Será que algum dia você vai chegar pra mim e dizer que está apaixonada por alguém em vez de dizer que deu pra sei lá quem na Sala Precisa?

- HAHAHA, muito engraçado. Você, falando isso? Justo a praticante de zoofilia da turma? A tarada por lobisomens? Você não me engana, Anne. Bem que você queria ir com o Prof. Lupin para a Sala Precisa!

Anne já estava abrindo a boca para responder, quando uma canção desafinada chamou a atenção das duas:

- Quinze homens sobre o caixão do defunto yo-ho-ho, e uma garrafa de rum! A bebida e o diabo se encarregaram dos outros, yo-ho-ho, e uma garrafa de rum!

Era a Amy, que ia ao encontro das garotas. Ela estava descabelada, com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo na mão direita, e seus passos estavam trôpegos.

- Essa daí teve uma noite boa! Olha só, sair com o Flint está fazendo tão bem a ela... - Christine disse, irônica.

- COM O FLINT? COMO ASSIM?! A Amy odeia o Flint! Realmente, entramos na Era de Aquarius... - disse Anne, surpresa.

- Não, amiga. Entramos na Era da Cachaça mesmo. - disse Christine, indignada com a lerdeza da amiga.

Nesse momento, Amy parou, desequilibrada, e com os braços pra cima. Ela estava derrubando uísque de fogo sobre si mesma, e começou a cantar:

- Alguém disse cachaça? Se você pensa que cachaça é água, cachaça não é água nããão! Cachaça vem do alambique, e a água vem do ribeirão!

Anne estava boquiaberta. Amy estava completamente bêbada e fora de si.

- Pelas barbas de Dumbledore! Ela está completamente fora de si! Vem Chris, vamos levá-la à ala hospitalar!

Anne e Christine levantaram-se. Quando iam agarrar os braços da amiga, ela se desvencilhou rapidamente, gritando:

- A MANDIOCA É MINHAAA! - E caiu.

Exatamente no momento em que Amy ia bater com tudo no chão, Dobby aparatou bem embaixo dela, amortecendo a queda.

- AAAAAHHH SOCORRO! ESTOU DEBAIXO DE UM BARRIL DE UÍSQUE DE FOGO! - Dobby começou a gritar, com a vozinha esganiçada.

Christine e Anne entreolharam-se, segurando o riso. Agarraram os braços da Amy, que já estava desacordada, e a jogaram para o lado, como uma boneca de trapos. Ajudaram o pobre elfo a se levantar.

- Muito obrigado, senhoritas. A propósito, viram o senhor Harry Potter? Dobby precisa muito falar com Potter, muito mesmo... - disse, com a expressão mais sonhadora do que a de Luna Lovegood.

- Ele está no campo de quadribol. Parece que um dos jogadores da Grifinória se machucou e eles estão treinando os reservas. - Anne respondeu animada. Não conseguiu esconder o quanto estava feliz com o desfalque do time rival, e Dobby lhe lançou um olhar cortante, que fez o seu sorriso murchar.

- Obrigado, senhorita. E não faça pouco caso do time de quadribol da Grifinória. É um ótimo time, e o senhor Potter é o melhor apanhador que o mundo já viu! - retomou Dobby, ainda com a expressão sonhadora.

Sem mais o que dizer, Dobby girou nos calcanhares e desaparatou, com um estalido seco.

- Você viu como ele falou do Potter? Parece até que está apaixonado! - Anne disse uns dois minutos depois de Dobby ter desaparatado.

- Ah, não implica. Você se apaixona por lobisomens, por que um simples elfo não pode se apaixonar por um humano?

Anne deu uma risadinha, e pegou uma pedra do chão, fingindo que iria atirar na amiga, que se desdobrava de rir.

- Bom, vamos levar o pudim de pinga pra Madame Pomfrey. - Christine disse, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

Enquanto as garotas carregavam a Amy, desajeitadamente, Cedric chamou Anne. Ela parou, e olhou para trás, ruborizada.

- Beijo me liga! - Cedric disse, enquanto seus amigos gargalhavam.

Anne balançou a cabeça, incrédula, e ajudou a amiga a levar Amy até a ala hospitalar.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Parte 2 -**

Madame Pomfrey, ao avistar as três garotas, disfarçou e tentou fechar a porta da ala hospitalar, mas a perspicaz Christine percebeu.

- Ah, não senhora! - ela disse em seu tom de voz ligeiramente alto - Temos uma pessoa... Er... Embriagada.

- De novo? - exclamou Madame Pomfrey - Mas quase todo dia essa menina tá assim! Eu vou precisar falar com o Dumbledore, viu!

- Nós já falamos - Anne disse baixinho.

- E então?

- Ele a chamou para tomar um golinho de licor.

- Velho fanfarrão!

Uma vez que a amiga estava sendo tratada com glicose mágica, Anne e Christine voltaram ao jardim, que ia ficando cada vez mais cheio.

- Que Ronaldo! - exclamou Anne com as mãos na cintura - Isso aqui está parecendo o Sesc Itaquera!

Anne imaginou que ouviria a risada estridente da amiga, e como a garota estava no mais absoluto silêncio, ela resolveu checar, e o que encontrou foi uma Christine paralisada.

- Por Michael! Ela foi petrificada! Chris! Chris!

- Eu? - sua expressão era sonhadora.

- Pronto, agora parece a Lovegood.

- Oi?

Vendo que não tinha outro jeito, Anne resolveu olhar na direção em que sua amiga tinha os olhos fixos. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Severus Snape, estava estendido à beira do Lago Negro, tomando sol, sem camisa, com os cabelos jogados para trás.

- Uh la la! - disse Anne - Agora vejo o que toda aquela roupa preta escondeu!

__- ¬¬

- Será que ele não precisa de uma nova Lily?

- Será que o Lupin não precisa de uma enfermeira para aqueles arranhões? Olha, que ele gostou dessa fantasia, riri.

Com um pulo, Christine escapou da amiga, que tentou acertá-la com um soco.

- Tá com ciúme, Anne? - provocou.

- Não, é só que...

- Bom, vou lá tomar um sol com Snape.

- Mas Chris, você não gosta de sentir calor nem nos braços!

- Mas gosto em outras partes!

Christine, então, partiu para onde Snape estava tomando sol, tranquilamente, e Anne foi em seu encalço.

- Oi, professor - disse a garota - posso usar um pouco do seu Sundown fator 50?

- Fique à vontade, Srta. Lestrange.

Realmente Christine ficou tão à vontade que tirou a roupa. Sim, ela arrancou a camisa e a gravata e ficou com sua saia e seu sutiã de oncinha. De repente Snape parecia mais gago que Quirrell.

__- E... E... E sua m-mãe, como e-está?

- Louca, como sempre. Agora está apaixonada por Voldemort, mas não conta para o meu pai. Mamãe diz que ele não dá no tranco, mas quer manter as aparências.

- É, eu sempre achei, realmente, que Rodolphus cortava para o lado do Richarlyson.

- Papai tinha um caso com Dolohov.

Snape ficou com uma cara de assustado.

__- Que foi, Sev? Isso é tão natural hoje em dia! Mas você fica lindo assim, assustado.

Anne deduziu que estava sobrando, e então resolveu ir dar uma volta. Caminhou sem destino pelo jardim, e quando se deu conta, já havia se embrenhado na mata.

- FUDEU! - gritou - Como eu vou voltar?

De repente, Anne percebeu que gritar não era uma boa idéia. Um monte de bichos estranhos começaram a aparecer aos poucos, encurralando a garota, definitivamente. Foi quando um lobo enorme, de pelagem castanha apareceu, botando todos os animais para correr. Anne também fez menção de sair, então ele, para evitar, assumiu a forma humana.

- Oi - disse sorrindo.

Anne avaliou o rapaz e cobriu os olhos.

- Ah, desculpe - ele disse constrangido, desamarrando a bermuda do tornozelo e vestindo-a - É o costume.

- Não, tudo bem.

- Jacob Black - disse, estendendo a mão.

- Anne Hale - a garota apertou-a - Prazer, e que prazer!

- Hale? Ah, não! Você é parente de Rosalie Hale, ou eu estou viajando?

- Uma prima bem distante.

- Sua prima é uma vaca.

- Eu sei.

Anne abaixou os olhos, e se arrependeu imediatamente, ao se deparar com certas _coisas_, diretamente proporcionais à estatura de Jacob.

- Mas o que veio fazer em Hogwarts? - disfarçou.

- Visitar um amigo. Remus Lupin.

- Por Merlim! Você é amigo do Lupin?

- Sim, sou. Por quê?

- Isso é que eu chamo de um ótimo círculo de amizade!

- Como, senhorita?

- Nada, nada. Bom, seja bem vindo! Qualquer coisa, mande chamar Anne Hale, certo?

- Você não tem medo de lobisomens? - ele disse marotamente.

- Tenho medo de não resistir.

Percebendo que havia falado demais, Anne se despediu rapidamente do lupino e pegou o caminho da roça, digo, do castelo, cantarolando: _"Quem tem medo do lobo mau, do lobo mau, do lobo mau!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**- Parte 3 -**

Mas, no meio do caminho, Anne percebeu que alguém estava em seu encalço. Olhou para trás rapidamente, e viu que Jacob estava ali, dando um sorriso maroto.

- Vai me abandonar assim? Nem vai me ensinar o caminho até o castelo?

- Ah, perdão! Pensei que você já conhecesse Hogwarts. É só me acompanhar.

Os dois andaram lado a lado. Vez ou outra, Anne se abanava. Jacob estava andando muito próximo dela, e estava difícil suportar aquele dia quente com alguém tão quente quanto ao seu lado.

- Por que você está se abanando tanto? - disse Jacob, fazendo-se de desentendido, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Calor dos infernos. Não sei como você tá agüentando.

- Eu aprendi a ser quente. - disse, dando um sorrisinho.

Anne continuou andando, imaginando se ele seria quente em outros aspectos.

Ao chegarem nos jardins do castelo, depararam-se com Christine e Snape ainda tomando sol juntos. Ela estava conversando animadamente com o professor, mexendo marotamente no cabelo. Ele parecia incomodado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, hipnotizado. Anne deu um muxoxo de desdém, e Jacob olhava para a cena, boquiaberto.

- Ela tá cantando um professor?

- Ah, ela canta todo mundo. Vem comigo, vou te mostrar onde é a sala do Lupin.

Logo depois de deixá-lo na sala do Lupin e despedir-se, Anne voltou ao salão comunal da Sonserina, querendo apenas tomar um banho frio e demorado. Ao entrar, deparou-se com Christine, que estava amuada, perto da lareira inativa.

- Chris, o que aconteceu?

- O Snape é um grosso! Insensível! Quase fiz que nem o Zidane, queria dar uma cabeçada naquele morcego velho!

- Tá vendo? Quem mandou ficar lá toda absoluta com sutiã de oncinha cantando um professor?

- E o Lupin é o quê? Um repetente? - disse Christine, lançando um olhar carrancudo à amiga.

- Eu não canto o Prof. Lupin. Falando nele, eu conheci um lobisomem hoje.

- Bom, pelo menos uma de nós vai passar a noite na Sala Precisa. Quem ele é?

- Deixa de ser besta, Chris. Ele é o Jacob Black, amigo do Lupin.

- Olha que esperta! Dois lobisomens! A suruba já tá formada! E o que você está esperando?

Nesse momento, Amy entrou no salão comunal. Estava recuperada, mas a sua expressão não era das melhores.

- Que Ronaldo! Nunca mais vou beber! - disse Amy, jogando-se na cadeira mais próxima.

- Você sempre diz isso. Já já tá caindo pelos corredores de novo, igual a Amy Winehouse. - indagou Christine, que agora estava lixando as unhas.

- Dessa vez é pra valer. Cansei de bancar a bêbada da escola. E vocês vão me ajudar!

- Claro que sim! - as duas disseram, em uníssono.

No dia seguinte, as amigas teriam aulas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e Poções antes do almoço. Não é nem preciso dizer que Anne e Christine estavam muito animadas (Christine não estava mais brava com Snape). Amy permanecia indiferente, e comia seu café-da-manhã com muita dificuldade. A ressaca ainda não havia passado.

Ao chegar na sala de aula, Anne paralisou. Jacob Black estava sentado bem ao lado do lugar onde ela costumava sentar. Ele acenou, e ela foi sentar-se ao seu lado, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- Olá, Srta. Hale. - disse Jacob, com um tom de voz misterioso e sedutor ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá, Sr. Black. O que está fazendo aqui? - respondeu Anne, com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Ah, nada de mais. Vim passar um tempo aqui em Hogwarts, então tenho que assistir ás aulas. Na verdade eu estudava em Washington.

- Então, bem vindo de novo e aproveite, aluno de intercâmbio!

- Já estou aproveitando. As garotas daqui são lindas. Não chegam nem aos pés daquela songa da Bella Swan.

Anne não conseguiu disfarçar a sua decepção. Olhou para Jacob, com um olhar desapontado.

- Mas mal eu sabia que eu encontraria a garota mais linda de todas na Floresta Proibida. Valeu salvá-la de um bando de Abraxanas.

Anne riu para si mesma. Lupin estava começando a aula, então preferiu ficar quieta. Christine (que estava sentada na carteira de trás) jogou um bilhete em sua mesa. Anne abriu disfarçadamente o bilhete, que dizia:

"_Tem certeza de que ele te salvou de Abraxanas ou isso é só uma mensagem subliminar?"_

Rapidamente, Anne pegou a pena e rabiscou uma resposta curta:

"_Ele não mentiu. Mas não irei reclamar se for uma mensagem subliminar."_

Logo após a aula de DCAT, teve a aula de Poções. Snape estava mais seco do que nunca com Christine. Antes até que ele era atencioso ao responder as dúvidas da garota, mas agora permaneceu a aula inteira sem olhar em seu rosto. Ao perguntar para quê servia a Felix Felicis, Christine foi a primeira a levantar a mão, mas ele a ignorou e pediu para outra pessoa responder.

- Eu não entendo. Custava ele me tratar com dignidade, pelo menos? Eu levantei a mão primeiro, eu deveria ter respondido! - disse Christine, indignada, após a aula.

- Mas o que você fez também não foi legal, Chris. - argumentou Amy.

- E daí? Se ele fosse esperto o suficiente me trataria igual às outras pessoas. O pessoal fofoqueiro dessa escola vai ficar todo desconfiado. Falando nisso, a escola inteira desconfia de você e do novato Black, Anne.

- Que desconfiem. Eu não me importo.

- Sabe o que você precisa para fisgá-lo de vez? Abraxana.

As três amigas caíram na gargalhada, e foram aproveitar a tarde de sol nos jardins.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Parte 4 -**

Christine andava um tanto quanto cabisbaixa por causa do jeito com que Snape a tratara desde o dia de sol no jardim, em que ele se estendera na relva para pegar um bronze — o que era tão atípico quanto o próprio dia de sol em outubro. Anne, em contrapartida, não podia estar mais feliz, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Você está parecendo a Lovegood — disse Christine, reprovando a expressão embasbacada da amiga.

— Chris, ele é lindo — Anne repetiu a mesma frase que falara nos últimos três dias.

— Isso é visível, Anne.

— E fofo também. Ai, ai! *-*

— E enorme também, né? E gostoso também, né? E.. Por Merlim, ele é gato mesmo!

— Chris! ¬¬

— Oi, gente — soou a voz embargada às costas das meninas.

— Ah, não, Amy, você prometeu que não ia mais beber.

— Nem bebi, Anne. Oshi!

— É que a voz dela já está ficando assim. É crônico. — disse Christine.

— Vocês estão sabendo da festa de Dia das Bruxas?

— Todos os anos tem, Amy — disse Anne — mas você sempre bebe demais e não se lembra.

— Mas tem um diferencial: Esse ano vai ter um concurso de fantasia de casais. Tipo Jack e Sally, essas coisas.

— Tá brincando!

— Sério, gente, eu não to bêbada agora.

— Tô indo pra masmorra. Beijomeliga!

— Fazer o que na masmorra, Chris? — protestou Anne.

— Ué, chamar meu par. E eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo. E você também, Amy.

— A Amy já tem par — contestou Anne.

— Tenho?

— A garrafa.

As duas amigas caíram na risada, enquanto a terceira cruzava os braços com um gesto de impaciência.

— Mas sério, Anne, convida ele.

— Jake?

— Ui, Jake! Que nome de bilau! Tem certeza de que é ao Jacob por inteiro que você se refere?

— Chris, não teve graça. A Amy só está se dobrando de rir, porque ela bebeu.

— EU NÃO BEBI, PORRA! QUE RONALDO!

— Mas vai, Anne. Que eu vou também. Esperamos Amy e Flint também, certo?

— Flint? — indignou-se Amy — Enlouqueceu?

— Ué, vocês não estavam se pegando?

— Quem? Eu e Flint?

— Deixa, Chris, ela provavelmente não lembra. Assim como não lembra que pediu pra entrar na Sonserina.

— Ei, eu não gosto desse assunto!

— Bom, meninas, tô indo nessa!

E Christine realmente foi. A corajosa heroína se embrenhou na lúgubre atmosfera da masmorra em busca de seu guerreiro amado. Bateu três vezes na porta, e ele apenas a abriu com um aceno da varinha.

— Oi, Profi — disse Christine com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Srta. Lestrange...

— Tá mais calmo?

— Eu sempre estive.

— Vim para lhe fazer um convite.

— Estava demorando — ele disse, revirando os olhos — não, Christine Lestrange, eu não vou para a Sala Precisa com a senhorita.

— E nem eu quero! — a garota disse aborrecida — Ora, como é prepotente! Só se inventar uma poção Viagra!

— Está duvidando de minha capacidade, senhorita?

— Ui, está dando certo! Mas não, eu não vim aqui pra isso. Er... Topa ir comigo ao baile de Dia das Bruxas?

Snape riu, o que era ABSOLUTAMENTE raro.

— Eu tenho cara de moleque, garota? Vê se acha um fedelho da sua idade!

— Sabe que eu tinha certeza de que essa seria a sua resposta? Mas eu não aprendo, não é? Sou mesmo uma idiota! Sabe, professor, eu podia levar ao baile qualquer homem que eu quisesse, quer dizer, quase isso. Mas não, eu escolhi você. _Aquilo que mais queremos é tudo o que jamais poderemos ter. _

— E você acha que vai me convencer com essa filosofia emo?

— Argh! Você é mesmo um morcego velho e insuportável! Vai acabar sozinho, como sempre esteve!

— Srta. Lestrange, não fale assim comigo!

— Por que? Senão você vai chamar o Ronaldo? Que saber? Beijomeliga.

Christine saiu enfurecida, querendo matar Snape, com a mesma intensidade que queria... Outra coisa.

Enquanto isso, Anne e Jacob conversavam no jardim, em meio às rosas e madressilvas.

— Então, Jake, você vai ao baile de fantasias comigo?

— É claro que sim.

— Por falta de opção?

— Na verdade, não. McGonagall, aquele piteuzinho, me convidou, mas eu preferi você.

— Uau! Sinto-me lisonjeada agora. Vamos fantasiados de que?

— Eva e Adão?

- Jake, não seja ridículo! - disse Anne, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Eu não consigo pensar em fantasia melhor.

Jake piscou marotamente para Anne, que riu. Ela não acreditava que o lobisomem mais gato que ela havia conhecido estava interessado nela, uma garota tão sem atrativos, segundo ela. Mas não importava. Ela estava feliz, como nunca havia estado antes.

Ninguém sabia, até então, quem Amy convidaria para o baile. Ela nunca havia contado às amigas que sempre fora apaixonada por Harry Potter. E eram óbvios os motivos pelos quais ela nunca havia contado isso a ninguém. Amy era da Sonserina, mesmo que não quisesse, e Harry era da Grifinória. Ela sabia que as amigas iriam caçoar dela por causa disso, ou até mesmo cortariam a amizade. Mas Amy não agüentava mais. Precisava falar com Harry. Precisava convidá-lo para o baile.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Parte 5 -**

Amy encontrou Harry na porta da biblioteca. Sem graça, disse que queria falar com ele e o puxou para um lugar mais reservado:

- Por que tão longe? Espero que você não queira se aproveitar de mim, garota! - disse Harry, desconfiado, e se preparando para pegar a varinha.

- Deixa de ser Ronaldo, Harry! Eu só quero te perguntar uma coisa!

- Tá bom... Pergunte logo, tenho um treino de quadribol agora. - Harry disse, impaciente, e guardou a varinha dentro da capa.

- Bom... E-eu só queria saber se... V-você gostaria de... De... Ir ao baile do d-dia das Bruxas comigo. - Amy não conseguiu dizer isso olhando nos olhos de Harry.

O garoto ficou quieto. Amy estava preocupada, já que ele ainda não tinha respondido. Ao levantar os olhos, viu que ele tinha um riso de desdém estampado no rosto.

- Você só pode estar louca, Sparrow. Por que eu iria querer ir ao baile com uma bêbada? Tenho certeza que quando estivermos dançando, você vai começar a gritar e a pular mais do que a Ivete Sangalo no trio elétrico. Ah, me dá licença, tenho mais o que fazer!

Amy ficou enfurecida. Logo que Harry virou as costas, ela sacou a varinha e o petrificou.

- Custava dizer apenas que não queria ir? Não precisava ter me humilhado, Potter. Agora sei o quanto você é nojento. - E pisou sem dó no garoto, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam em seu rosto. Foi às pressas para o salão comunal, e não atendeu aos chamados de suas amigas. Não olhou para o lado e, chorando, foi para o quarto, e ficou por ali por muito tempo.

No dia seguinte, Amy não foi às aulas. Christine e Anne insistiram para que a garota abrisse as cortinas da cama de dossel e saísse.

- Amy, saí daí! Você tá atrasada! - Christine gritou, impaciente, chutando o pé da cama.

- Você conhece a Amy, Chris. Ela não vai sair daí. Ontem ela estava chorando quando entrou no salão comunal, lembra?

- Eu lembro, mas não deve ter acontecido nada de mais. A Amy é cheia desses momentos Bella de ser. Me dá até raiva. Só falta ela querer se jogar de um penhasco.

- Não tô brincando, Chris! Ou será que você não está sentindo esse cheiro de uísque de fogo?

- Ah, então tá explicado. Vamos deixar a Canabrava aí, quando ela estiver sóbria nós conversamos.

- Do jeito que ela estava mal, acho que isso vai demorar.

As duas se viraram, e deixaram a amiga sozinha. Anne olhou para trás, preocupada. Não estava entendendo por que a amiga estava daquele jeito.

A última aula do dia era Poções. Eles teriam que fazer a Poção da Euforia, em pares. Anne estava com Jacob, e Christine teve que suportar a companhia de uma Pansy Parkinson extremamente mal-humorada.

A sala estava silenciosa, mas a voz irritada de Anne quebrou o silêncio. Ela e Jacob estavam discutindo sobre a poção.

- CARALHO, JAKE! DEIXA DE SER O BURRO DO SHREK E PRESTA ATENÇÃO! NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ TER COLOCADO AS RAÍZES DE TULIPAS AGORA! É DEPOIS DO PÊLO DE UNICÓRNIO!

- É CLARO QUE NÃO, ANNE! VOCÊ QUE NÃO TÁ PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO! OLHA AQUI NO LIVRO, ESTÁ BEM CLARO! AGORA DEIXA DE FRESCURA E MEXE ESSA POÇÃO NO SENTIDO HORÁRIO!

- COMO É QUE É? AGORA VOCÊ ESTÁ MANDANDO EM MIM? MEXA VOCÊ, JÁ QUE SE JULGA O PRÍNCIPE DAS POÇÕES!

Anne cruzou os braços e olhava Jake trabalhar, emburrada. Quando ele terminou de mexer a poção, ela colocou o próximo ingrediente da lista. Mas estava tão nervosa que acabou errando a mão, e a poção explodiu bem na hora que o sinal estava tocando. Várias gotas do líquido caíram em Jake. Sua camiseta ficou chamuscada.

- CONTENTE, HALE? - disse Jake, furioso, e saiu apressadamente da sala de aula.

- ESPERA AÍ, JAKE! DESCULPA! - gritou Anne, desesperada. Ela estava arrependida de ter sido grossa com ele durante a aula, e foi atrás dele tentar se desculpar.

Enquanto isso, Christine estava saindo calmamente da sala quando alguém tocou em seu ombro. O rosto da garota se iluminou quando ela viu que era Severus Snape.

- Espere um pouco, Christine. Quero falar com você.

- Sou toda ouvidos, professor.

- Bom, eu estive pensando em sua proposta.

- COMO? Ah, o que estamos esperando, vamos para a Sala Precisa! - Christine disse animada, pegando na mão do professor e tentando conduzi-lo até fora da sala.

- Não essa proposta, garota! Só quis dizer que eu aceito ir com você ao baile do Dia das Bruxas. Mas não fique muito contente, apenas iremos ao baile juntos como dois er... Amigos.

- Eu não me importo. E sei que você vai mudar rapidinho essa idéia de "amigos" quando dançar comigo.

Christine saiu da sala saltitando, e estava cantarolando _"I'd travel half the world to say I belong to you!"_

Não muito longe dali, Anne estava tentando se desculpar de Jake.

- Eu sei que eu fui tonta e te tratei mal! Pára com isso, Jake! Eu não gosto de ficar brigada com alguém!

Jake respirou fundo. Ele estava mais calmo.

- Não, tudo bem. Nós dois nos excedemos. Tudo por causa de uma poção idiota!

- Agora me sinto melhor! E me sinto obrigada a dar um jeito em sua camiseta, já que é minha culpa que ela esteja agora nesse péssimo estado.

- Não precisa, Anne. Só o fato de termos feito as pazes já é suficiente.

- De jeito nenhum! Vem cá, eu conheço um feitiço muito bom, sua camiseta vai ficar novinha!

Enquanto Anne murmurava o feitiço, Christine estava andando toda saltitante. No meio do caminho, ela tropeçou nos próprios pés, e atropelou Anne, que estava à sua frente. Anne, por sua vez, derrubou Jake, caindo em cima dele.

- Acho melhor você se levantar antes que eu não consiga responder pelos meus atos - disse Jake, fingindo-se de sério, e segurando a cintura de Anne.

Anne estava extremamente sem graça. Ela apenas levantou-se e pegou rapidamente suas coisas, que haviam caído no chão, e foi para o salão comunal. Enquanto isso, Christine se levantava desajeitadamente, e pediu desculpas a Jake, que estava sentado no chão. Ele nem prestou atenção. Estava abobalhado, e acompanhava Anne com o olhar. Anne olhou disfarçadamente para trás, e, de si para si, disse que iria agradecer à Christine pelo tombo.


	6. Chapter 6

**- Parte 6 -**

Naquela noite, no Salão Comunal, Christine não dava paz a ninguém. Cantava, gritava, saltitava, enquanto Anne, sentada ao sofá, se abanava continuamente com um leque.

— Ah, que calor! — exclamava, com um olhar digno de Luna Lovegood.

— Por São Ronaldo, Anne — disse Christine parando à frente da amiga com as mãos na cintura — esse calor todo só porque estava se enroscando com o lobisomem?

— Eu não estava me enroscando com ninguém — retrucou Anne, segurando o leque parado no ar — infelizmente.

— Mas me conta — Christine sentou ao lado da amiga, usando, na voz, um tom baixo de confidência, que em nada combinava com sua constante euforia — como é que é?

— Como é que é o que?

— O além-jeans, ué! Não vai me dizer que você não sentiu?

— Err — disse Anne ficando escarlate — digamos que Jake foi abençoado.

— Não corre o risco de ele ter colocado uma meia lá?

— Só se f0r meia de aço!

As duas amigas riram, mas se calaram quando Amy chegou, andando trôpega, mal conseguindo sustentar nas mãos o envelope lacrado.

— Ué, onde vai, Cátia? — indagou Anne.

— Cátia? — Amy olhou, confusa.

— Catiaça.

— Haha, nem ri. Vou ao Corujal.

— Mandar carta pra quem? — perguntou Christine.

— Em breve vocês saberão.

— Por que a Amy adora um suspense? — Anne disse, inconformada.

— Não sei — disse Christine — mas eu já tenho companhia para o baile, e a mandioca do Snape é minha.

O fato é que os dias até o baile praticamente voaram. Só faltava uma semana, e Hogsmeade estava apinhada de gente atrás de fantasias. As três amigas inseparáveis certamente estavam lá.

— Eu não quero cerveja amanteigada — disse Amy decidida, quando passavam em frente ao Três Vassouras — essa porcaria nem tem álcool. Mas um uísquezinho ia bem.

— Canabrava, Canabrava... — dizia Anne, meneando negativamente a cabeça.

— Gente, eu já volto — Christine disse de repente, tomando o rumo do lado isolado de Hogsmeade.

A garota andou alguns metros, seguindo os cabelos louros que se destacavam no meio da multidão.

— Oi, Draco — ela disse quando ficou suficientemente perto.

— Ah, prima — respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso — que saudades das nossas férias em casa, hein.

— E por que precisamos esperar até as férias? Tem um cantinho mara aqui no povoado.

— Demorou.

Apesar de frequentarem com certa assiduidade a Sala Precisa, não era assim, tão fácil como na casa de Draco, quando Narcissa e Lucius saíam para missões de Voldemort. Bem, não que Lucius interferisse em algo, mesmo porque, nas férias na mansão dos tios, na noite em que Charistine não estava com o Malfoy filho, estava com o Malfoy pai. Christine seduzira até o próprio Voldemort, mas por presumir que ele não tinha nada por baixo da capa, desistiu.

— Você está crescendo, Draco — Christine disse, ao ir para cima do garoto, que já se encontrava sentado, encostado a um carvalho — cadê o meu priminho frangote, hein?

— Nem queira saber o que também está crescendo — ele disse maliciosamente.

— Ah, eu quero!

Mas pouco antes da cópula, Christine desistiu, fechando rapidamente a blusa, da forma mais desajeitada que podia.

— Eu tenho que ir — ela disse com a voz trêmula.

— Por que, Chris? — Draco indagou confuso — Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

— Não, é comigo. Bom, a gente se vê.

Christine saiu praticamente correndo, louca para encontrar as amigas. Encontrou Amy perto da Dedosdemel, com um olhar triste e sombrio.

— Amy, você está sóbria? — indagou ofegante.

— Ainda estou — Amy respondeu indiferente — Por que?

— Cara, não consegui dar uns pegas no Draco.

— Como assim?

— Não sei. Na hora eu travei, sabe?

— Chris, é você mesmo? Não está sob Imperius?

— Não sei o que deu em mim. Não sinto mais atração por ninguém.

— Vai virar lésbica?

— Também não exagera! Ainda gosto de uma... Você sabe, mas não de qualquer uma.

— Você está apaixonada, Chris.

— Eu não me apaixono, Amy, fikdik. Só não sei que Ronaldo deu em mim.

E por falar em paixão, Anne andava ao lado de Jake, pelas ruas cheias do povoado.

— Pensei em nos fantasiarmos de vampiros — Jacob disse, pensativo — se bem que, se você quiser, a ideia de Adão e Eva ainda está de pé. Bem de pé, eu diria.

— Jake, não existem folhas suficientemente grandes, se é que você me entende.

— Como, Anne?

— Não, nada — enrubesceu — meu Deus, eu não disse isso. Er, ótimo! Eu acho ótimo nos fantasiarmos de vampiros. Priminha Rose ficaria feliz.

— Ou não. Ao que eu saiba, vocês não se dão muito bem.

— Ela é uma vaca.

— Como pode, né? Uma vaca como Rosalie ter uma prima tão... Coelhinha.

— Coelhinha, Jake? — Anne fez uma cara inconformada.

— É, coelhinha. E cuidado, lobos são mais fortes que coelhos e costumam caçá-los.

— Não seria nada mal.

— O lobo pode fincar as presas na coelhinha?

— Isso ficou meio vampiro, Jake.

— Não é o que seremos no baile, coelhinha?

— Pode me parar de chamar de coelhinha?

— Por que, coelhinha?

— Cala a boca, Jake!

— Vem calar.

Anne deu um passo a frente, mas, totalmente corada, recuou um milésimo de segundo depois. Entretanto, aquela foi a deixa, e Jake a puxou pela cintura, estreitando-a em seus braços e calando-a em um beijo tão quente quanto a sua pele.


	7. Chapter 7

**- Parte 7 -**

Christine e Amy não estavam muito animadas, então voltaram mais cedo para Hogwarts. As duas foram sentar embaixo de uma árvore, perto da saída para Hogsmeade. Christine ainda estava inconformada por ter travado enquanto estava se enroscando com Draco.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo entender, Amy. O que tem de errado comigo?

- Por Michael! Você ainda está pensando nisso? Eu já te falei, você está apaixonada!

- E eu ainda digo que você está louca!

- Lógico que não! Você tá agindo que nem a Anne, que já admitiu que está apaixonada. Perdida em pensamentos, fica extremamente feliz quando o Snape fala qualquer coisa com você, elogia o Snape toda vez que pode... Tá tenso agüentar vocês duas. Só bebendo mesmo pra agüentar tanta melação.

- Pronto, bebe tanto que já tem alucinações!

- Tá bom, já que você não quer admitir... Senão você nem estaria aqui, estaria com o Snape em algum lugar de Hogsmeade, que nem a Anne está fazendo agora com o Jake.

- Falando nela, ela está demorando!

- Deixa ela em paz, Chris. Ela tem um bom motivo pra demorar.

- É, o Jake deve estar caçando a Anne na Floresta Proibida.

Christine começou a brincar com as folhas que estavam caídas no chão. Pensando melhor, ela poderia estar apaixonada... Amy poderia estar certa. Christine balançou a cabeça. Não era possível. Se apaixonar não era algo digno de Christine Lestrange.

Nesse momento, Anne e Jake apareceram, de mãos dadas. Ao ver que as amigas estavam ali perto, Anne deu um beijo rápido em Jake, se despedindo. Foi ao encontro das amigas, mais saltitante do que a Chapeuzinho Vermelho indo levar doces pra vovó.

- Bom dia, meninas! - Anne disse, quase cantando.

- Só se for pra você - respondeu Christine, irritada, jogando um galhinho da árvore longe.

- Oshi, que mau humor é esse? O que aconteceu? - Anne disse, com as mãos na cintura. Seu sorriso havia murchado.

- A Chris não conseguir dar pro Malfoy, é isso o que aconteceu. Porque está apaixonada pelo Snape.

- COMO É QUE É? Pára o mundo que eu quero descer! Christine Lestrange travou na hora? Protejam-se, vai chover balaços.

- AMY, QUE RONALDO! É lógico que eu não tô apaixonada! Nunca estive nem nunca estarei! E você, mocinha? Ficou até essas horas fazendo o quê com o Jacob? Sentindo as presas dele?

- HAHAHAHA, nem ri. Bom, a gente foi comprar as nossas fantasias de vampiro. E a gente ficou.

- Ficou? Só isso? Anne, você me decepciona. Até parece que eu não te ensinei nada.

- Como se você já tivesse conseguido alguma coisa com o Snape. Nem um aperto de mão você conseguiu.

- Ele não precisa apertar nada, esse é o meu papel.

Alguns dias depois, Amy e Anne receberam corujas. Elas abriram suas cartas apressadamente. O semblante de Amy se abriu em um sorriso iluminado quando ela terminou de ler a carta, e ela saiu correndo, sem dar explicações.

Anne lia a sua carta com cara de nojo. Jake a lia também, por cima do ombro de Anne, e fazia a mesma expressão.

"_Como vai, Anne?_

_Eu sei que eu nunca escrevi para você, nem tinha encontrado motivos para escrever. Também sei que você vai querer rasgar essa carta ao ler o remetente, mas peço que leia essa carta até o fim. Faça isso por sua prima._

_Fiquei sabendo que você está saindo com o Jacob Black. Não me pergunte como fiquei sabendo, não vai fazer diferença. Estou escrevendo para te alertar. Pare de se encontrar com o cachorro enquanto é tempo!_

_Não falo isso por ser um lobisomem (apesar de esse ser um dos motivos), mas por ele ser um cafajeste de primeira classe. Ele quase destruiu com o casamento de Edward e Bella, e disse que tinha tido uma impressão com a Renesmee. E agora, sem explicações, se manda da cidade e vai para a Inglaterra. E que engraçado, se envolve com a minha prima!_

_Não é segredo para ninguém que ele nos odeia. Ele pode estar ficando com você por vingança, para te maltratar. Porque, no fundo, o coração dele bate por outra pessoa. Por Renesmee._

_Você pode estar brava agora, mas não estou escrevendo isso para te magoar. Eu sei que a gente não se dá bem, mas somos parentes, e é meu dever te proteger._

_Se cuida._

_Rosalie"_

- Jake... É verdade?

- Como? É claro que não, Anne! Eu achava que eu tinha tido uma impressão com a anomalia da Renesmee, mas a tempo percebi que não! Eu quis fugir de lá, não agüentava mais ficar em Forks. A minha relação com os Quileute e com os Cullen desandou de vez, e eu queria conhecer pessoas novas. Felizmente, eu conheci você, e a minha vida mudou. Não sei como você consegue acreditar na vaca da sua prima depois de tudo o que ela fez com você. Não seja ingênua.

- É, você tem razão. Rosalie precisa ouvir umas verdades quando eu for visitar os Cullen.

Anne largou a carta em cima da mesa e saiu, com Jake em seu encalço. Christine estava sozinha. Tomava seu suco de abóbora quando uma pessoa chamou a sua atenção. Era Snape, que carregava um pacote. Provavelmente era a fantasia que ele usaria no baile, que aconteceria logo mais à noite.

Christine estava hipnotizada. Não conseguia olhar para outra coisa. Enquanto ela observava Snape caminhando, milhares de pensamentos vieram à sua cabeça. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que a coruja de Harry Potter estava bicando o seu braço. Foi quando a coruja deu um beliscão, e Christine acordou de seus devaneios.

- AI! CORUJA DESGRAÇADA!

- Desculpe, Lestrange! Não sei o que está acontecendo com essa coruja!

- CICATRIZ! SAIA JÁ DAQUI ANTES QUE VOCÊ FIQUE COM MAIS CICATRIZES DO QUE O MOODY!

Christine levantou-se, irritada, e derrubou a cadeira. Foi ao seu quarto. Tinha que se acalmar, e tinha que se preparar para o baile. Ela iria fazer com que Snape ajoelhasse em seus pés.


	8. Chapter 8

**- Parte 8 -**

A caminho do salão comunal da Sonserina, Christine se deu conta de uma coisa: Ela ainda não sabia que fantasia ia usar; Snape escolhera tudo, e não fizera questão de pedir a sua opinião. Era a manhã do dia do baile, e ela ao menos precisava ir buscar a sua fantasia.

— Pelo amor de Shiva, que não seja nada bizarro — a garota murmurava enquanto se encaminhava lentamente para a sala de Poções.

Ao chegar, bateu à porta, e Snape mais do que depressa a abriu com a varinha. Estava sentado à mesa, com um ar pensativo.

— E aí — disse a garota entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si — vai acabar com o mistério?

— Lestrange, eu estive pensando no que combinaria mais com você — ele disse, ainda pensativo.

— De Bruna Surfistinha eu não vou!

— Eu pensei em O Fantasma da Ópera.

Christine ficou imóvel, a ponto de Snape pensar que ela estivesse petrificada. Depois colocou as duas mãos sobre a boca e reprimiu um grito.

— Perfeito — disse emocionada — perfeito, Sev! Você acertou em cheio!

— Que bom que você gostou — ele deu um meio sorriso — venha pegar sua roupa, _Christine_.

Snape levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Jessy, conduzindo-a, como o Fantasma faria, e levou-a até o seu escritório, onde um grande pacote a esperava em cima da mesa.

— Aqui está — ele disse, entregando o pacote à garota.

— Acho melhor eu experimentar...

— Vai servir — ele disse imediatamente — vá se arrumar logo, sei como as mulheres demoram.

— É? — disse Christine maliciosamente — Quanto você entende de mulheres, Sev?

— Ora, vá se arrumar, Lestrange! Antes que eu desista e a deixe sem par.

— Tá, eu já estou indo.

No dormitório, Christine e Anne se arrumavam animadamente, falando alto e cantando. Amy, em contrapartida, permanecia calma, sentada à cama, cantarolando baixinho alguma canção de bar.

— Ela não vai se arrumar? — indagou Anne baixinho.

— Vai saber... A Amy anda cheia de mistérios.

Sem dar ouvidos às amigas, Amy saiu murmurando: "Bem, já está na hora". Anne e Christine deram de ombros e continuaram a arrumação.

Depois de algumas horas, elas estavam lindas: Anne trajava um vestido preto, medieval, com um decote generoso e uma capa igualmente preta e longa. Os cabelos estavam soltos, jogados em cascatas pelos ombros. Usava dentes de resina, imitando sua priminha vampira e lentes de contato vermelhas. Segundo Anne, vampiros de olhos amarelos eram veados. Christine usava seu vestido branco e levemente transparente, de Christine Daee, com direito a meia branca sete-oitavos e tudo. A garota fez um penteado parecido com o da musa inspiradora, preso apenas em algumas partes.

A festa já havia começado quando elas acabaram de se arrumar. Anne foi a primeira a encontrar o par — Jake a esperava, elegantemente vestido igual a um Volturi.

— Uau! — ela exclamou ao ver o garoto — Você está uma delícia!

— Como, Anne? — riu.

— Er.. Eu quero dizer, muito bonito.

Christine acompanhou o casal, reclamando baixinho que não gostaria de esperar muito tempo por Snape. Felizmente os astros a ouviram, e ele apareceu, ainda no corredor da masmorra, com sua fantasia de Phantom, com direito a máscara e tudo, provocando olhares de admiração e medo. Christine estava literalmente boquiaberta.

— Acho que eu vou desmaiar — sussurrou — não, eu tenho certeza.

Ao chegar mais perto, ele estendeu a mão a ela, em um gesto cortês e a puxou para si, estreitando-a em um abraço.

— Respira, Christine. — lembrou a si mesma.

— Vamos, _Christine_?

O salão principal nunca estivera tão bonito. Ao invés das abóboras pra lá de ultrapassadas, foram dispostos panos de seda preta, velas fantasmagóricas, teias de aranha artificiais e o principal, havia um pequeno palco no lugar da mesa dos professores. O palco estava ali para a maior atração da noite: a banda trouxa, Muse.

Todos já estavam na pista adaptada, quando os comentários começaram. Primeiramente eram murmúrios, depois ficaram exaltados.

— Cara, é o Jack! — exclamou Christine apontando para a porta.

— Jack? — indagou Anne confusa.

— Jack Sparrow, primo da Amy. Era ele o grande suspense.

E realmente, Jack e Amy Sparrow iam na direção do palco, cambaleando e provocando exclamações.

— Gente, esse é meu primo — disse Amy quando chegou suficientemente perto do pequeno grupo — primo, essas são minhas amigas e seus respectivos namorados.

— Namorados? — indagou Snape.

— Cala a boca — sussurrou Christine — não seja chato.

Amy estava linda de pirata sexy, nem parecia a bêbada de sempre, embora ainda fosse sexy quando bêbada.

Snape era meio anti-social, é claro, mas Jake e Jack fizeram uma amizade tão repentina, que ambos decidiram subir ao palco para abrir o show do Muse. Amy, já pra lá de Bagdá, subiu para apresentá-los.

— Gente... hic! É com muita honra que... hic... Apresento a dupla Jack e Jake! Hic!

Com direito a violão e sanfona, eles começaram tocando "Saudades da Minha Terra", e passaram para "É o Amor", finalizando com "Não Aprendi a Dizer Adeus".

— CHEGA! — gritou Christine — CADÊ O MUSE?

E as palavras de Christine sempre pareciam ter poder. Ela mal acabara de falar, e o Muse entrou no palco, tocando Hysteria.

Jack e Jake desceram do palco. Anne olhava para Jake, indignada, com os braços cruzados. Vê-la daquela forma o deixou assustado. Deliciosamente assustado.

- Jake, que vergonha! Nem pra tocar músicas legais! Você parecia um caipira, só faltava a palha na boca.

- Ah, Anne, relaxa! A gente só tava brincando! E no fundo eu sou um caipira mesmo! Agora chega de conversa, vamos dançar! Eu sei o quanto você adora Muse!

Jake puxou Anne pela mão, e eles começaram a dançar loucamente na pista de dança. Os outros casais até se afastavam dos dois, que estavam chamando muito a atenção. Até os integrantes do Muse arregalaram os olhos para a cena.

Após Hysteria, eles tocaram uma música mais calminha: Starlight. Snape, que até então só estava observando os outros casais dançarem, puxou Christine para uma dança. No que os corpos deles se tocaram, Christine sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica atravessasse o seu corpo. Se esforçou muito para se controlar.

Enquanto a música estava na parte _"I just wanted to hold you in my arms"_, Snape envolveu Christine em um abraço.

- Pra quem disse que iríamos vir só como amigos, está havendo um bom progresso, não acha?

- E que progresso! - disse Snape, com um sorriso torto.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do de Christine, que nessa altura, já estava com as pernas bambas. Seus lábios tocaram levemente os dela, e se beijaram docemente. Até Anne, que estava praticamente numa luta vertical com Jake ali perto, parou para observar.

- O que que foi, Anne? - disse Jake, desapontado.

- Espera um pouco! Eu não acredito! Snape e Chris! - disse Anne, afastando delicadamente Jake, para ver melhor a cena.

- A sua amiga e o professor? Ah, quem liga! Vem cá, vamos retomar o que estávamos fazendo.

Sem dizer mais nada, Anne beijou Jake, e o conduziu para fora do castelo. Nesse momento, começou a tocar I Belong To You.

Amy e Jack estavam muito bêbados, e mal conseguiam parar em pé. Mas, no meio da música, Jack a beijou, e, desequilibrados, caíram em cima do Prof. Flitwick, que tinha ido pegar uma taça de ponche de frutas.

- Riri, caí em cima de uma coisa estranha - disse Jack, com a voz engrolada.

- SEUS PATIFES! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM OU SERÁ QUE PRECISO AZARÁ-LOS PARA ISSO? - retrucou Flitwick, com a voz abafada.

- Iiiih, olha o cara! Relaxa, brother. A vida é um morango! - disse Amy, tentando se levantar.

- EU VOU ENFIAR UM MORANGO VOCÊS-SABEM-ONDE SE NÃO SAÍREM JÁ DAÍ!

Os dois se levantaram com muita dificuldade, e o Prof. Flitwick saiu dali irritado e com os passos apressados.

Anne e Jake estavam nos jardins escuros de Hogwarts. Estavam passeando de mãos dadas nas margens do Lago Negro. Jake parou e conjurou uma rosa vermelha para Anne.

- Obrigado por fazer da minha estada em Hogwarts tão especial. - disse Jake, entregando a rosa.

- E obrigada por fazer da minha vida tão especial.

Jake deu um sorriso, e segurou as mãos de Anne.

- Eu sei que pode parecer muita melação, mas eu preciso te dizer.

- Me dizer o quê, Jake?

- Eu te amo, Anne.

Anne não conseguiu responder. Apenas o envolveu em seus braços e o beijou, como nunca o havia beijado antes. Ele era a única coisa que a deixava fraca, e cada momento ao lado dele se tornava mais do que especial.

O relógio batia meia-noite quando Snape fez menção de se despedir de Christine.

- Mas já? Você não acha que está muito cedo?

- Eu tenho aulas para dar, Chris. Meu tempo é muito corrido.

- Pôxa... Poderíamos aproveitar ainda o resto da noite... Ainda há tantas coisas a se fazer... - disse Christine, insinuando-se.

Snape apenas deu um sorriso, e se deixou conduzir pela garota.


	9. Chapter 9

**- Parte 9 -**

O castelo inteiro se concentrava no salão principal, logo, a maior parte do castelo estava vazia. Christine foi conduzindo Snape pelo corredor da masmorra, nervosa, mas decidida.

— Posso saber para onde está me levando, Srta. Lestrange?

— Para o salão da Sonserina, ué — disse Christine inocentemente.

— Ah, pensei que você tivesse outras intenções...

— E tenho, mas dessa vez não precisamos da Sala Precisa, o castelo está vazio, com exceção do salão principal.

E o salão comunal da Sonserina estava realmente vazio. Christine murmurou um _Colloportus_ no caso de algum sonserino Ronaldo sentir sono, e um _Abaffiato_, caso a sua voz extravasasse o limite permitido pela moral e os bons costumes.

— Sabe, Chris — disse Snape retirando a capa e jogando-a ao chão, e fazendo o mesmo com a máscara — não sei se isso é sensato...

— Quer calar a boca?

Dito isso, a audaciosa menina jogou o professor ao sofá, e em seguida despiu o vestido, ficando apenas de corpete branco e meia sete-oitavos com cinta liga, enquanto ele a olhava totalmente estupefato. Aproveitando a deixa, ela foi colocar-se por cima dele, que ainda parecia um tanto quanto... Tonto.

— MAS QUE RONALDO, SNAPE! VAI FICAR AÍ OLHANDO PRA MINHA CARA?

Então foi como se ele saísse de um transe, e agarrou a garota, envolvendo a sua cintura e beijando-a intensamente, tão intensamente que ela se assustou, e saiu de seus braços em um pulo.

— Puta que pariu, Sev! Você está me assustando.

— Não era isso que você queria, Lestrange? — ele disse misteriosamente, andando na direção da garota, que se afastava.

E agarrou-a habilmente, virando-a de costas para ele. Segurou com uma certa força os seus cabelos e sussurrou ao seu ouvido: "_The Phantom the Opera is here... Inside your mind. And soon I'll be inside you_."

Lá fora o clima não estava menos quente, apesar do frio que já fazia no final de outubro. Anne e Jake prosseguiam em sua luta vertical, agora encostados à uma árvore na Floresta Proibida.

— Ai, Jake — sussurrou Anne — e se algum bicho vier nos pegar?

— Tem medo de bicho? — ele disse marotamente — Então o que você está fazendo com o lobisomem?

— Eu falo de cobras, essas coisas.

— Ih, você tem medo de cobra? Sonserina com medo de cobra?

— Não qualquer cobra, mas sei lá...

— Basiliscos?

— Lugar de basilisco é na câmara secreta, Jake.

— É o que eu te digo!

E beijou-a, dessa vez mais sofregamente. Embora fosse realmente grande, Jake tomava Anne com delicadeza em seus braços, temendo quebrá-la. De repente, o chão da floresta se transformou na cama mais macia, e não podia haver para Anne, nada mais confortável e quente do que o corpo de Jake sobre o seu.

O lobo e a coelhinha rolaram na relva por quase duas horas, e ao término desse período, ele a colocou sobre o seu peito, cantando baixinho em seu ouvido: "_Everything about you is how i'd wanna be, your freedom comes naturally ..." _Eu te amo — disse em seguida — minha pequena.

Enquanto isso, Amy e Jack curtiam juntos a embriaguez, no corredor do terceiro andar, bebendo e se enroscando, se enroscando e bebendo.

— Tira a mão daí, Jack! Hic!

— Que é isso, prima? Hic! Vamos curtir! Uhulees!

Eles literalmente rolaram pelo chão, arrancando as roupas de qualquer jeito, sem sequer pensar no fato de que Filch andava pelos corredores, dia de festa ou não. E realmente ele os flagrou em meio ao ato, mas ao invés de repreendê-los, deu uma risadinha marota.

— A noite promete, hein, Madame Norra!

— MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! (Tradução: CORRE BINO!)

A noite do baile terminava assim, da forma mais libidinosa, e ao mesmo tempo, apaixonada. E lá no sétimo andar, na parte mais alta do castelo, o amor também se estendia a um certo garoto de olhos verdes e cicatriz e um certo elfo doméstico.


	10. Chapter 10

**- Parte 10 -**

Como não há segredos entre quatro paredes em Hogwarts, a escola inteira já sabia quem havia ficado com quem depois do baile. Na primeira aula de Poções depois do evento, as pessoas olhavam para Jessy e para Snape, cochichando e dando risadinhas.

- Seria de bom tom se vocês parassem de questionar a vida pessoal dos outros. Será que a vida de vocês é tão parada e sem graça que vocês se vêem obrigados a comentar sobre a vida de quem não lhes interessa? - disse Snape, rispidamente, depois de ter se irritado com as constantes risadinhas e murmúrios de alguns alunos. Olhou rapidamente para Christine, e deu um sorriso discreto, que só ela viu.

Logo atrás de Christine (que sentava na primeira carteira com a Amy), estavam Jake e Anne, que não estavam prestando a menor atenção na aula. Ele estava desenhando no pergaminho da garota. Desenhou um coelho e um lobo, o caçando. Magicamente, ele fez com que o desenho se movimentasse. O lobo alcançou o coelho, e, juntos, rolaram por um bom tempo. Isso fez Anne rir alto, o que atraiu a atenção de Snape.

- Posso saber o que o casalzinho feliz está fazendo? - disse, puxando o pergaminho da mesa dos dois. Anne, inutilmente, tentou pegar de volta.

Snape apenas olhou significativamente para o desenho, que ainda se movia, e deu um sorriso de desdém. Nesse momento, Harry Potter entrou na sala, para pegar o material que ele havia esquecido. Aproveitando a deixa, Snape apenas provocou:

- Pobre Hale... Rolando por aí com um lobisomem... Mas você não está pior do que o jovem Potter, que está rolando por aí com um elfo doméstico.

A sala implodiu em risadas. Harry ficou escarlate, e apenas pegou as suas coisas e se retirou. Anne e Jake não riram, e ficaram o resto da aula olhando para Snape, de cara amarrada. Nem se deram o trabalho de pegar os ingredientes para fazer a Poção do Crescimento.

No almoço, Anne ainda estava emburrada.

- Por Michael, Anne! Que diabos você tem hoje? Tendência Para Matar? - perguntou Amy, inconformada.

- Tendência Para Matar o Snape, só se for. Quem ele pensa que é para falar com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair? Ele já deve ter se enroscado muito naquela sangue-ruim da Lily Evans.

- EEEPAAA, NINGUÉM FALA MAL DO SNAPE PERTO DE MIM! - Christine gritou, dando um soco na mesa.

- E você achou legal ele ficar questionando sobre a minha vida? Justo ele que chegou e disse que era melhor pararmos de falar da vida dos outros? Morcego hipócrita e nojento, é isso que ele é! Não sei como você agüenta, Chris. Ele nunca deve ter amado alguém de verdade.

- Ele me ama! Ele me disse quando estávamos no salão comunal!

- Ah, na hora do bem-bom é fácil falar que ama. Eu acho que ele ama o que você tem debaixo da roupa, não você.

- Anne e Chris! Dá pra vocês pararem? - Amy tentou intervir.

- Agora que eu me lembrei! Não foi o Snape, foi o seu lobinho que disse isso pra mim ontem à noite... Aliás, você tinha razão. Ele não coloca meias lá.

Anne se levantou e pegou a varinha, ameaçando azarar a amiga. Mesmo sabendo que ela havia dito aquilo só para provocar, não podia deixar barato. Jake, percebendo a confusão, correu para chegar perto de Anne e a puxou delicadamente para fora dali. Percebia-se que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Pelas garrafas de rum dos Sparrow! Chris, você passou dos limites!

- Qual é, Amy! Ela que provocou!

- Será que você não percebe? Você está tão cega de amor que nem vê defeitos nas ações do Snape!

- AH AMY, VOCÊ TAMBÉM? Já já você e a Anne vão me levar pro programa da Márcia, por Merlim!

- Você sabe que é verdade, só não quer admitir.

Perto das escadarias, Anne chorava, aninhada no peito de Jake.

- Que droga, Jake! Gosto tanto da Chris, não queria ter brigado com ela! - disse Anne, com a voz abafada.

- Fica tranqüila, logo logo vocês fazem as pazes. Eu só queria entender uma coisa... O que fez você querer azarar ela? Não foi por causa do Snape, né?

- Não. Foi por sua causa. Ela falou uma coisa que me deixou... Enfurecida.

Jake abraçou Anne, e deu um beijo em sua testa. Ao olhar para a porta, viu que a pessoa mais improvável estava ali.

- Oh-oh, Anne. Fudeu.

Ela olhou para onde Jake estava olhando, e teve que se conter para não azarar a pessoa que estava indo em sua direção. Era pálida, seus cabelos loiros esvoaçavam a cada passo e tinha olhos marrom-dourados. Era Rosalie Hale. Jake deu um rosnado baixo e apertou Anne mais para perto de si.

- Olá, priminha - disse Rosalie, com um sorriso prepotente.

- A que devo o desprazer, vac... Rosalie?

Rosalie apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, e seu sorriso parecia um esgar.

- Eu vim te buscar.

- Me buscar? E você acha que manda em mim, sanguessuga?

- Não me provoque, Anne. Conversei com seus pais e concordamos que não é certo você sair com esse... Cachorro vira-lata.

Jake deu um rosnado mais alto.

- O problema é de vocês. Ninguém me tira de Hogwarts e ninguém vai me afastar de Jake.

- Você não tem escolha. Ou você vem comigo, ou esqueça que tem uma família.

- Você pode me levar, _Rose_. Mas de Jake vocês nunca vão conseguir me afastar.

- Quero ver se você vai dizer o mesmo quando for transformada.

- COMO É QUE É? NÃO VOU ME TORNAR UM DE VOCÊS, SEUS ASSASSINOS SANGUESSUGAS!

Nesse momento, Jake não conseguia mais controlar a sua raiva.

- NINGUÉM LEVA A ANNE DAQUI! NEM POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER!

- Quero ver você tentar, Totó.

Jake não pensou duas vezes. Se transformou em lobisomem e avançou em Rosalie. Ela foi mais rápida e conseguir agarrar Anne, que tentava se desvencilhar. Ela estava com seus caninos à mostra, muito perto do pescoço da garota.

- Nem mais um passo, cachorrinho. Ou nunca mais tornará a ver sua coelhinha com os mesmos olhos.

Jake estacou. A confusão havia atraído os estudantes, e todos estavam parados, olhando apreensivos para a cena. De repente, alguém gritou:

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

O feitiço atingiu em cheio Rosalie, que largou Anne. A garota olhou para trás e viu Christine, que ainda empunhava a varinha, lívida.

- Obrigada - Anne disse, com a voz fraquinha.

- Que nada, gata. Amigos são para essas coisas.

Anne correu para abraçar a amiga.

- Desculpa por ter quase te azarado.

- Você tentou me azarar? Nem lembro!

Rindo, as duas voltaram para o Salão Comunal, enquanto Jake (ainda na forma de lobo) arrastava Rosalie descuidadamente, e de propósito, fazia com que a loira batesse a cabeça em todas as estátuas e quinas pelo caminho, até o escritório de Dumbledore.


	11. Chapter 11

**- Parte 11 -**

Ao chegar ao escritório, Jake novamente se transformou em humano. O problema era que ele não havia tido tempo de amarrar uma roupa ao seu calcanhar, e ao se transformar, estava nu. Os olhos azul-claros de Dumbledore se arregalaram, por cima dos óculos de meia lua, ao ver como Jacob Black era um cara grandioso.

— Caramba — Dumbledore disse a si mesmo — eu não via um desse desde a época de Grindelwald.

— Um o que? — indagou Jake assustado.

— Ah, mosquito — Dumbledore corrigiu, ficando vermelho — eu vi um mosquito enorme, mas já foi embora. Mosquitão!

— Olha, diretor — disse Jake nu, jogando Rosalie em cima da mesa — essa vaca tentou matar Anne Hale. O que eu faço com ela? O senhor pode dar um jeito?

— SAI CU! — gritou Rosalie — Com Emmett em casa, você acha que eu vou querer esse velho?

— Nem disso eu gosto, beesha! — gritou Dumbledore, em um espasmo de viadagem — Quer dizer, quer dizer... Eu não sei como lidar, Black.

Então a porta do escritório de Dumbledore abriu, e por ela irromperam três homens extremamente pálidos, de pele quase translúcida e olhos vermelhos. Ao vê-los, Dumbledore se levanta, de olhos brilhando e coração acelerado, e grita:

— GELLERT!

Os três vampiros ficaram uma cara de –qqq, enquanto Dumbledore continuava com sua expressão apaixonada.

— Gellert Grindelwald — e então, ficou evidente que ele se referia a Caius Volturi — terá reencarnado nesse jovem?

— Esse cara bebeu — disse Caius.

— Opa! Alguém falou em bebida?

Nesse momento, Amy entrou no escritório, a garrafa de hidromel em uma mão e a outra na cintura. Todos a olharam, esquecendo, em seguida, de sua presença.

— O senhor está enganado — disse o sensato Aro — Caius tem milhões de anos, deve apenas ser alguém muito parecido com o homem ao qual o senhor se refere. Bem, nós somos os Volturi, e viemos buscar essa vac... digo, moça, por perturbar a ordem. Temos uma lei, que é ocultar o segredo de sermos vampiros, mas essa porra está sendo cada vez mais quebrada!

— Pode levar — Dumbledore disse indiferente — mas poderíamos fazer uma troca. A loira pelo loiro, o que acha?

— Olha, senhor, eu sou velho, mas sou conservado, tá? E gosto de garotinhos... Quer dizer, de garotinhas.

Uma nova interrupção: Christine e Anne adentraram o escritório.

— Ouvi falar que os Volturi estavam aqui — disse Anne ansiosa — para levar minha prima.

— Alguma objeção? — disse Aro em um tom suave.

— Não, nenhuma. Só uma dica: corte os cabelos dela antes, e faça o penteado do Ronaldo na seleção.

— TUDO, MENOS ISSO! — gritou Rosalie — ATÉ PREFIRO DAR PRO VELHO!

O clima estava demasiadamente tenso, mas Christine não conseguia mais prestar atenção ao furdúncio. Seus olhos estavam direcionados ao único vampiro que não havia falado, nem sequer se expressado. Marcus Volturi.

— Pelo cajado de Lucius Malfoy — ela disse com a voz falhada — quem é ele?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a garota, inclusive o do vampiro em questão.

— Puta que pariu, Chris — objetou Anne — você tem um mau gosto...

Mas Christine ignorou e se dirigiu ao vampiro de cabelos longos e levemente ondulados, e aparência apática.

— Oi, sou Christine Lestrange. Quer fazer um tour pelo castelo de Hogwarts?

Marcus deu de ombros.

— Vai, Marcus — disse Aro — você não serve pra nada mesmo.

— Ai, não fala assim! — defendeu Christine — Mas não liga, Marcus, vamos à masmorra, e eu provo que você serve pra muita coisa.

Christine se retirou, com Marcus Volturi a seus calcanhares.

— Então, como fica? — indagou Jake, que a essa altura, ainda estava nu.

— Nós vamos levá-la — disse Aro.

— Tá — Jake concordou — leva, e depois vocês se acertam com os Cullen, aquele bando de viadinhos.

— Então, podemos ir? — disse Aro.

— O loiro não pode ficar? T_T — indagou Dumbledore.

— Não! — disse Caius irritado.

Os Volturi se retiraram levando Rosalie pelos cabelos.

— Vocês já podem voltar para o salão comunal — disse Dumbledore, visivelmente nervoso por não ter conseguido pegar o Caius — e levem aquela bêbada.

Amy dormia, recostada a uma poltrona, a garrafa vazia de hidromel pendendo em sua mão direita.

— E eu vou voltar pelado? — indagou Jake.

— Tá, leva a minha capa, mas traz de volta, porque tenho recordações com ela.

— É — disse Jake pegando a capa e observando-a — percebe-se pelas manchas brancas.

Enquanto isso, Christine apresentava a Marcus Volturi a melhor parte do castelo.

— Essa é a Sala Precisa — ela dizia, e não se importava que ele não demonstrasse nenhum interesse — é só falar o que você precisa, e dar três voltinhas, sacou?

A garota pediu o mesmo de sempre, e a porta se materializou na parede lisa. Entraram. O ambiente era como um quarto muito escuro, à luz de velas bruxuleantes.

— Que tal? — ela indagou e ficou sem resposta — Porra, você não fala? Ah, que importa!

Christine já sabia o que fazer, e fez, obviamente. Agarrou Marcus de jeito e ele, num instante, mostrou que não era, assim, tão apático. A garota estivera há algumas horas pensando no que Anne dissera sobre os sentimentos de Snape, e achou que a vingança era uma boa desculpa pra traçar o vampiro irresistivelmente estranho.

No dormitório feminino da Sonserina, a capa de Dumbledore estava jogada a um canto e as vestes femininas a outro. Podia-se dizer que era o início de um incêndio.


	12. Chapter 12

**- Parte 12 -**

Jake e Anne estavam deitados lado a lado na cama do dormitório feminino da Sonserina. Ele estava abraçado com a garota, enquanto ela deitava a cabeça no peito nu de seu amado. Ele estava com uma expressão sonhadora e um sorriso bobo no rosto. Deu uma risada baixa, o que atraiu a atenção de Anne, que se sentou apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama, e observava Jake atentamente.

- O que foi, Jake? Tá com uma cara de Luna Lovegood...

- HAHA, eu só estava imaginando o que os Volturi estão fazendo com a vaca da sua prima. Será que eles cortaram o cabelo dela igual ao do Ronaldo na seleção?

- Eu espero que sim! Mas nem adianta os Volturi a castigarem. Os Cullen vão recebê-la de braços abertos, como se ela não tivesse feito nada de mais.

- Você acha que os Cullen agiriam dessa forma?

- Eu não duvido nada. Vindo de sanguessugas, não me surpreende.

Jake deu mais uma risada, dessa vez um pouco mais alta. Felizmente, Anne havia fechado as cortinas e lançou um _Abaffiato_, então ninguém escutaria.

- Sabe no que mais eu estava pensando?

- Não faço idéia, lobinho.

- Você bem que poderia passar o Natal lá em La Push. Billy precisa te conhecer.

- Eu adoraria! Faz tanto tempo que não vou para Forks!

- Você não tinha me contado que havia morado lá.

- É, eu morava. Até receber a coruja de Hogwarts.

- E como a gente nunca havia se encontrado?

- Talvez o destino quisesse que nos encontrássemos apenas agora.

- E eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu acabaria te encontrando, coelhinha.

Jake também se levantou e encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, e puxou Anne, beijando-a. No meio do beijo, Anne afastou Jake.

- Espera aí! Você não tá sentindo esse cheiro de queimado?

- Ah não, lá vem você. "Jake, você é tão quente que eu não consigo me conter" - retrucou Jake, imitando a voz de Anne.

- Por Merlim, eu estou falando sério! Veste a capa, é melhor sairmos daqui.

- Eu não vou vestir a capa nojenta do Dumbledore de novo. - disse Jake, cruzando os braços, fazendo cara de criança birrenta.

- Quer um de meus vestidos? Vai ficar bem pequeno em você, mas vai ficar um broto legal.

- HAHA, muito engraçado. Sei lá, me empresta qualquer coisa. Aceito até o vestido, só para não usar aquela capa de novo.

- Ah, esquece. Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo - Anne disse, vestindo rapidamente seu uniforme.

Ela abriu um pouco a cortina, e viu que Christine estava desesperada, tentando apagar o fogo, que estava queimando as suas vestes.

- Pelas calças remendadas dos Weasley! O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Estou cuidando de um unicórnio, claro. Porra, não tá vendo que eu quase incendiei o quarto? Me ajuda aqui, pô!

Anne pegou a varinha, que jazia esquecida na mesinha ao lado da cama e murmurou:

- _Aguamenti! _Pronto, Chris. Agora me explica.

- Eu só derrubei a vela que a doida da Thompson pôs na mesinha. Voltei tão afobada que nem prestei atenção onde coloquei a mão, e quase provoquei o incêndio - Christine olhou rapidamente para a pequena abertura na cortina da cama de Anne - Não que vocês não tenham tentado fazer a mesma coisa.

Christine foi para a sua cama e fechou as cortinas. Anne fez o mesmo, e voltou a deitar-se sobre o peito de Jake.

- Sua amiga é doida. Estava comendo um dos Volturi com os olhos, lá no escritório do Dumbledore. Depois puxou o cara pra Sala Precisa.

- Ela nunca come alguém só com os olhos.

- Não digo que ela é doida só por causa disso. Mas traçar um vampiro que bebe sangue humano é um pouco insano, você não acha?

- É insano. Mas quase ser transformada por uma prima vaca e ainda ter um lobisomem como namorado também não é muito sensato, não acha?

- Como se nós gostássemos de coisas sensatas... - disse Jake, dando mais um beijo em Anne. E foi a terceira vez que alguém tentou incendiar aquele dormitório.

Depois disso, Jake e Anne adormeceram, abraçados.

Ao raiar do sol, Anne acordou, incomodada com a claridade. Olhou para o relógio. Nove horas. Precisava acordar Jake, em uma hora ele faria testes para entrar no time de quadribol da Sonserina (depois de muita insistência). Anne esfregou os olhos. Ainda estava cansada e com sono. Olhou para a frente, e viu que um homem a encarava, invejoso, com seus olhos azuis penetrantes. Anne gritou, e Jake acordou tão assustado, que quase caiu da cama.

- Desculpem. Só vim buscar a minha capa. Aliás, Hale, você não tem o endereço do Volturi loirão? - disse Dumbledore, esperançoso.

Jake e Anne olhavam para Dumbledore, ainda assustados e temerosos. Sabiam que o efeito do _Abaffiato_ havia passado, e que não seria agradável se alguém descobrisse que Jake havia passado a noite ali. Dumbledore podia estar se fazendo de desentendido.

- O que foi? Ah, tudo bem... Já vi que nunca mais terei meu loirão de volta. - disse Dumbledore, magoado, enquanto pegava a sua capa, magicamente.

Quando ele foi embora, Jake e Anne apenas trocaram um olhar significativo, e refrearam um ataque de risos.

Pouco tempo depois, as três amigas foram para as arquibancadas. Iriam assistir aos testes para novos jogadores de quadribol da Sonserina. Anne, particularmente, estava muito ansiosa, já que Jake tentaria ser o novo batedor do time. Segundo ela, ele era (muito) grande e forte, estouraria a cabeça de qualquer pessoa ao lançar um balaço. Elas sentaram nos melhores lugares da arquibancada. Aos poucos, os outros estudantes iam chegando, inclusive de outras Casas. Anne reparou que Cedric não parava de olhar para ela.

- SAI CU! O branquelo do Cedric não para de me olhar!

- Caralho, Anne! Que inveja de você! Anda fazendo muita poção do amor, é?

- Como se eu precisasse, né? Só o Jake pra mim é mais do que suficiente.

Christine procurava alguém no meio da multidão. Depois de muito esforço, conseguiu visualizar Snape, que estava ao lado de outros professores. Ela acenou animadamente, e ele apenas lançou-lhe um olhar carrancudo.

- Mas que Richarlyson! Que bicho mordeu o Snape?

- Acho que foi um basilisco. Ele tem cara de que gosta.

- Cala a boca, Anne! Senão eu digo pra escola inteira que o lobinho e a coelhinha ficaram juntinhos no dormitório e...

- E eu digo sobre você e o estranho do Marcus - respondeu Anne, interrompendo a amiga.

- Toma, Chris. Não tem como ser chantageada por você.

- Ah, não se mete, Catiaça.

- Dá pra vocês sossegarem? Os testes já vão começar!

As três voltaram a olhar para o campo de quadribol, onde os jogadores começavam a se posicionar. Enquanto isso, Anne não tinha reparado que Cedric já estava ao seu lado, ainda a encarando.


	13. Chapter 13

**- Parte 13 -**

— Mas que Ronaldo! — exclamou Anne, tentado evitar os olhares indiscretos de Cedric — Eu tô cagada?

— Er... Oi, Anne — disse Cedric meio sem graça.

— Oi, Diggory — Anne respondeu de mau humor.

— Como é que você está, hein?

— Olha, pelo jeito que você não parava de me observar, eu acho que você poderia me dar essa resposta melhor do que ninguém.

— Nossa, Anne! Pela vodka de Winehouse! Que grosseria!

— Alguém falou em vodka? — indagou Amy, que até então prestava atenção ao teste de quadribol.

— Essa menina ainda não morreu de cirrose? — disse Cedric franzindo o cenho.

Mas Amy sequer ouviu, uma vez que estava totalmente absorta no treino. Ou na ressaca. Christine também não estava prestando atenção à conversa da amiga, pois tinha os olhos fixos em Snape, que a olhava bem feio.

— Anne, aquele cara — começou Cedric — Jacob Black, não é? Vocês estão...

— Namorando? É, acho que sim.

— Ele é um lobisomem, sabe...

— Jura? Com mais uma novidade tão surpreendente e arrasadora, você vai acabar conseguindo uma vaga no programa do Ratinho.

— Anne, cuidado, ele pode ser perigoso.

— Perigoso é eu continuar falando aqui com você, sabe? É bem perigoso para o meu intelecto.

— Anne, se for para escolher entre monstros, fique com os vampiros. Edward Cullen é bonitão, dica.

— Para mim, ele tem cara de fuinha.

Anne se retirou antes que pudesse se irritar ainda mais com Cedric. Mas o garoto estava realmente interessado, e não desistiria tão cedo.

A próxima a deixar as arquibancadas foi Christine, que decidiu ir atrás de Snape e saber o que se passava. Chamou-o discretamente (o que não era muito a sua cara) na arquibancada dos professores, e ele imediatamente a seguiu, temendo uma reação mais exagerada, que era de praxe. Christine andou à frente, Snape logo atrás, e assim chegaram depressa ao Salgueiro Lutador.

— Sev — disse Christine autoritária — imobiliza essa merda, para podermos adentrar a Casa dos Gritos.

Incrivelmente, Snape não hesitou, e paralisou a merda do Salgueiro. Ao chegarem ao quarto arruinado da Casa dos Gritos, Christine reclamou da poeira, enquanto Snape permanecia impassível.

— Muito bem — ela disse, enquanto dava uma geral no quarto com a varinha — me diz que bicho te mordeu, e eu não vou suportar que Anne estivesse certa quando falou do basilisco.

— Você — ele disse simplesmente, com sua voz grave.

— Eu? — Christine indagou, colocando teatralmente a mão sobre o peito — Certo, eu realmente te mordi, mas pensei que você tivesse gostado.

— Ora, Christine, não se faça de idiota! Eu vi quando você foi com aquele vampiro para a Sala Precisa ontem!

— Sim, levei — Christine disse na maior cara de pau, sem ao menos corar.

— É, levou!

— E daí? — Christine indagou provocativamente, colocando as mãos na cintura — Te importa quem eu levo ou deixo de levar pra Sala Precisa? Acaso está com ciuminho?

— Ciúme? Eu? Haha! Apenas sou seu professor, tenho que zelar pela sua... Pela sua dignidade.

— Hoho! Eu me sinto tão digna ao me deitar com você!

— Foi você quem insistiu!

— E continuo insistindo, porque gosto de você!

Christine se aproximou de Snape, passando-lhe as mãos pelo peito, retirando a capa negra. Ele, entretanto, se esquivou.

— Você acha que vou me deitar com uma garota que transa com vampiros?

— Ah, qual é, Sev? Vampiros não têm AIDS!

Snape olhou para Christine e nem riu. A garota cruzou os braços e continuou com sua postura de garota mimada.

— A culpa é sua — ela disse apontando o dedo indicador para um Snape com cara de assustado — que não dá valor a mim.

— Que valor eu posso dar a uma garota que já saiu com metade da escola?

— Snape, você está sendo injusto — agora havia lágrimas nos olhos da menina — isso foi antes de você.

— E ontem?

— MAS QUE CARMEM MIRANDA! VOCÊ CISMOU COM ONTEM! FODA-SE QUE EU PEGUEI O VOLTURI, EU AMO VOCÊ!

— Isso é amor?

— Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser?

— Desculpe, eu não acredito mais em você.

Dito isso, ele saiu, e Christine ficou ainda algumas horas por lá, xingando todos os nomes feios de que conseguia lembrar — e a lista era maior que a lista de Schindler.

Enquanto isso, Amy continuava na arquibancada, mesmo tendo acabado o teste há algum tempo. Ela gostava de uma boa treta, e no campo, a briga esquentava entre Cedric e Jacob. Anne, o objeto da disputa, que, no entanto, lixava tranquilamente as unhas, tinha certeza de que Jake venceria.


	14. Chapter 14

**- Parte 14 -**

Mas Anne estava tão farta de ver os dois garotos brigando, trocando xingamentos e ofensas verbalmente, que guardou a sua lixa de unhas e pulou da arquibancada. Foi em direção aos seus dois pretendentes, com passos decididos e a expressão incrédula.

- Dá pra vocês dois pararem de serem crianças? - disse Anne, postando-se entre os dois.

- Diz pra esse branquelo que você não quer nada com ele! - Jake disse, revoltado, apontando para Cedric.

- Quem garante? Você é um lobisomem sujo e demente, parece um cachorro vira-lata sem classe e encardido.

- Olha só quem fala! Você é tão branco que tá quase brilhando no sol. Tá virando purpurina, Globeleza?

Nesse momento, Cedric avançou para Jake, mas foi detido por um feitiço rápido e eficiente de Anne.

- Você é louca, garota? Quer quebrar meu braço? - gritou Cedric, que caiu por cima do braço depois que Anne lançou o _Expelliarmus_.

- Deveria ter quebrado, pra você parar de ficar fazendo intriga. Vem, Jake, antes que eu também te azare pra você parar de ser tão infantil quando o Diggory.

Rendido, Jake lançou um último olhar carrancudo a Cedric, que ainda estava caído, e seguiu Anne.

- Dois garotos brigando por mim. Por essa eu não esperava. - Anne não conseguiu refrear um sorriso quando disse isso.

- Você nem deve estar feliz, né? Com o metido-que-todas-as-garotas-gostam Diggory afim de você.

- Jake, você andou bebendo com a Amy? Eu não trocaria você pelo Diggory. Ele tem cara de fuinha. Fuinha desconfigurada, eu diria.

Jake deu um enorme sorriso quando ouviu Anne dizer isso, e, de mãos dadas, eles voltaram para o castelo.

No salão comunal, Christine debulhava-se em lágrimas, enquanto Amy, pra lá de Bagdá, tentava consolá-la.

- Pelo casebre velho do Hagrid! Como você espera que eu sorria quando o cara que eu amo não acredita mais em mim?

- Sei lá, Chris... Hic... Você continua tendo qualquer cara que você quer.

- Espera aí! Foi você que disse que eu estava apaixonada por ele! Agora você vem com essa história?

- Você mesma disse que se apaixonar não era digno de você. Mas se você realmente estiver, você poderia...

Mas o que ela poderia fazer, Christine não ficou sabendo, já que Anne abriu a porta do dormitório com um estrondo, com um sorriso maior que o da Cicarelli.

- PUTA QUE PARIU, AGORA TENHO QUE AGUENTAR A SENHORITA FELICIDADE! - indignou-se Christine, levantando-se rapidamente e se retirando do lugar.

Anne não entendeu o que estava acontecendo com a amiga. Não pensou duas vezes e correu atrás dela. Não gostava de ver a amiga naquele estado. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos, parecia que estava chorando há um bom tempo.

- Chris, por Merlim, o que aconteceu com você?

- O que aconteceu? Você quer mesmo saber? Ah, desculpa, Anne Hale está tão feliz e é uma garota tão disputada que nem sabe mais o que é sofrer uma desilusão amorosa!

- Isso não quer dizer nada! Eu sou sua amiga, eu vou te entender. E eu já sofri mais desilusões amorosas do que todas as garotas de Hogwarts juntas. Disso eu entendo.

Nesse momento, Christine abraçou Anne, e começou a chorar em seu ombro. Contou, aos soluços, enquanto a amiga afagava seus cabelos. Ao levantar os olhos, Christine viu que Snape a encarava, perto da mesa dos professores. Christine deixou Anne e foi ter com Snape.

- Obrigada, Snape. Olha o lixo em que você me transformou!

Snape apenas olhou para Christine, impassível, e, acenando discretamente com a mão, pediu que ela o acompanhasse. Foram para a sala dele, e, formalmente, ele pediu que a garota se sentasse em uma de suas cadeiras de espaldar alto.

- Temos que esclarecer algumas coisas, Lestrange.

- Até que enfim você se ligou.

- Primeiro: me chame de senhor. Eu sou seu professor e você deve me respeitar.

- Nunca te desrespeitei, _professor_. Só fiz isso quando o _senhor _me deu liberdade para tanto.

- Segundo - retomou Snape, fingindo que não havia escutado o que Christine havia falado - de hoje em diante eu sou seu professor. Apenas isso. Nada de convites, nada de conversar comigo como se eu fosse um dos moleques da sua idade.

- Tudo bem, se for só para manter as aparências...

- Aí é que você se engana, senhorita. Estou falando sério. Eu sou seu professor, sou mais velho e tenho autoridade. Não sou seu amigo, nem seu brinquedinho. O nosso único relacionamento é o de professor e aluna. E eu agradeceria se você parasse de insistir que nos tornássemos amantes ou sei lá o que você pretendia.

Christine não conseguia falar nada. Apenas encarava Snape, com incredulidade. Olhou para as suas mãos, enquanto uma lágrima escorria em seu rosto.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender, _senhor_. Está perdendo a chance de ficar com alguém que te ama, verdadeira e incondicionalmente.

Dito isso, Christine se levantou, enxugou as lágrimas na manga da camisa e se retirou. Foi para os jardins, e sentou-se na grama macia. Olhou invejosamente para Anne e Jake, que estavam sentados à beira do Lago Negro, trocando carinhos. Como ela queria viver um amor daqueles!

- Anne, você pensou no que eu te propus? - indagou Jake, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- No quê? - disse Anne, confusa.

- Ué, a passar o Natal comigo em La Push!

- Eu já não te disse que eu vou?

- HAHA, eu sei. Mas é que eu não me canso de ouvir a sua resposta. Você vai gostar de lá, a praia é linda... E deserta.

- Mas olha só! Lendo nas entrelinhas, você está me fazendo uma proposta indecente!

- Pode ser - disse Jake, com um sorriso maroto.

Nesse momento, um grande cão negro latiu atrás dos dois. Eles se assustaram, e olharam para trás. O cão se transformou em um homem. Não era um lobisomem. Era um animago, chamado Sirius Black.

- Olá, Jake. Há quanto tempo que eu não te via!


	15. Chapter 15

**- Parte 15 -**

Ao ver o homem que cumprimentava o seu namorado, a primeira reação de Anne foi murmurar um "que gato!" meio engolido. A garota se assustou quando Jake se voltou a ela, e imaginou que o licântropo ouvira o seu murmúrio.

— Anne, este é Sirius, um primo de segundo grau.

— Olá, Anne — Sirius cumprimentou educadamente a garota, apertando-lhe a mão — como vai?

— Bem, bem. Espera! O senhor não era aquele homem foragido de Azkaban?

— É, eu sou inocente.

— Inocente?

— Ah, leia o terceiro livro, que agora estou com preguiça de explicar. Mas enfim, onde é que está a minha priminha? Aquele capeta!

— Sirius tem prima aqui? — indagou Anne, confusa.

— A sua amiga, Chris — explicou Jacob pacientemente — Sirius é primo de Bellatrix Lestrange em primeiro grau. Na verdade, eu também tenho um grau de parentesco com Chris, mas por ser sangue ruim, fui exilado da tapeçaria da Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black.

Por aquela, Anne não esperava!

— VOCÊ É SANGUE RUIM?

— Pensei que você soubesse — disse Jake assustado — meu pai, apesar do sangue quileute, nasceu bruxo, mas decidiu enveredar pelo caminho dos lob...

— JAKE, VOCÊ NUNCA ME CONTOU ISSO!

Anne estava realmente furiosa.

— Eu pensei que não fizesse diferença alguma, Anne.

— Bom — Anne começou a se acalmar ao olhar para o rosto perfeito de Jake, seus olhos de cachorrinho pidão e preocupado — agora não faz, né?

— Ainda vai me amar? Mesmo sabendo que eu sou um sangue-ruim?

— Tem jeito?

Anne avançou no pescoço do namorado e o beijou vorazmente. Sirius — até o pegador Sirius — ficou constrangido.

— Pelo quadro da mal comida da mamãe! — exclamou Sirius — Por que é que vocês não vão para a Sala Precisa?

— Por que, primo? — disse Jake marotamente — Tá com inveja?

— Olha que faz tempo, viu! A última vez foi com a filha da Bella...

— Filha da Bella? — indagou Jake com uma cara de nojo — Sai cu!

— Filha da Bellatrix — completou Sirius, com um risinho — a Christine Lestrange.

— Você saiu com ela? — indagou Anne, como se não fosse óbvio.

— Orra! — Sirius assumiu uma postura de macho (como se precisasse) — Ela diz que eu sou o primo ovelha negra, mas bem que gosta da minha lã!

— Mas Sirius, se você acabou de sair de Azkaban, e ficou por lá durante doze anos, como é que você pegou a Chris?

— Haha — ele disse marotamente — Chris é uma animaga, gente!

— CHRIS ANIMAGA? — Lily naquele dia estava descobrindo mais coisas do que Pedro Álvares quando chegou ao Brasil e encontrou um monte de índios pelados.

— E sua forma animaga é um corvo — Sirius completou — em homenagem ao Sevinho. Nunca entendi esse amor da Chris pelo ranhoso!

— Espera! — o queixo de Anne já caíra tanto que fora parar no Lago Negro — Há quanto tempo a Chris curte o Snape?

— Desde que se conhece por gente. Ele costumava freqüentar a casa dos Lestrange, sabe como é.

— Nããão :O E ela nunca me contou isso?

— Posso terminar a minha história?

Jake fez um sinal com a mão, que significava que Sirius podia prosseguir.

— Então... A corvinha sempre entrava pela janela da minha cela e... Altas madrugadas, viu!

— Eu posso não querer saber da sua vida sexual com a minha amiga? — indagou Anne franzindo as sobrancelhas — Obrigada.

— Mas que bons ventos o trazem, Sirius? — indagou Jake — veio só ver a corvinha?

— Que nada! Nem posso mais sair com a Chris, a mãe dela me mata se souber! Eu vim ver o meu bom e velho amigo, Lupin.

— Amigo? Aham!

— Bom, Jake, guarde os seus comentários pra você — disse Sirius com uma piscadela, transformando-se novamente em cachorro.

— Porque você sabe que é verdade!

Sirius deu um latido em afirmação e se embrenhou na mata novamente.

— Uau! — exclamou Anne.

— Que foi, coelhinha?

— Ai, Jake, eu estou sobrecarregada! Preciso de algo pra me acalmar! Você trouxe a sua varinha?

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do jardim, Amy passeava com seu andar oblíquo, entoando cantigas de bar. Ao seu lado ia Jack Sparrow, que ainda estava hospedado em Hogwarts, mas se ausentou um pouco da história por coma alcoólico.

— Jack — disse Amy pensativa — você já viveu um grande amor?

— É claro — ele disse imediatamente — mas ele não me quis.

— ELE?

— O Will, é claro! Ele quis aquela vaca da Elizabeth Swan!

— Isso é sério?

— Não, claro que não.

— Ufa.

— Mas ele... Nós... Er... Uma vez...

— Uma vez...

— Você sabe, né, Amy... De bêbado não tem dono. Mas não vou dizer que não gostei. Enfim, Elizabeth foi passar uns tempos com a meia-irmã Bella, em Forks, e então, eu posso aproveitar.

— E eu?

— Você vai junto, ué! Will Turner é um gato, e vai ter bastante rum, então...

— Você ta me convidando pra um bacanal, Jack?

— Tecnicamente, sim.

— Mas eu não posso sair de Hogwarts.

— Ora, se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé. É só marcar um dia e reservar a Sala Precisa.

— Fechado.

Mas a um canto do jardim, há a parte angst da nossa história. Christine fitava o Lago Negro, pensativa. Não chegara a ver o primo e ex-amante, porque um pouco antes de ele aparecer, ela saíra de perto do casal, incomodada com o amor que parecia tão sólido.

— Eu não vou suportar — ela disse a si mesma — por que ele está agindo assim?

Christine esperou por uma resposta que não veio.

— Quer saber? — disse decidida — Foda-se! Vou dar pra todo o mundo!

E se encaminhou para a sala de Dumbledore, tendo em mente pedir a ele uns dias na casa do titio Lucius.


	16. Chapter 16

**- Parte 16 -**

Decidida, Christine foi ao escritório de Dumbledore. Ao topar-se com as gárgulas que ficavam em frente ao seu escritório, a garota hesitou. Não sabia a senha. Felizmente, as gárgulas moveram-se, dando lugar a uma imponente escada. Dela, desceram Anne e Jake, desarrumados e com os rostos lívidos. Christine os olhou, confusa.

- Mas que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? Existe a Sala Precisa para isso, sabiam?

- Deixa de ser besta, Chris. Até parece que iríamos trocar a Sala Precisa pelo escritório do diretor.

- É, mas trocamos pelos jardins, à plena luz do dia. E olha o que aconteceu. - Jake reclamou, olhando ameaçadoramente para a gárgula, que voltava ao seu lugar - Não estávamos fazendo nada de mais.

- Pelas meias coloridas do Dobby, Anne! Depois sou eu que não tenho juízo!

- Chris, não implica. Ainda estávamos vestidos quando Filch chegou e nos arrastou para cá.

- Se ele não tivesse aparecido vocês não estariam mais vestidos, por acaso? - zombou Christine, com um olhar malicioso.

- Qual é, a gente sabe se controlar. Diferente de uma certa pessoa, que se transformava em corvo e entrava em uma cela de Azkaban, para passar a noite com um primo que era considerado um criminoso - disse Anne, ameaçadoramente, para Christine.

Por essa, Christine não esperava. Ela não sabia que mais alguém além dela, de Sirius e de Bellatrix soubessem disso.

- C-como você f-ficou sabendo? - indagou Christine, trêmula.

- Sirius Black nos contou. Aliás, ele está lá com Dumbledore. Foi difícil agüentar calada as piadinhas dele sobre o que Jake e eu fizemos. Entretanto, aproveite e relembre as noites que vocês passavam juntos, corvinha. A senha é _"torrão de açúcar"._ - respondeu Anne, lançando um olhar indignado para a amiga.

Christine não pensou duas vezes. Disse rapidamente a senha e subiu as escadas. Estava atônita, já que Sirius havia voltado. Ao vê-lo parado, imponente, ao lado da fênix de Dumbledore, o coração de Christine acelerou um compasso. Sirius continuava bonito, e na hora ela quis puxá-lo para si, trazendo de volta as longas madrugadas que eles passavam juntos. Sirius achava Azkaban muito fria, com a presença dos dementadores. Mas, com Christine ali, o lugar parecia mais quente do que um dia de verão.

- Bom dia, diretor. Bom dia, Sr. Black - disse Christine, tentando ser formal o bastante, mas seu olhar de cobiça para Sirius o fez dar uma risadinha baixa, que felizmente Dumbledore não percebeu.

Mesmo com Sirius ali, Christine não desistiu. Ela tinha ido ali para perguntar a Dumbledore se poderia passar uns dias na casa dos Malfoy, e era isso o que ela iria fazer.

- Bom, professor... Eu queria pedir a sua permissão para passar uns dias na casa dos Malfoy - Christine disse, num tom fingindo inocência.

- E eu posso saber o motivo dessa pequena estada?

Christine não havia pensado em uma desculpa convincente, então falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Er... Como o senhor bem sabe, eu sou parente dos Malfoy. O bisavô de Draco morreu de varíola de dragão, e vamos ao enterro. Ele era tão querido... - disse Christine, meneando a cabeça, fingindo pesar e dor.

Dumbledore apenas a analisou, com seus olhos azuis detrás dos oclinhos de meia lua. Ela o encarou, tentando parecer convincente. Do outro lado da sala, Sirius também a encarava, com um olhar desconfiado.

- Receio que não poderei lhe dar essa permissão, Srta. Lestrange. Pelo o que eu sei, o bisavô do Sr. Malfoy morreu já faz um bom tempo. A senhorita terá que aguardar até o Natal se quiser passar uns dias na casa deles. E falta apenas uma semana para as férias de Natal, vai passar rápido. - Dumbledore finalmente disse, com a expressão serena e a voz calma.

Christine, sem mais argumentos, assentiu e se retirou da sala. Sentiu que Sirius estava em seu encalço.

- Que bonito, corvinha! Tentando escapulir de Hogwarts para se enroscar com o Lucius Malfoy! Ou o Draco... Pensando bem, do jeito que eu te conheço, acho que são os dois...

- Falando assim até parece que eu sou uma garota fácil.

- Mas é. Não precisei nem de uma hora para te convencer a me visitar em Azkaban todos os dias.

- Você é uma exceção. Quem consegue resistir ao seu charme natural? Nem o Lupin resiste...

Sirius deu uma longa gargalhada.

- Charme natural? Foi só isso que te atraiu? - indagou Sirius, lançando à garota um olhar divertido, quase juvenil.

- Os melhores atributos eu só fui descobrir depois. E acredite, eu sinto falta deles.

- Se não fosse a sua mãe, poderíamos reviver aquelas noites...

- E quem disse que eu ligo para o que a minha mãe diz?

Não é nem necessário dizer o que se sucedeu depois. Depois de ter sido escorraçada pelo Snape, era isso o que ela queria: se divertir, não importava com quem nem as conseqüências que aquilo traria.

Enquanto Christine e Sirius estavam recordando os velhos tempos, Anne estava no salão comunal da Sonserina, girando distraidamente a pena na mão. Ela tentava escrever uma carta para os seus pais, mas não conseguia. Queria dizer que passaria o Natal com Jake, e também dizer que não se importava com o que eles pensassem, ela iria continuar com Jake. Ela pensava em não mencionar que ele era sangue-ruim e muito menos da detenção que ambos haviam recebido por terem ultrapassado um pouco os limites da moral e dos bons costumes (mesmo sabendo que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seus pais iriam acabar descobrindo). Mas, no fundo, ela queria mesmo era dar uma desculpa qualquer e contar uma mentira deslavada.

Um barulho de tilintar de garrafas acordou Anne de seus devaneios. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Amy andando desajeitadamente, com a frente das vestes estufada.

- Pra onde você vai com esse monte de garrafas embaixo das vestes?

- Droga, você descobriu. Bom, vou me encontrar com Jack Sparrow e com o Will Turner.

- Will Turner? Quem é esse?

- Um amigo do Jack. Quer vir comigo? Chame o Jake! A noite será boa, regada a muito rum, e você-sabe-o-quê - disse Amy, dando uma piscadela marota.

- Não, muito obrigada. Essas "festinhas" não fazem muito o meu estilo. Tenho uns assuntos pra resolver. - respondeu Anne, com o semblante enojado.

- Bom, você é quem sabe. Aproveite a noite! - despediu-se Amy, que acenou efusivamente e quase derrubou as garrafas que escondia.

Anne apenas riu para si mesma, e retomou o que estava fazendo. Por fim, decidiu contar a verdade. Ela resumiria tudo em poucas linhas. Se eles não aprovariam, isso seria problema deles.

"_Irei passar o Natal com Jacob Black. Sei que a minha querida prima Rosalie já deve ter dado com a língua nos dentes e contado para vocês sobre ele. Mas digam o que disserem, vocês não conseguirão me separar dele. Mesmo que ele seja um lobisomem sangue-ruim. O meu amor por ele é mais forte do que os antepassados dele ou qualquer outra coisa._

_Tenham um Feliz Natal,_

_Anne Hale"_

Anne releu a carta, e julgando-a razoável, foi para o corujal e despachou a carta. Ao voltar para o salão comunal, viu Jake sentado na melhor poltrona do local. Ela sorriu. Amy e Christine não seriam a únicas que teriam uma noite agradável. Afinal, Anne e Jake não terminaram o que haviam começado nos jardins.


	17. Chapter 17

**- Parte 17 -**

Enquanto Anne e Jake incendiavam o salão, sem se importarem muito com um ou outro primeiranista que entrava lá e ficava com cara de susto, a orgia rolava solta em diversos outros pontos do castelo. Nos porões, Amy, Jack e Will começavam o bacanal.

— Quem trouxe as camisinhas? — indagou Jack, já com a voz embargada.

— Eu que não — disse Will deitando relaxadamente a um canto, seminu.

— Eu trouxe a bebida! — disse Amy erguendo os braços que sustentavam as garrafas.

— Então, prima, você fica aí com elas um pouquinho, enquanto Will e eu começamos.

— Beleza — concordou Amy.

Jack foi pra cima de Will e começou a beijá-lo lascivamente, arrancando-lhe as vestes. Enquanto isso, Amy bebia, cantando: "Acabou o dinheiro, acabou o amor..."

E Amy pulou para a suruba, entregando-se totalmente, embora em seu coração, apenas um desejo gritasse (além da cachaça): Harry Potter.

Na Sala Precisa, Christine e Sirius recordavam os velhos tempos. Christine fazia questão de mostrar ao primão tudo o que aprendera em sua ausência. Todavia, alguma coisa incômoda gritava a ela que aquilo era errado, que ela não queria realmente estar se enroscando com Sirius. Mas Christine Lestrange honrava o seu nome forte, e levou a noite até as últimas consequências.

— Nossa — exclamou a garota ao término — depois dessa, eu acho que vem aí um novo Black, hein?

— Não fala isso nem brincando, sua mãe me mata.

— Tá com medinho, tá?

— É? Vou te mostrar do que você precisa ficar com medo!

— Ui, cachorrão!

E por falar em cachorrão, o totó de Anne estava muito empolgado por conta dos preparativos para o Natal. O dia da viagem se aproximava cada vez mais, e Anne também não se agüentava de ansiedade.

Por outro lado, Christine e Amy também faziam os preparativos para o Natal. Enquanto a Senhorita Felicidade experimentava vários biquínis e desfilava para o Jacob-não-cabe-nas-calças na Sala Precisa, duas outras amigas discutiam seus planos à beira do Lago Negro.

— Não me importo com o lugar — disse Amy com um olhar meio perdido de quem está de ressaca — desde que tenha o que beber...

— Pelas teias de aranha vaginais de McGonagall! Você só pensa em birita, menina!

— E você em pinto!

— Só se for no pinto daquele morcego infeliz! — disse Christine furiosa — Já não consigo sair com ninguém, Thamy...

— Isso sim é o fim do mundo — disse Amy pensativa — e olha que nem estamos em 2012...

— Haha, nem ri! Mas me diz, onde você vai passar o Natal?

— Já disse que qualquer lugar é lugar. E você?

— Nem sei, mas acho que vou falar com aquele infeliz...

— O morcego pintudo?

— Vai se foder, Amy!

Dito isso, a garota se levantou e tomou o rumo do castelo, decidida a falar, de uma vez por todas, com o morcego bem dotado (segundo Amy).

Enquanto isso, Jake analisava meticulosamente os biquínis de Anne.

— Gostei daquele branco — ele disse com um ar pensativo — mas não quero que aqueles lobos tarados a vejam assim.

— Ah, Jake, para de ser bobo! É claro que eles não vão olhar para mim, com essa coisa enorme ao meu lado!

— Enorme, é?

— Imensurável.

E Jake foi mostrar a veracidade de sua afirmação.

Nas masmorras, Christine abria a porta do escritório de Snape sem nenhuma cerimônia, mais decidida do que nunca.


	18. Chapter 18

**- Parte 18 -**

- Pelos morcegos do Batman, o que diabos está fazendo aqui? - indagou Snape, assustado, quando viu Christine entrar pela porta de sua sala sem bater.

__- Vim falar tudo o que eu tenho pra falar. Espero que me escute antes de me expulsar daqui a pontapés - respondeu Christine, cruzando os braços.

- Você sabe muito bem que não temos mais nada a conversar.

- Se você calasse a boca e me escutasse, iria adiantar um pouco mais as coisas, sabia? - disse Christine, com a voz alterada. Snape se assustou e realmente parou de falar.

- Pois bem. Fale de uma vez então.

Christine sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, sem ser convidada. Aproximou-se da mesa e encarou Snape. Atordoado, ele tentava fugir dos olhares furtivos da garota.

- Você pode fugir, mas isso não mudará o que eu sinto por você. Não vejo mais graça nas outras pessoas. Só você faz sentir-me completa, e sem a sua presença meus dias tornam-se nublados e escuros. Só você pintava o meu céu com arco-íris. Só você me fez descobrir o sentido de amar verdadeiramente alguém.

Snape a fitava, com o olhar desconfiado. Mas notava-se em seus lábios um leve sorriso.

- Você está fazendo tudo isso para me levar à Sala Precisa? Você é boa nisso, quase me convenceu.

- Por ora, quero trazer você de volta à minha vida. E com a Sala Precisa, melhor ainda.

- Você sabe que eu sou o seu professor. Ninguém verá com bons olhos a nossa relação.

- Isso quer dizer que voltamos? - disse Christine, levantando-se da cadeira, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Não necessariamente.

- Olha, eu não ligo para o que as pessoas vão pensar. Danem-se elas!

Nesse momento, Snape levantou-se de sua cadeira, e foi até Christine. Aproximou sua boca do ouvido da garota, e sussurrou:

- Juntos nós somos invencíveis.

- E imparáveis - respondeu Christine, dando uma risada maliciosa.

Snape tomou o rosto de Christine nas mãos e a beijou.

No alto da torre da Grifinória, Anne estava arrumando as suas malas com muita ansiedade. Ela mal podia esperar para conhecer a família e os amigos de Jake, e rever muitas pessoas que ela havia deixado para trás em Forks.

- Jake, por favor, me ajuda a escolher as roupas! - pediu Anne, que estava totalmente perdida. Todas as suas roupas jaziam em cima de três camas. Jake apenas observava, com cara de sono.

- Ah, Anne, você sabe que não sou bom nessas coisas. Pra mim você fica linda de qualquer jeito. Só não sugiro você ir igual à Eva por causa daquele bando de lobos necessitados.

- Pelos dreads do Laurent! Você ainda insiste nesse negócio de Adão e Eva?

- Ué, vai me dizer que não é legal? Nos entendemos muito bem quando estamos igual a eles - retrucou Jake, com um sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios.

- Nos entendemos de qualquer jeito, isso é fato. Parece que eu te conheço há muito tempo... Como se tivéssemos ficado juntos em alguma vida passada...

- Eu não tenho dúvidas disso - disse Jake, dando um selinho em Anne.

- Bom, já que você não quer me ajudar a escolher as roupas, pelo menos me ajude a dobrá-las!

- Ô menina mandona! Às vezes eu me sinto seu cachorrinho!

- Não deixa de ser.

Nesse momento, Amy entrou no quarto, trôpega. Foi em direção à sua cama e deitou nela. Nem reparou que as roupas de Anne estavam ali.

- Caralho, Amy! Você sumiu! Onde é que você tava? No Planeta 51?

Ao ouvir isso, os olhos de Amy brilharam.

- Planeta 51? Menina, como você não me falou antes desse planeta! Vou para lá agora!

Jake e Anne arregalaram os olhos quando Amy se levantou da cama. Ela fechou os olhos, e, concentrada, estava tentando aparatar. Ela estava com um sorriso enorme enquanto estava de olhos fechados, mas quando os abriu, seu sorriso murchou.

- Puta que pariu, até no Planeta 51 tem sósias da Anne e do Jake. Só tomando cachaça pra agüentar aqueles dois cheios de nhém-nhém-nhém.

E retirou-se do quarto, decidida. Jurava que encontraria milhares de garrafas de 51 ao sair do quarto. Deixou Anne e Jake no quarto, tendo ataques de riso.

- Acho que só com um milagre divino vou conseguir ver essa menina sóbria por mais de quatro horas - disse Anne, enquanto voltava a arrumar as malas.

- E só com um milagre divino você vai fazer com que todas essas roupas caibam nessa mala! Você tá quase pior que a Alice!

Anne lançou-lhe um olhar cortante, e apenas disse:

- Você está em Hogwarts, será que nunca ouviu falar na palavra magia?

Jake sabia que o que ele tinha falado era idiota. Mas ele adorava o sarcasmo de Anne.


	19. Chapter 19

**- Parte 19 -**

Mas a mala de Jake não era algo que se pudesse compactar com magia, e Anne amava isso, tanto que partiu para cima do namorado, esquecendo das roupas por um momento, principalmente das que cobriam o corpo de Jacob.

Com malas compactadas ou não, ao dia seguinte todos os preparativos estavam prontos para a viagem de Anne, Jake e os demais alunos que deixariam Hogwarts no Natal. Apesar de Christine e Amy decidirem passar as festas de fim de ano na escola, decidiram acompanhar a amiga até o Expresso.

— Eu também queria viajar — disse Amy vagamente — pro planeta 51 *-*.

— Por que você não faz a Sala Precisa virar um bar? — sugeriu Anne.

— Já tentei — Amy respondeu desanimada — mas sempre esqueço o caminho até lá.

— Gente, já volto — disse Christine meio alheia à conversa.

A garota rumou decidida, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, até um grupo de pessoas louras.

— Tio Lucius e tia Narcissa — ela disse muito alegre, obviamente demorando-se mais no abraço do tio.

— Como é que estão as coisas, querida? — indagou Lucius passando a mão pelos cabelos da garota.

— Ah, muito bem — ela disse, disfarçando o arrepio que começava a lhe subir pela espinha.

— Por que não vem passar o Natal conosco? — perguntou Narcissa — Acho que Bella não vai se importar...

— Não — a garota respondeu imediatamente, lembrando-se de Snape e se esquivando discretamente das mãos de Lucius que já lhe desciam pelas costas — eu tenho compromissos.

— Chris está namorando — disse Draco vagamente.

— CALA A BOCA, DRACO!

— Conhecemos? — perguntou Lucius meio desconfiado.

— Não há ninguém — disse Christine muito séria — Draco só está brincando, não é, priminho?

Diante do olhar ameaçador da garota, ele resolveu embarcar em outra conversa:

— Chris, eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você.

— Diga — a garota cruzou os braços, demonstrando impaciência.

— É um recado do Marcos Flint.

— O que quer comigo aquele traste? Ele eu não pego, que fique bem claro!

— Chris, as intenções dele são profissionais...

— Também não estou precisando de dinheiro.

— Quadribol, Chris! Marcos disse que você fez um teste pra artilheiro uma vez...

— E passei, mas ele botou um garoto no meu lugar.

— Mas o garoto em questão fraturou gravemente o braço e não vai mais poder jogar. Ele quer que você assuma o lugar do menino.

— Ah, agora ele quer, é? Pois tudo bem, eu vou. Sempre quis mesmo jogar quadribol, e o time da Sonserina está afundado. Também, pudera, o péssimo apanhador...

— Eu não sou péssimo.

— Também não é bom. Digamos que você sabe pegar muito melhor em outras coisas do que no pomo.

E com uma piscadinha marota, ela voltou para junto das amigas bem a tempo. Anne e Jake já começavam a se despedir.

—... E vê se não entra em coma alcoólico — ela disse enquanto abraçava Amy.

— Vou tentar — a garota disse meio a contragosto — prometo.

— Tchau, Jake — Christine aproveitou para ir se despedindo do primo de algum grau — mande lembranças minhas ao Cullen pai e diga que estou precisando de um ginecologista.

— Mandarei o recado. Carlisle é realmente um ótimo profissional.

— Tenho certeza que sim. Bom,lobinho, traga minha amiga inteira, okay?

— Vamos ver se EU vou voltar inteiro.

Após se despedir de Christine com um demorado abraço, Anne decidiu que era melhor que embarcassem logo, ou perderiam a chance de ter um compartimento só pra eles.

Christine e Amy voltaram para Hogwarts planejando como seria o dia seguinte, o grande dia do Natal (que grande mesmo seria só para Anne. Hã, hã.)


	20. Chapter 20

**- Parte 20 -**

Com dificuldade, Anne e Jake encontraram um vagão só para eles. Anne pegou no sono logo que se sentou em um dos bancos estofados, o que deixou Jake desconcertado. Mas não a culpava. Eles tinham dormido muito tarde, e eles ainda tinham que pegar um avião logo que chegassem a Londres. Só de pensar nisso, Jake bocejou. Anne, às apalpadelas, deitou-se no colo de Jake.

- Cuidado com essa mão, Anne - avisou Jake, com a voz divertida.

- Como se você se importasse se eu pegasse em algo que eu não deveria - disse Anne, com a voz sonolenta. Ela se aconchegou em Jake e adormeceu, enquanto o garoto cariciava os seus cabelos.

Eles chegaram um pouco atrasados em Londres, e correram para pegar o avião com destino a Washington. Ofegantes e com os cabelos bagunçados, eles entraram no avião, e atraíram olhares curiosos dos passageiros. Um homenzinho atarracado, que usava um chapéu-coco preto, chegou a indagar, aos risos:

- Seria bom se os jovens soubessem controlar os seus instintos.

- Se ele não calar a boca, eu não vou controlar o meu instinto de lobisomem - murmurou Jake, enraivecido, para Anne.

- Não dê atenção, Jake. Pense que logo mais estaremos juntos em La Push.

- É, daqui a umas 10 horas. Sem contar o ônibus from hell que teremos que pegar para ir a Forks. - resmungou Jake, inconformado.

- Pelas trancinhas coloridas do Vágner Love! Eu não tenho culpa se você mora onde o Judas perdeu as botas.

- Você vai ver o eu vou perder quando chegarmos lá.

__A viagem seguiu tranquilamente, tanto no avião quanto no ônibus para La Push. No ônibus, Anne estava boquiaberta. Não se lembrava de praias tão lindas em Forks quando ela morava por lá. Até avistou, ao longe, a casa de sua "adorada" prima. A mansão dos Cullen.

- Iremos passar lá? Quero falar com a minha querida prima. Ou melhor, arrancar aqueles cabelos oxigenados dela.

- Bom, eu não posso mais pisar nas propriedades deles... Mas daremos um jeito. Também tenho o recado da Christine para dar.

Poucos minutos depois, eles desceram bem em frente à casa dos Black. Anne olhava tudo atentamente, e maravilhada.

- Bom, não é muita coisa... Nada comparado onde você morava, mas... É tudo limpinho - disse Jake, com um sorriso sem graça.

- Você ainda acha que eu me importo com isso? Tá certo que minha família deve estar subindo pelas paredes por eu namorar um lobisomem sangue-ruim e pobre, mas sinceramente... Eu não ligo.

Anne deu um sorriso, confortando Jake, que respirou aliviado. Eles entraram na modesta casa, e foram recebidos por um homem que usava cadeira de rodas, e que era extremamente parecido com Jacob. Obviamente, era o seu pai, Billy Black.

- Oh, olha só quem está aqui! Feliz Natal, filho! Ah, e vejo que trouxe a sua coelhinha.

Anne engoliu em seco. Como assim? Até o pai de Jake a estava chamando de coelhinha!

- Er... Olá, como vai o senhor, Sr. Black? - saudou Anne, sem graça.

- Mas pra quê tanta polidez? Eu não sou o presidente, sou apenas o seu sogro! Sinta-se à vontade, Anne. A casa é sua.

Jake apertou levemente o ombro de Anne, a tranqüilizando. Ela estava mais aliviada. Não sabia que Billy seria tão receptivo! Ao vê-lo naquela cadeira de rodas, ela supôs que ele fosse um velho amargurado. Ainda bem que ela estava errada.

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, Jake levou Anne para a praia. Ela vestiu um de seus biquínis, e cobriu-se com um belo vestidinho leve.

- Olha só, quem te ver assim vai pensar que você é uma Quileute legítima!

- Praticamente me considero uma. Tirando o fato da licantropia.

Eles andavam na beira da praia, de mãos dadas, com a água do mar molhando os seus pés. Depois de algum tempo andando silenciosamente, eles sentaram-se na areia, admirando o sol que nascia preguiçosamente, em meio às nuvens de chuva.

- Anne, preciso te confessar uma coisa - Jake disse, sério, olhando para Anne.

- Ah não, mais uma coisa? Mais um motivo para minha família querer me ver longe de você?

- Provavelmente. Mas talvez isso torne as coisas mais difíceis para eles.

- Mais difíceis?

- Eles vão achar muito mais difícil me separar de você quando eu te disser...

- Então me diga, você sabe que eu não agüento suspense!

- Bom, então preciso te explicar desde o começo... Você sabe tudo sobre os Quileute, não sabe?

- Tudo o que você me contou... Sobre o acordo com os Cullen, a transformação, as impressões... - enumerou Anne, contando nos dedos.

- Pois bem. Vamos nos concentrar nas impressões. Você se lembra o que são, não é?

- Lógico! Lembro que eu até brinquei com você, dizendo que eu queria ser a sua impressão.

- E se eu te disser que não é uma brincadeira?

- Jake, você sabe que eu sou lerda... Não estou entendendo.

- Você é a minha impressão, Anne. Eu te amo, incondicionalmente. E nunca quero me imaginar longe de você.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar no rosto de Anne, e ela avançou em Jake, o abraçando com toda a força que podia.

- Eu nunca amei ninguém como eu amo você, Jake. E não me imagino com outra pessoa, a não ser você.

- Agora que você já sabe... Bom, nós já somos, mas eu queria... Meio que... Oficializar o nosso namoro - disse Jake, desfazendo o abraço e segurando o rosto de Anne com as duas mãos.

- Eu preciso mesmo te dar uma resposta?

- Não sei, mas se você quiser dar outra coisa... - respondeu Jake, marotamente, enquanto Anne ria baixinho.

Jake aproximou-se mais de Anne, e a beijou com paixão. Ela retribuiu, com a mesma intensidade. Nem os pingos de chuva que começaram a cair os interromperam. O amor deles era imperturbável. Ninguém conseguiria afastá-los. Nem a família de Anne, muito menos uma chuvinha à toa.

Aquele era o melhor Natal que se podia imaginar, na visão de Jake e de Anne. E eles estavam prontos, para enfrentar o que fosse quando viesse.


	21. Chapter 21

**- Parte 21 -**

— Bom dia, Amy.

— Que horas são?

— Hora de mocinha de bem estar de pé. Vamos!

Christine, empolgada com a manhã da véspera de Natal, puxava insistentemente a amiga, que se recusava a levantar.

— Chris, eu estou de ressaca — disse Amy com uma voz embargada.

— Ah, novidade. Não é possível que você não tenha se acostumado ainda à ressaca.

— Eu quero dormir, me deixa!

— Hoje é Natal, porra!

— E daí? Todo dia é dia de uma boa birita!

Vencida pelo cansaço, Christine desistiu e foi andar sozinha pelos jardins, que estavam completamente vazios, visto que uma maioria esmagadora de alunos havia viajado. A garota olhava a paisagem triste e nevoenta ao seu redor e tentava não ficar melancólica, mas a todo o momento pensava em sua vida conturbada. Christine tinha uma mãe que era uma comensal louca, um pai que seguia pelo mesmo caminho e uma lista maior que a lista de Schindler de casos mal-sucedidos. Sua vida havia passado por muitos altos e baixos até ali, e aquilo, juntamente com o clima nostálgico, mexia com o seu emocional. Ela estava prestes a chorar, quando sentiu alguém abraçá-la pelos ombros.

— Sev? — indagou confusa, sem se dar o trabalho de virar para trás.

— Reconhece-me pelo faro? — brincou — Você está andando muito com aquele lobisomem da sua amiga, hein...

— Reconheço pelo toque — Christine estava muito pensativa para ligar importância ao gracejo.

A garota se calou, e aquilo era muito estranho vindo dela.

— Que foi, Chris? — indagou Snape, que percebeu imediatamente.

— Não sei, o Natal me deixa meio nostálgica. Acho que é porque não tenho família... Sabe como é, os Malfoy não me querem sempre lá, e meus pais são meio desequilibrados.

— Você tem a mim — ele disse bem perto do ouvido da garota, envolvendo-a — não sou sua família — ainda — mas eu gosto de você.

— O que quer dizer com esse _ainda_? — a garota perguntou com um meio sorriso, que aos poucos ia se tornando inteiro e iluminando o seu rosto.

— Você entendeu — a voz dele era suave e melodiosa como música — e vamos lá para dentro? Está muito frio.

Christine e Snape passaram o resto do dia no escritório dele, e só se lembraram de que havia uma festa de Natal, quando ouviram os sinos badalarem ao longe, em um salão principal, em uma Hogwarts que parecia um lugar distante, visto que na atmosfera quente e aconchegante daquela sala, eles só tinham um ao outro.

Enquanto isso, no salão comunal a festa de Natal começava, e Amy, jogada a um canto da mesa da Corvinal, já estava um tanto quanto alcoolizada.

— Rowena veio dos vales e criou a Corvinal — ela cantava com a voz embargada — que com sua inteligência, ajuda a combater o mal.

Amy fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar o restante do hino, visto que não conseguia, passou a praguejar.

— A culpa é _zua_! — ela praticamente gritava, apontando para a garrafa de uísque de fogo à sua frente — A culpa é _zua_, marvada! Eu não gosto da _Zonzerina_, eu nem _zei reconhezer_ um bruxo de _zangue_ puro! Eu _zou Gorvinal, Gorvinal!_

Sua cabeça caiu sobre a mesa e a pobre bêbada adormeceu ruidosamente. Quando foi acordada meia hora depois, ela já ao menos já conseguia falar direito.

— Quem é você? — Amy indagou, piscando os olhos sucessivas vezes até se acostumar com o fato de que o belo rosto à sua frente não era um sonho — Eu morri e estou no céu? Ou consegui aparatar para o planeta 51?

— Oi? — indagou o rapaz confuso.

— Tá, você é bonito, mas fale de uma vez, que eu ainda não estou de bom humor. O que é que você quer?

— Ah, desculpe incomodá-la, mas mesmo à mesa da Corvinal, é a única sonserina que eu posso reconhecer — apontou para as vestes da garota — por causa do uniforme. É que como é Natal, mais ninguém está de uniforme, sabe?

— Natal? — a garota se levantou de um ímpeto — Pelo enorme basilisco do Riddle, é mesmo! Eu achei que era dia de aula e vesti o uniforme, olha que cabeça a minha!

Ignorando a expressão de estranheza do rapaz, Amy apanhou a garrafa de uísque de fogo da mesa e entregou-a a ele.

— Cuida da minha bebê enquanto eu troco de roupa? Mas toma cuidado, porque ela custou um pouco caro. _Hic_!

— T-tá.

E Amy saiu saltitando, parando apenas quando encontrou a amiga à porta do salão principal.

— O que é isso, Amy? — Christine indagou, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

— Sai da frente, Chris! Eu to com pressa, preciso trocar logo de roupa, porque deixei a minha garrafinha com aquele estranho — e apontou para o rapaz.

Dito isso, saiu para as masmorras aos saltinhos, como uma coelha.

Christine foi até o rapaz, que segurava a garrafa, confuso.

— Perdoe a minha amiga — a garota disse delicadamente, se aproximando — ela tem um pequeno problema com o álcool, sabe como é...

— Ah, tudo bem — ele sacudiu a cabeça, saindo de seu transe momentâneo — é uma pena, porque ela é muito bonita.

— É o que eu digo a ela.

— Bom, mas você disse que são amigas, então presumo que também seja sonserina...

Christine se empertigou, assumindo uma postura mais ereta.

— Certamente — disse com uma voz grave.

— Então talvez conheça Anne Hale...

— Tá brincando! Ela e a bêbada são as minhas melhores amigas!

— Ah, perfeito! Sabe me dizer onde ela está?

— Viajou com o namorado.

— Com o cachorro???

— Você conhece o Jake?

— Até mais do que eu gostaria. Olhe, sou Jasper Hale, primo de Anne, e vim trazer um recado...

— Caralho! Mas essa família é maior que a dos Weasley! Daqui a pouco até o Ronaldo aparece aqui e fala que é primo da Anne! Mas aí, você pode deixar o recado comigo, se quiser. Sou de confiança.

— Hm, Anne está longe?

— Em La Push.

— Que porra! E eu saí de Forks e vim até aqui! Bom, mas já que vim, vou ficar um tempo. É que briguei com a minha namorada, riri.

— Ah, eu sinto muitíssimo — disse Christine sentando-se à mesa da Corvinal e indicando a Jasper o lugar ao lado — mas e quanto ao recado?

— Bom, era só uma ameaça idiota de Rosalie. Pra falar a verdade, eu me dispus a vir pessoalmente entregá-lo, mais para matar as saudades de Hogwarts.

— Você já esteve em Hogwarts?

— Orra! Estudei aqui há muitos anos, quando, talvez, nem o diretor de vocês ainda era nascido. Isso foi antes da guerra...

Christine arregalou os olhos admirada, mas aí fez-se a luz.

— Você um vampiro, então?

— Do clã dos Cullen.

— Ah, então está explicado! Mas aí, aquele seu padrasto é um gato, hein!

— Carlisle é lindo — Jasper disse sonhador, e sua expressão, juntamente com os cabelos louros, o fez parecer irmão gêmeo de Luna Lovegood — ah, velhos tempos!

— Uh lá lá...

— Como?

— Ah, nada, nada. Bom, mas em que casa você ficou?

— Sonserina, é claro! Não existe nenhuma outra casa decente.

— Tenho de concordar com você. Bom, sou Christine Lestrange, e é um prazer conhecê-lo, Jasper. Se eu não amasse tanto o meu namorado, daria em cima de você.

— Uau! Como você é direta!

— Imagina, você acha? De qualquer forma, seja bem vindo!

— Obrigado, Christine.

— Ah, aí vem a minha amiga — Christine disse, apontando para a porta do salão principal.

Jasper se levantou, em uma atitude cortês. Amy, em sua direção, parecia cambalear muito menos após o banho frio.

— Eu cuidei bem da sua garrafa — ele disse, pegando a mão da garota e beijando-a — e você está muito bonita.

— Ah, que é isso, rapaz? Depois eu que bebo... Bem, eu não quero mais essa garrafa, de qualquer forma. Pode ficar com ela como presente de Natal, Chris.

— Tá me estranhando? Eu só bebo acompanhada. E bem acompanhada. Falando nisso, cadê o Snape? Ele falou que vinha logo em seguida...

— Hm, passaram o dia juntos, é?

— Nem te conto, amigue.

— Peraí, eu conheço esse Snape — disse Jasper — ele já esteve em Forks.

— Em Forks? O que Snape foi fazer em Forks?

— Não me pergunte. Mas, credo, é ele o seu namorado? Ele não é meio velho pra você?

— Mas pela antena do Juvenal Antena! Mais um pra me aborrecer! E você, que tem cara de fuinha assustada?

— Eu não tenho cara de fuinha!

— Não, não tem — disse Amy, como se falasse a um bebê — ela é boba.

— Bom, vou procurar o meu namorado. Boa _conversa_ aí pra vocês.

— Mas como você se chama? — Amy indagou, quando a amiga já ia longe e o rapaz olhava-a se distanciar, ressentido.

— Jasper Hale — ele disse, voltando à realidade — e você?

— Amy Sparrow. Você é parente da Lily?

— Primo. Inclusive, vim aqui para dar um recado a ela, mas soube que viajou, então resolvi ficar em Hogwarts e matar a saudade dos velhos tempos.

— Você já estudou aqui?

E Jasper começou a contar toda a história para Amy.

Quando Christine entrou no escritório de Snape, ele estava acabando de pentear os cabelos molhados.

— Caramba, amor! — Christine disse à porta — Você lavou os cabelos!

Snape olhou para Christine com uma expressão de tédio e desdém.

— Eu sempre lavo os cabelos, Chris, não sei porque dizem esses absurdos de mim!

— Eu sei, amor, estou brincando.

— Bom, acho que estou pronto — ele disse, olhando-se no espelho uma última vez.

— Você está lindo — disse a garota ternamente.

— Só se o meu rosto for reflexo do seu.

— Eu ainda não estou acostumada ao Severus fofo — disse Christine beijando-o nos lábios, ao que ele retribuiu — para mim, você sempre foi tão rude...

— Não consigo mais — ele disse, com os lábios a dois centímetros de distância dos dela — você é tão doce, Chris... Eu estou apaixonado.

Christine o beijou, desta feita mais intensamente, mas conseguiu se refrear a tempo.

— Epa! Vamos, que o peru está esfriando.

— Isso é que não, viu? — disse Snape com um sorriso safado.

Snape beijou novamente a garota, desta feita conduzindo-a para fora do escritório.

— Mas, amor — ela disse — o que é que você foi fazer em Forks?

— Como? — ele indagou confuso.

— Acabei de conversar com um rapaz que disse conhecê-lo de lá, então fiquei me perguntando...

— Ah, fui algumas vezes para lá nas férias, visitar um velho amigo. Charlie Swan. Não se preocupe, que não tive caso com ninguém por lá, raposinha.

— Bom ouvir isso. Vamos, então? E, ah, claro, amei o "raposinha".

Christine e Snape ficaram juntos de Amy e Jasper durante a ceia. Os quatro conversaram animadamente, e Amy, por um milagre, não tocou na bebida uma única vez durante o jantar.

Passava das quatro da manhã quando o pequeno grupo voltou à masmorra. Com a permissão de Snape, diretor da casa, Jasper ficaria acomodado no salão comunal da Sonserina durante a sua permanência em Hogwarts. Ele e Amy decidiram ficar lá tomando um drink, uma vez que o rapaz disse que não bebia há muito tempo, e Amy não resistiu. Christine e Snape decidiram aproveitar que o dormitório feminino, que a garota dividia com as amigas e mais duas outras meninas estava vazio, para terminarem o que haviam começado durante a tarde. Mas antes, foram até o escritório de Snape pegar uma poção afrodisíaca.

Estavam quase lá, quando encontraram pelo caminho o vampiro loiro por quem Dumbledore se apaixonara. Caius Volturi. Ele olhou fixamente para Snape, a ameaça brincando em seus olhos vermelhos.

— Você não pense que eu esqueci o que fez à Joanna — ele disse com sua voz delicada.

Snape deu de ombros e seguiu adiante, abraçando Christine pelos ombros.

— E você, menina — disse o loiro à Christine — meu irmão mandou lembranças, e perguntou quando irá visitá-lo.

— No dia em que ele quiser sentir o poder de minha varinha. — disse Snape sombrio.

E em algum lugar, a quilômetros dali, a noite de Natal não poderia ser mais perfeita.


	22. Chapter 22

**- Parte 22 -**

A madrugada já ia alta, e alguns fogos ainda brilhavam no céu de La Push, tão distantes que mal se ouvia o ruído quando eles cortavam o céu. Anne e Jake viam o céu pela janela da casa dele, deitados à cama do garoto, uma vez que Billy já fora levado por Jake, há algumas horas, para a casa de Charlie.

— Ei, Anne — sussurrou o garoto à namorada, que quase adormecera, sentindo a imensa paz que vinha de Jake e da vista do céu noturno.

Anne abriu os olhos prontamente, temendo que a presença de Jake a seu lado, de tão boa que era, fosse um sonho.

— Você acha que eu esqueci do seu presente? — ele prosseguiu.

— Presente? — indagou a garota — Poxa, Jake, eu nem comprei nada.

— Não tem importância — ele disse, inclinando-se para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama — é um presente para nós dois, de qualquer forma.

Anne ficou intrigada, mas não teve tempo de perguntar, porque Jacob imediatamente abriu a caixinha que tinha em mãos, deixando à mostra o belo par de alianças prateadas, com um brilho ofuscante, aumentado pelo próprio brilho da lua, que entrava pela janela e banhava o leito.

— Quero oficializar a nossa união, Lily — ele disse olhando ternamente para ela — quero que todos vejam que tenho uma namorada.

— Por Merlim, Jake, que lindo! — disse Anne com lágrimas brotando em seus olhos — Ah, eu te amo tanto!

Jake retirou as alianças da caixinha e colocou a menor no anelar direito de Anne, que virou a mão para vê-la de diversos ângulos.

— Ah, é claro — ele disse tomando a mão de Anne e retirando a aliança — olhe.

Na parte interior, havia um minúsculo lobo talhado ao lado de Jacob e da data do primeiro beijo. Jake estendeu a sua própria aliança a Anne, e ela pôde ver um coelho, igualmente pequeno, ao lado de seu nome.

— Fui eu que gravei — ele disse colocando a aliança de Anne em seu dedo novamente, e depois a sua própria — gostou?

— Ai, eu não consigo falar.

Anne começou a chorar, emocionada, e abraçou Jake forte, como se pudesse perder a si mesma se ficasse longe dele. Era bom chorar assim, por alegria e satisfação, ainda mais quando se tinha alguém a quem se amava tanto para secar essas lágrimas.

No dia seguinte, Anne abriu os olhos, confusa. Jake ainda estava deitado ao seu lado, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, coelhinha.

- Bom dia! Nossa Jake, você não vai acreditar no sonho que eu tive!

- Estou com medo de ouvir, mas pode falar.

- Sonhei que você tinha me dado uma aliança... A minha tinha um lobo gravado, e a sua um coelho.

- Ué, mas isso não foi sonho - disse Jake, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Que bom. Eu só queria certeza de que não era um sonho. - aliviou-se Anne, sorrindo.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Anne quis fazer uma visitinha aos Cullen. Queria ver a cara da Rosalie quando visse a sua aliança! Ela estava com Emmett há séculos e não tinha ganhado nem um anelzinho, nem daqueles que vêm de brinde em algumas balas.

- Você tem certeza de que você quer fazer isso? - perguntou Jake, na entrada da casa dos Cullen.

- Tenho. - respondeu Anne, decidida.

- Eu ficarei aqui. Se alguma coisa acontecer, me manda um toque pelo celular ou saia correndo, ok?

- Você não vai entrar comigo? - resmungou Anne, fazendo beicinho.

- Olha, se eu tivesse com mais alguns lobisomens comigo, eu até entraria. Se eu entrar sozinho, vou praticamente pedir para morrer. O Eduardo Colher ainda não me perdoou. Como se eu quisesse o perdão daquele sanguessuga! - Jake disse essa última frase com um sorriso de desdém.

Anne despediu-se brevemente de Jake, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Abriu o portão e adentrou a propriedade, decidida.

Enquanto isso, nas masmorras, Jasper conversava com Amy, que lutava para não pegar mais um copo de drink. Ela não queria se embebedar, não com aquele vampiro tão perfeito em sua frente.

- Amy, você é tão linda... Por que bebe tanto?

- Eu não sei, eu simplesmente... Gosto de beber - respondeu Amy, um leve rubor colorindo a sua face.

- Antes de me transformar eu também era assim. Porque você acha que fui transformado? Eu estava quase morrendo num leito de hospital, praticamente sem um fígado.

- Não consigo te imaginar bêbado.

- E eu não queria te ver bêbada. Acredite, você vive bem melhor sem uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Pelo menos você consegue lembrar das coisas que fez - aconselhou Jasper, dando uma piscadinha.

Depois disso, Jasper deu um beijo na bochecha de Amy, e se dirigiu ao dormitório. Ela estava completamente desnorteada, e, pela primeira vez, esqueceu da garrafa que jazia na mesa do salão comunal.


	23. Chapter 23

**- Parte 23 -**

Ao adentrar a casa, Anne pôde sentir a atmosfera fria que envolvia o lar dos Cullen. Foi Esme quem abriu a porta.

— E aí, tia? — ela indagou descontraída — De boa na lagoa?

— Anne, querida — disse a doce Esme — há quanto tempo! Que bons ventos a trazem?

— Vim ver a minha prima, ela está?

— Ah, claro! Ela está no quarto com Bella e Renesmee.

— Renesmee? Ah, é mesmo! Aquela _coisa_ que Edward e Bella chamam de filha.

— Ah, entre, querida — Esme não havia gostado do comentário, mas não deu atenção.

Anne subiu a escada de mármore, sentindo-se fria e desconfortável longe dos braços de seu lobinho.

— Mas que Ronaldo! — resmungou — Onde é a porra desse quarto?

— Oi, posso ajudar? — indagou uma voz grave às costas de Lily.

Quando virou, ela se deparou com um cara enorme e delicioso. Seu queixo caiu.

— Sou Emmett Cullen — ele disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Anne Hale — disse a garota sem ar, apertando a mão de Emmett — Nossa, como ela é dura!

No mesmo instante, Emmett olhou para o volume em suas calças, e ficaria ruborizado, se isso fosse possível.

— Aaah, a mão! — ele disse com um sorriso sem graça — Mas aí, você é a prima da minha esposa?

— Você é marido de Rosalie? Puta merda! Vai ter sorte assim na casa do caralho! Quero dizer... Ela está?

— Ah, bata naquela porta — indicou uma porta à esquerda — ela está com Bella e Nessie.

— Eu vou ter que ver a cara dessa aberração mesmo?

— Se quiser, você pode ir para o meu quarto comigo, lá não tem Nessie.

Anne mordeu o lábio e hesitou, olhando para o brilho da aliança de Jake na sua mão direita.

— Não, eu não posso — disse decidida — meu noivo está ali fora.

— Pelo cheiro, deve ser um cachorro.

— Mais respeito com o meu lobinho, hein! Aquilo embaixo dos lençóis, uiva que é uma maravilha!

— Eu sei gemer — ele sussurrou, chegando muito perto do ouvido da garota.

— Ah, Rose — ela disse desnorteada — ver Rose.

E, mais tonta que a Amy em seu estado normal, ela se encaminhou para a porta indicada pelo GRANDE Emmett. Abriu sem se dar ao trabalho de bater.

— Olá, prima — disse a garota cinicamente, ainda meio sem ar.

— Anne — respondeu Rosalie surpresa — o que é que você faz aqui?

— Ah, eu estou passando as férias em La Push com o Jake, e resolvi passar aqui. Queria confirmar se os Volturi fizeram uma réplica de Ronaldo na seleção em você, mas pelo visto, não.

— Não sabe o que tive que fazer com Aro pra ele desistir. — ela disse se abanando — Graaaande Aro!

— É, bem que Chris disse que a família Volturi é bem dotada — disse Anne para si mesma — mas enfim — Anne gesticulava muito com a mão, afim de fazer com que a prima visse sua aliança — é bom te ver!  
— Grande coisa o anel do cachorro — disse Rosalie indiferente — isso não te torna menos sem graça, prima.

— Não é isso que o seu marido pensa...

— O QUE TEM O MEU EMMETTZINHO?

— Pergunte a ele, ué...

Rosalie saiu do quarto furiosa, e só então Anne se deu conta da presença de duas outras moças no quarto.

— Bella e Renesmee? — indagou a garota.

Bella apenas assentiu com sua costumeira carinha de idiota. A outra tinha aparência de uns catorze anos. Era bonita, muito bonita, mas seus incisivos eram ligeiramente salientes. Levantou-se e caminhou até a garota sem nada dizer. Apenas colocou as mãos sobre o seu rosto, e meio minuto depois, Anne pulou para trás, os olhos arregalados.

— PELA CARROÇA DO CHICO BENTO! O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO COM CEDRIC DIGORY?

Renesmee apenas deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho nada inocente.

— Eu já estive na sua escola — ela falou com sua voz irritantemente fina — e conheci esse garoto. Queria que levasse um recado dele pra mim.

— Nessie, eu não queria ser chata... — disse Anne.

— Ela está apaixonada por esse garoto — falou Bella ternamente — não é lindo?

— Bem, Nessie, ele é seu irmão — falou Anne de uma vez — certa feita Cedric me disse que era filho de um íncubo, que no caso era Edward Cullen. Não vê como eles são parecidos?

Renesmee ficou com os olhos ainda mais arregalados que os de Lily estiveram, mas um segundo depois, voltou à sua calma habitual.

— Bah, essa família é a maior suruba mesmo! Acha que eu nunca peguei o vovô Carlisle?

— Meu Ronaldo! — disse Anne recuando — E-eu preciso ir embora...

— Vai dar o meu recado?

— Vou, claro.

Anne saiu do quarto quase correndo, e só quando se deparou com Carlisle na ponta da escada, se lembrou de que tinha um recado de sua amiga, que foi incumbido a Jake, mas já que ele não podia adentrar a residência dos Cullen, ela mesma o faria.

— Ah, Carlisle — disse a garota, ainda meio agitada com a história do incesto — tudo bem?

— Como vai, minha querida?

— Ai, não fala assim, que eu gamo! Quero dizer, uma amiga minha em Hogwarts está precisando de seus serviços...

— Meus serviços?

— Ela precisa de um ginecologista, se não me engano.

— Ah, claro — disse Carlisle com uma cara de safado, e um ar nada profissional — é só me dar o endereço.

Anne, então, explicou a Carlisle a localização exata de Hogwarts e deixou a casa. Ela precisava sair daquele lugar o quanto antes, e encontrar o conforto nos braços de seu lobinho.


	24. Chapter 24

**- Parte 24 -**

Anne, ainda ofegante, reencontrou Jake, que ainda estava no portão da casa, a esperando. Ele a olhou com certa desconfiança.

- Você está estranha! O que aconteceu?

- Bom, o Emmett deu em cima de mim, a Bella continua com a mesma cara de idiota, o Carlisle será o novo ginecologista da Jessy... E a sua _querida _Renesmee está apaixonada pelo Cedric Diggory. - disse Anne, contando nos dedos.

- EMMETT CULLEN DEU EM CIMA DE VOCÊ? - gritou Jake, enfurecido - MAS AQUELE SANGUESSUGA VAI VER SÓ UMA COISA!

Anne não conseguiu refrear um sorriso satisfeito. Jake parecia nem ter escutado sobre Renesmee. Ver o seu lobinho nervoso fazia Anne ficar deliciada.

- PELO APLIQUE DO RICHARLYSON, POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ RINDO? GOSTOU DAQUELE VAMPIRO METIDO À BESTA? - Jake continuou berrando.

- Qual é, Jake! Você sabe que eu amo só você, e nenhum vampiro nem qualquer outra criatura do mundo vai me tirar de você! Estou rindo porque você fica muito lindo com ciúmes! *-*

- Hunf. Queria ter visto a desculpa que você deu pra não se engalfinhar com aquele idiota. Se é que você deu uma desculpa.

- Eu disse que você era o meu noivo, e que estava me esperando.

Jake apenas olhou para Anne com curiosidade, qualquer indício de raiva tinha desaparecido de seu rosto. Um brilho incomum dançava em seus olhos, e seu sorriso estava mais iluminado do que nunca.

- É por isso que eu te amo e confio tanto em você, Anne!

- E saiba que isso é recíproco!

Os dois se beijaram, e, abraçados, voltaram para a aldeia em La Push.

As férias de Natal estavam chegando ao fim, então aos poucos os alunos estavam retornando a Hogwarts. Jasper permanecia lá. Não pensava em voltar desde que havia encontrado Amy Sparrow desacordada no Salão Principal.

Amy e Christine decidiram dar uma volta pelas propriedades de Hogwarts, já que finalmente havia parado de nevar. Estava tudo coberto por uma grossa camada de neve, e algumas pessoas brincavam por ali.

- Credo, parecem que nunca viram neve na vida! - resmungou Christine. Ela não gostava do fim de ano. Nem do Natal, nem do clima.

- Para de reclamar, Chris. Deixa o pessoal se divertir! Vai me dizer que você nunca fez um boneco de neve?

- Oi, acho que você não me conhece. Meu nome é Christine Lestrange. Mas é claro que não! Até parece que Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange levariam a sua filha para brincar na neve! - Christine retrucou, enraivecida.

Amy percebeu que se continuassem naquele assunto, a amiga acabaria brigando com ela. Aproveitou que a amiga tinha se distraído ao dar risada de Cedric Diggory, que estava voltando para Hogwarts e tropeçou numa pedra disfarçada pela neve. O garoto bateu o rosto com tudo no chão.

- Quando será que a Anne volta?

- Eu tenho medo que ela não volte. Ela tá tão apaixonada por aquele cachorro que é bem capaz dela ficar morando em La Push com ele.

- A Anne não faria isso. Ela vai voltar.

- Se você tivesse ficado mais tempo sóbria, ou se o Jasper tivesse vindo pra cá antes, você me daria razão.

Mas Amy estava certa. A quilômetros dali, Anne estava no Expresso de Hogwarts com Jake. Eles tinham acabado de comprar uma ENORME barra de chocolate de uma velha bruxa que passava com um carrinho de comida pelo Expresso, e conversavam animadamente.

- Mas por que o coelho se ferra no final? - perguntou Anne, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Porque o lobo é que caça o coelho. É o lobo que come o coelho, explicando melhor. - respondeu Jake, com um olhar pervertido para Anne.

- Será que o coelho pode tentar caçar o lobo?

- Pode tentar, mas duvido muito que consiga.

Os dois começaram a gargalhar, e Anne se engasgou com o chocolate que comia. Desesperado, Jake correu para ajudar a namorada.

Nesse momento, o trem parou, e a porta do vagão onde Anne e Jake estavam abriu-se com violência. Dois rapazes (um loiro e um moreno) apontavam uma arma para Jake.

- Sai de perto da garota, lobisomem! - gritou o loiro.

- Pela careca do Marcelo Tas, quem são vocês e o que querem com meu namorado? - indignou-se Anne, totalmente recuperada.

- Somos Dean e Sam Winchester. E o seu namorado é um lobisomem e pode te matar, se você ainda não sabe, lindinha. - respondeu Dean, ainda apontando a arma para Jake.

- Uau, que novidade! Deviam trabalhar com o Nelson Rubens, Dean e Sam Winchester! - zombou Anne.

- Eu não mato ninguém, mas posso fazer isso se vocês não abaixarem essas armas! - revidou Jake, se preparando para transformar-se.

Para Anne, tudo isso parecia se encaixar.

- Quem mandou vocês dois aqui?

- Uma loira do balacobaco! - respondeu Dean, com um sorriso nada inocente.

- Rosalie. - indagaram Anne e Jake, em uníssono.

- Isso mesmo. - afirmou Sam.

- Vocês dois são cegos ou o quê? Ela é que precisa ser morta! Ela é um vampiro!

- Não diga besteira, Anne Hale. É esse o seu nome? Bom, se ela fosse um vampiro, teria tentado beber o nosso sangue, concorda? - discordou Sam.

- Se vocês fossem bons caçadores, teriam visto que ela é um vampiro "vegetariano"!

- Sai da frente, Anne. Nós queremos acabar com o lobisomem, não precisamos acabar com você também!

- Para matá-lo vocês terão que me matar primeiro!

Dean engatilhou a arma, e atirou. Anne pôs-se na frente de Jake, e o tiro acertou o seu braço. Jake, mais desesperado do que nunca, tentou socorrer a amada. Seu rosto contorceu-se numa expressão de fúria, e ele voltou-se para os irmãos, já transformado em lobo.

Quando Jake já ia avançar nos dois, inexplicavelmente, Dumbledore aparatou naquele vagão, com o Ministro da Magia. Ele explicou toda a história para Dean e Sam, que abaixaram as armas, envergonhados.

- Não é a primeira vez que eles causam esse tumulto no nosso mundo, Dumbledore. Receio que terei que levá-los para uma audiência no Ministério. - disse o Ministro. Depois, ele voltou-se para Anne e Jake - Bom, pelo menos não ocorreu nenhuma tragédia aqui.

Dean e Sam, percebendo que todos estavam distraídos, fugiram discretamente. Ninguém reparou. Dumbledore foi o primeiro que reparou na fuga dos caçadores, e disse:

- Onde eles estão? Fugiram mais uma vez, Fudge. Teremos sorte da próxima vez. Bom, Srta. Hale, irei aparatar com você. Madame Pomfrey cuidará do seu ferimento.

- Eu vou com ela. - prontificou-se Jake. Não queria ficar longe de Anne, ainda mais depois dela ter salvado a sua vida.

- Você vai ficar aqui, Sr. Black. Ela vai ficar bem.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero ir com ela! - disse Jake, com o tom de voz mais alto e súplice.

Dumbledore, vendo que não tinha jeito, aparatou com Anne e Jake para Hogwarts.

Christine e Amy ainda estavam nos jardins quando viram Dumbledore aparatar com Jake, ligeiramente tonto, e Anne, que estava com o braço sangrando profusamente.

As duas correram, desesperadas.

- O que esse lobisomem fez com você, Anne? Se você quiser eu o faço sentir a mesma dor que você! - revoltou-se Christine.

- Ele não me fez nada, Chris! Foram dois caça...

Dumbledore não deixou Anne terminar de falar. Disse impaciente para Christine e Amy que elas teriam muito tempo para conversar. Levou Anne para a Ala Hospitalar, com Jake em seu encalço.


	25. Chapter 25

**- Parte 25 -**

Anne não demorou a se recuperar, visto que Madame Pomfrey sabia como curar ferimentos, e mesmo a garota era super resistente.

Você daria uma ótima quileute — comentou Jacob, que permanecera o tempo inteiro sentado ao lado da cama de Anne.

Então você acha que eu dou pra lobisomem?

Isso eu tenho certeza — disse Jake com um sorriso maroto.

Christine andava de um lado para o outro em frente à Ala Hospitalar, preocupada com a amiga.

Filha da puta, essa Madame Pomfrey — resmungava Christine — meu Ronaldo pra ela! Se fosse a porra de algum amigo dela que estivesse dentro desse caralho dessa Ala Hospitalar... Ou mesmo aquele cuzão do amante dela...

Madame Pomfrey tem um amante? — indagou Amy erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Você acha que o Dumbledore é o que dela? A menos que ele recuse, é claro, porque ele gosta daquilo que balança.

Vou sonhar com esta porra.

Mas antes que Christine proferisse mais palavras de baixo calão, a porta da Ala Hospitalar se abriu, e dela saiu uma Madame Pomfrey aparentemente cansada.

Podem ir — ela disse quase ofegante — mas não façam-na se esforçar muito.

Ah, vai se foder — murmurou Christine, e felizmente não foi ouvida.

Anne estava aninhada nos braços de Jake, com o braço enfaixado. Ele beijava periodicamente os seus cabelos, numa tentativa desesperada de mostrar-lhe o quanto a amava.

Anne, como é que você está? — indagou Christine desesperada — Eu devo pegar esse cachorro?

Não, Chris, já disse que foram uns caçadores de espíritos e coisas paranormais.

Quê?

É, acharam que Jake era uma ameaça. Bem, na verdade ele é...

Sei que tipo de ameaça...

Chris, dei o seu recado ao Carlisle — disse Jake de repente — e logo ele virá para as consultas.

Ah, que ótimo! Quero exames profundos e minuciosos!

Anne, eu trouxe um presente — falou Amy pela primeira vez, desde que entrara na Ala Hospitalar.

Mas o que é isso, Amy? — indagou Anne ao ver a garrafa nas mãos da amiga.

Conhaque — respondeu — para fins medicinais.

Ah, não, obrigada. Mas eu agradeço de qualquer forma.

Se é assim, eu fico com ele, então — disse Amy abrindo a garrafa e sorvendo um grande gole.

Uma semana após o incidente, os irmãos Winchester, responsáveis pelo ferimento de Anne, resolveram ir pessoalmente ao castelo pedir desculpas à garota. Ela estava, então, com Jake, Amy, Jasper e Christine à mesa da Sonserina. Era um sábado.

Srta. Anne Hale — disse o rapaz de cabelos curtos — sou Dean Winchester, e este é meu irmão Sam.

Dispenso as apresentações — disse Anne mal humorada.

Viemos pedir desculpa — disse Sam.

Já pediram, agora que tal se retirarem? — disse Jake com uma voz dura.

Mas isso não é jeito de tratar os nossos convidados — disse Christine erguendo-se do banco e posicionando-se ao lado de Dean — olá, eu sou Christine Lestrange, e é um grande prazer conhecê-los.

Oi, menininha — disse Dean, muito próximo da garota — tem programa pra hoje à noite?

Pra falar a verdade, não.

Chris, e o Snape? — indagou Amy indignada.

Quem é Snape? — perguntou Dean.

Ah, é meu morcego de estimação. É que ele não gosta muito de ficar sozinho. Mas tudo bem, ele pode suportar uma noite. Por uma boa causa, presumo?

Uma ótima causa — disse Dean maliciosamente.

Mas Dean, você nem bem chegou e já está conquistando uma garota? — disse Sam meio sorridente.

Não é muito difícil conquistar Chris — disse Anne.

Também queria que fosse fácil conquistar você — falou Sam, ignorando a presença de Jake.

O lupino rosnou e se adiantou, mas Anne o segurou pelo braço.

Vai ver como é fácil conquistar o capeta, seu cara de nabo — disse Jake imerso em seu ódio.

Vai me pegar, Jacó? — disse Sam desdenhosamente.

O Jacó eu não sei — falou Christine — mas eu vou pegar o Dean. Bora pra Sala Precisa, gato! Acabou o dinheiro, acabou o amor...

E se retiraram.

Bom, meu irmão agora está ocupado — disse Sam — e eu não vou ficar aqui para ver uma garota tão linda fazer uma escolha tão absurda. Vou dar uma volta no castelo, fique aí caçando pulgas.

Ah, vai pentear macaco!

Christine e Dean não conseguiram chegar à Sala Precisa, e resolveram se enroscar em um vão no corredor da biblioteca. Eles apenas não contavam com o fato de que Snape apareceria no momento EXATO.

CHRISTINE LESTRANGE!

Totalmente sem reação, a garota jogou Dean para o lado, e seu rosto ficou mais lívido que o de Jasper e Eduardinho juntos.

Snape — a garota balbuciou, praticamente sem voz.

Então é esse o seu morcego de estimação? — indagou Dean — Poxa vida, que morcegão! Bem, eu estou indo. Valeu pela diversão, gatinha.

Christine não podia acreditar que via lágrimas nos olhos de Snape, mas elas estavam lá. A garota tentou, sem sucesso, tocar-lhe o rosto.

Saia de perto de mim — ele disse com a voz embargada, como a de Amy após um porre — você não ouviu o rapaz dizer? Diversão... Você não passa disso para todo o mundo. Eu quis lhe dar sentimentos verdadeiros, e o que é que você fez? Saiu se enroscando com o primeiro cara que julgou bonitinho.

Eu não fiz por mal — as lágrimas de Christine começavam a cair.

Ah, claro que não! Você estava sob Imperius, como não pensei nisso antes? Você não presta, Chris, nunca vai prestar. Não sei por que eu pensei o contrário. Por favor, me esqueça.

Não — implorou a garota, segurando-o pelo braço — não, Severus. Eu te amo.

Jogue seu amor ao Lago Negro, e não torne a me procurar.

Dito isso, retirou-se, deixando para trás uma Christine merecidamente arrasada.


	26. Chapter 26

**- Parte 26 -**

Anne estava arrumando suas coisas, com dificuldade, no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ela tinha acabado de terminar suas lições. Já era bem tarde, e Jake já tinha ido dormir. Anne assustou-se ao ouvir uma voz ao seu lado:

- Deixa que eu te ajudo, Anne. - disse Sam, pegando o livro de feitiços da garota.

Ela assentiu, silenciosamente. Ela REALMENTE estava precisando de ajuda, então não iria negá-la, mesmo essa ajuda vindo de um dos rapazes que quase mataram Jake.

- Sinceramente, o que você vê no Black? - perguntou Sam, com a expressão incrédula.

Anne largou os livros em cima da mesa, e cruzou os braços, num gesto de impaciência.

- Eu o amo, se é que você não entende isso.

- Como alguém pode amar um lobisomem? Isso é loucura! Tantas pessoas legais no mundo...

- Pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo, você já teve um caso com uma lobisomem. Não sei por que se indigna tanto por eu namorar um.

- Eu não sabia que ela era um lobisomem, tá? Não gosto de me lembrar disso.

- Então não me dê motivos para lembrá-lo.

Anne voltou a dobrar os pergaminhos, guardando-o em sua bolsa. Sam deu um sorriso torto, e voltou a falar.

- Já te disseram que você fica linda nervosinha?

Anne fingiu não escutar, ainda arrumando as suas coisas. Sam não iria desistir com tanta facilidade.

- É sério, Anne. Eu gostei de você, de verdade.

Anne virou-se rapidamente, pronta para retrucar, quando viu que o rosto de Sam estava a milímetros do seu. Ele agarrou-a pela cintura, e ela tentava se desvencilhar, sem sucesso. Ele era muito forte. Sam beijou os lábios de Anne, enquanto ela ainda tentava se desvencilhar.

Nesse momento, Jake estava voltando do dormitório, e viu aquela cena. Num primeiro momento, seu rosto contorceu-se numa expressão perplexa, mas depois sua perplexidade tomou lugar à fúria.

- LARGA A MINHA NAMORADA, WINCHESTER! - rosnou Jake, sacando a varinha ameaçadoramente.

Sam largou Anne, e a garota acabou dando um soco no rosto do rapaz.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não se meter com garotas comprometidas! - disse Anne, furiosa, ainda com o punho pronto para dar outro soco.

Sam levantou-se rapidamente, e retirou-se, sem dizer palavra.

Anne olhava para Jake, desesperada, uma lágrima caindo de seus olhos.

- Eu... Eu juro que eu não queria que isso acontecesse! - exclamou Anne, percebendo que Jake ainda estava com o rosto furioso.

Jake levou as mãos aos bolsos, e deu um sorrisinho, tranqüilizando-a.

- Fique tranqüila, Anne. Eu vi que você estava o empurrando, tentando desvencilhar-se. Aliás, belo soco.

Anne aproximou-se de Jake, para beijá-lo, mas o garoto a conteve.

- Mas por favor, só venha me beijar quando tomar um bom banho! Você está fedendo a Winchester!

Anne deu um sorriso, e despediu-se de Jake. Ao entrar no dormitório, viu que Christine chorava muito, abraçando Amy.

- Mas pelos cabelos oleosos do Snape! O que diabos aconteceu aqui? - exclamou Anne.

- Exatamente isso, Anne. Snape. - respondeu Amy, com a expressão preocupada.

- Ai, Chris! Snape viu você pegando o Dean, não foi?

Christine assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça. Não conseguia falar. Sua dor era maior, e ela não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser chorar. Anne abraçou a amiga.

Christine estava muito triste, mas sabia que teria suas amigas ao seu lado, dando forças. Pelo menos ela não estava completamente sozinha.

Nisso, Anne murmurou para Amy, sem que Christine percebesse.

- Ela merece, mas é melhor não falarmos nada. Não por enquanto.

Amy assentiu.

No dia seguinte, Anne e Amy estavam olhando o quadro de avisos, perto do Salão Principal.

- Quando será que é a próxima visita à Hogsmeade? Quero sair com o Jake! T_T - reclamou Anne, procurando incansavelmente a data no mural.

- Eu não sei, também não estou achando! Quero ir tomar uísque de fogo com o Jasper no Cabeça de Javali! Ei... Anne, vem cá!

- O que foi, Amy?

Anne leu o que Amy estava indicando, e começou a dar pulinhos frenéticos. As pessoas que ali passaram a olhavam, achando-a maluca.

- Cara, eu não acredito! Jake está no time da Sonserina! E eu também! Bem feito ao Malfoy, quem mandou não saber pegar direito num pomo!

- Parabéns, Anne! - disse Amy, abraçando Anne. Ela estava feliz que a amiga havia conseguido tornar-se apanhadora no time de Quadribol da Sonserina.

Anne correu para o Salão Comunal e viu Jake sentado numa poltrona, lendo seu livro de Poções. Ela pulou sobre ele, e abraçou-o e beijou-o efusivamente.

- Por Merlim, Anne! Tudo isso é saudade?

- PARABÉNS, JAKE! MEU COMPANHEIRO DE TIME!

Jake fez uma cara de "mas hein" e olhou para Anne, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Mas do é que você está falando?

- Quadribol, seu bobo. Você passou no teste! É o novo batedor da Sonserina! E eu sou a nova apanhadora!

- Menina, já estava na hora! Você pega tão bem num pomo que deveria ter sido convocada antes!

Anne sorriu e beijou Jake com voracidade.

Christine estava sentada numa poltrona ali perto. Olhava tudo com desprezo.

- Será que dá pra vocês pararem de se agarrar em público? Tem gente aqui querendo estudar! - rosnou Christine.

- E tem gente aqui com crise de Hermione Granger e Leah Clearwater, sabia? - reclamou Jake, impaciente.

Anne murmurou para Jake um "fica quieto" com os lábios e olhou para a amiga, preocupada. Jake a puxou pelo braço, conduzindo-a para fora do Salão Comunal. Christine começou a chorar novamente, e foi para o dormitório e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. Quando aquele sofrimento iria acabar?


	27. Chapter 27

**- Parte 27 -**

A dor de Christine era maior porque vinha com o arrependimento. Por que ela simplesmente não podia se controlar ao ver um cara bonito? Se o homem que ela realmente amava, também a amava... Ou a teria amado. Christine se desesperava ao pensar que tudo virara uma lembrança, sumindo como a névoa. Sabia ela, Snape não era o tipo de cara que voltava atrás em suas decisões, e não suportaria uma traição daquelas.

Se eu ao menos tivesse um vira-tempo — dizia a garota para si mesma, aos soluços.

Mas sabia ela que nenhum artifício mudaria aquela realidade, e ela, no mínimo teria de suportar. Levantou-se e vestiu uma capa verde escura, então se lançou para fora do dormitório. No salão comunal, Amy e Jasper riam muito de alguma coisa, e a garota os olhou mal humorada.

O que ela tem? — indagou Jasper quando a sonserina se retirou.

Brigou com o namorado — respondeu Amy pesarosa.

Que merda! Parecia que eles se gostavam tanto...

E se gostavam, mas a Christine não soube valorizar. Se eu tivesse alguém que me amasse do jeito que eu sou, como ele a amava, eu não trairia nunca!

Como se você não tivesse um monte de admiradores...

Ah, tenho sim! Todos me acham uma bêbada...

Bem, você é uma bêbada, de fato. Mas uma bêbada linda.

Você me acha linda?

Tem como não achar?

Ah, Jazz, assim eu acredito. Você também é o piso de banheiro mais lindo que eu já vi. *-*

Jasper sorriu e seus olhos dourados brilharam. Com suas mãos frias, ele tocou o rosto quente de Amy, aproximou-se e beijou-a nos lábios. Ela não tremeu ante o toque gélido da pele do vampiro, mas o enlaçou pelo pescoço, sentindo-se confortável como nunca antes.

Enquanto isso, Jake e Anne caminhavam nos jardins, falando ainda sobre a infelicidade da amiga.

Será que depois dessa ela aprende? — indagou Jake preocupado.

Espero que sim — disse Anne — não adianta aconselhar, então ela tem que aprender quebrando a cara.

Mas dá pena. Porque ela gosta dele, não gosta? Do Snape... Parece que ela só é meio compulsiva com relação ao sexo...

Meio?

Bom, até aí você também é...

Mas só com você, lobinho.

Eis a diferença! Será que Snape não manda bem?

Prefiro nem imaginar isso, mas acho que não é esse o problema. Chris precisa de tratamento.

Com o Dr. Carlisle?

Não, Jake! Com um médico mais feio, ou melhor dizendo, uma médica! Porque o gosto da Christine é estranho, e nunca se sabe...

Se bem que eu acho que Snape deu uma lição a ela melhor do que qualquer tratamento. Você acha que eles voltam?

Não sei — disse Anne pensativa — não sei mesmo. Mas Chris não vai desistir.

Estou torcendo por eles. Queria que todos os casais fossem assim, como eu e você.

É pedir demais querer a perfeição para o mundo inteiro? Acho que é, Jake.

Jacob deu um grande sorriso e beijou a namorada, fazendo-a sentir como ele a amava.

E Christine andava pelo castelo parecendo uma morta-viva, esbarrando nas pessoas mais do que Luna Lovegood e Bella Swan juntas. Procurava Snape por todos os cantos, mas ele decididamente parecia não estar em lugar algum. Foi aí que a garota parou em frente ao mural de recados, procurando algo com que se distrair. E viu o seu nome na lista dos novos convocados para o time da Sonserina.

Pelo anel de castidade dos Jonas Brothers! — exclamou — Eu estou no time!

E correu à procura de alguém para quem contar a grande novidade, mas não encontrou nenhuma de suas amigas. Tudo o que encontrou foi Harry, Ron e Hermione nos jardins.

Hahaha — parou na frente dos garotos, rindo — sou a nova artilheira da Sonserina! Chuuupa, grifo! Vocês estão fodidos agora!

Ela bebeu? — indagou Hermione perplexa.

Não, é a amiga dela que bebe — disse Ron — acho que herdou a loucura da mãe.

Alguém viu o Dobby? — indagou Harry meio chateado.

A última vez que o vi, estava indo para a cozinha — disse Christine dando de ombros.

Aah, eu vou lá! *-*

E Harry se retirou praticamente aos saltinhos.

O que rola entre eles? — indagou a garota, confusa.

Nem Merlin sabe — disse Ron com o rosto contraído — mas é uma pena que eu não seja um elfo.

Hermione fez uma cara de desagrado e também se retirou.

Tchau, Lestrange — disse Ron meio triste.

Tchau, Weasley.

Christine suspirou profundamente e voltou para o castelo. Precisava se concentrar muito e ser forte, pois teria de enfrentar treinos muito tensos de quadribol, uma vez que a Sonserina fizera uma nova escalação exatamente para não perder novamente a Copa das Casas para a Grifinória.


	28. Chapter 28

**- Parte 28 -**

O mês de janeiro passara sem grandes novidades. Jake, Anne e Christine treinavam assiduamente, Amy e Jasper estavam apaixonados e Snape fazia questão de ignorar Christine completamente, mesmo na sala de aula.

No dia onze de fevereiro deu-se a primeira partida de quadribol. No vestiário, Anne se olhava no espelho, admirando o nome "Hale" em sua capa.

- Ah, estou tão feliz!

- Eu também, amor — disse Jacob também vestindo a capa — espero que o nome "Black" dê sorte, e que eu seja grande no campo como Sirius Black.

Só Christine não parecia se importar muito com o "Lestrange" em sua capa. Para falar a verdade, ela estava furiosa como um gladiador, prestes a entrar em uma batalha. A garota havia dado tudo de si nos treinos, com o intuito de não ter tempo para pensar ou sentir, o que a havia tornado um tanto agressiva e insana, cada vez mais parecida com Bellatrix.

Quando os times entraram em campo, houve uma maré de gritos, vindo de torcidas verdes e vermelhas. A rivalidade tornava o ambiente um tanto quanto tenso. Ao soar do apito de Madame Hooch, o massacre começou. Anne tentava se concentrar apenas no pomo, mas era difícil não olhar para o GRANDE batedor. Com efeito, Jacob desviava todos os balaços, com uma habilidade de mestre. Christine era extremamente violenta no campo, tendo quase derrubado pelo menos três grifinórios da vassoura nos primeiros dez minutos.

A partida foi tensa. A goles passava como um raio, de mão para mão, e raramente entrava nas balizas. A Sonserina perdia por alguns pontos de diferença, o que deixava Christine cada vez mais furiosa. Anne esquecera Jake por alguns segundos, e procurava incansavelmente o pomo de ouro, com Harry em seu encalço.

- MAS QUE RONALDO, POTTER! — berrou Anne — VAI PARAR DE ME SEGUIR, OU TÁ DIFÍCIL? POR QUE NÃO SEGUE O BASTÃO DO MEU NAMORADO?

Harry não respondia, apenas seguia Anne e o pomo com um semblante muito grave. Jake voava com seu bastão, rebatendo todos os balaços que se aproximavam de seu time.

A partida estava quase no final, quando dois acontecimentos se concretizaram ao mesmo tempo: Anne fechou os dedos finos no pomo de ouro e Christine sofreu uma vertigem, caindo de uma altura de três metros.

Anne largou o pomo nas mãos do primeiro sonserino que encontrou, e correu até a amiga, soltando um grito agudo ao vê-la desacordada ao chão, sangrando profusamente. Jake também correu para lá, e logo os dois times estavam em volta da menina.

- Saiam da frente! — gritou uma voz grave e apreensiva — todos vocês.

Snape abriu caminho entre os alunos, e ao ver Christine estatelada no gramado, seu rosto se contorceu em uma máscara de dor.

- Meu Deus, minha menina! — ele sussurrou, tentando impedir as lágrimas.

Dito isso, tomou a garota nos braços e correu para o castelo. Anne chorava horrorizada abraçada ao Jake, enquanto Amy e todos os outros alunos desciam agitados das arquibancadas.

Ninguém conseguiu comemorar a vitória da Sonserina. Até mesmo alguns grifinórios ficaram perplexos ao ver Christine caída no campo, sangrando.

Amy, depois de descer da arquibancada, foi correndo em direção de Anne e Jake, que encontravam-se no centro do campo.

- Anne, o que foi que aconteceu com a Chris para ela cair daquele jeito? - perguntou Amy, ofegante.

- Eu... Eu não sei! Quando eu vi ela já estava caída! - respondeu Anne, com a voz fraquinha - Pode ser qualquer coisa... Uma azaração, um balaço errante, eu não sei!

- Não foi um balaço errante, disso eu tenho certeza. - disse Jake prontamente.

- E o que estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos até a Ala Hospitalar ver como ela está! - Amy interviu, com a voz enérgica.

Na Ala Hospitalar, Snape pousou delicadamente Chris em uma das camas, lágrimas caindo pesadamente de seus olhos negros.

- Você vai ficar bem, raposinha. Eu prometo.

Ele e Madame Pomfrey começaram a murmurar feitiços aqui e ali, que ajudou a estacar o sangue e a diminuir alguns ferimentos. Nisso, eles ouviram batidas pesadas na porta e alguns gritos. Eram Anne e Amy, desesperadas para ver a amiga. Snape, com um aceno de cabeça, pediu para que Madame Pomfrey fosse ver o que as meninas queriam. Prontamente, ela obedeceu.

- Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, como a Chris está? - perguntou Anne. Seu olhar e sua expressão demonstravam os profundos desespero e preocupação que a garota estava sentindo.

- Fique calma, Srta. Hale. Ela vai ficar bem. Eu e o Prof. Snape estamos cuidando dela, e logo logo vocês poderão vê-la. Por favor, voltem mais tarde. Ainda estamos cuidando da Srta. Lestrange.

E fechou a porta, deixando Anne, Jake e Amy ainda mais apreensivos.

- Ah, meu Deus! Deve ser grave, deve ser grave! - repetiu Amy numa voz desesperada, meneando negativamente a cabeça.

- Não, Amy! A Chris vai ficar bem! Já já ela vai estar nova em folha, pegando a escola inteira! - disse Anne, num tom de voz que indicava claramente que ela mesma estava tentando se convencer disso.

- Vem, vamos descer para as masmorras. Você precisa tomar alguma coisa e descansar um pouco. Depois voltamos para ver a Chris - aconselhou Jake, pegando Anne pela cintura e guiando-a até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Amy não saiu dali. Ficou esperando na porta da Ala Hospitalar até deixarem-na entrar. Algum tempo depois, Anne e Jake voltaram. Aparentemente, Anne estava mais calma.

- Alguma novidade?

- Nenhuma. Chris está trancada aí há um tempão, e ninguém aparece para dar uma notícia sequer. - respondeu Amy, com amargura.

Pouco tempo depois, Snape abriu a porta, e antes de se dirigir até a sua sala, disse para os três que se encontravam ali:

- Podem entrar. Só peço que tentem não acordar a Srta. Lestrange. Ela está dormindo. Bom... Boa noite.

Anne e Amy respiraram aliviadas, e abraçaram-se. Entraram na Ala Hospitalar e viram Christine, que estava deitada em uma das camas, dormindo profundamente. Ela estava com vários curativos pelo corpo, e feias manchas roxas. As amigas arrastaram suavemente duas cadeiras, e sentaram-se do lado da cama de Christine.

- Er... Se não se importam, eu vou pro dormitório... Acho melhor vocês três ficarem sozinhas. Eu volto depois. - disse Jake, despedindo-se de Anne, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Jake não gosta muito da Chris - confessou Anne, olhando para o rosto da amiga.

- Por que? - indagou Amy, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Eu não sei. Ele não odeia a Chris, mas só não vai muito com a cara dela. Bom, eu mesma não ia, no 1º ano...

- Ah, ele nem fala direito com a Chris. Só fala e se enrosca com você. Pra qualquer um que não a conhece, a Chris não passa de um corrimão de pensão. Além de ela ser uma Lestrange. Só o sobrenome dá arrepios.

- Pois é. Mas conhecendo-a de verdade, vê-se que ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Aquele tipo de amiga que sempre queremos ter ao nosso lado.

- Eu não me imagino longe nem de você, nem da Chris.

- Eu também não me imagino longe de vocês.

Nisso, Christine se mexeu, e disse com a voz fraca:

- Snape... Snape...

Anne levantou-se prontamente.

- Fique aí com ela, eu vou chamar o Prof. Snape!

- Você é louca? São 2 da manhã! Você pode levar uma detenção! Além do mais, ela pode estar apenas sonhando...

- Dane-se! Eu vou chamar o Prof. Snape! Esses dois vão ficar juntos, ou não me chamo Anne Hale!

E, a passos decididos, a garota foi chamar o Snape, sem se deixar apavorar pela atmosfera tenebrosa que emanava daquele castelo escuro e vazio.


	29. Chapter 29

**- Parte 29 -**

Após a terceira batida, Snape atendeu à porta, ficando intrigado ao ver Anne Hale à soleira.

- Srta. Hale?

- Perdoe-me pelo horário avançado, mas Chris está chamando pelo senhor.

- Possivelmente está sonhando — ele respondeu impassível.

- A Canab... digo, a Sparrow disse isso, mas de qualquer forma, Chris ficará feliz.

- Ouça-me, Hale — ele falou pausadamente — eu salvei Lestrange porque sou seu professor e diretor da casa, era minha obrigação. Mas nada muda entre nós.

- Ah, para de ser Ronaldo, Snape! Até o burro do Weasley poderia ver o desespero em seus olhos quando Chris caiu!

- Isso não justifica o que ela fez — rebateu — Lestrange não se controla e sai com o primeiro cara que julga bonito.

- Ela ama você.

- Ora, se amasse não faria o que fez! Agora deixe-me em paz, garota! Por Merlin, porque é que estou desabafando com você?

- Porque se sente impelido a voltar com a Christine, mas não pode vencer o orgulho.

- Não fale como se soubesse de mim! Ora, vá embora de uma vez, garota!

- Certo, boa noite.

- Não, espere! — ele chamou, quando Anne já lhe dava as costas — Ela queria me ver, não é?

- Acho que foi pra isso que eu vim. Pra admirar a sua linda cabeleira que não foi, não é?

- Eu vou — Snape ignorou a provocação e seguiu Anne.

Ao adentrarem a Ala Hospitalar, Anne fez um sinal para que Amy, que estava sentada à beira da cama da amiga moribunda, a seguisse, e as duas deixaram o lugar silenciosamente.

- Christine — sussurrou Snape assumindo o lugar de Amy — mandou me chamar?

- Mandei? — ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Eu disse a Hale que você possivelmente estava sonhando.

- De qualquer forma, o meu subconsciente clamava por você aqui, Sev — ela disse com uma voz fraquinha — por favor, fique.

- É bom que você saiba que quando estiver melhor, a nossa relação de unicamente cordialidade voltará.

- Não conhece o perdão?

- Conheço, mas você não merece.

Christine se calou e olhou para o outro lado. A solidão dos leitos vazios ao longo da Ala Hospitalar, a iluminação fraca e o cheiro de éter, tornavam o ambiente um tanto tétrico, o que instigava mais ainda o vazio no peito da garota.

- Eu me arrependi — balbuciou sem voltar o rosto para ele.

- Como da vez que saiu com o vampiro estranho? Acho que você não tem jeito, Lestrange, o seu lugar não é aqui, sabe? Devia se prostituir, ao menos ganharia alguns níqueis.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Christine quando ela se voltou para Snape, e juntando toda a força e coragem que jamais pensara reunir, ela deu-lhe um tapa na face, e ainda que se arrependesse no segundo seguinte, manteve-se firme todo o tempo. Snape, em seu lugar, apenas aceitou o tapa e se ergueu da cama, olhando-a gravemente:

- Saiba que vai se arrepender por isso — ele disse sombrio — mal posso esperar que esteja bem, para então poder imobilizá-la novamente.

Christine sentiu as lágrimas amargas escorrerem por sua face quando ele saiu. O tapa ainda ardia em sua mão, e ela sentia-se como cometesse um sacrilégio ao machucar o rosto que amava. De repente, queria ter caído de uma altura superior.

Enquanto isso, Anne já havia andado por todas as regiões do castelo onde Jake poderia estar. O garoto simplesmente havia sumido.


	30. Chapter 30

**- Parte 30 -**

Anne havia procurado por seu lobinho em todos os lugares, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo de jeito nenhum. Então, ela conseguiu pensar em apenas um lugar onde não havia procurado: a Floresta Proibida.

Como Anne era muito boa em Feitiços, ela fez um Feitiço de Desilusão em si mesma, evitando que alguém a encontrasse andando pelos terrenos de Hogwarts à calada da noite. Também iria ser útil na floresta, assim nenhuma criatura poderia atacá-la, já que ninguém a podia ver.

Ela adentrou a floresta, seu coração batendo depressa. Anne morria de medo daquele lugar. Andava a esmo, a fraca luz que saía de sua varinha não a impedia de tropeçar em algumas raízes de árvores. Chegou até a bater fortemente a testa num galho de árvore, o que acabou cortando a sua testa.

Depois de uma longa caminhada sofrida na floresta, Anne escutou o que ela pensava ser a voz de Sam. Andou mais depressa, tentando ver de onde aquela voz estava vindo. Não demorou muito e ela encontrou Jake, firmemente amarrado e amordaçado em um tronco de árvore. Desfez o Feitiço da Desilusão e correu em seu encontro.

- JAKE! Quem fez isso com você? - acudiu Anne, tirando a mordaça da boca de seu namorado.

Ele apenas acenou discretamente com a cabeça, e Anne sobressaltou-se. Ela não pensou ter ouvido a voz de Sam. Ela realmente tinha ouvido.

Sam apontava uma grande arma para Jake, um brilho estranho em seus olhos.

- Sam? Mas o que diabos está...

- EU VOU MATAR ESSE DESGRAÇADO! ELE NÃO TE MERECE! ELE É UM LOBISOMEM, E PRECISA SER MORTO!

- Você enlouqueceu? Você sabe muito bem que ele não representa perigo algum!

- Não para a sociedade, mas para mim representa. Ele é tão perigoso que tirou a pessoa que eu mais amo de mim! T_T

Anne olhou para Sam, com uma expressão incrédula em seu rosto.

- Pelos óculos do Elton John! Você só pode ter cheirado gatinhos! A gente nem se falou direito e você vem com essa?

Dessa vez, quem fez uma expressão incrédula foi Sam.

- Não me diga que você não lembra!

- Anne, que história é essa? - finalmente falou Jake, enfurecido.

- Lembrar? Eu nunca te vi, Sam!

- Nem quando você morava em Seattle? Nós vivíamos juntos... Eu contava os dias para quando o verão chegasse e eu te visse... Quando você foi para Forks, lembra da nossa promessa? Que quando nos encontrássemos de novo, ficaríamos juntos para sempre?

- Espera aí... Era você? Gabriel Frings? Ainda por cima escondeu o seu nome verdadeiro por todos esses anos!

- Tudo para te proteger, Anne!

- Me proteger! Mentir é uma forma de proteção? Olha... Além do mais, aquela foi uma mera promessa de crianças, você nem deveria ter levado a sério!

- Só se você encarou dessa forma! Eu te amo, de verdade! Desde aquela época!

Anne virou as costas, inconformada. Era só o que faltava. Sam estava louco por ela e poderia machucar a quem ela mais amava.

- Anne, não acredito que você namorou esse frangote! - indignou-se Jake, entre dentes.

- Faz tempo, Jake! Muito tempo, por sinal!

- Saia daí, Anne. Esse lobisomem precisa ser morto, para que fiquemos juntos!

- Ah, mas você não vai matá-lo mesmo!

Anne saiu correndo como uma bala, e com exímia habilidade, sacou a varinha e murmurou: _"Accio arma!"_. A arma voou das mãos de Sam, e voou delicadamente para as mãos de Anne.

- Isso aê, coelhinha! Essa é a minha garota! - exclamou Jake, animado.

- Você não é o Sam. Se fosse o verdadeiro, não agiria dessa forma. Deixaria-me ser feliz. - Anne voltou a falar, ignorando o comentário de Jake.

- Acontece que eu não sou mais aquele Sam. Coisas aconteceram comigo, Anne. Coisas que até eu tenho medo!

- Pode ser difícil, mas você não precisa fazer os outros também terem medo.

Anne percebeu que Sam não estava bem, parecia um pouco tonto. Ela largou a arma no chão e foi ajudá-lo. Ele começou a gritar, enquanto uma fumaça preta saía de sua boca. Depois, caiu imóvel na relva. Anne, temerosa, conferiu o pulso de Sam. Felizmente, ele ainda estava vivo.

- Eu estava certa. Aquele não era o Sam - murmurou a garota depois do ocorrido.

- Bom saber. E acho que já está na hora de você me soltar, não acha? - protestou Jake, ainda amarrado.

__Anne correu e soltou Jake magicamente das fortes amarras. E, juntos, levaram Sam até a Ala Hospitalar.

Lá, Christine ainda estava acordada. Ao ver os três entrarem pela porta, seu rosto se contorceu num semblante de incompreensão.

- Pelas cuecas do Dumbledore, o que é que ele ainda está fazendo aqui? - indagou a garota, apontando para Sam.

- Basicamente? Tentando me matar... - respondeu Jake, sua voz demonstrando todo o seu desprezo por Sam.

- Ele estava possuído! - afirmou Anne, como se todo mundo soubesse daquilo.

Jake e Christine a olharam, com os olhos arregalados.

- Como... Como você sabe? É caçadora também? - perguntou Jake, tentando não acreditar no que escutara.

- Bom, é nisso que dá ter pais que mexem com magia negra... Sei sobre todas essas coisas. Mas odeio.

Jake e Christine entreolharam-se, surpresos. O que mais eles não sabiam de Anne?


	31. Chapter 31

**- Parte 31 -**

Sam aos poucos foi voltando a si, e quando acordou de uma vez, lembrava de poucas das coisas que havia feito. Uma semana foi o tempo que ele levou para se recuperar completamente. O tempo de Christine foi o mesmo.

Assim que foi liberada, a garota correu para o salão comunal, saudosa de tudo, até do carpete verde escuro. Já passava da meia-noite, e todos os alunos já haviam se recolhido. Christine insistira com Madame Pomfrey para deixá-la sair aquela hora, alegando que não suportava mais dormir na Ala Hospitalar. Uma vez que a enfermeira tivera uma boa noite com Flitwick, não custava realizar um desejo da pobre menina. Pois bem, ao entrar no salão, Christine viu que este estava vazio, com exceção de uma única pessoa, em pé em frente a lareira, fitando o fogo com um olhar perdido.

- Snape — ela murmurou.

Como um ato reflexo, ele sacou a varinha ao ouvir a voz da garota, apontando-a ameaçadoramente para ela. A garota encolheu-se como um bichinho ameaçado, protegendo o braço direito, ainda engessado. Ao vê-la tão suscetível, Snape baixou a varinha, permanecendo, porém, com a mesma expressão de ódio.

- Eu não queria... — ela murmurou — Mas você também me machucou com suas palavras.

- Eu não disse nada além da verdade — sua voz era fria e cortante — vai negar?

- Poderia ter usado outras palavras.

- Meretriz? Sim, acho que é melhor, combina mais com a nobreza dos Lestrange.

Christine sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias, e quando percebeu, as palavras já estavam saindo de sua boca:

- Desculpe se não sou pura como a sua amada sangue-ruim. É uma pena que Lily Evans tenha se casado com o grande James Potter e o deixado plantado à porta do salão comunal da Grifinória.

O rosto de Snape tornou-se lívido como mármore, sua boca se crispou em uma linha reta. Christine, porém, prosseguiu.

- E não me pergunte como descobri isso tudo — um brilho alucinado brincava em seus olhos, tornando-a imagem e semelhança de Bellatrix — ao invés disso, deveria tomar cuidado com as suas lembranças. Existem mais pessoas em Hogwarts que possuem uma Pens...

O feitiço estuporador lançou-a de encontro à parede. Christine calou um grito ao sentir a dor lancinante ao bater o braço engessado. Com a mão livre, ela sacou a varinha habilmente, apontando-a para ele, coisa que jamais imaginara fazer.

- Ainda a ama, não é, Snape? — sua voz era um sibilar ofegante, e os cabelos caindo-lhe pela face tornavam a sua expressão desvairada — Ainda ama Lily Evans!

- Não admito o nome de Lily em sua boca imunda. — ele disse entre dentes.

- LILY ERA UMA VACA!

_ - ESTUPEFAÇA!_

_ - PROTEGO! INCARCEROUS!_

Cordas invisíveis prenderam os seus braços e pernas, deixando-o imóvel, e Christine moveu-se lentamente em sua direção, até ficarem com o rosto alinhado.

- Boa noite, meu amor — ela disse com um sorriso sádico, beijando-lhe os lábios.

No dia seguinte, a aula de Poções foi vaga. Todos os alunos comemoraram, com exceção de Christine, que parecia um tanto preocupada. Obviamente Snape já havia sido solto, uma vez que ela e tantos outros sonserinos passaram pelo salão comunal pela manhã. O que houvera, então?

- Que foi, Chris? — indagou Anne ao ver a expressão inquieta da amiga.

- Nada — a garota estava sombria como nunca — está tudo bem.

- Você bebeu? — perguntou Amy com a voz enbargada, já pela manhã.

- Não.

Sem mais, Christine se retirou. Estava decidida a cometer a sua última loucura, mesmo porque poderia estar prestes a perder o pescoço. Encaminhou-se a passos largos para as masmorras, e de lá para o escritório de Snape. Christine ficou por mais de cinco minutos batendo à porta, sem resposta.

_ - Alorromorra_!

A porta abriu de uma vez, e Christine agradeceu por estar sozinha no corredor. Adentrou o escritório, a varinha em punho para qualquer emergência. Ouviu-se um baque surdo, e tudo ficou escuro.


	32. Chapter 32

**- Parte 32 -**

Anne estava no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, roendo as unhas sem parar.

- Pára com isso, Anne! Tá me dando agonia! - retrucou Amy.

- A Chris sumiu! Eu tô muito preocupada! Tenho a impressão de que coisa boa ela não foi fazer!

- Relaxa, Anne. Não deve ter acontecido nada.

- Você só pode ter bebido... - murmurou Anne, incrédula.

Nesse momento, Jake entrou no Salão. Anne correu desesperada ao seu encontro.

- Jake! Você viu a Chris?

- Não. Ué, ela não está aqui? - perguntou Jake, confuso.

- É claro que não! Faz muito tempo que ela saiu, eu tô preocupada!

- Eu tô vendo. Você já tá quase comendo os seus dedos! - disse Jake, olhando para as mãos de Anne, repreendendo a garota por tal atitude.

- Não brinca, Jake! Não é a hora certa pra isso! - bufou Anne, dando as costas para o namorado.

- Eu acho que eu tenho uma idéia de onde ela pode estar... - disse Jake, pensativo.

- Onde? - perguntaram Anne e Amy, em uníssono.

- Vocês fiquem aqui. Eu sei exatamente o que fazer - afirmou Jake - Anne, me dá a sua varinha.

- Como é que é? E a sua?

- Está muito longe, e não podemos perder tempo. Vamos logo, me dá a sua varinha!

Anne olhou para Amy, confusa. Amy deu de ombros. Anne entregou a varinha a Jake, que rapidamente a pegou e saiu do Salão Comunal.

Enquanto isso, Christine ainda estava com a varinha em punho, encarando a escuridão. Tentou diversas vezes usar o feitiço _Lumos_, mas ele não estava funcionando. Seja lá o que Snape estava fazendo, ele estava fazendo bem feito.

- _CRUCIO! _

Christine foi atingida por uma Maldição Cruciatus. Ela sentiu uma dor lancinante em cada fibra de seu corpo, mas resistiu ao impulso de gritar. Ela não acreditava que a pessoa que ela mais amava havia lançado-lhe uma Maldição Imperdoável. Mas no fundo ela sabia que ela merecia. Teria feito o mesmo se tivesse encontrado Snape se agarrando com uma qualquer pelo castelo.

- Vamos ver se com dor você aprende a lição, Srta. Lestrange - afirmou Snape, com o olhar maníaco, depois de ter lançado a Maldição na garota.

Christine estava ofegante, e levantou-se do chão com certa dificuldade. Levou alguns segundos até ela reparar que o ambiente estava iluminado novamente. Pegou a varinha, que jazia há alguns centímetros de onde ela havia caído.

- _SECTUMSEMPRA!_

Snape foi rápido. Bloqueou o feitiço com um eficiente Feitiço Escudo.

- Menina tola! Acha que eu não sei me defender do meu próprio feitiço? - disse Snape, com um sorriso de desdém.

- Eu só queria que você provasse do seu veneno, Snape. Eu sei que eu agi mal, mas você está agindo pior. Acho que você anda muito tempo com o Voldyzinho, está ficando maníaco que nem ele.

- Se estou agindo dessa forma, é tudo culpa sua! Você merece sentir dor, Lestrange. Você merece sofrer, porque você não presta. Sua vida não vale um nuque.

- Como se a sua vida valesse alguma coisa. Não passa de um velho amargurado. Tão sujo quanto os seus próprios cabelos.

Snape não resistiu àquela provocação.

- _INCARCEROUS!_

- _PROTEGO!_ - bloqueou Christine, eficientemente - Desista, Sevinho. Sou boa demais para você.

- Vá pro inferno! Você só é boa para enganar os outros! Eu te mato, Lestrange! Dê-me o menor motivo, e eu juro que eu faço!

- Então o que está esperando? Vamos, me mate! Acabe logo com isso!

Snape apontava a varinha para a garota, tremendo levemente, e ficou assim por vários segundos.

- Eu já suspeitava - Christine sorriu, desdenhosa -Você é covarde, Snape. Até um verme tem mais coragem do que você.

Naquele momento, alguém arrombou a porta. Christine e Snape apontaram as varinhas para o invasor.

- _EXPELLIARMUS!_

As varinhas de Christine e Snape voaram de suas mãos, parando nas mãos de Jake, que estava com o rosto lívido.

- Black! O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Snape, olhando-o com um profundo desprezo.

- Fazer vocês dois pararem com essa besteira. Eu não entendo como duas pessoas que se amam chegam ao ponto de quase se matarem!

- Essa briga não é sua, Jacob - repreendeu Christine - Se nós nos matarmos, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Por Merlin, será que dá pra vocês me escutarem? Vocês estão agindo que nem dois balaços errantes! Um atacando o outro! E por qual motivo? Por nada!

- Cale a boca, Black. Não fale do que você não sabe! Essa garota aqui...

- Eu sei o que ela fez, Snape - interrompeu Jake - Mas isso não justifica. Pôxa, vocês se amam! Quem se ama não briga dessa forma. Quando Anne e eu discutimos...

- Ah, faça-me o favor! Não venha jogar o seu relacionamento perfeito na nossa cara! - retrucou Christine amargamente.

- Começa por aí. Não existe relacionamento perfeito, já que ninguém é perfeito. Todos nós temos defeitos, e parece que vocês não entendem isso. Preferem matar um ao outro a admitir que têm defeitos! Um tem que aceitar o outro da forma que ele é! É nisso que se baseia um relacionamento, e eu fico feliz que eu tive a sorte de encontrar alguém que me aceita do jeito que eu sou, com todos os defeitos que eu tenho. E é óbvio que a Anne também tem defeitos, e às vezes nós discutimos. Mas sabemos superar isso. Porque nos amamos. Se vocês se amam, deveriam ser assim também. Pensem nisso. - Jake adiantou-se e devolveu as varinhas dos dois - Tomem as suas varinhas. Já falei tudo o que eu queria, então agora a decisão é de vocês.

Jake retirou-se da sala, deixando para trás Snape e Christine. Um não conseguia encarar o outro nos olhos.

- Snape, me perdoa. Eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais sensata do mundo, e eu sei que não mereço o seu perdão. Eu errei, mas eu nunca tive dúvidas de meus sentimentos por você.

- Christine, você não sabe o quanto foi difícil pra mim! Mas eu fiz tudo ficar pior... Black está certo. Você errou, mas isso não justifica os meus atos. Eu é que te peço perdão, Chris.

- Eu te perdôo, Sev, porque eu te amo. E ficar sem você durante todo esse tempo foi um castigo pior do que a Maldição Cruciatus. Agora eu enxergo o quão levianamente eu agi, e estou disposta a mudar. Por você. Mas só se você me perdoar.

- Simplesmente não consigo viver sem você, Chris. Sem você eu não sou o mesmo, sinto-me sem uma parte de mim. E eu quero minha parte de volta. Eu te amo, e eu te perdôo.

Snape e Christine abraçaram-se longamente, enquanto lágrimas caíam no rosto da menina. Dessa vez, lágrimas de felicidade. E da certeza de que tudo estava resolvido. Tudo isso graças a um sangue-ruim. Graças a Jacob Black.


	33. Chapter 33

**- Parte 33 -**

Deitado à cama de dossel, com Anne sobre seu peito, Jake deixava-se perder em pensamentos, os olhos fitando o cortinado verde, sem vê-lo realmente.

— Que foi, amor? — a garota reparou que ele estava demasiadamente quieto.

— Estou pensando — ele disse — e não gosto de pensar, que fico com medo.

— Medo? — indagou Anne intrigada.

— Ah, tudo é tão perfeito, não é? Você aqui comigo, me fazendo completo… Às vezes tenho medo que isso acabe, que você fique longe de mim um dia, por algum motivo.

— Andou roubando bebida da Amy, Jake? Eu ficar longe de você? Mais fácil o Dumbledore não precisar de Viagra.

— Jura que sempre será assim?

— É claro, Jacob! Mas pelo glitter do Edward! Que é que deu em você agora?

— Não sei, amor. Você aqui, me deu um medo terrível de te perder… A Chris e o Snape hoje… Não quero que cheguemos a ficar assim, a um fio de nos separarmos.

— Ei, lobo bobo, não vamos nos perder nunca. Vem aqui, meu cachorrão!

Anne puxou-o para cima de si, e começaram um beijo frenético.

— Oh, Anne — ele sussurrou ofegante.

E ninguém mais dormiu naquela noite.

Os meses praticamente voaram até a chegada da Páscoa. Um dia antes de voltar para casa, quando já não havia mais aula, Anne, Jake, Christine, Amy e Jasper juntaram-se no salão principal para curtirem o último dia antes das férias de Páscoa.

— Eu não quero ficar longe da coelhinha nessa Páscoa — disse Jake fazendo biquinho.

— Nem eu do lobão — ela respondeu, sufocando-o com um beijo.

— Começou a putaria — reclamou Christine.

— Fala isso só porque seu morcegão não está aqui — rebateu Jasper.

— Cala a boca, fuinha gelada, eu te dei confiança pra isso?

— Gente — interrompeu Amy — o Jazz não é lindo?

— Sinceramente, não — Christine respondeu.

— Lindo, só o meu lobinho — Anne balbuciou, sendo novamente calada pela boca incansável de Jake.

— Mas, gente — prosseguiu a garota, cuja voz já era embargada por natureza — ele me deu bombons de licor. Como ele consegue saber tão perfeitamente o meu gosto?

— Até um trasgo montanhês saberia com o que te presentear, Amy. — Christine olhava enojada para Amy e Jasper, que iniciavam um beijo — Cruzes, beijar um cara frio assim!

— Você não beijou o ancião frio? — provocou Jake, não podendo se conter.

— É diferente — defendeu-se — e esqueça esse assunto, por favor, que eu sou uma garota comprometida.

— Quem te viu, quem te vê — foi a vez de Anne.

Era perceptível a agradável atmosfera de felicidade dos amigos no salão principal. Entretanto, é claro que alguém teria de estragar. E esse alguém era ninguém mais que o grande Harry Potter.

— E aí, Sparrow? — veio ele às costas de Amy — Muitos ovos de cachaça?

— Não — ela respondeu inabalável — só uma cenoura bem grande pra enfiar no seu…

— THAMY! — exclamaram todos em uníssono.

— Mas pelas enormes presas da Bella! — exclamou Jasper — Ou você vaza, ou eu vou te mostrar que não sei só acalmar ambientes, mas também deixá-los tensos!

— Que medo — zombou Harry — Acho que você não sabe que eu tenho uma varinha…

— Que vai caber perfeitamente no seu…

— JASPER!

— Mas realmente vai caber — disse uma voz seca às costas de Christine, Anne e Jake — e não me pergunte como. Por ora, eu sugiro que o senhor saia imediatamente daqui.

Christine sentiu-se arrepiar com a autoridade empregada na voz _dele_, que fez com que a ordem fosse imediatamente acatada.

— Sev — ela disse com um grande sorriso, enquanto Harry se retirava mal humorado.

— Chris — falou ele com a voz infinitamente mais doce, enlaçando-a pelos ombros — minha vida.

— Olha, acho que fiz alguma coisa decente — Jake disse, entre risadas.

— Tudo o que você faz é decente, amor — Anne interveio, com um sorriso safado.

— Dá pra você ir mais pra lá, lobisomem? — indagou Snape em tom de brincadeira, e Jake imediatamente se afastou, não antes de dizer que era grande o suficiente para ocupar aquele banco inteiro.

Era como a cena de um filme com final feliz: Os três casais juntos, sorrindo com a sorte que lhes foi ofertada. O dia seguinte prometia ser difícil, e realmente foi. À plataforma nove e meia, cada casal se despedia à sua maneira.

Amy agarrava-se a Jasper, como outrora fizera às amadas garrafas de vodka.

— Eu não quero ficar longe — ela dizia com a voz chorosa — não vou suportar. Acho que viciei em você.

— E você quando vicia em alguma coisa… — brincou Jasper.

— Então! Vou beber durante as duas semanas inteiras. Ah, Jazz, me deixa ir com você para Forks! T_T

— Nós não temos bebida alcoólica lá, amor, apenas sangue.

— E daí? Eu curto novas experiências. — parou um pouco pensativa — Mas nenhuma cachacinha?

— Olha, creio que só o estoque pessoal do Edward. Porque para ficar com a Bella, cruzes… Mas enfim, me abrace.

Amy o abraçou e beijou-o nos lábios, já sentindo um prenúncio de como seriam aquelas férias.

Não muito longe dali, Jake e Anne davam a última "enroscada" pré-férias, escondidos pelos numerosos alunos que conversavam entre si.

— Agora você precisa ir — ele disse ofegante, fazendo esforço para se separar da namorada — seus pais a estão esperando.

— Eu ainda acho que você deveria vir comigo…

— E seus pais certamente iriam me manter amarrado numa coleira do lado de fora da casa.

Ela riu e beijou-o novamente, desta feita com mais brevidade.

— Vai me mandar corujas?

— Uma atrás da outra, Anne. Sua casa vai ficar abarrotada de corujas, pior que o corujal!

— Eu não gosto de corujas, Jake. A não ser que elas levem você no bico.

— Imaginei essa cena — ele riu.

Beijaram-se uma terceira vez.

— Eu preciso ir agora — declarou Anne.

— Posso te dizer uma coisa?

— Todas que você quiser.

— Eu encontro o meu paraíso quando você me olha nos olhos.

— Ai que lindo, Jake! — enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, enquantos os olhos lacrimejavam — Eu te amo tanto!

— Eu também, minha vida. Vou me esforçar para viver esse tempo longe da minha impressão.

A despedida não haveria de ser fácil para ninguém, tampouco para Christine e Snape, que, com sorte, conseguiram fugir dos olhares de Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange.

— Eu não quero ir — Christine repetiu, sem saber, a frase de suas amigas.

— Quer que Bellatrix me acuse de sequestro? — ele disse, rindo.

— É uma boa ideia, Sev, aí nós fugimos pro Alaska!

— Sem chances, lá é muito frio pra minha raposinha.

— Você me esquenta, ué!

— Hm, eu acho que posso esquentá-la aqui no meio da plataforma mesmo.

— Ui, atoron perigon!

E puxou-a para si, estreitando-a em seus braços.

— Eu te escrevo — ele disse soltando a garota aos poucos.

— Vou esperar — respondeu ela, dando-lhe um último beijo.

A garota já dera as costas e ia puxando o seu malão…

— Chris…

Ela virou-se, dando a ele uma permissão muda para prosseguir.

— Eu te amo.

Ignorando o malão, Christine lançou-se de volta aos braços de Snape. Ela não podia acreditar em tanta felicidade.


	34. Chapter 34

**- Parte 34 -**

Na casa dos Hale, a Páscoa ocorria como em todos os anos: Almoço, entrega de ovos… E a coelhinha sentindo falta de seu lobinho. Por mais que tentasse, Anne não conseguiu ficar feliz por nenhum dia das férias, ao menos não até receber a coruja de Jake, uma semana depois. Ela estava dormindo, e o bicho bateu insistentemente em sua janela.

— Ah, vá se foder! — exclamou Anne meio dormindo, apertando o travesseiro contra as orelhas.

Mas a coruja continuou a bater, e iniciou um pio longo e alto.

— VAI PRO CARALHO, CORUJA MALDITA! — gritou, erguendo-se da cama.

Foi só aí que ela se deu conta de que tudo o que queria nos últimos dias, era receber a visita da tal coruja.

— Não, corujinha! — levantou como um raio, quando a coruja já mencionava ir embora — Volta aqui, corujinha linda.

Anne abriu a janela e a coruja entregou-lhe a carta e saiu, não antes de bicar sua mão.

— Mas é mesmo uma filha da…

Mas nunca se saberá de quem a coruja era filha, porque Anne imediatamente interrompeu o palavrão ao ver a letra grande de Jake no envelope pardo.

— Ain, morri! — exclamou enquanto abria — Morri, morri, morri!

Eis a carta:

_"Amor, eu sei que demorei pra escrever, e espero que você não esteja com raiva. Sinto muito a sua falta, Anne! A Páscoa não foi a mesma sem a minha coelhinha. Bella e Edward vieram a La Push essa semana, e trouxeram Renesmee. Impressionante como ela cresce depressa, e seus dentes e orelhas, diretamente proporcionais. Estou cansado dessa gente, desse mar, dessa paisagem bonita… Desse mundo sem você! Espero que o tempo passe logo, porque não suporto mais a sua ausência.  
Quanto tempo vou esperar para ficar com você de novo? Direi que te amo da melhor maneira que eu puder. Não aguento mais um dia sem sua companhia, você é a luz que faz a minha escuridão desaparecer. Quando você me olha nos olhos e diz que me ama, tudo fica bem. Quando você está bem aqui ao meu lado, eu encontro o meu paraíso. _

_ Eu te amo, Anne._

_ Jacob Black."_

Anne abraçou a carta e chorou, desejando ser maior de idade e poder aparatar diretamente para La Push. Sabendo não ser possível, ela fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Precisava ter o rosto de seu lobinho, nem que fosse em sonhos.

Alguns dias depois, perto do retorno, Bellatrix procurou Christine para conversar, o que era bem atípico. As duas se trancaram na biblioteca da mansão, o lugar favorito de Christine, cheio de livros de magia negra, poções misteriosas e até uma cobra que os Lestrange criavam solta, chamada carinhosamente de Juno.

— O que foi, mãe? — a garota indagou desconfiada.

— Sente-se, querida — falou Bellatrix com a voz muito suave, indicando a poltrona à sua frente.

Christine sabia que teria problemas, uma vez que sua mãe jamais cultivara o costume de conversar.

— Filha — ela começou, com a voz muito doce — você e Snape… Vocês…

Encontrando-se em um beco sem saída, Christine decidiu não mentir. Sabia que sua mãe era capaz de usar Veritaserum, e caso não a agradasse a mentira, até Cruciatus.

— Nós estamos juntos — disse de uma vez — alguma objeção?

— Não, nenhuma, querida. Só que eu acho que você deveria saber…

— Saber?

— Snape te esconde um segredo, filhinha.

— Um segredo? — Christine deu um risinho desdenhoso, enquanto a cobra enlaçava-a carinhosamente — E você, por acaso, sabe?

— É claro que sim — a voz de Bellatrix era macia como lã de ovelha, e isso era um mau presságio — você acha que eu deixaria a minha filhinha cair em uma cilada?

— Vai me contar?

— Prefiro que você veja. Para isso, temos uma penseira.

— Certo — Christine se levantou da poltrona — vai, Juno, querida — afagou a cabeça da cobra e colocou-a ao chão.

Bellatrix foi até uma estante mais próxima e de lá tirou uma penseira e um frasquinho, que entregou a Christine.

— Antes, querida, você se lembra de ter visto Caius Volturi no Natal?

— Caius Volturi? — indagou Christine intrigada.

E se lembrou que ela e Snape encontraram o vampiro louro na noite de Natal, nas masmorras.

— Veja de uma vez!

Pela excitação de Bellatrix, Christine sabia que algo ruim aconteceria, e seu coração disparava dentro do peito. Ela desejou não ver, mas não suportaria o desdém ou mesmo a ira da mãe ao se recusar. Christine, então, tomou fôlego e dissolveu o conteúdo do frasquinho na penseira. Mergulhou, e logo estava na sala de Dumbledore. O diretor parecia hipnotizado olhando para Caius Volturi, sentado na cadeira à sua frente em uma postura de pedra. Dumbledore mexia o cálice em sua mão esquerda, Caius segurava a garrafa com o conteúdo, que parecia uísque de fogo, mas que Jessy sabia, não era apenas uísque.

— Então, Albus, meu caro — dizia Caius em sua voz melodiosa — por que não me conta mais sobre Severus Snape?

— Mas o que quer saber sobre ele, meu garoto lindo?

— Tudo o que você puder me contar, querido. Eu sei que você sabe muito sobre ele…

— Para que quer tanto saber sobre a vida de um dos meus professores, Caius?

— Vamos, beba mais um pouco — ele disse, enchendo novamente o copo, que Dumbledore sorveu sem hesitar.

— Ah, ele é um bom homem — disse o velho vagamente — e pelo visto está apaixonado por uma aluna do sexto ano.

— Christine Lestrange.

— Exato.

— E o senhor acredita nesse relacionamento?

— Talvez, até a Srta. Lestrange descobrir o seu segredo mais bem guardado.

O coração de Christine deu um salto, e ela quis colocar-se fora da lembrança, mas foi forte e se manteve exatamente no mesmo lugar.

— E você conhece esse segredo, meu amado?

— É claro que conheço.

— Por que não me conta?

Caius deu a volta pela mesa e colocou-se às costas de Dumbledore, massageando-lhe os ombros, arrancando do diretor, suspiros extasiados.

— Ah, mas é um segredo tão bem guardado…

— Até de mim? — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, e pegou a garrafa na mesa, com sua velocidade de vampiro, servindo mais a Dumbledore.

— Está bem, está bem — ele disse — Snape é mestiço. Pai trouxa, mãe bruxa.

Christine recuou, sentindo que iria desfalecer.

— Ele pensa — prosseguiu Dumbledore, e sua voz parecia, à Christine, infinitamente distante — e eu penso também, que a garota, criada com a mentalidade de uma Lestrange, não suportaria namorar um sangue-ruim, ter um futuro filho sangue ruim.

O que aconteceu depois, Christine nunca soube, pois se lançou fora da lembrança, cambaleando até a poltrona onde estivera antes. Bellatrix olhou para ela com uma expressão maníaca de felicidade mal disfarçada.

— Como? — foi tudo o que Christine conseguiu perguntar, embora sua cabeça formulasse mil indagações.

— Veritaserum — Bellatrix respondeu com simplicidade — Caius Volturi o seduziu e fez com que tomasse Uísque de Fogo batizado com Veritaserum. Uma mistura que nem sua amiguinha jamais provou, hein? — o seu riso ficou estridente — Bom, é claro que eu o compensei, conseguindo-lhe o sangue de cinquenta virgens e um garoto em plena forma, no auge da juventude.

— Caius Volturi submeteu-se a seduzir Dumbledore pelo sangue de cinquenta virgens?

— Não, foi mais pelo garoto.

Christine meneava a cabeça negativamente, inconformada.

— Acho que não vou precisar proibi-la, não é, Chris, querida? Não vai cultivar um relacionamento com um sangue-ruim…

— Não, mãe, é claro que não. Mas preciso me recolher, com licença.

E Christine sabia que, caso os Lestrange a proibissem de continuar com Snape, ela abafaria o caso abaixo de seus próprios narizes, ou até mesmo fugiria com ele para o Alaska. O fato é que ela mesma condenava os sangues-ruins mais do que tudo, por isso nunca se dera bem com Jacob, ou qualquer outro. O seu namorado, futuro marido e pai de seus filhos? Não, era demais.

Christine trancou-se em seu suntuoso quarto e jogou-se à cama, chorando compulsivamente, sentindo-se suja por ter sido tantas vezes tocada por um mestiço, e mais ainda por amá-lo. Não era o momento próprio para uma coruja bater em sua janela, mas ela bateu, mesmo assim. A garota ergueu-se, pegou a carta e expulsou-a sem delicadeza. Seu coração disparou ao perceber, no envelope, a letra que sempre corrigia as suas provas. Em um ato impensado, fez menção de rasgar, mas, como imaginava, não conseguiria. Abriu-a, então:

"_Ver você ao acordar é um presente que eu não acreditava que pudesse existir. Saber que você sente o mesmo por mim é um sonho triplamente utópico. Você me faz sentir de um modo que eu não consigo explicar. Seria antiquado se eu dissesse que sinto a sua falta? Eu vejo o seu retrato, eu sinto o cheiro da sua pele no travesseiro vazio, próximo ao meu. Tem apenas dez dias que você se foi, mas a verdade é que eu estou me acabando. Eu sei que eu verei você novamente, cedo ou tarde. Mas eu preciso que você saiba que eu gosto de você. E eu sinto a sua falta._

_Severus Prince Snape"._

Ao terminar de ler, a garota sucumbiu às lágrimas, socando o travesseiro, sem se importar que seus pais ouvissem os seus gritos. Na verdade, eles ficariam muito satisfeitos. Ela pensou que gostaria que Snape a tivesse matado com maldições imperdoáveis, que Jake nunca interferisse. Existia uma dor muito mais intensa e duradoura que a causada por Cruciatus.

Neste exato momento, na residência dos Sparrow, Amy caminhava para lá e para cá com sua garrafinha de vodka, ainda cobrindo de xingamentos o primo Jack, que fora passar a Páscoa em sua casa, e tentava seduzi-la a todo o instante.

— Mas é mesmo um poste de luz com calda de chocolate — ela dizia de si para si, dando voltinhas pelo quarto — é um peixe na lagoa azul! Hic! O que é que eu to falando? Ô Jack! — sua voz nunca estivera tão embargada — Vem cá, seu pilantra, que eu te mostro com quantos dentes se faz uma coroa!

Como acontecera às suas amigas, uma coruja bateu à janela, assustando a pobre garota bêbada. Ela abriu a janela, pegou a cara e quase enforcou a coruja acidentalmente.

— Desculpa, corujinha — ela se lamentou, enquanto abria a carta — ih, olha lá! O Jasperzinho aprendeu a mandar correio coruja! Ô Jack! Vem aqui, seu safado! Olha como é verdade que eu tenho namorado! Hic!

A garota cambaleou e sentou-se à cama. Começou a ler, com alguma dificuldade:

_ "Querida Amy,  
Eu espero que esteja se controlando quanto à bebida, pois não quero encontrá-la em coma alcoólico antes de voltar a Hogwarts. Devo lhe dizer que Alice, minha antiga namorada, implorou para que voltássemos, mas eu admiti a ela que estava apaixonado. E realmente estou. Você me ensinou a ver a vida dentro de um copo de bebida! (Rimou, eu sou um poeta!). Veja o que lhe escrevi (O Edu me disse que estava lindo):  
Eu não consigo encontrar palavras para dizer, elas estão ultrapassadas. Eu viajaria meio mundo para dizer: Eu pertenço a você. E ela me ataca como um leão, quando meu coração está dividido como Rio. E eu lhe asseguro que meus débitos são reais. Eu viajaria meio mundo para dizer: Você é minha musa. Responda à minha ternura, derrame sobre mim esta embriaguez._

_Eu te amo, minha caninha._

_Jasper Hale."_

Amy deu um grito e jogou-se à cama, mas a embriaguez propriamente dita era tanta, que ela apagou, e só foi lembrar-se da carta no dia do regresso.


	35. Chapter 35

**- Parte 35 -**

Os dias voaram até o regresso à Hogwarts, para a felicidade das garotas. As três amigas se encontraram na plataforma nove e meia e abraçaram-se. Amy e Anne estavam procurando seus namorados, olhando incansavelmente aqui e ali. Christine observava as amigas, impassível. Foi quando ela notou que Anne estava um pouco apática, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

- Pela cara de fuinha do Jasper! - Christine dizia, enquanto Amy lhe lançava um olhar raivoso - Você anda apertando uns, Anne?

- Como é? - indagou Anne, com um tom de voz estranho.

- Sei lá, seus olhos estão vermelhos! Parece que tá chapadona!

- Chris, dá um tempo! Você viu o Jake? Eu preciso muito falar com ele - ao dizer isso, uma lágrima solitária escorreu no rosto de Anne, que ela fez menção de secar o mais rápido que pôde.

- Anne, você está muito estranha. Até bêbada eu teria notado. O que aconteceu? - perguntou Amy, preocupada.

- Eu já falei! Dá um tempo!

Irritada, Anne trancou-se em um vagão vazio, e esperou Jake. Sentou-se, enquanto lágrimas caíam constantemente em seu rosto. Ela torcia agressivamente a barra de sua saia, como se pudesse livrar-se daquilo usando a sua força.

Pouco tempo depois, Jake bateu na porta do vagão. Anne abriu-a com um aceno da varinha. Ele correu para abraçá-la, e o seu semblante alegre logo se contornou em uma expressão de extrema preocupação.

- Anne... O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou o garoto, enxugando as lágrimas da namorada.

- Jake... Eu não quero, mas... Precisamos terminar - Anne disse, baixinho, e não se atreveu a encarar Jake nos olhos.

- Você tá brincando, não é? - rebateu Jake, totalmente incrédulo.

- Eu... Estou falando sério.

Jake encarou Anne, enquanto lágrimas quase caíam de seus grandes olhos negros.

- Você me disse que nunca ficaria longe de mim. O que aconteceu com todas as palavras ditas? Encontrou o Sam durante as férias, foi isso?

- Não, Jake! Você não entende! Precisamos... T-terminar - Anne quase não conseguiu pronunciar a última palavra.

- Então me dê um bom motivo! Eu te amo, Anne, e sei que você sente o mesmo por mim. Por que isso agora? - retrucou Jake, no auge do desespero.

Anne respirou fundo, tentando segurar o choro, que não parecia querer ir embora. Bem ou mal, Jake tinha que saber. Era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer. Contar a verdade.

- Meus pais encontraram a sua carta.

- E isso é motivo para terminarmos? - indagou Jake, indignado.

- Eles juraram que se nós continuássemos namorando, eles... Apelariam para a magia das trevas... Contra você, Jake. Você não sabe do que eles são capazes! Eu morreria se eles te machucassem, ou pior... Te matassem - explicou Anne, já chorando descontroladamente.

Jake abraçou Anne pelos ombros. Ele não queria separar-se dela, e nunca faria isso. Nem que a vida dele estivesse em risco.

- Escuta, Anne. Não vamos terminar, tá bom? Vamos dar um jeito. Nem que você tenha que ir morar comigo em La Push. Não quero mais ouvir você dizendo que quer terminar.

- Mas, Jake...

- Eu sei que eu estou correndo perigo. Mas com você ao meu lado, eu encaro até o Voldemort.

- Não brinca, Jake!

- Eu estou falando sério. Você me dá forças, sem você eu fico vulnerável e minha vida fica sem graça. Prefiro morrer com você ao meu lado a viver sem você.

Aqueles argumentos eram suficientes. Anne abraçou Jake. Sentia falta de senti-lo em seus braços.

- É por isso que eu te amo! - disse Anne, um sorriso tímido formando-se em seus lábios.

Em resposta, Jake beijou-a ternamente nos lábios. Ele também tinha sentido muita falta de sua coelhinha.

Logo mais à noite, eles desembarcaram em Hogwarts. Snape estava esperando Christine logo nos portões de entrada do castelo. A garota passou por ele, sem sequer vê-lo.

- Chris? O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou Snape, preocupado.

Christine virou-se para Snape, totalmente indignada.

- O que aconteceu? Você ainda tem coragem de me perguntar, seu... Sangue ruim?

Snape fitou Christine, com os olhos arregalados. Não sabia como a garota havia descoberto aquilo, já que ele nunca havia contado.

- Eu vi, Sevinho - continuou Christine, num tom falsamente carinhoso - Na penseira. Aquele Volturi que parece a loira do Tchan seduziu o pobre Dumbledore, e aquele velho babão contou para ele que você era mestiço. Como você pôde me enganar por todo esse tempo?

- Chris, eu sabia que essa seria a sua reação. Você é uma Lestrange, se soubesse que eu sou mestiço, me deixaria a ver navios na mesma hora! E eu não queria isso, já que eu te amo e não quero viver longe de você!

- Poupe-me de suas desculpas, Snape. E vou fazer das suas palavras as minhas. Jogue seu amor ao Lago Negro, e não torne mais a me procurar.

Christine foi para o castelo, a passos largos. Deixou para trás Snape, com, inacreditavelmente, lágrimas rolando em seu rosto macilento. Christine também estava chorando, mas não queria que nem Snape nem ninguém vissem. Foi tão rápido para o castelo que nem reparou na fonte que estava ali nas proximidades do Lago Negro, onde Jasper estava esperando por Amy.

Amy andava, cambaleante. Quando viu Jasper a esperando ao lado daquela grande fonte, ela abriu um grande sorriso, e começou a correr, desequilibrada. Se Jasper não a tivesse segurado, ela teria mergulhado de cabeça na fonte.

- Sempre cambaleando, minha caninha linda - disse Jasper, sorrindo largamente enquanto Amy o abraçava efusivamente.

- Senti tanta saudade de você, minha fuinha descabelada! - disse Amy, depois de soltar Jasper de seu abraço.

- Como é que é? - indagou Jasper, exasperado.

- A fuinha descabelada mais linda do mundo *-*

Nisso, Jasper tomou Amy em seus braços e a beijou calorosamente, o que chegava até a ser irônico.

Pouco tempo depois, os dois casais e Christine sentaram-se na mesa da Sonserina no Salão Principal, ansiosos para o jantar. Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira de espaldar alto e pediu silêncio. O que era incomum, já que ele só falava com os alunos no início do ano letivo.

- Bem vindos de volta! Sei que não é típico eu dar uns avisos depois das férias de Páscoa, mas dessa vez é estritamente necessário.

Todos se entreolharam, confusos.

- Bom - continuou Dumbledore - receio que vocês tenham notado aquela belíssima fonte nos jardins. Devo avisá-los que aquela é uma fonte dos desejos, e que realmente funciona. Basta jogar um nuque na fonte que o seu desejo se realiza. Mas antes de ficarem animados, devo adverti-los que tomem cuidado com o que desejam, já que os desejos podem voltar-se contra quem os desejou. Agora, vou deixá-los livres de ouvir a voz asmática de um velho e vou deixá-los esbaldarem-se com o banquete.

Durante o banquete, Anne estava muito pensativa. Estava muito alheia à conversa, nem parecia que a garota estava realmente ali. Após o banquete, todos se levantaram, enquanto a garota continuou ali, sentada. Jake estendeu a mão para Anne, mas ela nem sequer a viu. Ainda estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Anne? Você está bem? - perguntou Jake, olhando-a preocupado.

- Oi? - disse Anne, totalmente aérea - Ah, sim, Jake. Só vou ficar aqui um pouco, daqui a pouco eu desço.

Jake deu de ombros e foi para o dormitório. Anne esperou que todos se retirassem. Fez o Feitiço da Desilusão em si mesma e foi até os jardins. Apertava fortemente um nuque em sua mão.


	36. Chapter 36

**- Parte 36 -**

Anne postou-se em frente à fonte, concentrou-se em seu desejo e jogou o nuque, aliviada.

- Só assim pra meus pais aceitarem o Jake do jeito que ele é - murmurou Anne, de si para si.

Ela virou-se e foi para o dormitório, desfazendo o feitiço ao chegar ao lado de sua cama, onde Jake já estava deitado. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo dormindo, despreocupado. Deitou-se ao seu lado, satisfeita. Não tinha como aquele desejo voltar-se contra ela. Agora tudo iria dar certo, e nada nem ninguém impediria que eles ficassem juntos.

__Na manhã seguinte, à mesa do café da manhã, Anne parecia um tanto estranha, e é claro que o seu lobinho, que a conhecia tão bem, não pôde deixar de reparar.

— Que foi amor? — ele indagou preocupado, pensando na conversa que haviam tido no Expresso acerca da relação difícil.

— Nada — Anne disse meio dispersa.

— Você está parecendo a Luna Lovegood — alertou Amy.

— E você, uma mistura de Amy Winehouse e Courtney Love. — rebateu Lily.

— Amy, são sete e meia da manhã e você já está bêbada? — Jasper indagou indignado.

— Amor, eu só tomo leite batizado — ela disse, com uma risada exagerada.

— O salão tá vazio — reparou Christine, que até então permanecera apática.

— Ah, tem uma fila gigante lá na fonte — respondeu Jake com desdém.

— Será que os pedidos acontecem imediatamente? — Anne pensou em voz alta.

— Depende da intensidade com que você deseja — falou Christine, segurando uma maçã e observando-a atentamente, como Hamlet faria com sua caveira — você precisa se concentrar muito para pedir.

— Senão não acontece?

— Acontece, Jacob, é uma fonte dos desejos, não é? Ela pode realizar qualquer coisa, mas pode demorar um pouco. No geral, nunca passou de dez dias.

— Uau! — exclamou Amy deslumbrada — Onde você aprendeu isso tudo?

— Li em Hogwarts, uma História. Havia uma aqui há muitos anos, muito antes do Mestre estudar em nossa ilustre casa, — e Christine deu um longo suspiro ao pensar em Voldemort — mais ou menos quando Dumbledore cursou Hogwarts, mas tiraram porque estava dando muito problema entre os alunos. Pelo visto, Dumbledore resolveu esquecer o passado.

— Só lamento pelo Volturi loiro — disse Jacob sacudindo a cabeça, tentando se desvencilhar das imagens que começava a imaginar.

— A Chris anda meio Hermione Granger ultimamente — observou Anne em tom de brincadeira.

— Não me compare àquela sangue ruim — falou Christine muito séria — eu odeio sangues-ruins.

Jake soltou um muxoxo de desdém e meneou negativamente a cabeça.

— Mesquinha… — murmurou.

Mas antes que Christine respondesse exaltada, como tencionava fazer, Jasper sentiu a tensão e amenizou os ânimos.

— O que vocês vão pedir pra fonte? — indagou o vampiro, querendo de uma vez por todas, acabar com a tensão entre Christine e Jacob.

— Algo bem grandioso — disse Jacob pensativo — digno de mim!

— Eu quero transformar o Lago Negro em cachaça! — falou Amy com a voz embargada.

— Penso em convocar todos os meus amantes favoritos para uma entrevista no meu dormitório — foi a vez de Christine.

— Mas aí você vai precisar do Salão Principal — sugeriu Jacob meio sério, meio risonho.

— Acho que a Sala Precisa, bem ampliada, serve — respondeu a garota com uma piscadela.

— E você, Jasper Fuinha? — perguntou Christine.

— Eu não quero nada — disse o vampiro — já tenho o meu pé de cana — e deu um longo beijo em Amy, que a fez deleitar-se.

— Anne também não tem pedidos? — perguntou Jake.

— Não — a garota respondeu um tanto assustada — por enquanto, não.

A terceira aula do dia era de Poções, e Christine parou à porta, hesitante, chamando a atenção dos amigos.

— Brigou com Snape de novo? — indagou Jacob preocupado.

— Sim, mas não é da sua conta. — ela respondeu exasperada e entrou na sala como um raio.

A expressão de arraso no rosto de Snape era evidente. Ele parecia mais pálido que de costume e mantinha os olhos baixos, evitando encontrar o rosto de Christine. Ela evitava igualmente, tentando concentrar-se no dever, mas a voz dele a atormentava, fazendo-a querer esquecer-se de sua linhagem pura e nobre e atirar-se em seus braços. Contudo, ela não faria isso, prezava, mais do que tudo, o sangue puro de sua família.

Christine decidiu que o jeito mais fácil de esquecer Snape era se divertindo com outros — ao menos assim ela pensava a princípio — e quando a noite caiu, foi direto até a fonte dos desejos. Christine estava tão certa de seu pedido, que tinha certeza de que ele aconteceria naquela mesma noite. Jogou um nuque à grande fonte e disse em voz alta:  
— Quero todos os meus amantes favoritos, com exceção de Snape, reunidos na Sala Precisa.

Feito isso, a garota partiu para o referido lugar, um sorriso malicioso brincando em seu rosto, o corpo pulsando por desejo de perversão. Ao adentrar a Sala Precisa, deparou-se com Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Dean Winchester, Marcus Volturi, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Sam Uley, Carlisle Cullen, Vitor Krum e o Vampiro Armand.

— São todos meus! — os olhos de Christine brilharam, e ela assumiu uma expressão ensandecida, o que a tornou imagem e semelhança de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ao se aproximar dos amantes, Christine notou que todos tinham os olhos vidrados, como que movidos por Imperius.

— Não importa — ela disse a si mesma — eles saberão o que fazer. Venham, rapazes!

A capa de Christine escorregou por seu corpo, deixando-a em trajes íntimos. Dentro de alguns minutos, a garota ia passando de braços em braços, rindo e deleitando-se, desvairada, sentindo cada um daqueles corpos quentes e frios no seu, tomando-a por completo.

Enquanto isso, Anne, fitando o fogo da lareira com uma expressão apática, sentia o seu desejo se aproximar cada vez mais.


	37. Chapter 37

**- Parte 37 -**

- Anne? Está tudo bem? - perguntou Jake - Você está a mais de meia hora fitando o fogo!

- Não é nada demais - respondeu Anne, com um sorriso cansado - Eu só estava pensando.

- Você está muito estranha. Parece até que está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Não estou escondendo nada, Jake. Você sabe muito bem que...

Mas Anne foi interrompida. Ela ouviu um barulho na janela e, ao virar-se, viu que ali havia uma coruja negra. A coruja de sua família. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu correndo da frente da lareira e foi abrir a janela. Pegou a carta que a coruja trazia amarrada à perna com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

- Pelos machos da Chris! Que bicho te mordeu, Anne?

- Vai me dizer que você não lembra? - rebateu Anne, olhando de esguelha para Jake com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto abria ansiosamente o envelope.

- Pôxa, estou vendo que você voltou ao normal. Que milagre aconteceu? - indagou Jake, levando displicentemente as mãos aos bolsos.

Anne lia a carta. Seus olhos brilhavam, e seu semblante era uma mescla de encanto e satisfação.

- Aconteceu esse milagre - finalmente respondeu, entregando a carta a Jake.

Jake pegou a carta, confuso. Também não acreditava no que lia, mas não conseguia ficar tão feliz quanto Anne.

- Ah, Anne, não acredito que você acreditou nisso! Desde quando seus pais gostam de mim e querem que eu passe uns dias das férias de verão com vocês?

- Não sei, Jake! Não é simplesmente fantástico? - disse Anne, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Não sei não. Parece mais uma armadilha. Você mesma disse que seus pais são capazes de coisas que ninguém imagina.

Jake olhou ora para a carta, ora para Anne, que irradiava felicidade. A partir daquele momento, ele compreendeu.

- A não ser que alguém tenha desejado isso na fonte - disse Jake, cruzando os braços numa atitude inquisidora.

O sorriso de Anne murchou. Ela não esperava que ele chegasse àquela conclusão tão facilmente. Então, nada restou a ela a não ser contar a verdade.

- Tá bom, Jake. Eu confesso. Fiz esse desejo à fonte.

- Ah, Anne. Você não precisava ter feito isso - Jake disse suavemente, enquanto abraçava Anne pelos ombros.

- Eu não tinha outra escolha! Essa era a única forma de ficarmos juntos sem que meus pais atrapalhassem!

- Mesmo assim, eu tenho medo. Lembra do que Dumbledore disse? Os desejos podem voltar-se contra quem os desejou.

- Eu não me importo. Você teria feito o mesmo se visse a fonte como única alternativa para acabar com o seu desespero.

- Teria feito sim, e não teria pensado duas vezes.

Anne deu um meio sorriso, e Jake beijou-a nos lábios.

- Jake... O que você pediria pra fonte?

- Ué, Anne - Jake deu um enorme sorriso - Eu disse mais cedo, não lembra? Algo bem grandioso...

- Digno de você, eu sei. Mas se você pedir algo tão grandioso quanto você, acho que você nem caberá mais nesse castelo.

- Eu dou um jeito. Mas o único lugar onde eu ainda quero caber é dentro do seu coração.

- Seu lobo bobo, você nunca sairá do meu coração.

Anne tomou o rosto de Jake em suas mãos e beijou-o novamente, desta vez mais sofregamente.

Enquanto isso, no Salão Principal, Amy enchia a cara. Na mesa jaziam várias garrafas vazias de uísque de fogo, e Jasper a olhava, completamente desesperado.

- Já chega de beber, minha caninha. Você precisa tomar um banho frio e ir dormir.

- Dormir... Hic. Dormir é pra quem não sabe admirar a beleza da luz da Lua, é pra quem não vê que a luz das estrelas são mais ofuscantes do que a luz do Sol - disse Amy, com a voz mais embargada do que nunca.

- Vamos, largue essa garrafa, você não está falando coisa com coisa!

- Quem não entende a poesia pode achar que estou louca. Pensei que você fosse mais sensível... Er... Qual o seu nome mesmo?

Jasper virou os olhos. Ele nunca tinha visto Amy tão bêbada a ponto de esquecer o seu nome.

- Ah, lembrei... É José, não é? Ah, eu lembro agora... Eu costumo te chamar de Jozz...

- Jozz? Que maluquice é essa? Vem, Amy, antes que você entre em coma alcoólico! u.u

Jasper agarrou Amy pelos braços, mas a garota conseguiu desvencilhar-se. Levantou-se rápida e desequilibradamente da cadeira, e saiu para os jardins, aos tropeços. A garota parou ao lado da fonte, e a olhava, encantada, como se ainda não a tivesse visto.

- Que poético! Um autorama em plenos jardins de Hoggywarts! *-*

Amy estava tão alterada que estava confundindo os nomes das coisas, mas incrivelmente, ainda lembrava-se que era possível fazer pedidos naquele lugar. Levou as mãos aos bolsos, procurando por alguma moeda. Achou alguns nuques e um galeão. Sem pensar muito, pegou o galeão e jogou-o na fonte.

- Que o mundo torne-se uma poesia!

E desacordou, caindo na relva verde e macia.


	38. Chapter 38

**- Parte 38 -**

Christine acordou sentindo mais dor de cabeça que teria Amy em qualquer ressaca. Olhou à sua volta e viu aqueles onze homens adormecidos por todos os cantos.

— Mas o que estou fazendo aqui? — indagou a garota olhando para cada um dos amantes — Que dor de cabeça, nem parece que dormi! Parece-me que todos os meus pensamentos me somem! Eu, trancada nessa sala cheia de homem? Sinto pelo meu corpo inteiro essa latejante dor… Onde é que anda o meu amor? Mas que porra! Eu não paro de rimar, será que só assim consigo falar? Ei, caras, acordem! Ai, Merlin, será que eles não podem?

De repente, cada um dos amantes de Christine foram sumindo como fumaça, um a um. A garota olhou horrorizada para aquilo, e só então se deu conta de que tudo o que acontecera não passara de uma ilusão ou de um feitiço muito poderoso.

— Puta que pariu! — exclamou — Pela varinha íntima do Dumbledore que não faz nada! Eu transei com um monte de alma penada? Eu quero sair daqui! — as lágrimas da garota começaram a cair — Porra, essa vida não me serve! Eu quero o Sev!

Christine saiu correndo da sala, deixando para trás toda aquela história lúgubre. Correu pelo corredor vazio, vencendo todos os lances de escadas até chegar às masmorras. Em todo aquele furor, a garota nem viu quando esbarrou em alguém que vinha no sentido oposto. Esse alguém era quem ela mais queria — e ao mesmo tempo não queria — ver naquele momento.

— Snape — ela disse ofegante — você por aqui?

— Eu estava indo ali — respondeu — mas estou sentindo perfume de homem, com quem você estava nesse instante?

— Com ninguém importante — a garota deu de ombros — mas você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida.

— É que sem você a minha alma fica perdida.

— Quer parar de rimar?

— Se você me acompanhar e também parar…

— Esqueça-me, Snape, você é um sangue-ruim.

— Eu sei, mas você ainda mora em mim. Eu nunca fui tão suscetível a alguém, mas você me faz esquecer minha dignidade e ir além.

— Nem por Lily, aquela filha-de-ninguém?

— Não fale dela…

— Ora, aquela cadela! E ainda defende a sua amada…

— Ela para mim não é mais nada. Eu amo você, e você sabe disso.

— Jogue o seu amor no cortiço!

— Cortiço? O que é isso?

— Aquele livro de literatura trouxa, não sei por que falei dele, não sei o que me deu…

— Está sabendo mais de assuntos trouxas do que eu.

Christine hesitou por alguns segundos, tentando se manter firme.

— Ai, o seu meio sorriso é irresistível, mas eu preciso me manter impassível!

— Meu amor, esqueça isso.

— Não posso, você é um mestiço — suspirou — a minha mãe jamais aceitaria.

— Esqueça — enlaçou-a — a vida é uma poesia.

Christine se deixou levar pelo beijo, sentindo que toda a sordidez da noite passada esvanecia como fumaça. A partir daquele momento, ela tinha certeza absoluta de que não era mais a mesma, e aquela Christine obcecada por homens morrera, dando lugar a uma nova, eternamente apaixonada pelo único que sabia fazer o seu coração bater mais forte.

— Eu não desistirei — ela disse, com os lábios ainda muito próximos dos dele, as lágrimas caindo insistentemente pelo seu rosto — eles podem até tentar me matar ou coisa assim…

— …Ninguém vai tirar você de mim. — ele concluiu, beijando-a novamente.

Anne aproveitava a manhã de sábado passeando pelos jardins. Cantarolava, feliz com o resultado de seu pedido à fonte. Foi quando reparou que havia uma briga um pouco mais além.

— Pelo delicioso traseiro de Sam Winchester, o que está acontecendo? — exclamou — É treta e eu estou perdendo?

A garota correu para o lugar da briga e percebeu que os dois garotos que se engalfinhavam não eram ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Jake e Cedric.

— Por Merlin, por que vocês estão se atacando assim? — gritou a garota — Não me digam que é por causa de mim…

— Esse folgado tá dando em cima de você, coelhinha! — disse Jake ofegante, segurando Cedric pelo colarinho da blusa.

— Eu não, você está perdendo a linha! — rebateu Cedric quase sem ar.

— Cala a boca, fuinha!

— Gente, eu não estou entendendo nada… — confessou Anne.

— Disseram que ele foi atrás de você de madrugada — disse Jake.

— É mentira! — gritou Cedric — Esse cara é um animal!

— Ah, pega no meu...

— NÃO CONTINUA! — exclamou Anne — Solta ele agora, Jacó!

— Ah, tem dó! — reclamou o garoto, jogando ao chão um Cedric assustado — Por que você está me chamando assim?

— Por que esse é um nome muito ruim, e o seu é parecido.

— Você sabe que eu fico fodido…

— E por isso soltou a fuinha.

— Suma daqui! — Jacob exclamou quando Cedric já corria — Ou da próxima vez te transformo em uma galinha!

Jake respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. Anne, então beijou-o nos lábios e se aninhou no seu peito.

— Meu lobo bobo — falou carinhosamente — por que é ciumento assim?

— Porque não gosto que mexam com o que é mais importante para mim. Porra, Anne, por que estamos a rimar?

— Não sei, mas não consigo parar.

— Isso pra mim é um feitiço poderoso.

— Esquece o feitiço, você está tão gostoso!

E o casal mais animado da escola se jogou na relva. Eles não se importavam muito se alguém poderia passar e ver, simplesmente não conseguiam controlar aquele fogo.

E por falar em fogo, alguém andava de fogo à beira do Lago Negro, com a companheira garrafa sempre em mãos.

— Que dia lindo! — exclamou a alcoólatra — Até parece que o céu está sorrindo! Cadê minha fuinha? Ele tá me deixando sozinha?

Como se tivesse feito um feitiço convocatório, Jasper apareceu às costas de Amy, pregando-lhe um susto. A garota desequilibrou e teria caído, mas ele a segurou.

— Bebendo de novo, minha caninha?

— E eu faço outra coisa, fuinha?

Jasper olhou fixamente para Amy e meneou a cabeça negativamente.

— Que foi, tô cagada? — ela perguntou, ficando nervosa.

— Olha como a sua voz está embargada! — ele respondeu com desgosto — Vem, vou te dar um banho frio!

— Nem vem, que eu te jogo no rio!

— Isso não é um rio, é um lago!

— Que é que tem o lado?

— Quatro lados formam um quadrado.

— Que é isso, Jasper, você bebeu?

— Quem tá com a garrafa na mão não sou eu…

— Ah, me deixa, vampiro!

— Não fica assim bravinha, que eu piro.

Jasper agarrou a namorada, que se esquivou.

— Sai, Jazz, você não me aceita.

— Eu só quero que você seja ainda mais perfeita!

Amy cruzou os braços, assumindo uma expressão emburrada.

— Qual é, amor? — disse Jasper — A vida é um morango!

Ela olhou-o de soslaio e deu um sorrisinho.

— Então, vem, vamos dançar um tango!

E começaram a dançar no meio do jardim. Ninguém sabia dizer qual dos dois poderia ser o verdadeiro bêbado.

Hogwarts ficou quase uma semana dessa maneira. Ninguém sabia dizer por que, mas as rimas estavam presentes em todas as conversas, e até nas aulas. Snape, entretanto, seguia o curso de sua aula parecendo indiferente àqueles fatos estranhos.

— E com esses pedaços de açafrão — ele dizia — você pode obter uma bela poção. Mas mantenha-se por perto, você precisa atingir o ponto certo. Se cozinhar demais, estraga.

— Ai, ele sabe atingir o ponto certo com destreza — suspirava Christine — e faz de um jeito delicioso, com certeza.

Anne, na cadeira da frente, virou-se para a amiga com uma expressão de susto e indignação.

— Srta. Hale — chamou Snape — vire-se para frente e ensine o seu lobisomem a se comportar como gente.

Jake estava imerso em sua tarefa de farejar a mesa, a pena, os pergaminhos e o caldeirão.

— Que é isso, Jake? — Anne cutucou-o, indignada — Pare de agir como um cão!

— É a força do hábito — respondeu — você não tem noção.

— Vocês podem parar de latir? — disse Snape rispidamente — Ou eu vou ter que começar a agir?

— Você tá me chamando de cadela? — indagou Anne se levantando.

— A mulher do cão é o que, uma donzela?

— Ah, se liga, professor, fica aí rimando que nem o Chapéu Seletor!

— Todos nós estamos rimando — Christine também ergueu-se da cadeira — isso é obra de algum impostor!

— Mas quem você acha que fez uma coisa assim? — indagou Snape.

— A fonte que está no jardim! — exclamou Anne.

— Quem faria um pedido tão sem noção, sem utilidade nem nada?

— Alguém que vive encachaçada! — concluiu Christine.

— Amy Sparrow — Snape falou com a voz arrastada — a senhorita não tem o que fazer?

— Eu só queria um mundo lindo de se viver — respondeu a garota em tom choroso.

— Pois vá agora mesmo desfazer! Se rimar mais um pouco, vou enlouquecer!

— E como fazer?

— Eu sei como proceder! — exclamou uma menina ao fundo da sala, uma sonserina que Christine sempre odiara porque tinha certeza de que ela gostava de Snape.

— Ah, Julieta! — exclamou a garota — Cale a boca e vá dar a sua…

— Chris conhece as regras desse jogo — interrompeu Jake — então por que não diz logo?

— Não sobre as ordens de um sangue-ruim…

— Chris, não seja assim — ponderou Snape.

— Olha, que conto o que sei e quero ver o que você faz…

— Simplesmente não te traço mais.

— É, aí não dá. Vou fazer com quem e onde? Certo, eu conto tudo o que sei sobre a fonte. Pra desfazer o pedido, você tem que se conscientizar de que tudo está perdido, e quer reverter, mas às vezes, é algo impossível de se fazer. Deve-se tirar a moeda dada, assim como quem não quer nada, e correr sem olhar para trás. Rápido, Amy, ou pode ser tarde demais!

— E se eu não conseguir? — indagou a bêbada chorosa.

— A moeda não vai sair. Mas depois eu falo o resto, só expliquei por cima, porque não aguento mais falar fazendo rima!

Amy concordou e saiu da sala em busca da fonte. Reconhecia que seu desejo havia sido um erro, e estava pronta para retirá-lo. Entretanto, já pensava em outro, um totalmente relacionado à pinga e ao Lago Negro.


	39. Chapter 39

**- Parte 39 -**

Amy parou ao chegar na fonte, com a respiração ofegante. Olhava para dentro d'água, sem saber ao certo qual moeda ela tinha jogado. Pensara que tinha jogado um galeão, mas agora ela não tinha tanta certeza disso.

- Acho que você deve ter sido a única sem noção a jogar um galeão - disse Julieta, que andava calmamente na direção de Amy.

- Querida, foi culpa da bebida. Além do mais, nem sei se eu joguei um galeão mesmo. E o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver se você tiraria a moeda dali.

- Por que tanta desconfiança? No seu coração não há esperança?

- Porque você vive a beber, e tirar a moeda você podia esquecer. E ande logo com isso, se eu rimar mais uma vez eu vou enlouquecer.

- Você não manda em mim, Julieta. Dá pra você parar de ser tão ranheta?

Julieta apenas cruzou os braços e olhou Amy com profundo desagrado. Amy olhava atentamente para o fundo da fonte, ainda procurando a moeda que tinha jogado. Concentrava-se, tentando lembrar-se daquela noite, mas não conseguia. Arregaçou a manga da capa e começou a tentar tirar todas as moedas, mas nenhuma delas estava querendo sair. Finalmente, ela alcançou o galeão, e este saiu com uma facilidade assustadora. Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás.

Julieta permaneceu ali, fitando a fonte.

- Até que enfim vou parar de rimar. Assim poderei fazer meu pedido sem falar nenhuma besteira.

A garota remexeu os bolsos das vestes, à procura de uma moeda. Finalmente encontrou um nuque, e seus olhos brilharam maleficamente ao fitar a moeda cor de bronze.

- A partir desse momento, Severus Snape ficará incondicionalmente apaixonado por mim - disse, jogando a moeda na fonte.

Depois disso, a garota retirou-se, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

No dia seguinte, Anne e Christine estavam no vestiário, prontas para jogar o segundo jogo de quadribol da temporada: Sonserina contra Lufa-Lufa.

- Por que você tratou a Julieta daquela forma ontem? - perguntou Anne, enquanto calçava as suas meias.

- Aquela biscate merece ser tratada de forma bem pior. Ela gosta do Snape, Anne. E sei que ela vai fazer de tudo para tirá-lo de mim. Eu pressinto isso.

- Ela não seria louca de fazer isso, Chris. Acho que o nome Lestrange ainda impõe certo respeito. Ela não se meteria com a filha de uma doida que nem a Bellatrix, que pode ser tão doida quanto.

- Obrigada, Anne. Agora fiquei animada - Jessy disse, sarcasticamente - Mas acho que ela não se importa. Mesmo se eu fosse filha do Voldemort, aquela vadia não iria desistir.

- Procure não se preocupar com isso agora. Temos um jogo para vencer! - exclamou Anne com energia.

- Quero ver a cara do seu lobo sangue-ruim quando vir que o Diggory não vai sair da sua cola no jogo.

- Como é? - perguntou Anne, confusa.

- Diggory é o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, Anne. Você não sabia?

Anne deu de ombros. Ela não suportava Cedric e sua insistente perseguição. Ela jurara que ele estava namorando Renesmee, mas pela briga que houve entre ele e Jacob, era óbvio que não. E ela não se importava nem um pouco que ele fosse apanhador da Lufa-Lufa. Ela sabia que era melhor do que aquela fuinha desconjuntada.

- Eu vou fazer de tudo para lançar um balaço na cabeça daquele infeliz, podem ter certeza disso - disse Jake com raiva - E vê se você pega logo o pomo, Anne. Não vou suportar ver vocês dois voando lado a lado por muito tempo.

- Não se preocupe, amor. Vou derrubá-lo da vassoura quando ele chegar perto de mim.

Jake bufou. Sabia que Anne não gostava de Cedric, mas não suportava mais ver aquela fuinha perseguindo a sua coelhinha.

Todos os jogadores pegaram as suas vassouras, e voaram para o campo. O time da Lufa-Lufa já se encontrava no campo. Cedric Diggory, o capitão, estava ao lado de Madame Hooch, bem no centro do campo.

O time da Sonserina voou até lá. Anne reparou que Cedric sorriu para ela, discretamente. Ela ouviu Jacob bufar novamente ao seu lado.

- Esse cara não sabe com quem tá mexendo... - murmurou Jake, enfurecido.

Marcus Flint apertou a mão de Cedric, quase esmagando os seus dedos. Todos os jogadores voaram para as suas respectivas posições, prontos para o início da partida. Cedric postou-se ao lado de Anne.

- Espero não ter que te derrubar da vassoura, Anne. Vou me culpar pelo resto da minha vida se eu te machucar.

- Não se preocupe, Diggory. Não vou sentir a menor culpa se eu te derrubar - ameaçou Anne, entre dentes.

O apito de Madame Hooch soou, e a partida teve início. Christine achava que passaria facilmente pela defesa da Lufa-Lufa, mas não foi bem assim. Cedric havia montado um time forte, e seria um jogo bem disputado. Lufa-Lufa não era mais um time fácil de ser batido.

Mesmo assim, Christine conseguiu marcar primeiro para a Sonserina. Graças a Jacob, que havia lançado um balaço certeiro em Bill Carling, que marcava a garota.

- Engole essa, branquelo - provocou Christine, ao ver o goleiro da Lufa-Lufa olhá-la com desprezo.

Alguns minutos depois, Sonserina vencia a partida por apenas dez pontos de diferença. Anne começou a procurar exaustivamente o pomo, e via que Cedric estava a seguindo. Para distraí-lo, ela mergulhou rapidamente em direção ao chão, e habilmente, desviou-se antes de tocar o solo. Ele não conseguiu se recuperar com a mesma facilidade, o que acabou dando uma vantagem a Anne. Todos os alunos da Sonserina comemoraram essa manobra.

Anne levantou os olhos rapidamente. Lá estava o pomo, a alguns metros de Jake. Ela acelerou na direção do pomo. Quase derrubou o namorado da vassoura, mas em poucos segundos sua mão envolvia o pomo. Ela pousou graciosamente na relva, e, orgulhosa, olhava para o pomo em sua mão, que, inutilmente, debatia as suas pequenas asas.

- VENCEMOS! VENCEMOS! - gritou Jake, abraçando Anne pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Cedric observava a cena, com o rosto tristonho.

Pouco tempo depois, o time da Sonserina voltou para o castelo. Andavam nos corredores que iam às masmorras, mas Christine decidiu tomar o caminho oposto.

- Aonde você vai, Chris? - perguntou Anne, desconfiada.

- Vou ter minha festinha particular com o Snape.

Christine andava pelos corredores que levavam à sala de Snape, não cabendo em si de tanta felicidade. Chegou em frente à sala e bateu três vezes na porta. Ninguém atendeu.

- Que estranho. Meu Sevinho disse ontem de manhã que me esperaria aqui depois do jogo.

Bateu novamente. Encostou o ouvido na porta e pôde ouvir vozes desesperadas. Christine, desconfiada, sacou a varinha de suas vestes.

- _Alorromora_!

Ao abrir a porta, Christine deparou-se com Snape, totalmente lívido, e com a última pessoa que ela queria ver com seu amado: Julieta.


	40. Chapter 40

**- Parte 40 -**

Primeiro Christine ficou estática, como se olhasse profundamente nos olhos de um basilisco, depois, ao avaliar que Julieta estava em trajes íntimos e Snape sem camisa, segurando a garota pela cintura, a fúria começou a invadi-la, pouco a pouco, até fazer com o que o seu sangue nobre fervesse e o corpo todo tremesse sob o uniforme de quadribol. As palavras "_Avada Kedavra_" se formaram em sua mente, mas ela carecia de uma varinha. O jeito era investir com a vassoura, e Christine se lançou sobre a rival, mas Snape foi mais rápido.

— _Accio Firebolt_!

A vassoura foi parar em sua mão, e Christine se viu totalmente desarmada, e mais do que isso, acabada por se ver passada para trás.

— Por que, Snape? — indagou, sufocando-se com as próprias lágrimas.

— Eu sinto muito, Lestrange — ele disse, e não havia um pingo de comoção em sua voz — acabou para você.

— Por que? Não havia ficado tudo bem entre nós? Você disse que me amava.

— Passado, querida — falou Julieta — trate de arrumar outro, ou outros, isso nunca foi muito difícil para você.

E Julieta beijou Snape intensamente, ao que ele correspondeu, apertando com mais força a garota contra seu corpo. O que restou a Christine foi apanhar a sua vassoura e sair cabisbaixa. Uma Lestrange que não podia lutar e entregava o jogo, simplesmente porque sua maior força fora tirada de si naquele momento.

Christine mal sentia o chão sob seus pés ao caminhar até o salão comunal. Ao adentrar e perceber a festa que faziam os sonserinos, sua irritação só se fez aumentar, e ela partiu para o quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si e se jogando sobre a cama para poder chorar em paz. Ainda totalmente descontrolada, ela apanhou a varinha de mogno sobre a mesa de cabeceira e a olhou ensandecidamente, pensando que poderia apontá-la para a sua própria cabeça e acabar com tudo aquilo, dizendo apenas duas palavras.

— Não — disse finalmente, ainda olhando fixamente para a varinha — eu sou uma sonserina, tenho o sangue dos Lestrange correndo em minhas veias. A minha família vem de uma linhagem que mata indiscriminadamente, por que pensar em suicídio agora?

E seus olhos castanhos adquiriram um brilho sádico, ainda mais acentuado pelas lágrimas, que ela limpava com ódio, a ponto de arranhar o próprio rosto com as unhas. E ela nem mesmo percebeu que já estava sangrando, até que alguém irrompeu no dormitório e a faz parar.

— Pelo cabaço do Potter! — exclamou a menina de cabelos negros e curtos — O que você está fazendo, Lestrange?

— Me deixa, Parkinson — Christine, como uma louca, se balançava para a frente e para trás abraçada aos joelhos, o rosto sangrando e os olhos fixos em algum ponto no chão.

— Merlin, deixe-me arrumar isso!

Christine não consentiu nem proibiu, apenas ficou totalmente apática enquanto Pansy Parkinson cicatrizava os ferimentos de seu rosto com magia, até não sobrar nenhum rastro deles. Depois abraçou a colega e beijou seus cabelos, murmurando algo como: "se meu desejo pudesse se realizar…" Mas Christine sequer ouviu.

Pansy largou a garota apenas quando as duas amigas entraram no quarto. Anne correu imediatamente até ela, mas Amy ainda estava um pouco sem reflexos por conta da "comemoração".

— Pela dificuldade financeira dos Humphrey e dos Weasley — exclamou — o que aconteceu, Chris?

— Snape tem outra — falou imediatamente, ainda um tanto apática — eu vi com estes lindos olhos castanhos.

— Tá brincando! Que outra seria louca a esse ponto? Er, quer dizer…

— JULIETA SERIA— gritou Christine, atirando almofadas para fora da cama — NÃO SÓ SERIA, COMO É!

— Julieta Scott? — indagou Pansy — Com Snape?

— Com Snape — repetiu Christine — não é uma desgraça, Pansy?

— Ah, não fique assim — disse a garota, enlaçando novamente a jovem Lestrange — ele não te merecia.

— Tem caroço nesse angu — falou Amy com a voz embargada, e caiu à cama ao lado, que era a de Anne.

— Cala a boca, sua cachaceira do caralho!

Mas Amy não ouviu a ofensa de Christine, uma vez que adormecera profundamente.

— Eu vou lá, gente, preciso botar os pingos nos i's.

Mas Anne a deteve.

— Não, você vai ficar exatamente aí onde está, mocinha. Vamos pensar direito em tudo antes de tomarmos uma decisão.

— Que decisão? Está acabado!

E se aninhou no colo da amiga, como uma criancinha, até adormecer como a bêbada da cama ao lado.

— Eu já volto — falou Pansy se erguendo da cama.

E saiu, deixando as três amigas. A única acordada e consciente, porém, era Anne, que lamentava pelo fracasso no romance da amiga. Entretanto, não ficou sozinha por muito tempo, logo o seu lobinho chegou.

— Que aconteceu? — indagou Jacob em voz baixa ao ver as garotas adormecidas.

— Amy encheu a cara, como de costume, mas Chris…

— O que aconteceu com a Chris?

— Snape a trocou por Julieta Scott.

— Eu não acredito nisso! Não é possível! O morcegão é louco pela raposinha.

— Parece que não é mais.

Jacob abraçou a namorada pelos ombros e fitou Christine com pesar. Mesmo que eles não se dessem muito bem, ele sentia algum carinho pela prima de sabe-se-Merlin que grau.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — disse o lupino — _tudo aquilo que é realmente nosso, nunca se vai para sempre_.

E beijou uma Anne encantada, que estava certa de que encontrara a melhor pessoa do mundo, e para usar de mais exatidão, a metade que tornava a sua alma completa.

Christine despertou quando Pansy adentrou o dormitório. Anne olhou a amiga atentamente, esperando um novo ataque, mas ela tinha uma expressão digna de Lovegood no rosto. Olhou para Pansy e disse:

— Alguém já disse o quanto você está linda hoje


	41. Chapter 41

**- Parte 41 -**

Anne quase caiu da cama ao ouvir a amiga falar tal coisa. Olhou para Jessy, extremamente incrédula.

- O que foi? Pansy está linda, ué. Vai me dizer que você não concorda? - disse Christine, respondendo ao olhar de Anne.

- Pra mim ela está tão linda quanto um trasgo - respondeu Anne, sarcasticamente - Ela é uma garota, Chris. O que deu em você?

Christine deu de ombros e ignorou a amiga. Voltou-se para Pansy, sorrindo.

- Não ligue para ela. Ela se engalfinha tanto com o sangue-ruim que já está falando que nem ele, da mesma forma grosseira.

- Ei! - retrucaram Anne e Jake, em uníssono.

- Então o que você acha de darmos uma volta por aí? Sei lá, a energia aqui está muito negativa - disse Pansy, lançando um olhar cortante a Anne.

- Perfeito! Só você mesmo pra ter tido uma idéia tão maravilhosa, Pansy, querida.

- Querida? - murmurou Anne para Jake, ainda totalmente incrédula.

Christine e Pansy retiraram-se do quarto, ambas sorrindo. Anne atirou-se na cama de Amy, ainda completamente abismada.

- Que amizade repentina é essa da Chris e da Pansy? - perguntou Jake, empoleirando-se com dificuldade na beirada da cama.

- Como você é otimista, Jake. Isso não parece amizade, percebeu os galanteios? Eu posso estar louca, não é possível... Jessy não é lésbica!

- Eu tô falando, tem caroço nesse angu! E nesse mato tem coelho! - disse Amy, pra lá de Bagdá, acordando de um súbito - Pansy pode ter feito uma Poção do Amor.

Anne olhou para a amiga, surpresa. Jake parecia meio sonhador, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, como se estivesse lembrando algo.

- Pansy é mais burra que um verme, Amy. Ela não faria uma Poção do Amor - contestou Anne, meio incerta - Ou faria?

Olhou ansiosa para Amy e para Jake. Viu que a amiga já estava ferrada no sono, e o namorado deu de ombros.

Inesperadamente, uma coruja estava bicando o vidro da janela, com uma carta amarrada na perna. Anne correu para abrir a janela e pegar a carta. Abriu-a, incrédula.

- Essa é a décima carta que meus pais mandam essa semana. E em todas elas eles só perguntam de você, Jake. Creio que se eu repetir de ano eles nem vão ligar, não perguntam mais nada sobre mim - disse Anne, com certa mágoa - Não queria que fosse desse jeito. Porcaria de fonte.

Jake apenas abraçou Anne pela cintura, e beijou a sua testa. Ela aninhou-se no peito de Jake, tentando não sucumbir às lágrimas. Ela estava bem chateada pelo fato de seus pais não estarem mais se preocupando com ela, só com Jake.

Christine e Pansy andavam à beira do Lago Negro. Uma leve brisa balançava o cabelo das garotas.

- Peraí, Pansy - disse Christine, fazendo Pansy parar de caminhar e postando-se em frente à garota.

- O que foi? - indagou Pansy, não conseguindo disfarçar o sorriso que se formara em seus lábios.

Christine deu um sorrisinho e tirou delicadamente uma folha amarela que havia ficado presa nos cabelos de Pansy.

- Era só essa folha no seu cabelo.

- Obrigada - agradeceu Pansy, começando a corar - Nunca pensei que você fosse tão gentil, Chris.

- Só porque sou uma Lestrange? Acho que você deveria me conhecer melhor.

Os olhos de Pansy brilharam ante a essa declaração, e ela sentou-se no chão, como uma forma de disfarçar o seu rosto, que já estava fortemente rubro. Christine sentou-se ao seu lado. Não muito longe dali, ela viu Snape de mãos dadas com Julieta. Seu estômago revirou-se ao ver aquela cena.

- Esqueça-o, Chris - disse Pansy, percebendo que Christine olhava para Snape e Julieta.

- Como esquecer uma traição? Não consigo entender como ele jogou todo o nosso relacionamento fora por essa... Raquítica. Mas quer saber? Não estou nem aí para ele. Ele que fique com todas as garotas de Hogwarts, eu não me importo mais.

- Você se recuperou rápido! Fico feliz em saber! - exclamou Pansy, fingindo-se de desentendida.

- Percebi que ele não vale a pena. Não vou ficar chorando quando sei que existem milhares de pessoas no mundo melhores do que ele. Aliás... - Christine engoliu em seco.

- O quê?

- Não, não vou falar. Você vai rir de mim - disse Christine, envergonhada.

- Por que eu riria de você? Pode falar qualquer coisa, por mais estranha que pareça.

Christine fitou os olhos castanhos de Pansy, ainda em dúvida. Não sabia se ainda era a hora de falar aquilo, mas se não fosse aquela hora, quando seria?

- Não sei, Pansy. Acho que eu me afeiçoei a você. É meio estranho dizer isso, mas... Acho que eu gosto de você.

Pansy apenas aproximou seu rosto do de Christine. Seus lábios estavam apenas a alguns centímetros de distância, mas elas recuaram prontamente ao ouvir alguém gritando continuamente.

- Chris!

Eram Anne e Jake, que andavam na direção de Christine, com as roupas de quadribol. A garota notou que as vestes dos dois estavam ligeiramente fora do lugar. Christine olhou a amiga, irritada. Não acreditava que ela havia interrompido aquilo. Aparentemente, era ela que havia gritado.

- Chris! Ainda bem que eu te encontrei! Hoje é o último treino de quadribol antes do jogo de sábado contra a Corvinal. Vamos logo!

Christine levantou-se, enfurecida, e foi ao campo de quadribol sem esperar pelo casal. Anne olhou para Pansy com desprezo, e também se dirigiu para lá com Jake.

- Essa foi por pouco! - murmurou Anne para Jake.

- E se Chris estiver gostando mesmo da Pansy, qual é o problema?

- Estamos falando de Christine Lestrange. Ela nunca gostaria de uma mulher. Acho que Amy está certa, tem algo errado por aqui. Eu só queria saber o quê.

Jake não disse mais nada. Olhou para a fonte, que estava a alguns metros dali. Viu que Cedric Diggory estava ali, segurando um nuque na mão. Ameaçou-o com o olhar, e o garoto prontamente guardou a moeda no bolso e correu dali.

- Garoto insolente esse Diggory. Aposto que ele ia pedir pra fonte pra que você se apaixonasse por ele.

- Quê? No dia que isso acontecer eu me atiro no Lago Negro. Prefiro viver com a lula gigante a ficar com aquela fuinha - disse, fazendo beicinho e beijando Jake nos lábios.

Ele deu um sorrisinho, mas ainda não estava plenamente convencido.


	42. Chapter 42

**- Parte 42 -**

Christine acordou mais sonhadora que um dos Ursinhos Carinhosos e se arrumou impecavelmente.

— Por Merlin, Chris — falou Anne inconformada — você vai à Festa do Bolinha?

— Ou ao baile da Barbie no lago dos cisnes? — indagou Amy, desatarraxando a tampa de sua garrafa pessoal de conhaque, da qual ela tomava um generoso golinho em todas as manhãs.

— Nem um, nem outro — Christine respondeu com simplicidade — Vou encontrar a minha coalinha.

— COALINHA? — indagaram Amy e Anne em uníssono.

— É, ué! A Pan-Pan não parece um coala fofinho?

— Licença, vou vomitar — anunciou Amy, apanhando seu material e se retirando do dormitório.

— Isso é demais pra mim também, Chris — Anne pegou a sua mochila e também tencionou sair.

— Você não é minha amiga! — a garota exclamou, afetada — Se fosse, você me aceitaria como eu sou! Sua… Sua homofóbica!

— É claro que eu aceitaria — ponderou Anne — mas acontece que você não é lésbica, Chris. Hogwarts inteira sabe que você é a pessoa que mais gosta de homem no mundo bruxo. Mais que o próprio Dumbledore!

— Ah, eu gostava mesmo, Anne, até me apaixonar pela Pansy. Ela é tão linda, delicada, ai ai! *-*

— Amy está certa, tem um feitiço por trás disso!

— É, ela me enfeitiça mesmo, sabe? Agora com licença…

E Christine apanhou seu material e saiu do salão comunal aos saltinhos, indo encontrar Pansy à mesa da Sonserina. Amy, Jasper e Jake estavam sentados à sua frente, e Anne se aproximava.

— Bom dia, minha gente amiga!

— Bom dia, Chris — respondeu Pansy com um olhar de ternura — sente-se ao meu lado para tomar o café.

— Não estou com fome. Quer dar uma volta?

— Claro!

Jasper estava com a cara mais assustada que o de costume quando as garotas se retiraram. Jake reparou e deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

— É a modernidade, meu caro.

— Modernidade porra nenhuma! — exclamou Anne, sentando-se ao lado de seu lobinho — aí tem coisa.

— Se você não gostasse tanto de um peru, eu diria que está com ciúmes. — falou Jake com um sorrisinho.

— Vai se foder, Jacó! Eu só quero o bem da Chris, ela é minha irmã, ok? E Pansy não está fazendo bem a ela, tenho certeza. Ela ama Snape.

— Ele não está com outra? — indagou Jasper.

— Aquela puta também fez alguma coisa, tenho certeza!

— Espera, que estou ligando os pontos.

— Você, Amy?

— Eu, Anne. Por que?

— Por que você vive encachaçada?

— Vai se foder de novo, Jacó! Eu bebo sim, e assumo, mas eu também raciocino, tá?

— Ok, Amy, o que você raciocinou?

— É simples, Anne, a fonte!

— A fonte?

— Ué, é fácil pedir para o Lago Negro se transformar em um lago de cachaça, então deve ser fácil fazer outros pedidos…

— Você pediu isso? — Jasper novamente arregalou os olhos, que se pareciam com duas bolas de tênis amarelas.

— Claro, amor — respondeu a garota com a voz embargada — a minha garrafa nunca mais vai ficar vazia!

— Então você acha que a Pansy pediu a Chris à fonte? — retomou Anne, como se a conversa não houvesse sido interrompida.

— Acho. Tenho certeza.

— Mas ela não gostava do Draco?

— Decepções, minha cara…

— Decepção nenhuma me faria gostar de mulher! Mas nem a pau, Juvenal!

— Sempre achei Parkinson meio inclinada para o lado arco-íris da força — observou Jacob.

— Você tem alguma ideia do que fazer?

— Ainda não, Anne, eu preciso pensar.

E Amy fechou os olhos com uma expressão meditativa, mas na verdade, era apenas o efeito do uísque de fogo do café-da-manhã.

Não longe dali, no corredor do terceiro andar, Christine e Pansy andavam devagar e conversavam, aproveitando que estavam sozinhas. De repente, Christine parou.

— Eu queria te falar uma coisa, Pan-Pan.

— Ronaldo?

Christine riu.

— Não, sua boba. É que eu fico meio sem jeito…

— Não precisa dizer nada.

E Pansy colocou as mãos sobre o rosto da garota e a beijou intensamente. Christine, como se estivesse agindo com um de seus homens, levou a garota para um cantinho da parede, onde pudessem ficar mais à vontade.

— Eu preciso ir — falou Pansy ofegante, ajeitando a gravata.

— Eu irei logo depois.

E novamente beijou a garota nos lábios.

— Eu te amo — Pansy suspirou — sempre amei.

— Eu também, minha bebê.

E Christine suspirou quando a garota sumiu de vista. Ia tomar o caminho do dormitório, pisando em nuvens, para se recompor, mas alguém a segurou pelo braço.

— Snape? — indagou a garota, fazendo cara de estranheza.

— O que foi isso que eu vi? — ele indagou exasperado.

— Não acredito que você está me inspecionando, Snape!

Ele não respondeu, apenas puxou Christine para o mesmo canto em que ela estivera com Parkinson.

— Você pode me soltar? Está me machucando! E estamos muito próximos.

— Você não gosta disso, Lestrange.

Christine riu desdenhosamente.

— Ah, não? Agora você sabe do que eu gosto?

— Eu sei do que você gosta, Lestrange.

E Snape puxou a mão da garota, colocando-a diretamente _lá_. Ela não desfez o sorriso, e ainda pressionou mais o… er… local.

— Eu diria que não é tão grande quanto o seu nariz.

E se retirou toda cheia de si, deixando para trás um Snape totalmente estático e mais _rígido_ do que nunca.

Amy passou o dia inteiro bolando planos mirabolantes para desfazer aquela tragédia. No final da noite, ela chamou Anne para conversar enquanto Christine tomava banho.

— Acho que eu já sei o que fazer — confidenciou.

— O que, Caninha?

— Seguinte: A gente vai dar um jeito de fazer a vaca da Julieta tirar a moeda da fonte, e dessa forma, o Snape vai ficar livre. Uma vez que ele esteja livre, pode nos ajudar a preparar uma poção do amor para fazer com que a Pansy se apaixone por outra pessoa.

— É uma boa ideia. Mas como faremos isso?

— Você vai ter de convencer a Chris a convencer a Julieta de tirar a moeda, pra começar.

— Ah, claro, vai ser muito fácil mesmo. Chris só vê a Pan-Pan na frente dela.

— Você consegue, Anne. Sabe persuadir melhor que eu, e conhece os pontos fracos da Chris.

— Ok, caso eu consiga, o que você espera que ela faça?

— Pensei em Imperius, mas nós mesmas poderíamos fazer isso. Acho que Chris merece se vingar um pouco.

— Usar Maldições Imperdoáveis? Enlouqueceu, Amy?

— Ora, o Ministério anda mais brisado e sem noção que eu. Eles estão pouco se ferrando pra o uso de Maldições Imperdoáveis.

— Tá, suponhamos que dê tudo certo e Julieta retire a moeda…

— Já seria meio caminho andado. Depois Snape nos ajudaria a preparar uma poção do amor para a Pansy.

— Claro. Ele prepara, ela se apaixona por ele.

— Não, Anne, nós podemos usar Imperius em alguma outra pessoa. Hermione Granger, que é inteligente e não dará muito trabalho para fazer a poção.

— Brilhante! Não acredito que você teve essa ideia, Amy.

— A cachaça abre a mente, minha cara.

Christine saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos e indagou sobre o que as garotas estavam falando. Foi Anne quem se levantou.

— Chris, a gente precisa conversar.


	43. Chapter 43

**- Parte 43 -**

Christine colocou as mãos na cintura e esperou que a amiga prosseguisse.

— Eu quero te ajudar, Chris.

— Se for falar de Pansy, pode esquecer. É com ela que quero passar o resto dos meus dias.

— Certo, você pode continuar com ela, nós aceitaremos, ok? Mas antes precisa se livrar das sombras do seu passado.

— Sombras?

— Snape.

— Ora, que se dane Snape! Ele está com Julieta Scott, não está?

— Está sim, por causa da Fonte da Sorte. Agora ela ouve as palavras bonitas que ele tinha pra você, ela vê o sorriso dele bem de perto… É ela que toca o corpo dele, é o nome dela que ele chama quando…

— Chega!

Amy sorriu. Sem dúvidas, Anne conseguira. A jovem viciada sabia que a fonte podia mudar o rumo da cabeça, mas não do coração, do lugar sagrado no âmago de cada um em que estão os sentimentos mais preciosos.

— Vai me ajudar a te ajudar?

— O que eu tenho que fazer?

— Com que a vaca tire a moeda da fonte. Eu sei que você ama Pansy e tudo, mas pelo menos você se vinga.

— Tá bom, eu farei isso. Mas como?

— Quer usar Imperius?

— Pensei em uma outra coisinha…

E Christine apanhou a varinha em cima do criado-mudo e saiu do dormitório decidida, com Amy e Anne aos seus calcanhares.

As companheiras de Julieta, e ela inclusive, se assustaram quando as meninas adentraram o dormitório. Uma cama estava vazia, e era a de Pansy Parkinson.

— Pansy deu uma saída — falou Julieta meio sem graça, recuando um pouco na cama ao ver a varinha na mão de Christine.

— Ah, Pansy! — a garota suspirou.

— Chris, seu objetivo principal — lembrou Anne.

— Ah, sim — a garota assumiu um tom de voz mais grave e se empertigou — quero todas vocês fora daqui, exceto Julieta.

As meninas riram e ignoraram Christine, voltando a seus afazeres. Elas obviamente não sabiam quem era aquela garota. Nem a própria Christine sabia, mas ao ver aquele descaso, o seu sangue sonserino ferveu nas veias, e tudo o que ela viu à sua frente foi o brasão de sua casa na parede entre duas camas. De repente, aquela serpente tomou os pensamentos de Christine.

— Saiam daqui! — ela disse entre dentes.

E ficou admirada ao perceber que as garotas deixavam suas camas e saíam do dormitório. Julieta não ousou levantar, mas se encolheu na cama. Anne e Amy olhavam embasbacadas para a amiga.

— Por que você não nos contou? — balbuciou Anne.

Christine olhou para a amiga sem entender.

— Por que não nos disse que era ofidioglota? — completou Amy.

Lestrange sentiu vontade de perguntar: "E eu sou?", mas não quis diminuir a sua imponência.

— Tudo tem uma hora certa — falou, com um sorrisinho de desdém — e por falar em hora certa, chegou a sua, Scott.

— Deixe-nos, Lestrange — a garota murmurou, com a voz trêmula — você já tem Parkinson.

— Ah, Pansy!

— Chris…

— Er, não interessa. Você não merece Snape!

— Ele me ama!

— AMA O ESCAMBAU! VOCÊ USOU A PORRA DA FONTE DA SORTE E AINDA DIZ QUE ELE A AMA?

— Não interessa — ela falou, com um sorrisinho sádico brincando em seu rosto — ele pensa que me ama, e eu tenho o corpo dele com que sempre sonhei.

— É, eu acho que você não entendeu que o amor está no coração, e o dele é meu. De qualquer forma, _Crucio_!

Julieta foi lançada para fora da cama com tanta força como se Christine tivesse lançado o feitiço aos gritos, e não apenas em um tom de conversa, com uma expressão indiferente e até apática. Christine sabia usar Cruciatus, tinha o desejo de machucar, a paixão por ver o inimigo se contorcer de dor. Anne e Amy assistiam a tudo boquiabertas.

— Eu poderia usar Imperius — falou, e sua voz parecia o sibilar de uma cobra — mas quero que esteja consciente do que vai fazer. Sabe, Julieta Scott, essa dorzinha de Cruciatus não é nada em vista do que você deveria sentir aí dentro desse seu coração imundo. Não julga humilhante ter alguém ao seu lado apenas porque usou um feitiço?

— Não ligo, sabe — Julieta murmurava, ofegante — ao menos é o meu nome que ele fala quando está gemendo, e…

— _Crucio!_

Julieta ofegou e reprimiu outro grito. Não queria dar o gosto da vitória a Christine, que já parecia tão superior, mesmo que a dor esmagasse seus ossos.

— Retire aquela moeda, Julieta — exigiu Christine — e faça de coração.

— Nunca!

— Não pode construir uma vida em cima de mentiras. Retire e eu a pouparei, e então será feliz com outra pessoa.

— Eu amo Snape!

— Não, não ama. Acho que você nunca se parou pensando no quanto seria bom ter um filho dele nos seus braços, ou até mesmo trocar a sua felicidade pela dele. Ou renunciar a toda a sua família de sangue nobre e puro para ficar com um sangue-ruim, tendo a certeza de que seu nome será queimado na árvore genealógica de sua família, porque é esse o costume dos Black. E não me olhe assim, Snape é um mestiço sim, senhora. Você já parou pra pensar em viver a sua vida inteira no luxo de uma mansão e ser arrancada para uma casa de três cômodos, sentindo-se a pessoa mais feliz e rica do mundo, porque vai passar o resto de seus dias ali com quem você ama? Não, acho que você não pensou nisso, porque há indignação e incompreensão em seu rosto. Mas ainda há tempo, Julieta. Mesmo um verme como você ainda vai encontrar alguém por quem se sinta assim. E eu agiria logo, porque o tempo está correndo.

Anne tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não soluçava como Amy. Christine parou de falar e olhou demoradamente para sua varinha, refletindo.

— Está bem — Julieta falou finalmente, erguendo-se com alguma dificuldade — vamos à fonte, eu vou tirar a moeda.

— Eu sei — Christine deu um sorriso torto — e sabia também que você faria isso espontaneamente. Só usei Cruciatus por vingança.

E saíram as quatro garotas em direção à fonte. Julieta tirou sua moeda com facilidade, olhou-a tristemente na palma de sua mão e suspirou. Depois se retirou para o castelo.

— Aproveitando que estamos aqui — falou Amy — eu também retiro a minha.

E puxou o seu nuque do fundo da fonte.

— Cansei da cachaça do lago — falou, dando de ombros.

E as garotas voltaram para o dormitório. Christine ainda falava em Pansy, mas algo se alterara em sua expressão.

— Acho que preciso de outro banho — declarou a garota, e se retirou.

Anne e Amy ficaram sozinhas novamente, uma vez que a presença das outras companheiras de dormitório não contava muito, porque já dormiam profundamente.

— Tudo saiu como imaginávamos — falou Anne empolgada — e agora a segunda parte do plano…

— Assim que Chris dormir, iremos falar com Snape.

E assim fizeram. A garota parecia ferrada no sono, ainda que não parecesse descansar realmente.

— Ele não vai ficar bravo se o incomodarmos a essa hora?

— Ele não deve estar dormindo, garanto.

E Amy novamente estava certa. Snape parecia totalmente desperto quando abriu a porta para as garotas, e olhou-as intrigado. Depois o terror assumiu a sua expressão.

— Lestrange está bem? — indagou.

— Pode ficar melhor — disse Anne — mas precisamos de sua ajuda.

— Minha ajuda?

— Você não gosta mais de Julieta Scott, gosta?

— Não, Srta. Sparrow, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu amo Chris, nunca deixei de amá-la, mas…

— Foi por causa daquela fonte filha-da-puta — Amy cuspiu as palavras com desprezo — e Pansy fez a mesma coisa com Chris.

— Parkinson? Ah, mas ela tá fodida!

Anne e Amy se entreolharam. Provavelmente era a primeira vez — e seria a última — que ouviriam Snape pronunciar um palavrão.

— A Amy teve uma ideia, que consiste em jogar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro literalmente.

— Sim, pensamos que Hermione Granger, sob Imperius, podia fazer uma poção do amor para Parkinson.

— Mas Granger? Não seria sacanagem? Ah, que se dane, vamos fazer! Aquela garotinha estúpida, metida a inteligente já me deu nos nervos.

— Achamos que por ela ser inteligente de fato, seria mais fácil.

— Sim, ótimo. Quem vai buscá-la?

Hermione fez a poção com destreza, mas Amy quis se divertir um pouco obrigando a garota a falar: "Ron é um viado de mão cheia e libera para o Harry" vinte vezes. Depois desfizeram o feitiço e Snape usou um de memória. Hermione não se lembrou de absolutamente nada, só se perguntou o que estava fazendo parada em frente às escadas, e cogitou ser sonâmbula.

No dia seguinte, ao café da manhã, Anne esperou pacientemente que Christine desgrudasse de Pansy, para então colocar todo o conteúdo da poção em seu suco de abóbora, que ela sorveu sem nenhum problema. As duas garotas aguardaram ansiosamente, e o efeito não demorou mais de dois minutos.

— Que foi, amor? — indagou Christine ao perceber a expressão um tanto abobalhada no rosto da garota.

— Nada, eu já volto.

E saiu.

— Será que ela quer terminar? — indagou Christine com lágrimas nos olhos — Ela nunca agiu assim.

— Mas vocês estão juntas há um dia, Chris.

— Mesmo assim. Eu me mato, juro!

No jardim, Pansy se encontrava parada em frente à fonte.

— Ela não sofrerá, até porque não me ama de verdade. Eu não posso mais viver sem Hermione Granger, juro que não.

Balançou a cabeça e esticou a manga do suéter, tocando o fundo da fonte. Retirou de lá o seu nuque.

Os olhos de Christine se arregalaram, como se ela visse assombração. Por coincidência, era Jasper quem estava à sua frente.

— Puta que pariu! — exclamou — Eu tive um romance com Pansy Parkinson? Ah, na real, eu gosto de um…

— O tempo das rimas passou, Chris — interrompeu Amy.

— Me digam que eu estou tendo um pesadelo, por amor a Merlin!

— Não, amiga, é verdade — disse Anne calmamente — mas já passou. Pansy enfeitiçou-a pela fonte.

— Eu vou matá-la!

— Não, querida, ela está apaixonada por Granger, é um castigo bem pior.

— Ah, concordo. Mas como isso aconteceu?

E Anne explicou tudo o que Amy e ela fizeram na noite anterior.

— Caraca, Anne, que gênio você foi!

— Não, Chris, foi tudo ideia da Amy.

— Da Amy??

— Eu falo que vocês deveriam beber mais cachaça! — falou a garota em sua voz habitualmente embargada, erguendo seu copo de suco de abóbora batizado.

— Bom, agora Snape está livre do feitiço também…

— É, Chris — apoiou Jacob — vai falar com ele.

— Falar eu não prometo, cunhado lupino.

E se retirou, com uma piscadela. Anne e Amy trocaram um aperto de mãos, dizendo "missão cumprida". Jasper puxou a namorada para um beijo, e Jake fez o mesmo, mas ao tocá-lo, Anne sentiu um imenso aperto no peito.

— Que foi, coelhinha? — Jake indagou preocupado, percebendo a expressão de angústia da namorada.

— Um sentimento esquisito — ela falou, massageando a garganta — de sufocamento. Como se eu fosse te perder.

— Só se você quiser — e beijou-a novamente.

Christine corria pelo corredor da masmorra, a capa esvoaçando atrás de si, deixando-a parecida com uma morceguinha. Ela temia que não houvesse mais tempo de desfazer os seus erros. Sussurrava para si enquanto corria:

— _E se não houvesse nenhuma mentira? Nada errado, nada certo. E se não houvesse tempo? Nenhuma razão ou rima… E se você decidir que não me quer ao seu lado? Que não me quer na sua vida?_

A garota hesitou um pouco à porta da sala de Snape, mas bateu, de qualquer forma, e ele abriu-a imediatamente.

— Severus, eu sinto muito — ela disse apressada, com lágrimas nos olhos — nós fomos enfeitiçados, acho que você já sabe…

Ele apenas se aproximou dela e a abraçou, afagando os seus cabelos.

— Shii… — murmurou — _Vamos tentar. Você sabe que a escuridão sempre se transforma em luz._

Christine ergueu o rosto e o beijou. Aquela poderia muito bem se passar pela primeira vez.

Não longe dali, no salão comunal da Sonserina, Jake voltara para buscar a sua varinha, quando encontrou uma garota chorando inconsolavelmente.

— Não chore, Julieta — ele disse, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro em um gesto de solidariedade — você é bonita, inteligente e meiga. Será muito feliz, saiba disso.

A garota deu um sorriso apagado e pensou que realmente a tal felicidade poderia estar bem mais perto do que ela imaginava.


	44. Chapter 44

**- Parte 44 -**

- Como é? Chris é ofidioglota? - indagou Jake, engasgando-se com o suco de abóbora e o derramando nas vestes, pouco antes do início do último jogo de quadribol da temporada.

- É. Isso significa que Chris é a herdeira de Slytherin - confirmou Amy, enquanto segurava sua garrafa de conhaque.

- Mas até o idiota do Potter, que não é herdeiro de Slytherin, é ofidioglota - contestou Anne, enquanto sentava-se na cadeira ao lado de Jake e servia-se de torradas.

- Chris é uma Lestrange. Não duvido nada que ela seja a herdeira - disse Jake, enquanto tentava limpar a sua roupa de quadribol com um guardanapo.

Nesse momento, Anne fez uma cara de desdém e pegou a varinha. Murmurou um feitiço e as vestes de Jake ficaram limpas novamente.

- Pare de agir como um trouxa - reclamou Anne.

Christine acomodou-se ao lado de Amy, com uma expressão de zumbi.

- Pelas paradinhas do Neymar! Quer matar a gente do coração? - indignou-se Jake, levando teatralmente a mão ao coração.

- Cala essa boca, sangue-ruim - Christine disse acidamente enquanto servia-se de biscoitos.

- Não fale assim, Chris - ponderou Anne - Snape deve ter te cansado muito ontem à noite, hein? Espero que você consiga jogar.

- Ah, não, Anne! Não me faça sonhar... - protestou Jake, derrubando novamente o suco nas vestes.

- Mas que porra, Jake! Nem um bebê come fazendo tanta sujeira!

Nesse instante, Cedric dirigiu-se à mesa da Sonserina, e olhava para Jake com profundo desprezo.

- Mas eu mereço! Você não perdeu o rabo aqui não, Diggory. Deve estar lá com o Potter, na mesa da Grifinória - disse Jake rispidamente, enquanto Anne executava novamente o feitiço que limpou as suas vestes.

Cedric ignorou-o, e voltou-se para Anne, que caía na gargalhada. Ele tentou não mostrar-se incomodado com isso.

- Anne, eu só vim desejar boa sorte. Você é uma ótima apanhadora, e eu sei que você vai conseguir.

Anne olhou-o com estranheza, e se segurou para não cair na gargalhada outra vez.

- Tá bom, Cedric. Tchau - disse indiferente.

Cedric deu meia-volta, e deu um sorriso, que felizmente Jacob não viu. No fundo, Cedric gostava de toda aquela situação. Quanto mais Anne o maltratava, mas ele a desejava.

Poucos minutos depois, Anne, Christine e Jacob foram para o campo de quadribol, reunindo-se aos outros jogadores do time. Como de costume, Madame Hooch estava no centro do campo, pronta para dar início à partida.

Não foi um jogo difícil. Christine fez mais gols nessa partida do que em todas as outras somadas, e Anne nem precisava pegar o pomo para que a Sonserina vencesse, mas mesmo assim o fez. Graças à invencibilidade na temporada, a Sonserina foi a campeã da Taça de Quadribol, e, consequentemente, da Taça das Casas. A Taça de Quadribol foi entregue a Marcus Flint, capitão do time, que urrou de felicidade, enquanto grande parte da arquibancada irrompia em vaias.

Mesmo com a vitória da Sonserina, e por ter ajudado o time nessa conquista, Anne não conseguia ficar feliz. Aquele sentimento de perda continuava a incomodando, e dando-lhe aquela sensação de sufocamento. Enquanto o resto do time ainda festejava no campo, ela retirou-se discretamente, enquanto Jake a olhava meio desconfiado. Logo na saída do campo, Anne foi surpreendida por ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Cedric Diggory, que enlaçou-a em um abraço apertado. Jake observava de longe, extremamente irritado.

- Me larga, garoto! O que deu em você? - protestou Anne, batendo furiosamente no peito de Cedric para que ele a largasse - Sorte sua que eu não tenho uma varinha e use-a para...

- Ah, Anne! Eu sabia! Só você mesmo pra me deixar feliz com uma vitória da Sonserina! Minha apanhadora predileta! - exclamou Cedric afetadamente, ainda abraçando e sufocando Anne.

- QUER ME SOLTAR, SUA FUINHA DESCONTROLADA? NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO, A NÃO SER QUE VOCÊ QUEIRA UMA CRUCIATUS NESSE SEU TRASEIRO! - berrou Anne, finalmente desvencilhando-se de Cedric e indo para o castelo, a passos largos.

Mas parecia que todo mundo não queria deixar Anne em paz. Mais uma vez alguém a surpreendeu: Julieta Scott.

- Ah não! Eu devo ter inscrito o Ronaldo num SPA, só pode! Agora ele está me castigando - murmurou Anne de si para si, enquanto Julieta andava sorridente em sua direção.

- Ótimo jogo, Anne - disse Julieta.

- Imagina, eu nem fiz nada hoje. Hoje o mérito é dos artilheiros, não meu.

- Deixa de ser modesta! Se não fosse por você, não teríamos ganhado a Taça!

Nisso, Julieta envolveu Anne em um abraço. Quando ela se retirou, Anne estava muito confusa. Julieta estava agindo estranhamente, e, pra piorar seu estado de confusão, Anne estava sentindo uma dorzinha fina e aguda em sua cabeça, e deveu isso ao cansaço. Foi para o dormitório, fechou o cortinado de sua cama e permaneceu ali até pegar no sono.

No salão comunal da Sonserina, a festa rolava solta. Todos estavam animados, mas Jake parecia meio distante, sentado em uma poltrona.

- Pensei que você estava com a Anne - disse Christine, aproximando-se do primo de sabe-se lá que grau.

- Ela saiu cedo do campo. Não sei onde ela foi - ele falou meio irritado.

- Ah, não. Não me diga que você está desconfiando da Anne. Justo dela!

- O Diggory anda a rondando muito, e eu tenho medo de que ela acabe... Enfim... Eu vi os dois se abraçando hoje.

- Seu ciúme está distorcendo tudo. Duvido que Anne abraçaria Diggory por livre e espontânea vontade. Além do mais, ela te ama, e nunca magoaria você.

Jake assentiu, mas no fundo ele sentia que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer. E, tal como Anne, foi para o dormitório mais cedo.

- O que está acontecendo com esses dois? - perguntou Amy, com a voz ligeiramente embargada.

- Não sei. Mas vi Julieta ir correndo ao dormitório também, segurando algo nas mãos. Algo me diz que ela vai aprontar uma - respondeu Christine, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Relaxa, amiga. Curte a festa! - exclamou Amy, sacudindo um copo de uísque de fogo no rosto da amiga.

Christine pegou o copo e virou o uísque de fogo em um gole só. Afinal, não havia uma festa daquelas todos os dias.

No dormitório, Anne fitava o teto, pensativa. Sabia que aquilo iria deixar Jake desconfiado, talvez até magoado, mas ela não agüentava mais. Anne não suportava mais tratar Cedric como uma incômoda nuvem de poeira. Não ia se declarar melhor amiga dele, mas também não o trataria mal. Afinal, ele gostava dela, e não merecia ser tratado daquela forma. Decidida, ela abriu o cortinado e saiu, decidida a encontrar Cedric.


	45. Chapter 45

**- Parte 45 -**

Anne encontrou Cedric sentado à mesa da Lufa-Lufa no Salão Principal. Ele fitava as páginas de um grosso livro, mas sem lê-lo realmente.

- Er... Oi - disse Anne timidamente, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Oi - disse Cedric, seu rosto iluminando-se com um sorriso - Me tratando gentilmente? Alguém deve ter te enfeitiçado...

- Eu sei que é estranho. Mas eu só queria me desculpar. Não venho te tratando muito bem.

- E por que essa mudança repentina de atitude? - indagou o garoto, desconfiado.

- Pôxa, você gosta de mim. Não estou te dando esperanças nem nada, mas me sinto culpada em te tratar mal. Eu passei pela mesma coisa há muito tempo, e foi horrível.

- Eu é que te devo desculpas. Tô forçando muito a barra, não é? Além do mais, você namora. Eu nem devia gostar de você.

- Ninguém escolhe por quem se apaixonar. Felizmente, eu amo alguém que me ama da mesma forma, e eu realmente espero que você encontre alguém assim.

- Obrigado, Anne. Sabia que você não era igual aos outros sonserinos. Jacob tem sorte de ter uma garota como você ao lado. Que ele não seja idiota de te magoar um dia, porque você não merece.

Anne deu um sorriso. Até que não era tão ruim conversar com Cedric. Olhou para o livro que ele estava lendo.

- Problemas com Feitiços?

- Nem me fale. Tenho um trabalho monstruoso para entregar amanhã, e eu nem comecei.

- Putz, que droga. Tenho um trabalho terrível da McGonagall pra fazer também. Vou ficar a tarde inteira na biblioteca amanhã.

- Eu podia te ajudar em Transfiguração, e você me ajuda em Feitiços. O que você acha?

- Olha, acho melhor não.

- Por favor, Anne. Prometo que serei bonzinho. Afinal, esse pode ser o começo de uma boa amizade, não acha?

- Não insista, Cedric.

Nisso, ela levantou-se e voltou para o dormitório, sentindo-se bem consigo mesma. E com uma pontinha de arrependimento por não ter aceitado a ajuda de Cedric, já que ela sabia que o garoto era o melhor da turma em Transfiguração, e ela realmente precisava de ajuda para fazer esse trabalho. Mas era melhor assim. Ela não colocaria seu relacionamento com Jake em risco por causa de um trabalho de escola.

No dia seguinte, Jake decidiu andar pelas propriedades de Hogwarts. Anne tinha dito que ia passar a tarde fazendo o dever na biblioteca, e ele não ia ficar segurando vela pra Amy e pra Christine, que estavam com seus respectivos namorados. Ele ainda estava com aquela sensação estranha, e algo o dizia para que ele fosse à biblioteca, ficar junto de Anne. Mas ele não queria. Não depois dela ter contado que tinha conversado com Cedric. Talvez Jake estivesse agindo por puro ciúme, mas não conseguia aceitar aquela idéia. Como Anne começa a ser simpática com Cedric, sabendo que ele é apaixonado por ela? Aquilo o estava deixando com raiva, e o que Christine tinha dito na noite anterior começava a soar falso para ele. Afinal, as duas eram amigas, não eram?

Jake olhou ao longe a Floresta Proibida. O lugar onde vira Anne pela primeira vez. Não era possível, Anne nunca o trairia! Ele estava sendo idiota em pensar aquilo dela. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia que a namorada era uma pessoa bondosa. Até demais para alguém da Sonserina. Não era de se surpreender que ela não quisesse tratar Cedric mal, já que a única coisa que o garoto fizera pra ela fora... Gostar dela. Ou talvez não gostasse mais, já que Jake virou-se e viu Cedric beijando uma garota, que ele não pôde ver o rosto. Suspirou aliviado. Ele não tinha motivos para desconfiar de Anne.

Mas, quando Cedric parou de beijar a garota, Jake pôde ver o seu rosto, e ele sentiu-se tomado pela fúria. Era Anne. Ele não disse nada, apenas voltou para o castelo, ainda não acreditando no que vira. Foi para o Salão Comunal, que no momento estava vazio, e jogou-se em uma das poltronas, chorando. Meia hora depois, Julieta apareceu, e foi direto ao seu encontro.

- Ah, meu Deus! O que aconteceu, Jake? Está chorando...

- O que aconteceu? Você quer mesmo saber? A vaca da Anne me traiu com o Diggory! - disse furioso.

- Como é que é? Não é possível, a Anne gosta tanto de você!

- PARE DE FALAR QUE ELA GOSTA DE MIM! SE GOSTASSE NÃO TERIA FEITO ISSO COMIGO! - Jake gritou, levantando-se da poltrona - Pelo Clube dos Chifrudos Unidos, é mais uma que eu perco pro Robertê!

- Pra quem? - indagou Julieta, confusa.

- Ah, esquece.

- Olha, Jake, essa atitude da Anne mostra o quanto ela não te merece. Ela não passa de uma vadiazinha, igual àquela amiga dela. Você merece alguém melhor, e que te trate como gente, não como um bicho - disse Julieta, apertando suavemente o braço de Jake.

- Você tem razão.

E, num súbito desejo de vingança, Jacob tomou Julieta em seus braços e a beijou calorosamente.

O que ele não sabia era que Anne realmente passara o dia todo na biblioteca, e que ela estava voltando para o salão comunal da Sonserina naquele exato momento.


	46. Chapter 46

**- Parte 46 -**

Anne parou à soleira da porta e piscou os olhos repetidamente. Poderia muito bem estar sonhando, ou tendo alucinações por causa das extensas horas de estudo. Poderia tudo, menos acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Jake, o seu Jake… Beijando outra? A sensação de sufocamento que perdurava há dias pareceu aumentar mil vezes a intensidade. Primeiro ela sentiu vontade de gritar, mas a voz ficou presa em sua garganta, e só foi retornar no segundo seguinte.

— Jacob! — foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam copiosamente por seu rosto.

Jake deixou os lábios de Julieta lentamente, e olhou apenas de soslaio para Anne, com um sorrisinho desdenhoso.

— Não acredito no que eu estou vendo — ela balbuciou — você beijando outra?

— Olha só quem fala! Agora mesmo você estava se agarrando com a fuinha desconjuntada.

— Como é que é? Peraí, Jacob, me explica isso direito.

— Não tenho nada a explicar, e não quero falar com você, sua vaca!

O rosto de Anne imediatamente perdeu a coloração, e Julieta puxou Jake para outro beijo, no exato momento em que Christine entrava no salão comunal.

— Que parafernália é essa? — indagou a garota, quase aos gritos.

Anne sentiu-se extremamente fraca e despencou nos braços da amiga.

— Ah, não, Anne! Engole esse choro, que essa vadia vai ver o que é bom pra tosse.

E Christine foi, sem varinha nem nada para cima da garota, agarrando-a pelos cabelos e jogando-a ao chão.

— Aqui, sua vadia — deu um soco — isso é só pra te lembrar de não mexer com homem comprometido.

— Solta ela, Chris! — exclamou Jacob quando Jessy deu o segundo soco.

Ele tentou segurar a garota pelo braço, mas ela murmurou alguma coisa muito mal educada em ofidioglossia, fazendo-o saltar para trás.

Julieta já tinha o nariz totalmente ensanguentado e perdera dois dentes quando Snape entrou no salão comunal e se deparou com a briga.

— Mas que diabos é isso, Chris? — indagou alarmado.

— O diabo é ela quem vai ver daqui a pouco, quando chegar no inferno!

— Contenha-se! — segurou a garota pelo braço e tencionou puxá-la.

— TIRA AS MÃOS DE MIM! EU VOU MATAR ESSA VAGABUNDA!

Mas ele foi mais forte e conseguiu conter Christine, que, nos seus braços, dava chutes e socos no ar. Julieta, ao chão, parecia não conseguir se mexer. Foi Jake quem ergueu-a nos braços e se encaminhou para a porta da saída.

— Eu não consigo acreditar — Anne murmurou às lágrimas.

— Pois vá chorar as pitangas na cama daquele vagabundo. Você presta menos que ele, Anne.

E Anne jamais imaginou o que faria a seguir...

— _Crucio_!

Jacob caiu ao chão, levando Julieta, e começou a se debater. O efeito da maldição não durou muito, porque Anne se arrependeu. Ela era boa demais para conseguir executar direito uma Maldição Imperdoável.

— Você deveria ter aulas com a mamãe! — exclamou Christine, ainda se debatendo nos braços de Snape — E me solta, seu Ronaldo! Eu ainda não acabei com esse mestiço filho de uma puta! Raça de merda! Escória do mundo bruxo!

— Chris, eu também sou mestiço…

— E É OUTRO INÚTIL! PODE ME SOLTAR E IR LAVAR OS SEUS CABELOS? AH, ME CHEIRA, VIU! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI…

E Christine parou ao perceber que Jake não estava mais ali, provavelmente se recuperara rápido. Anne tomava a direção do dormitório.

— Tá vendo? — exclamou — Por causa de você, seu idiota!

— Não quero mais que você suje as mãos com o sangue dessa gente — ele disse libertando Christine e tomando suas mãos nas dele — literalmente.

O semblante da garota se enterneceu.

— Ah, Sev…

E beijou-o.

Anne foi para os jardins, e deu um jeito de não sair de lá até a noite cair. Que importava se alguma criatura das trevas a apanhasse? Nada fazia mais sentido mesmo, e ela não teria Jacob para socorrê-la como da vez em que se conheceram. Ela se perguntava o motivo daquele interesse repentino de Jacob por Julieta… Teria ela usado a fonte novamente? Mas mesmo que tivesse, por que ele a acusava de traição, quando ela passara o dia inteiro estudando? Estaria ele tão obcecado pela vadia que inventara aquela história? Ou sua prima Rosalie estava certa o tempo todo em relação a Jacob Black? Anne estava imersa em tais meditações quando um frio intenso pareceu invadi-la, e era como se algo lhe arrancasse o pequeno fio de felicidade com que ela ainda contava. E então ela olhou à sua volta e se deu conta que estava cercada por cinco dos dementadores que guardavam Hogwarts naquele ano. A garota imediatamente sacou sua varinha e tentou conjurar o patrono, mas não havia como ter nenhum pensamento suficientemente bom, não perante toda aquela desgraça. Três dementadores jogaram-na ao chão de uma vez, e outros dois ficaram a postos. Anne sentiu o hálito frio e fétido em seu rosto, e as mãos apodrecidas a segurá-la pelos braços. Tentou relutar, mas eles eram muitos, e eram fortes. Anne sentiu que suas lembranças felizes a iam deixando, todas aquelas da infância, os momentos de risadas com Christine e Amy, as horas de amor e prazer com Jacob. De repente tudo fazia parte de um passado remoto, e Anne começava a perder a consciência. Foi quando ouviu uma voz ao longe, e uma fina camada que parecia de poeira cobriu os dementadores, jogando-os longe. Anne pensou estar sonhando.

— Você está bem? — indagou o rapaz, erguendo-a.

— Sam Winchester — falou totalmente confusa, sentindo a cabeça girar — mas você não é um bruxo, como pôde espantar dementadores?

— Tenho as minhas armas, mas agora não importa. Você me parece muito pálida.

— Não tem nada a ver com os dementadores.

— Ah, não? O que, então?

— Fui traída pelo meu namorado.

— Aquele lobisomem? — sorriu desdenhosamente.

— Respeite os meus sentimentos, Sam.

— Certo, desculpe. Vou levar você para dentro, está bem.

— Não precisa. Obrigada, de qualquer forma.

— É claro que precisa. Vem comigo.

E Sam enlaçou a garota pela cintura, apoiando-a. Anne não se sentiu incomodada em caminhar ao seu lado, era confortável, e ela quase podia sorrir.


	47. Chapter 47

**- Parte 47 -**

No dia seguinte, Anne ficou estranhamente isolada durante a manhã. Não tomou café com os amigos e permaneceu incomumente quieta nas aulas da manhã. No almoço, Anne sentou-se ao lado de Christine e começou a se servir de todas as comidas que via pela frente.

- Pela fome dos Humphrey, que gulodice é essa? - indagou Christine, olhando a amiga com certa estranheza.

- Estou com fome, poxa - respondeu Anne com simplicidade - Me passa as batatas?

E, ao ver que era Jake que estava mais perto das batatas, ela hesitou.

- Er... Pensando bem, batatas engordam.

- O que houve com você durante a manhã? Nem falou com a gente! - disse Amy, enquanto se servia de frango.

- Tirei a manhã para pensar um pouco, dar um rumo na minha vida. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu. Além do mais, faltam duas semanas para acabarmos o sexto ano e eu ainda não tenho noção do que fazer quando terminar a escola.

- Ah, Anne, não me diga que você vai começar a dar uma de Hermione Granger!

- O que eu não faço pra não pensar em coisas que eu não quero pensar? Aliás, isso me lembra aquele ditado: _cabeça vazia,moradia do capeta_.

- Credo, você está muito estranha. Nunca foi de ficar fazendo citações - constatou Christine.

Anne deu de ombros, enquanto mastigava. Ao ver que Julieta aproximava-se de Jake, aos pulinhos, ela quase se engasgou. Julieta agarrou-se no pescoço de Jake, beijando-o ansiosamente no rosto. Ele pareceu meio incomodado, mas não reclamou.

- Esse cheiro de galinha está me enjoando. Acho que vou vomitar - disse Anne, levantando-se com um copo de suco de abóbora na mão.

Ao passar perto de Julieta, que ainda estava agarrada no pescoço de Jake, Anne olhou furtivamente para o copo de suco e deu um sorriso desdenhoso. Cutucou a garota, que prontamente virou-se. Anne jogou o suco na cara da Julieta.

- EU VOU TE MATAR, HALE! - gritou Julieta, enquanto Anne ainda sorria desdenhosamente.

- Você está linda laranja, combina muito bem com a sua crista de galinha.

Grande parte das pessoas que estavam ali perto irrompeu em risadas. Jake levantou-se da cadeira e olhou com raiva para Anne.

- Você não tem o direito de fazer isso com a Julieta!

- Você não manda em mim, Black - disse Anne, olhando-o curiosamente - Acho que você está com invejinha da Julieta. Bom, não seja por isso. Ainda tem muito suco pra você.

Nisso, Anne pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora e despejou-a em Jake, que olhou para Anne extremamente irritado.

- Agora, se me dão licença... Vou pegar as minhas coisas pra aula do meu lobisomem favorito.

Anne deu uma piscadela marota para Jake e retirou-se, saltitando.

Pouco tempo depois, Anne entrou na sala onde teria a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e estranhou a fila de alunos que estava se formando ali.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Hale! Vamos, entre na fila! - disse o Prof. Lupin, animado - Bom, hoje vamos voltar com os Patronos. Sei que na última aula muitos de vocês não tiveram a oportunidade de tentar ou não conseguiram executar o feitiço, então lhes darei uma nova chance.

- E eu duvido que eu consiga de novo. Ultimamente não tenho tido muitos acontecimentos felizes... - disse Anne pensativa, para Amy - Sorte da Chris que já conseguiu fazer o Patrono-morcego na outra aula.

- Deixa de ser tonta, Anne. É claro que você consegue.

Nisso, os alunos começaram a executar os Patronos, um a um. Anne tentava pensar em uma lembrança feliz, e entrou em pânico quando já estava na vez de Amy e ela não fazia idéia do que pensar.

Amy conseguiu executar seu patrono, que era um gambá. Retirou-se dali, e deixou Anne, cara a cara com o armário onde o bicho-papão que se transformaria em um dementador estava.

- Pronta? - perguntou o professor.

Anne empunhou a varinha e assentiu afirmativamente. Pra ela, o momento mais feliz que ela tivera fora quando conhecera Christine e Amy.

O professor abriu a porta do armário, e de lá saiu um dementador. Anne apontou a varinha para o dementador e reuniu toda a coragem que pôde e concentrou-se em seu pensamento.

- _Expecto patronum!_

Mas nada além de uma névoa prateada saiu da varinha, e Anne abaixou-a, decepcionada. Lupin colocou o bicho papão de volta no armário.

- Tente mais uma vez, Hale. Acho que você não pensou em algo suficientemente feliz.

Anne concentrou-se. Ela sabia que a lembrança mais feliz que tivera foi quando ela e Jake beijaram-se pela primeira vez, mas era algo que ela não aceitava. Não naquele momento. Ela vasculhou a sua memória, em busca de outros momentos felizes, mas todos que vinham à sua cabeça tinham Jake como protagonista. Não tinha jeito. Anne tinha que deixar de ser turrona e aceitar que aquela era a lembrança perfeita para conjurar um Patrono corpóreo.

Novamente, o Prof. Lupin abriu a porta do armário, e novamente apareceu um dementador. Anne concentrou-se em sua lembrança.

- _Expecto patronum!_

Nisso, um grande animal irrompeu da varinha de Anne. Ela sorria, encantada com o que fizera, mas seu sorriso murchou quando prestou mais atenção em seu Patrono. Era um grande lobo.

- Mas. Que. Porra - murmurou Anne, de si para si - _Finite_!

Tanto o lobo prateado quanto o bicho papão sumiram, e Anne saiu correndo da sala, evitando o olhar de Jake a qualquer custo.

Anne correu desabalada pelos jardins, e sentou-se na sombra de uma árvore, perto da Floresta Proibida. Chorava copiosamente, enquanto abraçava os próprios joelhos.

- Que ódio! O que eu faço pra esquecê-lo? O que? - disse Anne, largando os joelhos e dando murros na árvore.

De repente, uma coruja pousou ao lado de Anne, e começou a bicar delicadamente a sua perna. Anne olhou assustada para a coruja, e pegou a carta que a coruja trazia no bico. Teve um acesso de raiva ao ver o nome "Jacob" impresso nela. Era mais uma carta de seus pais, e pra variar, eles só falavam no Jake.

- CARALHO, VIU! COMO VOU AGUENTAR DUAS SEMANAS VENDO ESSE SANGUE-RUIM? - disse furiosamente, enquanto rasgava a carta em mil pedacinhos.

Depois de rasgar a carta, Anne levantou-se do chão e, decidida, dirigiu-se até a fonte. Se ela quisesse esquecer Jake, teria que livrar-se daquele pedido idiota que tinha feito à fonte. Ao chegar lá, Anne arregaçou a manga das vestes e pegou o nuque. Respirou aliviada. Menos uma coisa para fazê-la lembrar _dele_. Já não bastava vê-lo todos os dias e ainda ter um lobo com Patrono.

Anne virava a moeda entre seus dedos, pensativa. Estava considerando fazer outro pedido à fonte. Depois de alguns minutos, ela jogou a moeda na fonte.

- Quero que eu encontre alguém que me ame da mesma forma que eu o amo.

Mas a moeda saltou da fonte para o chão, e Anne pegou-a, confusa. Será que isso aconteceu porque ela havia usado a mesma moeda do pedido anterior? A garota vasculhou os bolsos, e encontrou outro nuque. Jogou-o na fonte, fazendo o mesmo pedido. Mas, tal como a outra moeda, também saltou da fonte para o chão.

- Eu tentaria fazer um pedido que não tivesse se realizado, se eu fosse você.

Anne olhou para o lado, assustada. Mas, ao ver que era Sam Winchester que tinha dito aquilo, ela deu um sorriso.

- Se tivesse se realizado, eu não teria feito esse pedido. Enfim, deixa pra lá. Se é para eu ser feliz, que seja por merecimento, não por um feitiço.

- E você merece ser feliz, Anne. Como qualquer pessoa merece - disse Sam, apertando levemente o ombro de Anne.

- Sam... Você ainda gosta de mim?

- Nunca deixei de gostar.

Anne sorriu mais uma vez, e beijou Sam nos lábios. Se era para ela ser feliz, que fosse com alguém que realmente a amava, e que ela sabia que não iria acusá-la de algo que ela não tinha feito.


	48. Chapter 48

**- Parte 48 -**

— Vamos agilizar com a arrumação dessas malas? Vocês estão mais lentas que o Ronaldo fazendo cooper com aquele barrigão.

— Eu preciso guardar meu pequeno estoque de destilados — falou Amy com a voz embargada.

— E você, Anne? Tá panguando por que? Acaso é a Lovegood que tomou Polissuco para ficar parecida com você?

Anne olhou para a amiga com certa estranheza, os pensamentos não estavam ali.

— Que foi, Anne?

— Nada, foi só… Esquece. Já terminei com a minha mala, podemos ir?

Christine arregalou os olhos para a malinha da amiga.

— Vai levar só isso?

— Vou pra casa, Chris ,tenho tudo lá. Só levei o essencial.

— Eu também! — concordou Amy.

— O essencial para a viagem, vamos combinar — falou Christine rindo.

— E você vai passar as férias aonde, Chris?

— Ah, Anne — deu de ombros — você sabe que eu gostaria de passar as férias na Rua da Fiação, mas…

E pela primeira vez em dias, Anne sorriu.

— Christine Lestrange lavando, passando e cozinhando na Rua da Fiação? Quem te viu, quem te vê!

— Ah, vê se me fode, Anne! Quem falou em passar, lavar e cozinhar? Tudo o que Snape comeria…

— Tá, tá… Mas você vai mesmo?

— Que nada! Meus pais não deixaram, é claro. Mamãe anda furiosa porque eu estou com Snape, qualquer dia durmo na mansão Lestrange e acordo no inferno, abraçada ao capeta, e nem sinto que foi uma Avada Kedavra.

— E ainda pensa que o Tinhoso é seu bichinho de pelúcia — acrescentou a alcoólatra.

— Por essas e outras, eu estou voltando pra casa.

— Eu vou pra Forks — anunciou Amy.

— Tá brincando! — exclamaram Anne e Christine em uníssono.

— O Jazz vai me levar pra conhecer a família.

— Ah, mande lembranças ao Carlisle, e diga que ele ficou de vir me fazer uma consultinha e não veio.

— Chris, você não é maloqueira e sofredora, mas é fiel ao Snape…

— Eu sei, Anne, só estou brincando. E vamos logo, porque não pretendo sair correndo atrás do Expresso.

----- x -----

Anne sentiu um vazio imenso ao entrar em casa, mas foi com alívio que percebeu que seus pais não perguntavam mais de Jacob. Para falar a verdade, ela mal quis conversar. Subiu as escadas de madeira, entrou no quarto e se largou em sua cama. Foi quando a garota teve a funesta ideia de abrir a sua gaveta de cabeceira.

— Ah, não! — gemeu.

Mas como em um movimento involuntário, ela retirou de lá um envelope escrito com a letra grande de Jacob. Anne sabia do que se tratava, e poderia muito bem rasgá-lo e esquecê-lo, mas se permitiria mais aquela tortura. E assim releu palavra por palavra da carta que recebera na Páscoa, e sua dor foi se misturando a um ódio tão grande, que ela poderia usar Cruciatus por uma hora inteira. Como Jacob poderia ser tão falso? Como dissera que a amava, provava o seu amor a cada dia e acabava junto de uma vagabunda, ainda colocando toda a culpa sobre ela, que jamais pensara em outro que não no único que amava? Era muita dissimulação, e Anne sentia o ódio ferver em seu sangue. Pensou até em alguns feitiços de tortura que usaria contra o sangue-ruim quando voltasse à escola, mas como raios que findam em uma tempestade torrencial, as lágrimas de Anne irromperam e levaram todo o ódio e a vingança, deixando apenas uma dor amarga e insistente, que era pior.

Christine largou seu malão ao saguão de entrada da mansão e exigiu ao elfo que levasse até seu quarto, de forma nada educada, já que seu humor não permitia.

— Christine, volte aqui! — exigiu Bellatrix com sua voz esganiçada — Acho que ainda não terminamos de conversar.

— Mãe, você parece um berrador desafinado! Mas que diabos você ainda tem pra falar? Será que já não conversamos tudo no caminho?

— Você está com Snape, garota! Não pense que pode me enganar!

— Mas eu não quero enganar, estou mesmo.

— Eu não suportarei esse deslize, Christine! Quer ter seu nome queimado da árvore dos Black?

— Ah, entre a árvore e o Snape, eu vou escolher a árvore, certeza.

— Você não tem honra? Dignidade? Sangue puro?

— Tenho, mas tenho coração, acima de tudo.

— Eu vou falar com o seu pai!

— Mas já está na hora de ele saber, não é? Agora com licença, vou visitar Juno.

E Christine se retirou para a biblioteca. Atualmente, a cobra era o único membro de sua família que a garota suportava.

Dois dias depois, Amy chegou em Forks na companhia de Jasper. Ao adentrar a casa, a garota ficou deslumbrada com o luxo e com os belos rostos pálidos à sua volta.

— Seja bem vinda, Srta. Sparrow — disse Carlisle cordialmente.

— Ah, obrigada, Sr. Médico Gostosão, quer dizer… Ah, que menininha linda e adorável!

A jovem Renesmee sorriu com sua farta arcada dentária, mas não largou da mão de sua mamãe, de dentes não menos proeminentes.

— É a nova namorada do Jasper? — falou Alice Cullen, com sua voz de sinos.

— Sou, e você? Vai encarar? Além de bater na minha cintura, você não possui uma varinha…

— Varinha?

— Amy é bruxa — Jasper explicou — e estuda em Hogwarts como eu estudei, há muitos anos.

— Sinta-se em casa — falou Edward — soube que você gosta de uma birita…

— Se gosto!

— Tenho algumas em meu estoque pessoal… Nunca foi fácil aguentar a Bella, sabe…

Bella deu um cutucão no marido.

— A verdade é que ele que tem bafo — ela disse com simplicidade.

— E já que é pra lavar a roupa suja, Esme precisa ir à depiladora!

— E você precisa de Viagra, Carlisle! — Esme exclamou com sua voz doce.

— Por que será?

— Ah, vou participar da baixaria também! — Emmett gritou — Rosalie não sabe fazer um bola gato decente.

— Eu conheço um garoto da escola — interferiu Amy calmamente — Cormac é o nome dele…

— E Emmett é grande só no tamanho, porque o que interessa…

— Chega dessa parafernália! — exclamou a pequena Renesmee — Senão já já falam das minhas orelhas! Tio Jasper, mostre os aposentos da tia Amy, que depois eu passo lá para tomarmos um drink e conversarmos sobre o gatinho do Cedric.

Amy assentiu. Não podia imaginar que em algum lugar do mundo poderia haver mais baixaria que em seu círculo de amizades, e havia. A casa dos Cullen era o típico programa do Ratinho ou da Márcia.

----- x -----

Lá pelo meio das férias, Christine já estava cansada da mansão de seus pais, e estressada porque há muito não fazia aquilo de que mais gostava. Seus dias se limitavam a ficar trancada na biblioteca ou em seu quarto. Como ela gostaria de estar na Rua da Fiação!

— Que monotonia! — exclamou, olhando-se no espelho de seu grande quarto — Mas olha para a minha cara! Estou mais apática que aquele cara que eu peguei, não-sei-que Volturi.

Balançou a cabeça e deixou o quarto, arrastando-se silenciosamente para a biblioteca, ainda de robe, visto que estava muito cedo. Mas ao invés de entrar, como fazia em todas as manhãs, ela parou à porta, por ouvir uma discussão calorosa de seus pais.

— Oba, treta! — pensou consigo — Vou ficar escondida para escutar.

— …Com o mestiço do Severus Snape.

Christine sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias ao perceber que era a ela que a mãe se referia. Esperava vir qualquer explosão de Rodolphus Lestrange, e, com sua varinha em mãos, já tencionava aparatar para a Rua da Fiação e fugir com Snape, mesmo ainda não tendo idade para fazê-lo. Só que a garota não esperava que seu pai apenas… Riria.

— Você acha isso engraçado, Rodolphus? — Bellatrix indagou em sua voz esganiçada, ainda que em baixo tom — Nossa filha com um mestiço!

— SUA filha, Bellatrix.

Christine sentiu o estômago afundar. Então Rodolphus Lestrange…

— Sua filha e daquele mestiço — ele completou — porque para mim, ele não passa disso, nunca passou e nunca passará.

Os joelhos da garota cederam, e ela teve de se apoiar na parede.

— Cala a boca, infeliz! Quer que a menina ouça?

— Já está bem mais do que na hora de ela saber, não é? Que é filha de um sangue ruim, e tem sangue de trouxa correndo em suas veias.

— Não se atreva a falar assim dele…

— Sangue ruim? É sangue ruim mesmo, Bellatrix! Mesmo se escondendo atrás de um pseudônimo idiota…

— Príncipe Mestiço — Christine balbuciou — não pode ser.

— Você nunca o esqueceu, não é? — continuou Rodolphus em sua voz desdenhosa — Ainda lembra daqueles cabelos longos e negros… Ainda o vê dessa forma, Bella?

Christine deixou-se cair ao chão. As lágrimas escorriam copiosamente por seu rosto, e seu corpo inteiro tremia. Ela não podia acreditar que o homem que amava era simplesmente… Seu pai. E agradeceu por ter como último recurso a varinha em suas mãos. As duas palavras já estam formuladas em sua mente, era apenas dizê-las apontando para o próprio peito, e…

— Christine ficaria honrada em saber que é filha de ninguém menos que Voldemort.

A voz de Rodolphus veio longínqua, mas trouxe um alívio imediato à alma da garota. Então fora apenas um mal entendido. Ela, filha de Snape? Imagina… Mas peraí? Rodolphus dissera bem? Voldemort era seu pai? Voldemort? Christine ergueu-se e não esperou mais nenhum segundo.

— Eu quero saber tudo, e não tolerarei mais nenhum segredo.

O rosto de Bellatrix adquiriu uma coloração de cera.

— Filha, o que você ouviu?

— Tudo, mãe, tudo! E quero a verdade.

— Eu não sou seu pai — falou Rodolphus sem rodeios — Voldemort é.

— Mas como?

— Ora, filha, antes do Potterzinho filho de Lily Evans…

— Pode dizer filho da puta, mamãe, já estou grandinha e conheço os palavrões.

— Que seja, antes do Potterzinho filho da puta derrotar o Mestre, ele era um homem normal, e bem apanhado. E, bem, você é mais velha que Potter…

— Certo. Você transou com Voldemort e eu sou o resultado disso.

— E casou comigo pra abafar o escândalo. — completou Rodolphus.

— Pai… Quer dizer, ex-pai, você é corno ou o que?

— Corno, minha filha.

— Então sou filha de Voldemort? Por isso sou ofidioglota e tudo, certo? Ok, vocês podiam ter me contado isso antes pra eu me valer de mais um pouco de poder, não é?

— Você é sangue ruim, Chris — falou Rodolphus friamente — Antes de Voldemort, o Lord das Trevas foi Tom Marvolo Riddle, filho de Merope Gaunt, uma bruxa, e Tom Riddle, um trouxa.

— Não — falou Christine imediatamente — não posso ser sangue ruim, sou uma Lestrange…

— Você não é uma Lestrange, Chris, ao menos não de sangue.

— Não, papai, eu sou…

— Não sou seu papai, minha querida.

— Não importa, você é o pai que eu sempre tive, e continuará sendo. Se eu tiver de passar o sangue mestiço aos meus filhos, que seja o de Snape, mas não o meu. Você é o meu pai, Rodolphus Lestrange, e será para sempre. E todos sempre saberão que sou uma legítima Lestrange, porque tenho orgulho do meu nome.

— E está cada vez mais parecida com Riddle.

— Não interessa, ninguém de meu círculo conheceu Riddle. Isso fica entre nós, papai, por favor, está bem?

Rodolphus deu de ombros. Vendo que não havia mais conversa, Christine foi se isolar em seu quarto. Precisava assimilar todas aquelas novas ideias, e no fundo, mesmo sabendo que seu sangue não era puro, ela sentiu uma pontadinha de orgulho ao saber que era filha do grande Voldemort.

----- x -----

Anne estava cochilando quando bateram à porta de sua casa, e não deu muita atenção, deixava esses serviços para a criadagem. Mas não gostou nem um pouco quando, dali a poucos minutos, Sam Winchester entrou em seu quarto, flagrando-a de robe e bobs nos cabelos.

— Pelo moicano do Neymar! Você nem bate na porta do meu quarto e me pega assim, feito a Dona Florinda?

— Você fica linda de todo jeito.

— E você precisa parar de mentir, ou vai ficar com o nariz igual ao do Pinocchio.

— No meu caso, não é o nariz que cresce.

— Nem no de Jacob, e ah, como ele era mentiroso!

— Oi?

— Nada, nada. Mas para que veio?

— Chamá-la para dar uma volta.

— É, quem sabe? Por que não? Mas preciso me arrumar, espera só um instante.

Anne e Sam andaram por uma praça perto da casa da garota, totalmente calados, porque ela não sentia vontade de conversar e ele não era muito bom em puxar conversa.

— Minha família tá por aqui uns tempos, mas logo teremos de voltar aos Estados Unidos.

— É? Que pena, Sam. Mas você tem família?

— Ah, meu irmão Dean, você sabe, e mais duas garotas que caçam conosco.

Sam calou-se por um segundo e apontou para um pequeno grupo que vinha em sua direção.

— Ih, olha lá! Falando no diabo…

Sam puxou Anne para apresentá-la às duas garotas que ela ainda não conhecia. Uma delas, que segurava um bebê, se parecia muito com Christine, o que a fez imediatamente sentir saudades da amiga.

— Curte bastante a bruxinha — falou Dean quando eles já iam se retirando — que logo teremos de voltar.

— Pra valer mesmo? — indagou Anne.

— A minha vida é errante, Anne, eu preciso caçar. Ah, não fique triste, me dá um abraço.

E Anne o abraçou, mas não se sentia absolutamente nada confortável. Ao contrário, sentia-se perdida nos braços de Sam. Como se tivesse deixado um pedaço de si com Jacob. O pedaço mais importante e vital.


	49. Chapter 49

**- Parte 49 -**

Algum tempo depois, Anne chegou na plataforma nove e meia, não muito animada. Ela não sabia se agüentaria ver Jake por um ano inteiro, e não poder ficar com ele. No fim das férias, ela insistira para os pais que queria fazer o último ano em Durmstrang, mas seu pedido fora recusado. Eles falaram que isso seria um castigo por ela ter se envolvido com um mestiço.

Anne estava um pouco atrasada, então nem parou para procurar as amigas na plataforma. De qualquer forma, iria encontrá-las no Expresso, então não faria muita diferença. Entrou no trem e começou a procurar Amy e Christine, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Julieta estava sozinha em uma cabine, chorando de se acabar. A garota abraçava os próprios joelhos, desolada. Em um primeiro momento, Anne pensou em ignorá-la e continuar o seu caminho, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo poderia ter algo relacionado a Jake. Seria mais um motivo para ela continuar andando, mas quando Anne percebeu, já tinha aberto a porta da cabine. Já que ela estava lá, não tinha outro jeito, ia conversar com Julieta.

- Por favor, Anne. Eu sei que eu mereço uma _Cruciatus_, mas não faça nada! - implorou Julieta, entre soluços.

- _Cruciatus_? Garota, você merece é uma _Avada Kedrava_! Mas não vou fazer nada. Só quero saber por que você está assim. O Jake te enganou, da mesma forma que fez comigo? - perguntou Anne, com um desinteresse mal fingido.

- Ele terminou comigo! Mal cheguei na plataforma e ele disse isso! Eu devia ter suspeitado, ele sempre me tratou de uma forma tão distante!

- Bem feito. Quem mandou roubar namorado das outras?

Nisso, Anne fez menção de sair da cabine, mas Julieta a conteve.

- Não, Anne, espera.

- Se eu ficar mais um minuto aqui você não vai nem chegar em Hogwarts.

- Jake nunca te enganou.

Anne fitou Julieta, curiosa e ao mesmo tempo confusa.

- Fui eu o tempo todo. Fiz uma Poção Polissuco, me transformei em você e fiquei com o Diggory.

- Como é que é? Agora você vai ver, sua... - indignou-se Anne, sacando a varinha.

- Pode me azarar, mas não fique brava com o Jake. Ele nunca esqueceu você, disso eu tenho certeza.

- Agora não adianta mais nada, não é? Você fez seu serviço de porco tão bem que eu duvido muito que Jake e eu voltemos a ficar juntos. Afinal, a chifruda da história sou eu, né?

- Ele estava fora de si. Ficou comigo por pura vingança, não porque gostava de mim.

- Por vingança, por diversão, pelo diabo de tutu, não importa. Ele ficou com você, não importa os motivos.

- Mas eu tenho certeza, ele sempre ficou comigo pensando em você.

- Ah, poupe-me, Julieta! Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo esse seu papo-furado!

Anne retirou-se da cabine, e esbarrou-se com tudo em Jake, que estava ali na porta.

- Então quer dizer que você nunca me traiu? - ele perguntou, surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo, gênio. Ouviu atrás da porta, foi? Dessa vez você se superou, Black...

- Todo mundo estava ouvindo, a porta estava aberta. E eu acho que precisamos conversar.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você.

- Anne, não seja turrona. Por favor - disse Jake, com um olhar súplice.

- Tá bom. Mas seja rápido.

Enquanto isso, Christine e Amy estavam sentadas em uma cabine não muito longe dali.

- Mas onde está a Anne? - indagou Christine, preocupada.

- Ela mandou uma coruja dizendo que queria fazer o sétimo ano em Durmstrang. Acho que ela conseguiu convencer os pais - respondeu Amy com simplicidade.

- Mas logo depois ela mandou outra coruja dizendo que ia voltar pra Hogwarts. Não lembra?

- Ah, é... Acho que eu estava de ressaca. Aliás, não é só a Anne que está sumida. Meu Jasperzinho lindo também sumiu. T_T

As palavras de Amy pareciam ter poder. Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta da cabine. Era Alice, e Jasper estava ao lado dela.

- Oi, Sparrow - saudou Alice, com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Alice, não faça isso... - implorou Jasper.

- Fica quieto, Jasper. Não vou deixar nenhuma bêbada roubar você de mim.

- Antes ser uma bêbada do que um duende de jardim - rebateu Amy.

- Não vim aqui pra isso. Olha, Sparrow, eu vim aqui pra Hogwarts pra me certificar de que você não encoste mais suas mãos em MEU namorado. E se você chegar perto dele, vai ver que eu não sou tão doce quanto pareço.

Alice deu mais um sorriso desdenhoso, e retirou-se, empurrando Jasper. Ele lançou um olhar triste para Amy, como quem não quisesse que tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

- Mas que droga! Maldita hora pra essa anã aparecer! - protestou Amy, com os olhos marejados.

- Foda-se ela, ué. Você e Jasper ainda poderão se encontrar às escondidas.

- Você não conhece a Alice, Chris. Passei parte das minhas férias com os Cullen, e pude ver como ela é. Todo mundo pensa que ela é legal, doce e tudo o mais. Mas não é. Nunca vi alguém tão vingativo em toda a minha vida. Pior do que uma víbora.

- E falando em cobra, eu descobri porque eu sou ofidioglota... Na verdade eu estava esperando a Anne para poder contar, mas pelo jeito ela não vai aparecer tão cedo.

- Desembucha, estou curiosa!

- Eu sou filha de Lord Voldemort.

A expressão de Amy tornou-se um esgar de surpresa, e ela não conseguiu falar mais nada.

Anne e Jake encontraram uma cabine vazia, e entraram. Jake fechou a porta, e fitou Anne, que estava com os braços cruzados, tentando fingir o quanto estava incomodada com aquilo.

- Pare de fingir que você se incomoda com o fato de estarmos sozinhos. Você nunca se incomodou.

- Isso era antes. Agora eu me incomodo de estar no mesmo lugar com alguém que mentiu para mim.

- Mas eu nunca menti pra você!

- AH, NÃO? VIVIA DIZENDO QUE ME AMAVA, AÍ DEPOIS EU TE ENCONTRO AGARRANDO A JULIETA!

- Quantas vezes você precisa ouvir que eu fiz isso por vingança? Não suportei ver Cedric te beijando.

- ELE NUNCA ME BEIJOU, FOI A VACA DA JULIETA O TEMPO TODO!

- AGORA EU SEI DISSO, MAS EU NÃO SABIA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU SENTI QUANDO EU VI AQUILO!

- Não sei, Jake? Poucos minutos depois eu vi você com a Julieta. Mas não foi por isso que eu ia de fato me agarrar com o Diggory.

- Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, e que eu devia ter acreditado em você! Eu estou muito arrependido, porque deixei a garota que eu realmente amo escapar de meus braços.

- Está vendo? Tá mentindo de novo!

- QUE DROGA, ANNE! O QUE EU PRECISO FAZER PARA QUE VOCÊ DEIXE DE SER TÃO ORGULHOSA?

- Esquece, Jake. Não tem mais volta. Acho que você estava pensando que eu o receberia de braços abertos.

- Não exatamente, pois eu sabia que você ia acabar resistindo. Mas seus olhos me dizem que você não suporta mais ficar longe de mim.

Anne desviou o olhar, e começou a olhar para a janela. Já estava anoitecendo.

- Você está pondo palavras na minha boca.

Jake aproximou-se de Anne e segurou firmemente os seus ombros, e fitou profundamente seus olhos castanho-escuros.

- Então me diz que você não me ama mais, que eu te deixo em paz.

Anne engoliu em seco. Aquela era uma coisa que ela nunca diria em sua vida.

- Não posso, Jake. Nunca deixei de te amar, mas... Estou insegura. Tenho medo que nos separemos de novo. Não vou suportar uma segunda separação.

- Isso só vai acontecer se você quiser. Se depender de mim, nunca mais ficaremos longe um do outro.

- Mas você me traiu, Jake. Isso não é fácil de perdoar.

- Quer parar de arranjar motivos sem noção para não voltarmos? Eu sei que você está só se fazendo de durona.

Anne desvencilhou-se de Jake e foi em direção à porta, mas ele foi mais rápido. A segurou pelo braço, impedindo que ela fosse embora.

- Não vou deixar você sair daqui, até que nossa situação esteja resolvida.

- Só você não parece enxergar que não tem volta.

Nisso, Jake agarrou Anne pela cintura, fazendo com que os rostos dos dois ficassem muito próximos.

- Nem se eu disser que eu me sinto profundamente arrependido de ter te magoado e que eu sou um cara muito, mas muito idiota?

- Não.

- Nem se eu te pedir perdão de joelhos?

- Muito menos.

- Nem se eu disser que eu te amo e que não agüento mais ficar longe de você?

- N-não - a voz de Anne começou a vacilar.

- Nem se eu disser que você é a única pessoa com quem eu quero estar pelo resto da minha vida?

Anne hesitou. Finalmente ela reparara que o rosto de Jake estava muito próximo do seu. Se ela quisesse, poderia até contar os cílios de Jake. Mas ela não conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa a não ser a boca de Jake, e ela viu que ele estava sorrindo.

- Bom... Eu posso considerar - disse Anne, sorrindo.

Vencida, ela deixou que Jake a tomasse em seus braços e a beijasse com paixão. E Anne também sabia: Jake era a única pessoa com quem ela queria estar pelo resto de sua vida.


	50. Chapter 50

**- Parte 50 -**

— Mas é a mesma parafernália de sempre. Não aguento mais ver esses pirralhos serem selecionados para as casas.

— Você também foi um dia, Chris.

— Fui, Amy, mas eu não fiquei com essa cara de cu na mão, porque eu sabia que iria para a Sonserina.

— Também… Sendo filha de quem é…

— É, Amy, sou filha de BELLATRIX, por isso sempre soube que ficaria na Sonserina.

Christine lançou um olhar mortal para a amiga, que imediatamente percebeu que deveria se calar, e começou a beber o vinho que contrabandeara.

— Olha que bonitinho aquele loirinho — observou Anne — e é nosso!

— Eeeeepa — chiou Jake.

— Cala a boca, Jacó, o pedófilo aqui é o Snape.

Christine olhou para Anne com cara de poucos amigos e em uma atitude involuntária, levou os olhos à mesa dos professores, onde estava Snape e sorriu. Estava morrendo de saudades, e seu único desejo era arrancá-lo de lá e levá-lo à Sala Precisa.

— Seleção me deixa triste — reclamou Amy — por isso eu bebo. Eu sou Corvinal!

— Não — disse Anne rindo — você é Sonserina, e se formará esse ano.

— Tá vendo como a vida é injusta? Perdi minha casa verdadeira, e agora minha fuinha gelada.

— Perdeu a fuinha? — indagou Anne com uma expressão curiosa — Mas como assim?

— A namorada veio buscá-lo, ué? Como vou enfrentar uma vampira? Ela é pequena, mas é uma vampira.

— E você tem uma varinha.

— Duas varinhas — completou Christine, erguendo a varinha de mogno.

— Três — disse Anne.

— Opa, que beleza! Então que comece a guerra! — ergueu a caneca de vinho — Mas antes vamos beber, como os grandes guerreiros medievais, que bebiam nas tavernas antes das batalhas!

— Bêbados inteligentes são legais — observou Jake meio vagamente.

— Mas você já perdoou esse sangue ruim, Anne? — indagou Christine, tentando não pensar que seu sangue também não era puro.

— Eu a amo — falou Jake — e vice-versa, Srta. Lestrange–rainha-da-amargura.

— Amarga é a poção de acônito que você deveria tomar, seu lobisomem peludo!

— Vou te mostrar onde é peludo.

— Isso me lembra Esme Cullen — observou Amy.

— Como assim? — indagou Christine — Ela é conservadora, é?

— Segundo Carlisle, ela é tão medieval quanto os guerreiros a que me referi anteriormente.

E todos caíram na gargalhada, esquecendo a breve rixa. Pararam de rir apenas quando o velho Dumbledore pediu silêncio, com sua voz asmática.

— Sejam bem-vindos de volta, meus aluninhos queridos e purpurinados! Temos grandes novidades para esse ano. A Fonte dos Desejos foi retirada e levada para longe, uma vez que rendeu bastante confusão — e Dumbledore foi interrompido por muitos vivas e apenas algumas vaias — e eu já consegui realizar o meu desejo, riri. Infelizmente o efeito da fonte é fugaz e nada pleno. O melhor de conseguir aquilo que queremos, é conseguir por mérito. A fonte traz uma satisfação momentânea, que se dissipa ao percebermos quão fracassados somos, por conseguir o que queremos apenas por puro feitiço. É, o loirinho me ensinou isso… Quer dizer, quer dizer… Ah, vamos às outras notícias! Esse ano não teremos quadribol.

Ouviram-se protestos vindos de todos os lados, principalmente da mesa da Sonserina.

— Ah, me cheira, velhote! — exclamou Christine, mas seus protestos foram abafados pelos demais — Ou libera o jogo, ou vai ver o que faço com a minha vassoura no seu…

— Ele vai gostar, Chris — observou Jake — aí vicia e não te devolve mais a vassoura.

— Tem razão. MAS EU QUERO JOGAR, PORRA!

— Mas por que não vai ter quadribol? — indagou Anne calmamente, uma vez que estava tão feliz por ter voltado com Jake, que nem uma notícia daquela tinha poder de abalá-la.

— SILÊNCIO! — gritou Dumbledore com sua voz levemente oscilando para o lado arco-íris da força — Ou vou ficar ner-vo-so! Bem, esse ano a nossa linda, amada e fofuxa escola abrigará nossos amiguinhos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, para o Torneio Tribicha!

— Torneio Tribicha? — indagaram Christine e Anne em uníssono, assim como vários outros alunos.

— Digo… Torneio Tribruxo! É um campeonato com três tarefas, que um aluno forte, másculo e corajoso de cada escola irá participar. Os nomes devem ser colocados no Cálice de Fogo…

E com um aceno da varinha de Dumbledore, o tecido fino que cobria o grande cálice caiu, deixando visível aquele belo objeto em chamas azuis.

— BENZA DEUS! — gritou Amy em meio aos aplausos — IMAGINA ESSE CÁLICE CHEIO DE CACHAÇA DA BOA!

— Agora vamos receber nossas meigas mocinhas da Beauxbatons — disse Dumbledore.

E uma imensa mulher entrou no Salão Principal, seguida de graciosas garotas de uniformes azul-claros, todas absolutamente lindas.

— Olha que movimentos graciosos! — exclamou Dumbledore extasiado — E que cabelos!

— E que corpos! — exclamou Pansy ao lado de Anne, ao que a garota a olhou com estranheza — Pena que amo a Mionezinha.

— Vou sonhar com esta porra — murmurou Anne, e aconchegou-se no peito do namorado.

— E agora — prosseguiu Dumbledore — palmas para os robustos, lindos e machões da Durmstrang!

E um sinistro homem de cabelos longos adentrou o salão, com rapazes muito fortes e sérios aos seus calcanhares.

— Ah, que músculos! — exclamou Dumbledore, perdendo a linha cada vez mais — Não esqueçam de passar na minha sala para tomar um drink, rapazes!

— Poxa, por que ele não para mais de falar? — reclamou um primeiranista ao lado de Christine — Eu estou morrendo de fome!

— Não tem comida em casa, garoto? — a garota indagou com certo desprezo.

— Pra falar a verdade, não.

— Você é ruivo e pobre… É um Weasley?

— Como você sabe?

— Ah, por que será?

— Sou Daniel Rufus Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Dan. Deve conhecer meus primos Ronald, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy…

— Sei, sei… Já peguei o Fred, e aquela família se reproduz feito coelhos.

E nesse momento Anne olhou com estranheza para a amiga, mas não deu muita atenção, porque Jake a chamou.

— Um Weasley na Sonserina — observou Christine — quem diria!

— É, meus pais são grifinórios mesmo…

— Você se salvou, meu filho. Pena que este é meu último ano, senão você seria meu discípulo.

— Você é…?

— Jessy Lestrange.

— Acho que meus primos me falaram de você.

— Bem não deve ter sido.

— Não, não foi, mas não acredito neles. Você é tão linda e doce…

— E namorada do seu futuro professor de Poções. Agora fique feliz, porque a bicha velha liberou o banquete.

E uma infinidade de comida apareceu na mesa, de todas as variedades possíveis. O pequeno Dan olhou encantado para o banquete, e foi direto em uma coxa de frango.

----- x-----

Amy acordou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, por conta da ressaca. Olhou para os lados e as camas das amigas estavam vazias.

— Chris? Anne? — indagou com a voz sempre embargada.

Mas não obteve resposta.

— Caramba, cadê todo o mundo?

A garota consultou o relógio sobre o criado-mudo e constatou que já passavam das nove da manhã.

— PUTA QUE PARIU! Eu perdi a hora, meu Deus!

E se lançou para o banheiro. Tomou um banho bem rápido e se arrumou de qualquer jeito. Antes de sair, porém, apanhou seu material, sua varinha e uma garrafa de hidromel, que seria seu café da manhã. Saiu correndo do salão comunal vazio, e acabou encontrando nas masmorras, quem menos gostaria de ver.

— Jasper — murmurou.

— Amy, eu não queria que acontecesse desse jeito.

— Não, está certo. Ela sempre foi a namorada, não é? Eu fui só um brinquedinho.

— Você sabe que não, Caninha. Se fosse assim, eu não a teria levado para conhecer minha família.

— Foi pra me ridicularizar, não foi? Ou pra causar ciúme na anã, por algum motivo.

— Eu jamais faria isso com a garota que eu amo.

— Não, Jasper, seja consciente, ok? Ela pode passar o resto da eternidade com você, eu vou morrer logo, de certa forma.

— Acho que já te disse que prefiro pouco tempo com você a uma eternidade com ela.

— Mas no final vai dizer que foi melhor assim, que não poderia me fazer feliz, porque somos muito diferentes, e vai embora.

— Como você sabe que eu ia dizer isso?

— Jasper, eu sou bêbada, mas não sou burra, ok? E se você tiver que ir, eu desejo apenas que você vá… Porque a sua presença ainda permanecerá aqui, e isso não me deixará sozinha.

Jasper não podia chorar, mas seu rosto se contorceu de dor.

— Só não fique mais na minha frente — as lágrimas de Amy, sim, caíam — vá embora de uma vez.

Ele assentiu e virou as costas, mas voltou-se em uma velocidade humanamente impossível.

— Um último beijo?

— Não, eu não quero que isso se pareça com uma despedida. Já dói o suficiente vê-lo ir embora.

E Jasper assentiu e virou as costas uma segunda vez, mas desta feita não voltou.

— Adeus, fuinha descabelada. — Amy murmurou — Adeus, único que eu amei. Adeus, meu único vício saudável… Minha vida.

Jasper, com seus treinados ouvidos de vampiro, não pôde deixar de ouvir, e tencionou voltar, mas não o fez.

Deu-se que Amy chegou à sala de Transfigurações no meio da terceira aula. Tinha uma expressão totalmente insana, e cantava:

— Pode me faltar tudo na vida, arroz, feijão e pão! Pode me faltar manteiga, que tudo isso não faz falta, não. Pode me faltar o amor, que isso eu até acho graça… Só não quero que me falte a danada da cachaça!

A sala inteira irrompeu em gargalhadas, e Amy riu junto, ensandecida.

— O que é isso, Srta. Sparrow? — indagou McGonagall indignada.

— Vai um uísque aí, fessora?

— Bem que eu gostaria, sim — cochichou a velha — sabe como é, ficar sem homem muito tempo estressa.

— Ah, então fica com essa garrafa, que eu tenho mais no estoque.

E Amy foi cambaleando para sua carteira, enquanto McGonagall guardava seu presente discretamente.

A próxima aula era Herbologia, e Christine ficou com o fardo de carregar a amiga até a estufa, uma vez que Anne e Jake decidiram cabular aula para se pegarem em algum cantinho.

— Ai que Ronaldo, viu, Amy! Eu que tenho que aguentar sua ressaca, agora?

— Relaxa, amigue! A vida é um morango!

— Por Michael! O que mais me falta acontecer?

— Oi, Chris.

Christine olhou para a frente e se deparou com o ruivinho primeiranista.

— Pequeno Weasley — tentou conter o stress — como vai?

— Estive te procurando.

— Procurando a mim?

— É, para lhe entregar isso.

E estendeu uma rosa branca para a garota, o que dissipou ao menos parte de seu stress.

— Ah, que fofo, Dan. Muito obrigada.

— Eu perguntei ao seu primo qual era a sua flor favorita, e ele disse que você gostava de rosas brancas. Aí eu pedi pra Hermione Granger conjurar uma. Você sabe quem ela é, a amiga…

— Eu sei quem é a sangue ruim. E Draco foi simpático com você?

— Não muito, mas não tem importância. Eu consegui te entregar a flor, e isso é tudo.

— É muito gentil de sua parte, muito obrigada mesmo. Agora preciso ir para a estufa, pra uma maldita aula de Herbologia.

— Eu tenho Poções.

— Tenta não se queimar com Snape, ou ele vai pegar no seu pé pelo resto de sua vida escolar.

— Ele pega no seu pé?

— E em todo o resto! Quer dizer… Vá, criança, nos falamos depois.

A garota acenou brevemente para o pequeno e apoiou melhor a amiga, que cantava músicas inventadas e sem nexo. Christine não podia acreditar que aquele pirralho estava interessado nela. Talvez se fosse mais velho…

E num cantinho da masmorra, Anne e Jake tiravam o atraso das férias. A garota estava tão absorta aquele excitante momento, que pensou estar delirando ao ouvir vozes. No entanto, as vozes foram ficando cada vez mais altas e mais claras. Anne empurrou Jake.

— Que foi, coelhinha?

— Jake, você está correndo perigo.


	51. Chapter 51

**- Parte 51 -**

Anne empurrou Jake habilmente para trás e postou-se em sua frente, empunhando a varinha em direção ao lugar de onde aquelas vozes pareciam sair.

- Eu sairia da frente se fosse você, Anne. Não queremos te machucar.

Ao ouvir isso, ela sentiu que as batidas de seu coração aceleraram um compasso, e sua mão começou a tremer levemente. Um acesso de fúria a invadia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela não acreditava aquela pessoa estava ali, prestes a lançar um feitiço em seu namorado ou até na própria Anne, se ela não saísse da frente.

- M-mãe? - perguntou a garota, com a voz fraca.

Nisso, as pessoas saíram das sombras, e Anne pôde ver que ali estavam sua mãe e seu pai, sorrindo desdenhosamente e mirando as varinhas em Jake, por cima do ombro de Anne. A garota não era suficientemente grande para protegê-lo. Mas Anne não se dava por vencida tão facilmente, e iria levar aquilo até às últimas conseqüências. Continuava empunhando a varinha, temerosa, mas absolutamente decidida.

- _Expelliarmus! _- bradou Anne, mas seu feitiço foi eficientemente bloqueado por um Feitiço Escudo.

- Anne, querida, não seja idiota. Não queremos duelar com você, e não machucaremos ninguém se você colaborar.

- Então me entreguem as suas varinhas. Eu sei muito bem do que vocês são capazes, e não vou arriscar.

Os pais de Anne assentiram e entregaram as suas varinhas, ambos lançando um olhar de nojo para Jacob.

- Você disse que não ia mais voltar a sair com esse cachorro - disse o pai de Anne, com a voz ríspida.

- As coisas mudaram um pouco desde que eu disse aquilo - respondeu Anne com simplicidade, e ficando de mãos dadas com Jake.

- Viemos lhe fazer uma surpresa, dizendo que mudamos de idéia e que deixaríamos você estudar em Durmstrang durante esse ano, mas... Visto os últimos acontecimentos, realmente achamos que essa é a melhor coisa a se fazer - disse a mãe de Anne, lançando um olhar zombeteiro ao genro indigesto.

- Eu não vou sair de Hogwarts. Não quero mais ir para Durmstrang. Sou maior de idade, e já estou grandinha o suficiente para tomar as minhas próprias decisões.

- Você é imatura, Anne! Se fosse inteligente o suficiente, honraria o nome de nossa família e não sairia com esse sangue-ruim!

- Agora eu sou burra? Burra porque estou seguindo o meu coração e estou com a pessoa que eu realmente amo?

- Isso não é amor, é só uma paixonite passageira. Estamos arranjando os preparativos para seu noivado com Vítor Krum, e você vai nos agradecer por isso.

- VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ME OBRIGAR A CASAR COM AQUELE NARIGUDO! EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO SÓ PORQUE VOCÊS QUEREM!

- Você mesma disse que sabe do que nós somos capazes. Então se você continuar relutando, sabe muito bem o que vamos fazer com seu cachorrinho de estimação - ameaçou a mãe de Anne, olhando friamente para a filha - Se você preza pela vida desse infeliz, é melhor fazer o que estamos dizendo.

- Se vocês realmente gostassem da Anne, deixariam ela ser feliz. Dane-se o sangue que corre em minhas veias! Eu a amo, e ela também me ama, e nada nem ninguém vai nos separar! - prontificou-se Jake, determinado.

- A conversa não chegou ao canil, Black - disse o pai de Anne, com profundo desdém.

- Me deixem em paz! Vocês não podem tirar de mim uma das poucas pessoas que, apesar de tudo, me faz feliz - implorou Anne com os olhos marejados - Se vocês não quiserem mais me chamar de filha ou me deserdar depois disso... Eu não me importo.

- Não queremos fazer isso, querida. E ainda temos esperança de que você ainda vai mudar de idéia - ponderou a mãe de Anne, afagando o braço da filha.

- Você e Christine. Duas garotas que insistem em sujar o sangue puro dos sonserinos - disse outra pessoa.

Anne assustou-se ao ver aquele emaranhado de cabelos crespos, e aquele sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. Era Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Sarah e Nathaniel Hale... Como bons pais, devíamos tirar nossas filhas desse caminho sujo que elas estão tomando, não acham? - indagou Bellatrix, abraçando Anne pelos ombros, no que a garota retribuiu com um olhar feio, que até Jake ficou com medo.

__- É o que estamos tentando fazer, Bella.

- Eu também já tentei várias vezes separar a minha filha daquele Ranhoso, mas está sendo difícil... Eu diria que, se as forças fossem somadas, atingiríamos nossos objetivos com mais facilidade - observou Bellatrix, dirigindo-se para a porta de saída da masmorra.

Os pais de Anne se entreolharam, e assentiram. Seguiram Bellatrix, mas o pai de Anne parou no meio do caminho, e olhou para a filha, aparentemente satisfeito.

- Aproveite os últimos dias com o sangue-ruim. Tenho certeza de que nunca mais o verá.

Pegou a varinha dele e da esposa, que ainda estavam na mão de Anne e saiu da masmorra, a capa esvoaçando em suas costas. Anne aninhou-se no peito de Jake, deixando as lágrimas caírem, e ele afagava os cabelos da namorada, preocupado.

- Não tem problema, Anne. A alternativa de fugirmos ainda está de pé - disse Jake, tomando o rosto de Anne nas mãos e beijando suavemente seus lábios.

Como Jake queria acreditar que tudo ia dar certo. Com os Hale aliados a Bellatrix Lestrange, dispostos a separarem dois casais, seria bem difícil, visto o que eles eram capazes de fazer. Mas havia algo em Jake e Anne e em Christine e Severus: um amor verdadeiro, e eles lutariam por isso. E um sentimento tão forte quanto aquele era superior a qualquer tipo de magia, e, quem sabe, eles não sairiam vitoriosos? É, quem sabe...

Enquanto isso, Amy estava no dormitório. Garrafas vazias de todos os tipos de bebidas imagináveis jaziam vazias pelo quarto. A garota estava sentada na cama de Christine, com os cabelos desgrenhados, o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas e uma meia garrafa de conhaque na mão. Ela estava realmente levando a expressão "afogar as mágoas" ao pé da letra. Até demais.

Mas toda aquela bebida tinha ultrapassado todos os limites, até mesmo os de Amy. A garota sentiu uma forte vertigem, e, sem forças, largou a garrafa, que rolou pelo chão. Tudo parecia girar, e nada parecia ter forma ou cor aos olhos de Amy. Aos poucos, ela foi perdendo os sentidos, e desabou na cama da amiga, completamente inconsciente.

__Poucos minutos depois, Christine entrou no dormitório, e levou as mãos à boca, abafando um grito. Era chocante a visão de sua amiga desacordada em sua cama, com todas aquelas garrafas vazias ao seu redor. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou a amiga e carregou-a com a ajuda de um feitiço até a Ala Hospitalar. Evitou todos aqueles que perguntavam o que havia acontecido, e atropelou vários primeiranistas que ficavam impedindo o seu caminho. Ela sabia que Amy tinha passado dos limites, a julgar pela enorme quantidade de garrafas que ela vira no quarto, e precisava ajudá-la.

Encontrou Anne no meio do caminho. Viu que a amiga estava com o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas, mas isso não importava agora. Juntas, elas entraram na Ala Hospitalar e deixaram Amy aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Abraçaram-se, e sinceramente esperavam que a amiga ficasse bem.


	52. Chapter 52

**- Parte 52 -**

— A Cana já está muito melhor — anunciou Christine ao sair da Ala Hospitalar, encontrando Anne sentada à porta, o rosto cansado entre as mãos. Já era noite, e as garotas haviam passado o dia inteiro indo e voltando para a Ala Hospitalar, parando apenas para fazer rápidas refeições ou ir ao banheiro.

— Ah, que bom! — exclamou Anne, e seu rosto ganhou um pouco de luz — Espero que da próxima vez, ela pegue mais leve.

Christine sentou ao lado da amiga e a abraçou pelos ombros.

— Agora que já está tudo bem, pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

— Eu não queria te dizer, Chris, porque sei que você vai se alarmar muito, mas… Mas eu preciso de alguém ao meu lado, e além do mais, o que aconteceu lhe diz respeito.

— Você está me assustando, Anne.

— Seus pais se uniram aos meus e estão caçando Jake.

— Como assim? — indignou-se — Jacob não é um cachorro para ser caçado… Quer dizer, até é, mas isso não justifica. Eu vou falar com os meus pais, eles não continuarão com essa ideia idiota, ah, não mesmo!

E saiu decidia em direção ao corujal, mas Anne a chamou de volta.

— Não quer saber qual é a parte que lhe interessa na história?

— É verdade, eu fiquei tão indignada que me esqueci. Mas saiba, Anne, que desde já essa história me interessa, porque o que fere a você, fere a mim.

A garota sorriu e tentou recobrar as forças para dar à amiga a notícia que estava prestes a dar.

— Eles também estão caçando Snape.

Christine abriu a boca duas vezes para responder, mas a voz só saiu na terceira.

— Caçando Snape? Mas a minha mãe não é louca…

— Ela é, Chris, e todo o mundo bruxo sabe disso.

— Então pôs no mundo uma filha mais louca ainda. E Rodolphus, que nem meu pai é! Aquele chifrudo, patrono do Potter! Mas vou agora mesmo mandar uma carta bem mal educada…

— Não será necessário, Chris…

— Como não? Ah, Anne, não tente me acalmar ou me impedir, porque…

— Eles estão aqui, em qualquer lugar do castelo.

A expressão de Christine encheu-se de sombras, e parte da segurança de um segundo atrás se dissipou.

— E só agora você me avisa?

— É que Amy não estava bem…

— Mas ela estava sob os cuidados da velha mal comida da Madame Pomfrey! PUTA QUE PARIU, ANNE! VOCÊ É IDIOTA OU QUER UM NUQUE?

— Sem ofensas, Chris, também estou desesperada.

— Ok, desculpa, mas eu estou indo.

— Para onde?

— Sei lá, vou procurar!

— Calma, Chris, temos que pensar em um plano.

— Que plano, Anne? Não temos tempo. A essa hora eles podem… Nem quero pensar!

— Mas onde você acha que eles estão?

— Nas masmorras, talvez. Vamos para lá. Você está com sua varinha?

— Claro.

— Ótimo!

— Chris, espera! Nós estamos em desvantagem.

— Não estamos, não. Eu não sei você, mas Snape é alguém cujo rosto eu procuraria em meio a uma guerra, e isso não é uma analogia. Somos só nós duas contra eles quatro, e mais quantos comensais eles quiserem chamar, mas nós temos algo que eles não têm, e quer saber o que? Amor, amizade, sentimentos nobres que eles nunca conheceram. Sentimentos que nos une e fortalece. Eu acho que temos grandes chances…

— Tem razão — falou Anne com a voz embargada, secando com o dorso das mãos, as lágrimas insistentes — vamos lá!

O primeiro lugar em que decidiram procurar, foi na sala de Snape. No salão comunal obviamente não estavam, haveria muita gente por lá. Christine hesitou por alguns segundos à porta.

— Força, Chris — encorajou a amiga, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

Christine deu um sorriso cansado.

— Alorromora!

Mas a sala estava totalmente vazia. Christine ainda entrou e procurou por algum indício, mas não havia nada, exceto alguns papéis, pena e tinteiro sobre a mesa. A garota se adiantou para ler, mas Anne a deteve.

— Agora não, Chris.

— E se for uma pista?

Anne tomou posse do papel e leu rapidamente algumas linhas.

— Parece uma poesia — falou, colocando-0 de volta à mesa — vamos, vamos logo.

E saíram.

— Espera, Chris — Anne estacou — e se eles ainda estiverem a salvo?

— Você realmente acha que nossos amados pais perderiam tempo?

— Não sei, mas não custa tentar. Vamos ao salão comunal.

Mas Christine estava certa, e não havia vestígio algum de Jake e Snape no aposento. Anne começou a entrar em desespero.

— Não sei — sua voz voltou a embargar — para onde eles os levariam? Não consigo pensar com a cabeça dos meus pais.

— Mas eu consigo — observou Christine, com um ar pensativo — mamãe é do tipo que mata a cobra e mostra o pau, estou certa de que ela quer que vejamos tudo.

— E se meus pais estiverem na liderança do grupo?

— Bellatrix jamais se deixou liderar. Agora preciso pensar… Onde? Lógico que não fariam nada às claras, mas também certamente não foram para longe daqui.

— Sala Precisa?

— Não, seria praticamente impossível que conseguíssemos ver o mesmo lugar. Mas eu tenho uma outra sugestão…

— Então diga de uma vez.

— A Casa dos Gritos.

— Mas a Casa dos Gritos fica em Hogsmeade, como é que nós…

— Justamente! Existe uma passagem daqui de Hogwarts diretamente para a Casa dos Gritos, e eu acabei por comentar isso com a mamãe certa feita.

— Uma passagem? Como é que você sabe disso, Chris?

— Foi Lupin que me contou, sem querer, é claro.

— Vocês costumavam se encontrar a sós?

— Sim, mas não vem ao caso agora, Anne. Vamos, Casa dos Gritos. Foco!

— Tá, mas onde fica a tal passagem?

— No Salgueiro Lutador.

— Chris, é quase meia-noite. Como vamos sair do castelo sem que sejamos notadas?

Christine pensou por alguns segundos, depois falou com total convicção:

— Voando, ué!

— Voando? Como?

— Como os bruxos voam, Anne Hale?

Hagrid podia jurar que vira dois vultos em vassouras saírem da torre de Astronomia e irem em direção aos jardins, mas julgou que fosse simples ilusão causada pela boa quantidade de bebida que tomara no jantar. De qualquer maneira, Christine imobilizou o Salgueiro com um feitiço e pediu que Anne a seguisse. Passaram habilmente por debaixo dos galhos, e o único contratempo foi a saia de Christine ter enroscado, mas ela a puxou e não se importou que sua saia perdesse pelo menos metade do comprimento.

Anne respirou aliviada quando passaram o túnel e ganharam uma espécie de saguão, mas olhou para a amiga com estranheza.

— Chris — murmurou — você viu o tamanho que ficou a sua saia?

— Perdi boa parte dela nos galhos daquele Salgueiro filho-da-puta.

— E agora tá parecendo a Geyse Arruda.

Christine fez um gesto obsceno com o dedo médio e pediu que Anne a seguisse em silêncio. Chegaram a um corredor, no qual havia apenas uma porta iluminada por velas que tremeluziam. De lá, vinham vozes sussurradas, e depois um riso mais estridente, que Christine reconheceu como o de sua mãe. As garotas caminharam cuidadosamente, e quando estavam quase perto de entrar, ouviu-se a voz e Bellatrix dizendo:

— Queria imaginar a carinha de indignação da Chris quando visse isso…

E aí a garota, enfurecida, deixou todo o cuidado de lado e se adiantou, varinha em punho.

— Ou de ódio — disse com firmeza, adentrando o quarto — muito ódio.

Anne soltou um gemido ao ver Jake acorrentado por magia, o que levou Christine a olhar para a mesma direção e ver Snape em semelhante situação, ao lado direito. O rosto da garota contorceu-se em preocupação ao notar que ele tinha o lado direito da face machucado, mas ela se manteve firme, não queira se mostrar fraca perante os inimigos. Aprendera isso durante a sua vida inteira.

— Agora eu posso saber que palhaçada é essa? — indagou a garota com sua voz inalterada.

— A amiguinha não te contou? — perguntou Bellatrix desdenhosamente.

— A Anne ficou tão arrasada… — disse Sarah Hale com um falso olhar de pena.

— Eu vou soltá-los — disse Anne decidida.

Mas quatro varinhas apontaram para a garota.

— Não, não vai — falou o pai de Anne saindo da penumbra, a varinha empunhada e o rosto sombrio a fitar a filha com um ar severo — você já fez muita besteira na vida, Anne, e como seu pai, impedirei que faça mais uma.

— Vocês não são mais a minha família — a voz da garota saiu mais fria do que nunca — eu tenho vergonha de tal sangue correr em minhas veias. Preferia mil vezes ser filha de qualquer sangue ruim, ou até ser trouxa e não possuir nenhuma magia, ou…

Mas a garota foi calada foi um feitiço estuporador, que a lançou contra a parede. Jake se debateu inutilmente, mas foi Chris quem agiu pelos dois.

— _Crucio_!

Nathaniel Hale começou a se debater com tanta força e veemência, que sua boca espumava. Todos olharam assustados para a agressividade de Christine, que superava a da própria Bellatrix. A mamãe coruja, porém, começava a sorrir fascinada, vibrando de orgulho. Tencionou abraçar a filha, mas ela a repeliu.

— Será que agora eu posso falar? — indagou a garota com sua voz mais suave, enquanto ajudava a amiga a se levantar.

Ninguém respondeu, todos a olhavam com extremo cuidado e curiosidade.

— Presumo que isso seja um sim — ela prosseguiu, olhando para cada um dos rostos com seu olhar oblíquo — pois então, acho que tenho uma história. Todos gostam de histórias, não é? Uma pequena história da família Black.

— Cale-se, Chris! — exclamou Rodolphus.

— Não, eu não me calo. E eu não ia contar nada sobre o seu chifrinho, _papai_, mas já que insiste…

Rodolphus apontou a varinha para Christine, e ela rebateu fazendo o mesmo, com um olhar tão sádico que ele não ousou prosseguir com sua ameaça.

— Você não queria falar nada sobre isso, Christine — falou entre dentes.

— Mudei de ideia. Sabe o que é, gente? Eu não sou filha deste homem — e apontou para Rodolphus — sou filha de Voldemort. É, de Voldemort, por que essas caras? Vocês não sabem da missa o terço. Antes de ser nosso honrado mestre, Voldemort foi Tom Marvolo Riddle, filho de Merope Gaunt, descendente de Slytherin, e Tom Riddle pai, um trouxa. Ah, por favor, que caras são essas? Vocês não sabiam que Voldemort, na verdade, é um sangue ruim? Bom, antes tarde do que nunca! Então, como se pode concluir, eu sou tão sangue ruim quanto os dois rapazes que estão acorrentados. Não é de muita hipocrisia que eu estava solta? E de mais hipocrisia ainda que mamãe seja o membro principal dessa guerra idiota, quando ELA MESMA TEM UMA FILHA COM UM MESTIÇO?

O rosto de Bellatrix ganhou uma cor de cera, e as palavras saíram trêmulas.

— Voldemort não é qualquer mestiço — ela disse quase espumando de ódio — eu deveria fazê-la em pedacinhos…

— Mas não vai, não antes que eu conte a minha historinha. Pois bem, há muitos anos atrás, um homem chamado Cygnus Black, a quem eu costumava chamar de "vovô", acabou tendo de viajar para a reserva americana de La Push, para fins de pesquisas alquímicas, às vésperas do casamento com certa Druella Rosier, a quem eu chamava de "vovó". Acontece que, uma vez no povoado, vovô Cygnus se apaixonou por Anette Wapasha, filha do lobisomem alpha, com quem teve uma única noite de amor. De fato, mesmo apaixonado — e apaixonado por uma lobisomem trouxa — ele se casou com Rosier ao retornar para o Reino Unido, e dois anos depois, teve com ela a sua primeira filha, mamãe Bellatrix. — e apontou com um falso carinho para a mãe, que estava simplesmente atônita — Mas quando vovó Druella estava grávida de sua segunda filha, a tia Andrômeda, Cygnus não suportou mais e voltou a La Push, esperando ver o rosto da amada. E mais do que isso, ele viu com ela um menino de aproximadamente seis anos, e antes que pudesse fazer alguma conjetura, o furioso lobisomem esfregou-lhe na cara que o bruxo lhe engravidara a filha e fora embora. Cygnus explicou que era casado, e quisesse o alpha ou não, tudo o que podia fazer — e fez com muito gosto — era dar o seu nome para o menino, o pequeno Billy, — neste momento Jake tencionou falar, mas Christine ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio — que ele amou até mais do que às filhas reconhecidas. Deu-se que Billy Black não ingressou no mundo bruxo, não por opção, mas por falta de oportunidade. Tanto é que seu nome não consta na tapeçaria dos Black, por isso acredita-se que, se ele for da família, é em grau muito afastado. Mas não é. Billy jamais se desenvolveu como bruxo, mas passou o seu sangue mágico para o filho Jacob, — apontou, então, para um Jake, que ouvia a tudo boquiaberto — que é meu primo em primeiro grau. Quando descobri isso, há cinco anos, mexendo na penseira de vovô, no dia de seu funeral, eu me senti absolutamente mal. Não conhecia o tal Jacob, o neto que ele visitava escondido, mas o odiei, porque sujou o sangue de minha família. Anos depois, eu o amaldiçoei por aparecer na vida da minha melhor amiga, e consequentemente na minha, tornando aquela mácula viva e absoluta. Odiei Jacob Black de verdade, e há alguns meses eu até ajudaria em seu assassinato, mas aos poucos ele foi se mostrando a pessoa incrível que é. Fez de Anne, que é a irmã que não tive, a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, salvou o meu romance com Severus, e, mesmo que não saiba, ensinou-me a ver a beleza nas coisas simples da vida. Jacob é um lobisomem sangue-ruim, escória dos Black, mas é o que considero o melhor membro de minha família… E pensar que eu achava exatamente o contrário… Como são as coisas! Invejo Jacob por não ter o nome naquela tapeçaria imunda, mas creio que logo o meu será queimado, como o de Sirius. Assim nós poderemos mostrar que o sangue que corre em nossas veias, secará quando nosso corpo perecer, mas o sentimento que guardamos em nossa alma, esse sim passará para nossas futuras gerações. E acho que terminei a minha história… E é por isso que não permitirei que matem o único membro decente de minha família.

Christine lançou um rápido olhar de cumplicidade para Jacob, e percebeu que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

— Decência — desdenhou Rodolphus — você falando de decência? Você, que sempre foi uma vagabunda? Olhe para seus trajes!

— Isso foi um acidente — ela disse com a voz calma, apontando para a saia — e eu posso ter sido uma vagabunda da pior espécie, não vou negar, e novamente foi salva por um sangue-ruim, — apontou para Snape, que a olhava com curiosidade e uma vasta admiração — que é esse homem a quem vocês também querem matar. Mas, queiram ou não, eu o amo, e para protegê-lo, usarei todos os feitiços e defesas que vocês, meus queridos pais, me ensinaram arduamente desde os meus cinco anos, quando eu nem ao menos possuía uma varinha.

— Chega dessa palhaçada — falou a Sra. Hale, caminhando na direção de Jacob, apontando a varinha.

Anne se colocou entre os dois, olhando muito firme para a mãe.

— Terá que me matar também.

Mas ela simplesmente empurrou Anne para o canto, e a garota novamente colidiu contra a parede. Quando sua boca começava a articular a palavra "Avada", ela foi surpreendida por um feitiço estuporador de Christine. E foi como se todos acordassem para a batalha. Feitiços voavam para todos os lados, como luzes agourentas. Christine e Anne se desviavam habilmente e lançavam outros, nenhum mortal. Jake se debatia contra o feitiço, revoltado por toda a sua força ser anulada com magia, e Snape murmurava encantamentos, mas não podia fazer muito sem sua varinha.

— Muito bem — ofegou Bellatrix desvairada — eu não vou matar de uma vez, não — e se encaminhou para a direção de Snape, ficando, ainda assim, a alguns metros de distância — Avada Kedavra é muito rápido para você, seu mestiço! Vai morrer aos poucos com o seu próprio feitiço… _Sectumsempra_!

Christine que há pouco estivera lutando com o Sr. Hale, esquivou-se habilmente quando percebeu que sua mãe se dirigia a Snape, mas não tivera tempo de bloquear o feitiço, e, como saída de emergência, colocou-se à frente, recebendo-o no peito, que imediatamente começou a sangrar profusamente, e ela caiu desacordada. Bellatrix recuou com uma expressão que beirava à loucura, e apesar de toda aquela maldade, o sentimento de mãe gritou em seu peito, mas ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com relação àquele feitiço, então recuou. E pela primeira vez, Snape gritou e se debateu inutilmente, culpando-se em voz alta por aquele feitiço estar matando a única pessoa que ele amara.

Anne até estava segurando as pontas sozinha, mas quando percebeu a amiga caída ao chão, sucumbiu ao desespero, e teria largado toda a causa para defendê-la, se antes Jacob não gritasse para ela que o soltasse. E como se só lembrasse naquele momento, ela desfez o feitiço, e Jacob postou-se habilmente ao seu lado. Anne estava cercada por seus pais e por Rodolphus Lestrange, já que Bellatrix ainda olhava como uma louca para o corpo da filha, que ia perdendo a vida a cada segundo.

— O que é que você pode fazer, sangue-ruim? — desdenhou Rodolphus, com uma gargalhada sonora — nem uma varinha possui no momento. Pensa que pode nos abalar com sua força bruta?

Jake sussurrou para Anne que em seguida libertasse Snape, e voltou-se para Rodolphus.

— Acho que sim — respondeu, com um sorriso enviesado.

E se transformou no enorme lobo de pelagem castanho-avermelhada. Os três oponentes recuaram imediatamente, não sabendo como lidar com um lobisomem a estirpe de Jacob. Enquanto isso, Anne libertou Snape, que correu a cuidar de Christine, usando a varinha da garota, que jazia ao lado de seu corpo.

— Ela vai morrer? — indagou Anne desesperada.

— Não sei — respondeu Snape com a voz oscilante — esse feitiço é poderoso demais. Eu vou aparatar com ela para minha casa da Rua da Fiação, tenho lá algumas poções que podem cuidar disso.

— Aparatar em Hogwarts?

— Nós estamos em Hogsmeade, tecnicamente.

— Mantenha-me informada.

Snape assentiu e aparatou com Christine nos braços. Bellatrix soltou um gemido ao perceber que a filha sumira, e ficou ainda a olhar para o lugar manchado com seu sangue. O lobo Jacob avançou para Sarah Hale, e quase a pegou realmente, mas no exato momento, ela aparatou com o marido. Rodolphus, sentindo a ameaça eminente, puxou Bellatrix pelo braço e fez o mesmo.

Anne respirou aliviada e se deixou cair ao chão. Tendo voltado à forma humana, Jake se enrolou em um lençol velho que jazia na cama do precário quarto e abraçou a namorada, que agora chorava como uma criança, desabafando toda a tensão daquela batalha.

— Acabou — ele sussurrou — está tudo bem, Anne.

— Eles vão voltar — balbuciou.

— Não, não vão. Eles perceberam o perigo, e o máximo irão excluí-la da família. Mas eu estarei ao seu lado, eu sempre estarei com você, minha coelhinha corajosa.

— Eu não fui corajosa — um grande soluço a interrompeu, mas ela prosseguiu — foi Chris quem lançou a maioria dos feitiços.

— E foi você que segurou as pontas quando ela…

— Jake, ela vai morrer, eu conheço aquele feitiço. Quando Chris descobriu que era da autoria de Snape, ela o estudou profundamente, e eu acabei estudando junto. Não há chances, Jake, simplesmente não há.

— Snape com certeza conhece um antídoto, e fará de tudo para salvá-la. O coitado deve se sentir duplamente culpado, por ter inventado o feitiço e por Chris tê-lo recebido em seu lugar.

— Eu queria ter essa sua fé, Jake. Ai, me abraça forte?

E Jake aninhou a namorada ao seu peito, fechou os olhos e agradeceu por estar vivo, não por sua vida em si, que ele julgava menos valiosa que um nuque, mas pela vida que dependia da sua, pela garota por quem ele acordava todos os dias, e dormia, e respirava.

— Você é um presente que eu não mereço — ele sussurrou — mas que, como uma alma ambiciosa, eu aceito de bom grado e nunca quero abrir mão.


	53. Chapter 53

**- Parte 53 -**

Snape aparatou na Rua da Fiação com Christine inerte em seus braços. Entrou rapidamente em sua casa modesta, e pousou Christine em uma cama. Correu para o seu estoque de ingredientes de poções, lágrimas desabando de seus olhos negros.

- Você vai ficar bem, Chris, eu prometo - ele murmurava, enquanto misturava os ingredientes em um grande caldeirão.

Graças a alguns feitiços, em poucos minutos as poções estavam prontas. Ele sorveu delicadamente as poções na boca de Christine, e apertou a mão da garota, completamente desesperado.

- Vamos, minha raposinha! Não serei nada sem você!

E debruçou-se na cama, chorando. Em algum tempo, o sono foi mais forte, e ele acabou adormecendo enquanto as poções faziam efeito em Christine.

Enquanto Christine ainda permanecia sem nenhuma melhora aparente, Amy recebera alta na Ala Hospitalar.

- Pelas cenouras do Pernalonga, o que te levou a acabar com o estoque de bebidas do Três Vassouras e do Cabeça de Javali de uma vez? - perguntou Anne, enquanto buscava a amiga na Ala Hospitalar. Queria se certificar de que ela não pusesse uma gota de álcool na boca. Não assim, tão cedo.

- Anne, eu sei que você entende pelo o que eu estou passando. Você já passou por isso.

- Não, Amy, eu nunca fiquei em coma alcoólico.

- Não, não me refiro a isso. Me refiro a ficar longe de quem você ama. Eu vi como você estava quando você e Jake brigaram, e agora eu sinto o mesmo - Amy enxugou rapidamente uma lágrima que havia se formado - Sinto falta da minha fuinha. Eu o amo muito, ele era... A razão da minha vida.

- Eu sei como isso é difícil. Eu sofri muito durante todo o tempo que fiquei longe de Jake, e eu entendo perfeitamente a sua dor. Mas isso não é motivo para você ficar se embebedando... Bom, mais do que você se embebeda.

- Não sou igual a você, Anne. Você conseguiu conviver com a sua dor, mas eu não! Preciso de algo que me faça esquecer tudo! E só uma boa dose de uísque de fogo faz isso!

- Você está errada, Amy. Eu sei que não é reconfortante, mas por enquanto, nada vai fazer você esquecer isso. Digo isso por experiência própria. Eu até namorei Sam para ver se esquecia Jake de uma vez por todas, mas eu não consegui. Acho que só o tempo consegue curar essas feridas.

- Tempo! Sempre o tempo! Não tenho paciência em esperar o tempo passar! Eu simplesmente não vou suportar!

- Eu estarei com você, Amy. Não gosto de te ver assim, e vou fazer tudo o que puder para ver um sorriso seu de novo. E, sabe, Jasper não merece as suas lágrimas. Se ele sentisse algo realmente verdadeiro por você, ele teria mandado a anã pastar. Vai demorar, mas você vai ver, logo logo você vai superar e vai encontrar um cara que te ame de verdade.

Amy apenas deu um sorriso triste, e abraçou a amiga.

- Eu queria acreditar nisso, queria mesmo. Mas obrigada por ficar ao meu lado. Não sei o que eu faria sem você e sem Chris.

À menção do nome de Christine, o coração de Anne se apertou. Ela contara a Amy sobre o que havia acontecido com Christine, mas Amy estava realmente certa de que a amiga voltaria sã e salva. Anne torcia por isso, mas ela tinha medo que Snape aparecesse com notícias ruins.

- Amigos são pra essas coisas - disse Anne com a voz fraca, enquanto Amy ainda a abraçava.

Depois disso, as duas foram para o dormitório. Anne fez uma expressão de surpresa quando entrou.

- Mas que porra é essa? - indagou, enquanto dirigia-se à sua cama.

Aos pés da cama de Anne, havia um grande malão, que a garota abriu, extremamente confusa.

- Mas... O que todas as minhas coisas fazem aqui?

- Anne, a bêbada aqui sou eu, não você. Esse é o seu malão de Hogwarts, não é? - perguntou Amy, enquanto agachava-se ao lado de Anne para ver o conteúdo do malão.

- Não, não é. Essas são todas as minhas coisas, que estavam em casa - o olhar de Anne se demorou em uma caixinha de madeira, que estava ali dentro - Não entendo, porque elas estão aqui?

- Tem um bilhete!

Anne arrancou o pedaço de pergaminho das mãos da pobre bêbada, e o leu em voz alta.

- _"Já que você não é mais da nossa família, não precisa mais voltar para a nossa casa. E que você não se atreva mais a usar o sobrenome Hale, já que não tem honra nem dignidade para tanto. Sarah e Nathaniel Hale"_

Anne rasgou o pergaminho em inúmeros pedacinhos. Tirou a caixinha de madeira de dentro do malão e fechou a tampa com um estrondo.

- Ótimo! Sem família e sem um sobrenome! - exclamou, enquanto pousava a caixinha em sua cama.

Jake, atraído pelo barulho que Anne havia feito ao fechar o malão, entrou no dormitório.

- Como assim você não tem um sobrenome?

Anne acalmou-se ao ver o namorado, e explicou tudo. Ao ver que depois disso o lugar ficara estranhamente silencioso, Amy retirou-se discretamente do dormitório, deixando os dois completamente a sós.

- Não te abandonarei, Anne. Te levarei comigo para La Push. A casa é pequena, mas nós damos um jeito. Agora, quanto ao sobrenome...

- Esqueça o sobrenome, Jake. Conseguirei viver sem um.

- Tem certeza, Anne Black?

__- Black, é? - disse Anne, com um largo sorriso - Mas só terei seu sobrenome quando nos casarmos, Jake. E acho que ainda é muito cedo pra isso.

- E daí? Pra mim você já é Anne Black. Pode dizer pro mundo inteiro.

- Falando em dizer... Tem mais uma coisa que eu quero que você saiba.

Anne pegou a caixinha, e a segurou firmemente nas mãos.

- Minha avó, Clarice Hale, era vidente. Não uma vidente charlatã que nem a Profª. Trelawney, minha avó era uma vidente de verdade. E tinha um bom coração. Acho que ela era a única pessoa da minha família que eu realmente amava. Em seu leito de morte, ela me entregou essa caixinha, e me disse apenas quatro palavras: "fique com o lobo". Na época eu não entendi, mas hoje isso faz todo o sentido.

Nisso, Anne abriu a caixinha, e de lá retirou dois colares: um com um pingente de lobo, e outro de coelho. Jake os olhou, fascinado.

- Foi ela que fez esses colares, Jake. Há muitos anos. Toma, fique com esse. Não que eu esteja pedindo para que você use - continuou Anne, entregando o colar com pingente de coelho a Jake, e ele prontamente colocou o colar. Anne fez o mesmo com o colar com pingente de lobo.

- Essa é a maior prova, Anne. De que o destino sempre soube que nós ficaríamos juntos.

- Eu te amo, Jake.

- E eu te amarei para sempre, minha coelhinha.

__Enquanto isso, na Rua da Fiação, Christine abrira os olhos. Estranhou o lugar onde estava, mas ao levantar-se, ela sabia que não podia estar em lugar melhor. Vira Snape dormindo profundamente, e ela tinha certeza que ali não poderia ser outro lugar a não ser a casa dele. Jessy acariciou os cabelos de Snape, que acabou acordando a esse menor toque.

__- Chris? Que bom que você está bem! - indagou Snape, envolvendo a amada em um forte abraço.

- Graças a você, Sev. Você salvou a minha vida.

- Isso não teria acontecido se eu não tivesse criado aquele maldito feitiço. Me perdoe.

- Não se culpe, amor. A culpa é da minha mãe doida, que usou aquele feitiço.

- Você não devia ter ficado na minha frente, Chris. Eu é que deveria estar em seu lugar agora.

- Se depender de mim, ninguém nunca atirará um feitiço contra você. Eu faria isso por você quantas vezes fosse necessário.

- Por você eu também faria o mesmo, raposinha.

Christine abriu um largo sorriso, e puxou Snape, de modo que ele ficasse sobre ela. Ela queria provar o quanto o amava, e o quão recuperada estava.


	54. Chapter 54

**- Parte 54 -**

Uma semana sucedeu o incidente na Casa dos Gritos, e Anne andava muito cabisbaixa. Jacob evitou comentar, mas percebendo que a sua coelhinha apenas fitava o leite no café da manhã, sem bebê-lo ou até vê-lo realmente, não pôde mais evitar a preocupação.

— O que é que você tem, minha vida?

Anne deu um sorriso cansado e beijou o namorado nos lábios brevemente.

— Mesmo sendo uma família como a minha, Jake… Não é fácil me sentir uma bastarda.

— Você agora tem a minha família, que não é grande, mas é sua.

— Eu agradeço, Jake, agradeço mesmo. Mas também tem outra coisa…

— O que, coelhinha?

— Snape é um filho-da-puta da pior estirpe. Não mandou nenhuma notícia sobre a Chris. Não sei quando ela volta, ou mesmo se ela está viva.

— Anne, já te disseram que as suas palavras têm poder convocatório?

— Que?

E Jake apontou para a porta do Salão Principal, por onde entrava Christine apoiada em Snape e em uma muleta. Anne correu em direção à amiga, e teria abraçado-a da forma mais desajeitada se Snape não impedisse, dizendo que Christine estava fragilizada. A garota, então, ajudou a amiga a sentar ao banco a seu lado, e Christine o fez, reclamando do gesso na perna direita.

— Senti saudades — ela disse — de vocês dois.

— Fiquei preocupado com você, prima — admitiu Jacob.

Christine passou a mão pela mesa, através de Anne, que estava entre ela e o primo, e apertou a mão dele breve, porém carinhosamente.

— Mas e a Cana? — Christine indagou, sentindo falta da amiga alcoólatra.

— Anda trancada no quarto o dia todo, só sai para as aulas. Nem as refeições ela tem feito direito.

— Por causa do fuinha?

— Por quem mais?

— Mas basta me recuperar, que mato aquele vampiro idiota, com cara de bilau assustado.

Anne e Jake estranharam a ofensa, mas ninguém comentou. Anne estranhou ainda outra coisa.

— Chris, eu não entendo muito de Sectumsempra, mas achei no mínimo diferente um feitiço quebrar-lhe a perna.

Christine deu um sorrisinho enviesado.

— Ah, isso aqui foi outra coisa — falou sem nenhum rastro de constrangimento — Severus e eu inventamos de usar a escada, imagine. Eu me desequilibrei e caí uns degraus abaixo.

O rosto de Snape adquiriu uma coloração escarlate, enquanto Christine apenas sorria e Anne caçava um assunto, qualquer que fosse. Jake murmurou um "_vou sonhar com esta porra_", mas ninguém ouviu.

— Bem, eu preciso organizar algumas coisas — falou Snape, sem olhar diretamente pra nenhum dos três — fiquei muito tempo fora.

Ele beijou Christine nos cabelos e se retirou, enquanto a garota suspirava ao vê-lo se distanciar.

— E como foi lá, Chris? — indagou a amiga, tirando-a de seu devaneio.

— Como foi o que?

— A sua estadia na casa de Snape, a sua recuperação.

— Ah, eu me recuperei rápido. Rápido o suficiente para aproveitar uma semana inteira sozinha com o Sev.

— Posso até imaginar o que rolou nessa semana — comentou Jake — devo perguntar se a casa ainda está inteira?

— Eu não sou Rosalie Hale, Jake — e Anne franziu o nariz à menção do nome da prima — ninguém destruiu a casa, mas ela já está um tanto destruída por si só.

— Destruída?

— Não exatamente destruída, Anne, mas a pintura está descascando, há uma goteira em cada cômodo, o chão range quando a gente anda, os móveis são velhos e cheiram a mofo, sem falar que é uma casa minúscula, que provavelmente nem caberia 0 Jake dentro. Porém, é a minha futura casa, o lar onde criarei os meus filhos. E eu fico feliz com isso, pra falar a verdade. Aliás, Snape meio que me pediu em casamento.

Jake engasgou-se com o suco de abóbora.

— Casar? — indagou Anne, enquanto batia nas costas de Jake para que ele parasse de tossir — Mas você acabou de fazer dezessete anos.

— Eu também acho meio cedo, mas não há outra alternativa. Quando Hogwarts terminar, eu não terei mesmo para onde ir. Fui deserdada, e logo mais o meu nome será queimado da árvore genealógica dos Black — e deu um sorrisinho de desdém — para macular a tradicional tapeçaria, ao lado do nome de Sirius.

— Você pode ficar por um tempo em La Push — sugeriu Jake — posso falar com o meu pai, nós arrumaremos um cantinho pra você… É, você é da família, afinal.

— Eu agradeço, meu primo, mas quero me casar, ter a minha vida ao lado do homem que eu amo. Quero viver só para Snape.

— Chris falando assim, quem te viu, quem te vê.

— É, Anne, eu tenho mudado bastante. Bom, mas não importa agora. Ajudem-me a chegar no salão comunal, que quero ver a Catiaça.

Amy realmente estivera trancada no dormitório, relendo a carta que Jasper a entregara em uma Páscoa já remota e chorando, agarrada às lembranças do amado. Quando Christine entrou, porém, Amy sorriu e correu ao encontro da amiga, abraçando-a cuidadosamente e a guiando até sua cama, onde Christine sentou e apoiou as muletas.

— Eu sabia que você ficaria bem, Snape é competente e apaixonado. Não deixaria que você morresse em suas mãos, nem que lhe custasse a própria vida.

— Ai, Amy, assim eu choro…

— Mas é verdade. Só que eu não sabia que Sectumsempra quebrava pernas...

— E não quebra — falou Anne — isso aí é resultado de mais uma aventura amorosa de Jessy, na qual ela ficou tão louca que despencou da escada.

— Depois eu que sou a bêbada…

— Deixando a minha vida sexual de lado… — falou Christine olhando para Anne com uma falsa raiva — Amy, nenhum sinal de Jasper?

— Não, Chris, ele foi embora mesmo.

— Mas eu vou atrás dele, ah, se vou! Só preciso me livrar dessa droga de gesso.

— Não, Chris, se ele vier, que seja espontaneamente. E como isso não vai acontecer, esqueçamos.

— Esqueçamos coisa nenhuma! Você está sofrendo, Amy.

Eu hei de aprender a esquecer.

— Não gosto dessa teoria, mas não vamos discutir. O tempo se encarregará de colocar tudo nos eixos. E quanto a mim, eu estou feliz por estar de volta. Na hora em que o feitiço me atingiu, eu só consegui pensar em vocês e em Snape, e temi por morrer sem antes ter dito o quanto eu os amava, ou de ter vivido tudo o que ainda quero viver ao lado de vocês.

As palavras comovidas de Christine foram, entretanto, interrompidas por uma garota que entrava no dormitório. Ao deparar-se com Pansy Parkinson, Christine procurou a varinha ou as muletas. Usaria o que estivesse mais próximo.

— Dumbledore vai anunciar o nome dos vencedores que irão participar do Torneio Tribruxo — informou a garota — vocês não vão ver?

— Ah, que Ronaldo! — exclamou Christine — E eu queria tanto ter me inscrito!

— Eu estou indo — falou Pansy — preciso ver a Mionezinha ao menos de longe!

Christine fez uma cara de nojo enquanto se equilibrava sobre as muletas.

— Vamos lá ver quem foi a bicha de Hogwarts que ganhou? — indagou a garota indo em direção à porta, sendo imediatamente ajudada por Anne.

Amy as seguiu, não antes de pegar uma garrafinha de licor.

Era bom que pudessem participar e um evento escolar, como qualquer estudante. Como pessoas normais. Era isso que as três garotas queriam no momento: Serem absolutamente normais, ainda que isso fosse absolutamente impossível.


	55. Chapter 55

**- Parte 55 -**

As amigas acomodaram-se na mesa da Sonserina. Christine, Amy e Jake conversavam sobre quem poderia ser o provável campeão de Hogwarts, mas Anne permanecia quieta.

- Mas o que é que você tem agora? - indagou Jake, preocupado.

- Nada, ué. Só não me importo nem um pouco com quem vai ser o campeão. Pra mim, não faz diferença.

- Ah, deixa disso, Anne! Eu sei que você queria ter se inscrito! - afirmou Christine, olhando incrédula para Anne - Você só diz isso porque está com inveja de quem está concorrendo.

- Quê? Uma Hale que nem eu... Er, digo... Uma bastarda que nem eu com inveja? Ah, me cheira, Chris! Vou ter inveja de uma pessoa que vai arriscar a vida? Parece até que você não me conhece!

- Digo pelo dinheiro. Agora que você está mais pobre que os Weasley e o Snape juntos, mil galeões viriam a calhar, não é?

- É, de fato viriam. Mas mesmo assim, eu não arriscaria a minha vida por dinheiro. E agora eu sou pobre mesmo, fazer o quê, né? Tenho que me conformar - disse Anne tristemente, enquanto punha suco de abóbora em seu cálice.

Nesse momento, Dumbledore havia se levantado e se aproximado do Cálice de Fogo. Os quatro amigos na mesa da Sonserina nem repararam, e continuaram conversando a altas vozes.

- Ai, vocês não sabem como isso me deixa ner-vo-so! Será que precisarei convocar os poderes do arco-íris pra fazer vocês quatro respeitarem a belíssima, digo, o diretor aqui? - disse Dumbledore, num espasmo de viadagem.

Christine apenas encarou o diretor, com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto Anne tentava disfarçar o riso.

- Bom, vamos ver quem é o primeiro campeão fofuxo? - retornou Dumbledore, enquanto as chamas do Cálice de Fogo ficaram vermelhas.

Um pedaço de pergaminho emergiu do Cálice, e Dumbledore o apanhou com absoluta delicadeza. Jake olhou para a cena, com certa estranheza.

- Não sei não, mas ele parece que corta para o lado do Richarlyson... - o lupino murmurou para Anne, que por sua vez, o olhou com a expressão tediosa.

- It's raining men, allelujah, Jake! Mas só agora que você percebeu? E eu achando que eu era a lerda da turma...

- Ah, Anne, tenho coisas melhores a reparar, né? Não vou perder meu tempo olhando pra um velho bichoso quando você está ao meu lado.

Aparentemente, Dumbledore ouvira essa última fala de Jake, pois seu rosto contorceu-se em uma expressão de impaciência.

- Black, se você quiser galantear a Srta. Hale, acho melhor se retirar - e depois acrescentou, em um sussurro audível - Na verdade eu queria que você me galanteasse. u_u

Jake fez uma cara de nojo, e empurrou seu prato de comida. Ele sentia que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento. Anne, enfurecida, pegou discretamente a varinha, que estava no bolso de sua capa. Azaria o diretor se fosse preciso, se ele continuasse com tamanha bichisse. Christine tirou a varinha das mãos de Anne habilmente.

- Se controla, Anne. Você não quer ser expulsa, né?

- Só não quero esse velho dando em cima do meu namorado.

- Caramba, Anne, e eu pensando que eu era ciumento. Tô quase vomitando aqui por causa desse velho, não precisa ter ciúmes.

Nisso, alguém estava chegando atrasado. Com o cabelo despenteado, Dan Weasley correu para sentar-se ao lado de Christine.

- Tão novo e já está se agarrando com alguém pelos corredores? Mas nem eu fazia isso no primeiro ano! - disse Christine, dirigindo-se a Dan.

- Como se alguém quisesse me agarrar... - o garoto disse tristemente, fitando Christine.

Ela recuou e voltou a sua atenção para Dumbledore, que estava visivelmente transtornado, com os braços cruzados e o pé esquerdo batendo insistentemente no chão.

- Amores, chega de interrupções! Quero logo saber quem serão os nossos campeões. Bom, vamos ao primeiro gost... digo, campeão - Dumbledore abriu o pergaminho, e o leu com a voz extremamente afetada - Vítor Krum, de Durmstrang! O aplaudam, por favor! Ai, que músculos!

Enquanto todos aplaudiam Krum, Amy virou-se para Anne.

- Olha, Anne, o seu noivo - ela disse, em um tom zombeteiro.

- Diga isso de novo se quiser que eu te afogue no Lago Negro - ameaçou Anne, irritada.

- Pôxa, agora sei de alguém que te aceitará com prazer na família.

- Cala a boca, Chris! Nunca serei da família de Krum!

- Não tô falando dele! Só acho que com essa irritação toda, você é quase imagem e semelhança de Caius Volturi.

- Vai se foder, Chris! Caius Volturi? Já não me basta a Rosalie pra encher o saco!

Nisso, as chamas do Cálice de Fogo ficaram novamente escarlates, e Dumbledore pegou outro pedaço de pergaminho, numa graciosidade digna de uma bailarina.

- A segunda campeã é Fleur Delacour, de Beauxbatons! Menine, como eu tenho inveja do seu cabelo loiro! T_T

Jake boquiabriu-se enquanto observava Fleur Delacour andando graciosamente pelo Salão. Anne o cutucou dolorosamente nas costas.

- Eu realmente não tenho motivos para ter ciúmes? - ela indagou.

Mas antes de ficar mais irritada com Jake, ela correu os olhos pelo Salão Principal, e viu que todos os garotos olhavam Fleur boquiabertos.

- Veela idiota - Anne disse, enquanto segurava a sua varinha com mais firmeza.

Quando Fleur adentrou a sala ao lado do Salão, todos os garotos voltaram ao normal, como se tivessem saído de uma espécie de transe. Jake olhou para Anne, envergonhado. Ela apenas deu de ombros, com a expressão irritada. Para disfarçar um pouco, ela pegou o seu cálice e começou a tomar o suco de abóbora em pequenos goles.

- Que lindo, agora só falta o campeão fofuxo de Hogwarts, que será... - Dumbledore abriu o terceiro pedaço de pergaminho - Cedric Diggory!

Anne engasgou-se feio com o suco, e começou a tossir. Jake começou a bater desesperadamente nas costas da namorada. Talvez até como um pedido de desculpas, por ele ter olhado para Fleur.

- Puta que pariu, mas até essa fuinha ensebada é campeã do Torneio Tribruxo? - disse Anne, depois de recuperar o fôlego.

- E me impressiona que quase todos os seus pretendentes sejam campeões! Só faltou Sam Winchester e o lobisomem aqui - disse Christine, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Cedric Diggory e Vitor Krum, meus pretendentes... Vou ter pesadelos com isso. Obrigada, Chris - afirmou Anne sarcasticamente.

Os quatro amigos voltaram a conversar, e não deram a menor atenção quando Harry Potter fora chamado como o quarto campeão do Torneio.

Logo depois do banquete, Amy foi para o dormitório. Um pouco depois do que o resto do pessoal, já que o vinho que fora servido no banquete era o melhor que ela havia tomado em toda a sua vida. Enquanto ela virava em um corredor, em direção às masmorras, ela sentiu uma mão fria puxar-lhe pelo braço, e como ela estava completamente descoordenada, não pôde relutar.


	56. Chapter 56

**- Parte 56 -**

Amy foi conduzida até uma sala de aula vazia. Lá ela pôde ver quem a havia levado até lá. Era Jasper.

- Jasper? O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou, com a expressão confusa.

- Vim consertar o meu erro, Amy. Voltar para a pessoa que eu nunca deveria ter abandonado.

Amy balançou a cabeça, confusa.

— Pela boca inexistente da Hello Kitty! — exclamou a garota — Eu acho que bebi demais.

— Eu conversei com Alice — Jasper insistiu — disse que não a quero mais, e mandei ela ir pastar nos campos de Forks com os Cullen.

— Você fez isso?

— É, Amy, eu não tenho mais família. Eu só tenho você, minha Caninha.

— Isso é sério?

— Eu não brincaria com algo assim. Olha, você tem todo o direito de não me querer, é claro. Nesse caso, eu pedirei abrigo ao velho Dumbledore quando o seu ciclo em Hogwarts acabar.

— Olha que ele cobra um preço caro — e Amy balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a pensar no tal preço.

— Não importa — disse Jasper bravamente — pagarei o preço que for, só para ter você perto de mim por mais algum tempo.

— Ah, Jazz…

— Me dê mais um chance, minha querida alcoólatra…

— Todas, minha fuinha descabelada e assustada!

E se beijaram longamente, com todo o gosto do vinho e da reconciliação.

Christine acordou um tanto esquisita — e atrasada — na manhã seguinte. Após tomar banho e se arrumar às pressas, ela deixou o salão comunal quase correndo, esperando pegar o final do café da manhã. Respirou aliviada ao perceber que as amigas ainda estavam à mesa.

— Bom dia, pessoal — ela saudou, sentando-se ao banco ao lado de Anne.

— Perdeu a hora? — indagou Amy — O que ficou fazendo até tarde com Snape?

A garota arregalou os olhos.

— Não falemos mais nisso — balbuciou.

— Tá tudo bem, Chris? — indagou Anne.

— Estaria, se vocês me deixassem em paz para me arrepender de meus erros passados.

Anne e Amy se entreolharam com estranheza.

— Mas está faltando gente nessa mesa… Cadê o Jake?

— Falando no diabo, eis que ele aponta o rabo — disse Anne olhando adiante, e vendo que Jacob se aproximava, junto de Jasper.

— Não fale este nome à mesa do café da manhã — repreendeu Christine.

— Diabo?

A garota fez o sinal da cruz.

— E eu vou trocar esta roupa — declarou, muito séria — estou parecendo uma meretriz.

Christine passou como um raio por Jacob e Jasper, que tomaram seus lugares junto às respectivas namoradas.

— Ah, desencosta, Jake — resmungou Anne — cruzes, você está frio.

— É, eu reparei — estranhou o lupino — mas precisa me tratar assim?

— Ah, deixa de bichisse, garoto, estou farta de carinhos.

— Vocês trocaram de temperatura? — indagou Amy — Jazz, você está pelando.

— É, eu notei. E se não tivesse notado, diria que você tinha bebido demais.

Amy fez uma cara de nojo.

— Eu não bebo mais. Só de falar na bebida, fico com nojo.

Jake olhou significativamente para Anne, que deu de ombros.

Enquanto isso, Christine corria para o dormitório, rezando — e literalmente — para que ninguém a visse naqueles trajes que julgava promíscuos. Mas encontrou quem menos queria ver no corredor das masmorras, e ele trajava uma capa num tom vermelho-berrante-perolado, e era impressão da garota, ou havia um ou outro cacho de baby liss nos seus cabelos e uma franja diagonal?

— Bom dia, flor do dia! — ele exclamou, de braços abertos para a garota — Gostou do modelito? Encontrei numa mala que Gilderoy Lockhart esqueceu em Hogwarts. Mas o que foi, minha delicada raposinha, que cara é essa?

— Fique fora do meu caminho, Satanás! — disse Christine, recuando.

— Chris, você está bem, minha flor de lis?

— Você — ela apontou o dedo no rosto de Snape, ameaçadoramente — foi mandado pelo Capiroto, não é verdade? Para me desvirtuar!

— Mas que conversa é essa, meu amor? Vem aqui, me dá um abraço, que eu estou carente.

E Snape tentou abraçar Christine, mas a garota deu um pulo para trás, empunhado a varinha.

— Fique longe de mim — ela disse, ofegante — eu não vou cair no seu pecado!

E desatou a correr até o dormitório, enquanto Snape debulhava-se em lágrimas.

— Mas o que é isso? — indagou a voz grave às suas costas.

Ao se virar, Snape deparou com um Dumbledore trajando roupa de motoqueiro, com direito a óculos escuros e tudo.

— Que merda é essa? — falou o velho — Viadinho não fica vivo aqui não! Ou tu toma a tua linha, ou leva pipoco de Avada.

— Sim, senhor — assentiu Snape, choramingando como uma criancinha — com licença.

E se retirou de cabeça baixa.

Anne já estava a meio caminho da sala de Poções, quando Jake a puxou para o estratégico vão na parede de pedra.

— Vem aqui, amor — ele sussurrou — quero amar você antes da aula.

— Que amar o que, Jake! — falou a garota — Eu quero sexo! Sexo puramente selvagem e sem sentimento.

E Anne começou a beijar o namorado com ferocidade, sem se incomodar com a frieza de sua pele. Porém, quando abriu o zíper do garoto, ela recuou.

— Jake, o que é _isso_?

— Não sei, eu acordei e… E estava um pouquinho menor.

— UM POUQUINHO? TÁ MINÚSCULO!

— Ah, Anne, queira compreender. O amor reconhece outras coisas…

— Amor é o caralho! Me deixa em paz, Jacob, já que a única coisa decente em você não é mais tão decente assim. Eu deveria ter escutado meus pais… Além de lobisomem e sangue-ruim, agora você tem um pardal no meio das pernas.

E a garota saiu enfurecida, enquanto Jake guardava, com pesar, o pobre amigo.

— Amy, você é diferente sóbria — observou Jasper, enquanto eles faziam juntos o caminho para as masmorras — não sei, parece mais inteligente, como uma verdadeira corvinal.

— …Que não sou, e por causa da maldita bebida. Por esses e outros motivos, eu decidi largar o vício, mas… Ei, Jazz, é uma briga ali, não é? Na porta da sala? Anda, vai lá acalmar os ânimos com seu poder.

E realmente Harry e Draco se engalfinhavam, mas parecia haver qualquer coisa de anormal na briga.

— Eu já disse que não te traí — implorava Draco, às lágrimas — por favor, Harry, acredite em mim.

— Acreditar? Não, eu não vou acreditar! Nós mal começamos e você já estava dando bola para Parkinson!

— Não estava! Hermione viu que eu só estava conversando…

— Hermione! — exclamou Harry com raiva — Ora, pro inferno essa sangue-ruim!

Jasper ergueu a mão em direção aos brigões e começou a executar seu poder. O que aconteceu, porém, foi que Harry ficou ainda mais enfurecido, quase como um cão raivoso, e pulou em cima de Draco, espancando-o.

— Parem agora mesmo! — exclamou Snape, separando os dois garotos com um feitiço — Dois meninos tão talentosos brigando assim, droga! Vamos, dêem as mãozinhas e façam as pazes, sim? Eu sei que vocês se gostam!

E Harry olhou para os olhos azuis e marejados de Draco e não resistiu. Abraçou o garoto com força e estalou-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

— Ah, o amor é lindo! — suspirou Snape — Seja como for! E falando nisso, por onde anda a minha raposinha?

Jasper pediu licença e entrou na sala, seguido por Amy.

— Meu poder saiu pelo avesso — ele resmungou — isso nunca aconteceu antes.

— Jazz, estão acontecendo muitas coisas estranhas — observou Amy — primeiro a sua pele quente, agora o seu poder às avessas. E Harry e Draco? Eles não se odiavam? Isso sem falar naquela roupa ridícula do Snape, e no modo carinhoso com que ele falou com os garotos.

— E quanto à sua aversão à bebida?

— Isso foi uma resolução que tomei, não vem ao caso. E olhe para Anne — apontou discretamente para a mesa da frente — ela não suporta estar ao lado de Jake. Não era ela que o amava, que era louca por ele?

— Meus queridos — disse Snape com um grande sorriso, à frente da sala que o olhava com estranheza, mas sem dar muita importância — vamos ficar quietinhos, por favor? Muito bem… A aula de hoje…

Mas Christine interrompeu, entrando na sala com uma vestido preto que ia até os pés e fechava no pescoço. Os luxuriantes cabelos estavam presos em um coque, e um terço no pescoço completava a produção beata.

— Ah, até que enfim, meu amor — sussurrou Snape — estive com saudades.

— Fique longe de mim — ela disse, segurando o crucifixo e estendendo-o na direção de Snape — seu corruptor de moças puras!

— Você pura, meu amor? Tantas noites nós…

— Filho do Cramulhão — a garota sussurrou — quer mesmo que me perca nos teus caminhos malignos, não é? Mas não me perderei, porque o Senhor é maior!

Dito isso, a garota foi se sentar, deixando um Snape triste para trás.

— Isso também é estranho — reparou Amy.

— Mas como eu dizia — retomou Snape — a aula de hoje será diferente, porque sei que meus pequeninos andam muito cansados por conta dos estudos para os N.I.E.M's, não é verdade? Então hoje a aula será de desenho livre! Vamos, soltem a criatividade, crianças!

A0 contrário do que era de se esperar, todos começaram a desenhar pacientemente, menos Christine, que ainda olhava Snape desconfiada, e Amy, que tentava entender aquilo tudo.

Ao término da aula, a ex-cachaceira esperou que todos os alunos se retirassem, para poder ficar a sós com Snape. Enquanto isso, ia Anne em direção à sala de Transfiguração, com Jake em seu encalço.

— Anne, eu não mereço essa forma de tratamento — resmungou ele.

— Tem razão, eu deveria te lançar uma Avada, aí sim você teria o que merece.

— Caramba, Anne, o que eu te fiz? Eu te amo, cara. Será que você não pode ver o que está dentro do meu coração?

Anne parou e olhou cuidadosamente para o namorado.

— Eu não tenho uma máquina de raio-x, Jacob.

E o garoto balançou a cabeça, decepcionado, mas não conseguiu mais contestar.

Finalmente o último alun0 deixou a sala de Poções, e Amy aproveitou para ter com Snape, que cantarolava, conjurando passarinhos.

— Professor Snape — chamou Amy cuidadosamente — podemos trocar uma palavrinha?

— Quantas você quiser, miguxa! Aceita um licor?

— Não, eu não bebo, obrigada.

— Você?

— É, eu não bebo mais, mas deixemos isso de lado. Snape, você não notou que coisas estranhas estão acontecendo hoje?

— Notei que acordei mais sensível, e notei também que todo o mundo está me dando patada. Primeiro a minha amada, depois o Tio Dumbie que sempre foi fofuxo comigo. Ah, que mundo injusto! Eu sei que ninguém me ama! Desculpe, mas não posso ser perfeito!

E Snape caiu em um choro inconsolável, enquanto Amy lhe dava palmadinhas encorajadoras no ombro.

— Eu sempre fui o exilado — prosseguiu em seu lamento — desde os tempos de menino. Nunca tive amigos, meu pai me odiava, os meninos me humilhavam na escola. Eu deveria já ter me matado com uma faquinha de rocambole! Mas quando eu pensei no suicídio, ah, ela apareceu na minha vida, a Chris. E agora ela foge de mim como o diabo da cruz! Ou melhor, como a cruz do diabo!

E embarcou em outra crise de choro, que Amy novamente tentou consolar.

— Não fica assim, miguxo Sev. Olha, é pra resolver os nossos problemas que eu estou aqui.

E ele ergueu o rosto arrasado de lágrimas.

— Resolver? Como?

— Olha, tudo isso é muito ê viu os carinhos de Harry e Draco? Ora, Snape, aqueles garotos se odiavam. E Anne Hale, que do nada começou a tratar mal o namorado! Isso sem falar na Chris, né, que nós sabemos que, se tem uma única coisa que ela aprecia numa igreja, é o confessionário, onde, segundo ela, é apropriado a uma rapidinha.

— É, eu que o diga! Mas o que você acha que está acontecendo, miguxa?

— Não sei, mas tudo está ao contrário, não é? Isso não é normal…

— Ei, espera, acho que já ouvi falar de algo assim… O Feitiço do Contrário.

— Que feitiço é esse?

— Não me lembro bem, querida, eu li algo sobre esse feitiço em meu quarto ano. Recordo que acontecia exatamente o que você diz estar acontecendo… As pessoas mudavam completamente, para o seu oposto.

— E onde podemos achar mais informações sobre isso?

— Creio que na sessão reservada da biblioteca, por se tratar de magia muito avançada.

— É para lá que nós iremos, então.

— Ah, Madame Pince não nos deixaria pegar um livro da sessão reservada sem antes nos encher de perguntas, mesmo tendo uma autorização de um professor, no caso, eu. Ela ficaria o tempo inteiro à espreita, aquela rabugenta.

Amy sorriu.

— Não no dia do contrário.

McGonagall chegou atrasada à aula, e todos os alunos ficaram espantados ao vê-la trajando apenas cinta-liga vermelha, salto alto e um robe preto.

— Bom dia, queridos! — saudou os alunos, sentando sensualmente sobre a mesa — Desculpem-me a demora, é que Dumbledore fica querendo a todo o momento, sabem como é. Ai, nunca estive tão saciada em toda a minha vida!

Alguns alunos mais fortes fizeram cara de nojo, os mais frágeis, entretanto, vomitaram ali mesmo. Christine se limitou a fazer o sinal da cruz, e Anne a dizer "_tedioso_". Mas a professora continuou a aula, como se nada estivesse fora do normal.

— Bom, na aula de hoje aprenderemos a transfigurar penas em vibradores. Ah, eu sei que vocês gostaram, safadinhos!

— Vou transfigurar a varinha dela num crucifixo. — resmungou Christine — Pecadora! Vade retro, filhote de cruz credo!

— Que horror de aula! — falou Jake.

— Eu vou prestar atenção — rebateu Anne — porque com as novidades, né, Jake, talvez eu precise de um...

— Onde está a Caninha? — indagou Jasper melancólico.

— Deve estar pecando por aí — respondeu Christine.

E Jasper deu um suspiro cansado, mas não discutiu.

A hipótese de Amy não podia ser mais exata: Madame Pince realmente estava um amor, mais doce que toda a Dedosdemel em uma tarde de primavera.

— Bom dia, meus queridos! — ela disse — No que posso ser útil?

— Madame Pince, querida, eu gostaria de um livrinho da sessão reservada.

— Ah, é claro, Severus, meu querido! Pode pegar quantos livros quiser, afinal, o livro é do aluno e do professor!

Amy olhou meio desconfiada, mas se lembrou que era dia do contrário.

— Vamos logo, Snape — murmurou a garota — antes que ela mude de ideia.

— Ah, Severus — chamou a bibliotecária — você tem algum compromisso para esta noite? Sabe, cansei de ser amarga, quero encontrar um amor.

— Oh, me desculpe, doce senhora, mas já sou comprometido — falou Snape, dando um grande suspiro — e amo tanto a minha linda donzela!

— Donzela? — cochichou Amy — Aí já é forçar a amizade, Sevinho.

— Bom, tudo bem — falou Madame Pince — depois eu vejo se o Filch tem um tempinho livre…

— É, vai lá falar com ele — disse Amy impaciente, puxando Snape pelo braço — e nós vamos tratar de um outro assunto, né, Snape?

— É, é verdade.

— Você lembra do nome do livro?

— Não, mas lembro que a capa era preta.

— Nossa, ajudou bastante, muito obrigada.

— Ah, não fala assim, Srta. Sparrow — e os olhos negros do homem emo começaram a lacrimejar — você também vai me dar patada?

— Não, eu não vou, miguxo. Bom, vamos procurar os livros de capa preta.

Eles levaram quase três horas para achar o tal livro, uma vez que 90% dos volumes possuíam uma capa preta.

— É este! — esganiçou-se Snape quando encontrou o livro — É este mesmo, eu lembro! Oba, nós encontramos! Viva, miguxa!

Amy olhou meio espantada, mas decidiu não discutir. Apenas apanhou o livro e levou-o a uma das mesas, enquanto Snape a seguia, e Madame Pince, por sua vez, o seguia com olhos de lamento. A garota, sem a bebida, era ágil e eficiente, e não tardou a achar o tal Feitiço do Contrário. Leu-o para si e fez anotações, enquanto Snape vagava os olhos pela biblioteca, pensando em Christine. Ao terminar, a garota fechou o livro, já sabendo de cor o tal feitiço.

— É o seguinte — começou — o Feitiço do Contrário foi elaborado por e para pessoas que não estão satisfeitas com suas vidas, e gostariam que elas fossem exatamente o contrário daquilo que são. O problema é que, ao executar este feitiço, todo o mundo bruxo acaba comprometido. Neste momento, Snape, até o Ministro deve estar tendo atitudes estranhas, tipo montar um escorregador no próprio escritório e brincar nele de vestido cor-de-rosa.

— Eu não quero sonhar com isso — disse Snape, fazendo beicinho.

— O feitiço só pode ser executado durante um eclipse, quando a lua, oposto do sol, se mistura a ele. Houve um eclipse ontem, não é?

— É, é verdade.

— Então alguém executou o feitiço.

— Precisamos descobrir quem é, então, para reverter.

— Não, nós mesmos podemos reverter, executando o contra-feitiço.

— Então façamos já!

— Não, Snape, não é tão simples. Primeiro precisamos esperar cair à noite, para fazermos sob a lua. Segundo explica o livro, existe um feitiço que implica num raio de sol saído da varinha. Sim, um facho de luz escaldante. Devemos lançar este feitiço em direção à lua, para causar um eclipse artificial, e aí dizemos as palavras do contra-feitiço.

— E você acha que o raio de sol _realmente_ vai chegar à lua, miguxa? Isso não é meio impossível?

— Nós somos bruxos, Snape, e as coisas mais brisadas e impossíveis são normais para nós.

— É, tem razão. Então esperamos chegar a noite e fazemos o contra-feitiço. Mas tem algum risco?

— Tem. Precisa-se de muita, muita habilidade e determinação para se lançar o raio de sol à lua, porque só se tem uma chance de tentar.

— E se não conseguirmos?

— Vamos ficar assim para sempre… Ao contrário.

— Há registros de pessoas que não conseguiram?

— Há cinco casos em toda a história, quatro sem sucesso.

— Então alguns bruxos ficaram ao contrário até o fim de suas vidas?

— Sim, e provavelmente muitos que pereceram em Azkaban, eram, na verdade, boas pessoas.

Os olhos de Snape voltaram a lacrimejar.

— Mas isso é muito triste.

— É, é muito triste — falou Amy impaciente — e será mais ainda se você ficar emo pelo resto da vida.

— Eu não sou emo! Só sou sentimental, poxa. Acho até que este meu novo eu não tem nada a ver com o tal feitiço.

— É, esse é um dos sintomas. A pessoa fica achando que tomou uma resolução e abraça a causa, esquecendo-se, assim, de todas as possibilidades de seus novos hábitos terem a ver com práticas ilícitas de magia. Você entendeu?

— Não.

— Tá, esquece. Eu também achava que eu havia mesmo me curado da bebida, mas agora eu sei que não. E, vamos, que quero tudo como era antes!

Amy e Snape aguardaram impacientemente pela chegada da noite, e a garota ficou a postos assim que a lua apareceu no céu.

— Ai, Srta. Sparrow — choramingou Snape — eu te ajudaria, mas tô tremendo de medo. Só de pensar que isso pode sair errado e eu posso nunca mais ter a minha raposinha, já me dá vontade de chorar.

— Poxa vida, achei que seria bom contar com a ajuda de um professor, alguém mais experiente, e dei com os burros n'água. Você só sabe chorar e se lamentar, Snape…

— Ah, não fala assim.

E ele iniciou outra crise de choro, dessa vez mais baixo.

— Tudo bem, miguxo. Fica quietinho e você será útil, tá?

— Eu vou ficar. — ele assentiu, sentando-se ao chão e abraçando as próprias pernas, como uma criancinha.

Amy balançou a cabeça e pôs-se a concentrar no feitiço. Era tudo ou nada, e o nada era mais provável. Quatro das cinco pessoas que tentaram lançar o feitiço à lua, não obtiveram sucesso. Mas ela precisava tentar, precisava correr o risco, porque queria aqueles a quem amava de volta, fossem o que fossem. E a garota pensou em cada um de seus amigos, olhou confiante para a lua, a varinha em riste… E pronunciou as palavras mágicas.

— Isso! — murmurou Snape.

E o raio de sol saído da varinha de Amy foi subindo, e subindo. Quanto mais alto ficava, mais a varinha parecia pesar, e a garota começava a entender porque nunca dava certo. De repente, a varinha começou a queimar a sua mão, como brasas muito vivas. Ela gritou, mas não soltou a varinha, mesmo que a dor fosse lancinante e o suor banhasse seu rosto. E então, aconteceu. O raio de sol envolveu a lua, tornando-a alaranjada, e a noite ficou clara como se fosse meio-dia. A varinha ainda queimava a mão de Amy, mas ela praticamente não sentia mais, tão absoluta era sua felicidade. E enunciou as palavras do contra-feitiço, que dissiparam o raio de sol da varinha, e a noite voltou tão repentinamente quanto havia ido embora. Amy deixou-se cair ao chão, absolutamente cansada. Olhou para suas mãos, esperando encontrá-las sem pele, e respirou aliviada ao entender que as queimaduras eram ilusórias.

— Por Merlim! — exclamou Snape, erguendo-se de uma vez e olhando para as próprias roupas — O que deu em mim? Essas roupas ridículas!

— Acho que tudo voltou ao normal — disse Amy, explodindo de felicidade — vamos beber pra comemorar?

— Talvez — a voz de Snape retornara ao mesmo tom grave e severo de sempre — mas antes preciso trocar essas roupas e… E desfazer essa franja horrenda.

Amy riu consigo mesma, e alto. Pegou a varinha e as anotações e rumou de volta para o castelo, muitos passos atrás de Snape, que corria desabalado.

Enquanto isso, no dormitório, Anne e Christine pareciam despertar de um transe, em meio a uma conversa sobre religião.

— Então, Chris…?

— Então o que? — indagou a garota, perplexa.

— Você estava falando sobre a luta entre Jacó e o Senhor, no livro do Gênesis…

— Que mané Gênesis? Mas… O que deu em mim, cacete? No que eu estava pensando há um minuto atrás? Eu não entendo. Jacó? Gênesis?

— Falando em Jacó, eu preciso conversar com o Jake — disse Anne, quase às lágrimas — eu fui tão dura com o meu lobinho hoje, e não sei porque. Não sei o que deu em mim. Alguma coisa muito estranha aconteceu, Chris.

— Aconteceu — falou a outra garota, arrancando os botões que fechavam seu vestido de beata no pescoço — mas não quero nem saber. Quero mesmo encontrar Snape! Fui!

— E eu o meu Jake.

Christine tomou o caminho da sala de Snape, que estava totalmente vazia quando ela chegou. Então a garota decidiu esperá-lo, não sairia dali até se "desvirtuar".

E Anne procurou Jacob pelo salão comunal, mas sabia que ele poderia muito bem estar em seu dormitório, chorando as pitangas. Todavia, sua intuição de namorada apaixonada dizia que ele vagava pelos corredores das masmorras. E estava certa. Anne encontrou Jake assim que deixou o salão comunal.

— Amor, me perdoa — ela pediu, lançando-se ao pescoço do namorado — eu não sei o que deu em mim.

— Tudo bem — ele disse, com um grande sorriso — todos ficaram estranhos mesmo, de alguma forma, mas agora passou. Até o meu amigo aqui voltou ao normal!

— Ai, Jake, eu te amo! — e pulou no pescoço do namorado, beijando-o efusivamente.

— Eu também, coelhinha — ele balbuciou, enquanto ela o engolia.

E Snape passava por ali…

— Que overdose de fofice — ele disse entediado — acho que vou vomitar um arco-íris.

E se retirou para sua sala, não antes de ouvir qualquer comentário de Jacob a respeito de suas roupas. Ao abrir a porta, ele estacou.

— Chris? O que você está fazendo aqui.

A garota lançou-se para ele, arrancando-lhe a bizarra capa escarlate.

— Pra brincar de escravos de Jó é que não é — ela disse maliciosa — se bem que eu gosto da parte do "tira, põe, deixa ficar".

E rasgou o que restava das vestes de Lockhart. Não obstante, Snape fez o mesmo, arrancando e despedaçando os vestidos de beata de Christine. E se amaram loucamente pelo resto da noite.

----- x -----

No dia seguinte, no café da manhã, Amy já acabara com uma garrafa de hidromel, enquanto narrava toda a sua trajetória com Snape, sobre a execução do feitiço e etc. Foi quando ouviu uma voz abicharada chamar seu nome. Pensou que estava delirando.

— Vai lá — falou Christine — Dumbledore está te chamando.

A garota estranhou, mas encaminhou-se, trôpega, até a frente do Salão Principal, diante de todos os alunos.

— Esta menina — disse o velho, ajudando Amy a manter o equilíbrio — e o gatinho do professor Snape, nos salvaram de um mal terrível! Um feitiço obscuro, que os senhores não devem ter conhecimento, mas que foi o que causou toda aquela estranheza de ontem. Imagine que eu virei machão! Ah, que horror! Muito obrigada... Digo… Obrigado, Srta. Sparrow! Vou recompensá-la com troféu de serviços prestados à escola e um barril de vinho do tamanho do Sr. Black!

Todos aplaudiram. Era bom que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Era bom que fossem eles mesmos, ainda que não fossem nada normais. E quem disse que é bom ser normal?


	57. Chapter 57

**- Parte 57 -**

Com o Feitiço do Contrário desfeito, agora a única coisa que os alunos de Hogwarts queriam saber era quem havia feito esse feitiço. Cada aluno suspeitava de uma pessoa, mas ninguém ao certo sabia dizer quem era. Seja lá quem fosse, estava agindo com tamanha naturalidade que nem levantava suspeitas. O dia da primeira tarefa estava chegando, mas ninguém estava comentando sobre isso. O Feitiço do Contrário era o assunto do momento.

- Eu fico pensando... Quem será que fez esse feitiço? - indagou Anne, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Jake nos jardins.

- Alguém bem necessitado, ou então idiota o bastante para isso - afirmou Christine, girando distraidamente uma galho seco nos dedos.

- Seja lá quem fez essa idiotice, que não faça nunca mais. Eu não agüentaria viver sem a minha cachacinha - observou Amy, enquanto sorvia um gole de sua inseparável garrafa de uísque de fogo.

- E eu não agüentaria viver como uma beata maluca. Mais um minuto com aquela roupa e eu começaria a usar o anel de pureza dos Jonas Brothers.

- Ué, esse não é o anel da virgindade? Mas, Chris, você...

- Não me pergunte como eu ia usar um negócio que contradiz com o que eu sou, Anne. Em compensação, você ficou mais foguenta que eu, caramba!

- Eu que o diga... - observou Jake.

- Oshi, Jake! Nem dava pra ser foguenta com o seu problema no triângulo das Bermudas ¬¬

- Mas por que Ronaldo eu fui falar isso? Poupe-me dos detalhes, eu não quero saber! - irritou-se Christine, tapando os ouvidos teatralmente.

Algum tempo depois, Jake e Anne andavam de mãos dadas em direção ao castelo, e alguém cutucou o ombro de Anne.

- Er... Anne?

A garota assustou-se e deu um grito.

- Puta que pariu! Você quer me matar, é? Além de me cutucar ainda me assusta com essa sua cara de fuinha desconfigurada?

Cedric olhou para Anne, como se não acreditasse no que a garota falara.

- Não estou entendendo. Não ficamos juntos aquele dia? Porque você está me maltratando desse jeito?

Tanto Jake quanto Anne fizeram uma expressão tediosa.

- Além de tudo é uma fuinha desatualizada... - Jake murmurou, impaciente - Você vai ter paciência de contar tudo a ele, coelhinha?

- Mas é lógico! Fuin... digo, Cedric, quem ficou com você aquele dia foi Julieta Scott. Ela tomou uma Poção Polissuco.

- Espera! Julieta Scott? Aquela garota que tem cara de quem vomitou nos pés dela?

__- Ela mesma. Ouvi dizer que ela está super afim de você. Ela tomou a poção porque sabia que você gostava de mim, e não relutaria em ficar comigo.

Cedric levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo.

- Bom, eu ia perguntar se você ia me ver disputando a primeira tarefa... Mas acho melhor eu falar com Julieta.

- Faça isso, ela vai adorar. Além do mais, se eu fosse ver a primeira tarefa, com certeza não seria por sua causa.

Cedric acenou vagamente para o casal e voltou para o castelo às carreiras, enquanto Anne gargalhava.

- Por que você mentiu pra ele, Anne? - indagou Jake, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Porque eu matei dois coelhos com uma cajadada só - Jake franziu as sobrancelhas ante a essa declaração - Ou seja, me livrei de Cedric e me vinguei da Julieta de uma só vez. Não tem castigo pior do que ter o Diggory morrendo de amores por você.

- Caramba, coitados dos seus inimigos.

- Por isso não se torne um, lobinho. Lembre-se sempre de todo aquele suco que eu derramei em você.

- Eu sei que eu merecia, mas eu ainda vou me vingar.

- Ah, é? Posso saber como?

- É claro que não! Mas pode ter certeza que você sofrerá as conseqüências - disse Jake, com um olhar sugestivo.

__- Ui, atoron! - exclamou Anne, entre risos.

Enquanto isso, Christine e Amy já estavam em seus lugares na aula da Transfiguração. Cinco minutos depois do sinal ter tocado, Anne e Jake chegaram na sala, com os rostos lívidos.

- Finalmente, Sr. Black e Srta. Hale! Se vocês continuarem se atrasando desse jeito, terei que lhes dar uma detenção!

O casal assentiu silenciosamente, e dirigiram-se até os seus lugares.

- Depois eu que não me controlo! Pelo menos não uso o intervalo das aulas pra ficar me agarrando com alguém! - cochichou Christine para Anne.

- Cala a boca, Chris. Não me venha com esse moralismo. Justo você, que cabulava aulas inteiras para ficar com sei lá quem na Sala Precisa.

- Porra, Anne! Faça o que eu digo e não faça o que eu faço!

- Valeu, _mãezinha_. Juro que da próxima vez peço a sua permissão.

__Com essa pequena balbúrdia, ninguém havia reparado que os olhos da Profª. Minerva estavam vermelhos e ela estava aparentemente perdida. Não falava coisa com coisa, e entender a matéria do dia estava humanamente impossível. Mas, finalmente, alguém reparou. Um garoto de ombros largos levantou a mão, parecendo ligeiramente temeroso.

- Sim, McLaggen? - disse McGonagall, ao ver a mão erguida de Cormac.

- Desculpa, professora, mas a senhora está se sentindo...

Mas Cormac não conseguiu completar a frase. Inesperadamente, ele foi acometido por um acesso de tosse.

- Desculpa, me engasguei. Então, acho que a senhora precisa descansar um pouco, parece abatida - mais um acesso de tosse.

- Cormac, pelo amor da gripe suína! Vê se cuida desses engasgos! Como alguém se engasga com nada na boca? - revoltou-se Christine.

- Chris, você não vai querer saber... - advertiu Anne.

- Ah, não quero saber mesmo. Pra mim pouco importa o que ele faz, contanto que pare de tossir na orelha de todo mundo.

Com um gesto impaciente, a Profª Minerva acalmou os ânimos da sala.

- Tudo bem, McLaggen, responderei a sua indagação - a professora respirou fundo - Mas eu me sinto tão envergonhada...

- Não sei por quê. Com certeza ela não está assim por causa de uma aventura caliente - murmurou Christine.

- Eu fiz o Feitiço do Contrário - afirmou a professora, deixando todos boquiabertos.


	58. Chapter 58

**- Parte 58 -**

Era de se esperar que qualquer um em Hogwarts executasse o Feitiço do Contrário, mas não McGonagall, que sempre parecera muito séria e virtuosa — ou nem tanto assim.

— A senhora? — indagou Cormac, que, de todos, era o mais boquiaberto.

— Eu sim — McGonagall assentiu, dignamente — algum problema?

— Eu só não entendo o motivo pelo qual...

E Cormac foi acometido por novo acesso de tosse, engasgando fatalmente.

— Porra, esse garoto tem algum problema! — exclamou Christine irritada.

— Eu só queria desencalhar — choramingou a velha.

— E precisava nos transformar em coisas bizarras? — indagou Christine erguendo-se e socando a sua mesa — Precisava praticamente arruinar as nossas vidas, porra?!

— N-não era a minha intenção, Srta. Lestrange.

— Mas não pensou nas consequências dos seus atos? Depois sonserino que faz coisa errada, né? A senhora não é a porra da diretora da porra da Grifinória?

— Quanta porra! — murmurou Cormac.

— CALA A BOCA, GRIFINÓRIO DE MERDA! O PAPO AQUI É RETO, FALOU? E É COM A PORRA DA MCGONAGALL!

— Acalme-se, Srta. Lestrange — disse McGonagall mansa como um cachorrinho — eu já me redimi.

— Mas e se tivesse estragado as nossas vidas, cacete? A Anne quase largou a porra do Jacob por culpa sua, sabia?

— Mas a porra da cachaceira quase largou a cachaça...

— Ei, me inclua fora dessa, véia mal comida — falou Amy com a voz embargada.

— FODA-SE QUE A CANABRAVA QUASE LARGOU A CACHAÇA! EU NÃO QUERO VIRAR BEATA ÀS CUSTAS DAS SUAS FODAS ILUSÓRIAS!

McGonagall já estava se debulhando em lágrimas quando alguém adentrou a sala. Tratava-se da única pessoa capaz de fazer com que Christine se calasse naquele momento.

— Chega, Lestrange! — exclamou Snape, entrando na sala com a capa negra a arrastar pelo chão, fazendo-o extremamente parecido com um morcego — Para de dar pití, que isso aqui não é o Programa do Ratinho!

— Mas... Mas... Mas...

— Cale-se, Lestrange, e venha comigo.

Christine não objetou, uma vez que era muito mais agradável sair dali com Snape a continuar a ouvir as lamúrias de uma velha mal amada.

— Perdoe-me o inconveniente, Minerva — disse Snape — esta garota é extremamente rebelde. Precisamos tratá-la com rédea curta.

— Como se a sua rédea fosse curta — falou Christine em tom bem audível.

Eis que o pobre Cormac engasgou novamente e c0meçou a tossir, sufocando-se mais do que das outras vezes.

— Algum problema, McLaggen? — indagou Snape, que ainda tinha algum rubor no rosto por conta do comentário de Christine.

— Não, nenhum — balbuciou o garoto em meio ao seu acesso de tosse — eu só engasgo com facilidade, só isso.

— Você tem algum problema com a traqueia?

— Não, é só que eu engulo coisas erradas.

Novo acesso. Christine virou os olhos, com uma expressão entediada.

— Oh, coitadinho! — exclamou McGonagall — Quer que eu o leve para o salão comunal para cuidar de você?

Cormac fez uma cara de medo. Anne parecia prestes a vomitar. Jake ria. Amy embebedava-se um pouco mais, enquanto Jasper ralhava com ela. Snape era a personificação do tédio. Mas Christine se revoltou.

— PORRA, QUE PORRA! EU ACORDO CEDO E VENHO PRA ESSA PORRA DE AULA PRA AGUENTAR UMA MERDA DESSA? MCGONAGALL, MCLAGGEN, MCDONALDS, VÃO PRO RAIO QUE OS PARTAM! VAI ENGASGAR NA PUTA QUE TE PARIU, MOLEQUE! ENFIA O NABO DO WEASLEY NA BOCA PRA VER SE TU NÃO ENGASGA! E VOCÊ VÁ MORDER QUINA DE MESA OU BATER UMA NO BANHEIRO DA GRIFINÓRIA, PROFESSORA! E VÃO TODOS SE FODER! E O QUE VOCÊ TÁ OLHANDO, SNAPE? VAI PRO CARALHO TAMBÉM! AH, VÃO À MERDA, PORRA!

E Christine enfiou o material na mochila e saiu da sala como um raio. Logo atrás dela ia Snape, tão furioso que parecia uma chaleira, a ponto de soltar fumaça pelas orelhas a qualquer momento.

— Lestrange! — chamou — Lestrange, que modos são esses?

— Não me enche.

— O que deu em você? TPM?

— Não.

— Falta de sexo é que não é.

— Talvez.

— Mas, Chris, todos os dias...

— Quantidade não significa qualidade. Me deixa, ok?

Snape, que apesar de furioso, até então estava pegando leve com Christine, percebeu que a garota só funcionava com o método Capitão Nascimento. Então, sem aviso prévio, jogou-a de encontro à parede, prendendo os seus braços, imobilizando-a.

— Quer parar de bancar a sonserinazinha-rebelde-sem-causa?

— Eu vou falar o que...

— Não vai falar nada, cala a boca!

— Não me mande calar a boca, seu...

— Mando e você obedece.

— Não fale desse jeito comigo, ou eu vou...

— Vai o que? Vai o que, Lestrange?

Christine olhou cuidadosamente para Snape, para sua expressão realmente furiosa, para as mãos que seguravam firmemente os seus braços. Sentiu as pernas tremerem.

— Eu vou...

Ele se aproximou mais, encostando-se ao corpo da garota, e murmurando ao seu ouvido, ao invés de gritar:

— Vai o que, Lestrange?

— O horário não me permite dizer.

E se deixou ser levada por Snape para um dos famosos cantinhos dos corredores, euforicamente.

Christine chegou à mesa do jantar mais cambaleante que Amy após um significativo porre.

— O que aconteceu, amiga? — indagou Anne assustada.

— Snape aconteceu.

— Entendo.

— No cantinho do corredor, depois no armário de vassouras, depois na torre de Astronomia, depois na Sala Precisa, depois na sala dele, depois no banheiro dos monitores, depois atrás de uma estante na biblioteca, e por último, no salão comunal.

— Eu posso não querer os detalhes? — falou a garota, enquanto Jake tentava pensar em carneirinhos e outras coisas fofas para não ter de imaginar.

— Tudo bem, não importa — disse Christine com um suspiro, sentando-se à mesa e servindo-se de uma coxa de frango.

Foi aí que a garota ouviu uma voz infantil ao seu lado.

— Oi Chris.

— Dan Weasley — falou,tentando manter um sorriso — onde tem frango você aparece, não é?

— Eu gosto de frango, mas vim aqui procurar por você.

— A galinha, então — provocou Jake do outro lado da mesa, e teve uma coxa de frango lançada à sua testa.

— No que posso ser útil, Dan?

— Eu não perguntaria se fosse você, Chris.

Mas Daniel ignorou a fala maliciosa de Anne.

— Bom, você está sabendo do Baile de Inverno, provavelmente...

— E tem como não saber? Não se fala em outra coisa... Esse Torneio Tribruxo e esse Baile de Inverno e mi mi mi.

— Bem, eu... Você... Nós... Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Christine sorriu, achou uma gracinha a atitude corajosa do garoto. Talvez se não fosse tão jovem...

— Não seria má ideia, Dan, mas eu já tenho par.

— Snape não sabe dançar.

— Mas sabe... Enfim, fica pra próxima então, ok? Por que não convida aquela francesa gatinha, a tal de Gabrielle Delacour?

— Não sei falar a língua dela.

— Ah, mas língua não se usa só pra falar, pequeno Dan...

— Chris... — repreendeu Anne.

— Bom, eu vou convidá-la, então, mas não é ela que eu... Ah, esquece.

E o garotinho se retirou, com um semblante de tristeza.

— Ele está apaixonado — lamentou Anne — por você.

— Fazer o que, se sou uma despedaçadora de corações? Mas não tanto quanto você, Anne, que despedaçou o pobre do Cedric, agora ele está tentando a sorte com a mestiça vaca e testuda, a tal Cho Chang. Você seria bem melhor pra ele, hein?

Jacob deixou escapar um rosnado baixo, enquanto fuzilava a prima com os olhos.

— Ih, cachorro que ladra não morde, Jake — zombou — mas também não me deixa completar a frase... Eu ia dizer que você também é disparadamente melhor e mais gostoso que a fuinha do Diggory.

O rosnado dessa vez foi de Anne, que segurou ameaçadoramente uns pães.

— Se controla, Anne, Jake é uma criança pra mim.

A garota respirou fundo e conseguiu se controlar.

— Mas falando em despedaçar corações, Chris, você arrasou a pobre da McGonagall, hein? Tá certo que ela fez merda e tudo, mas não precisava falar daquele jeito. Olha lá na mesa dos professores, ela nem veio jantar.

— Pare de suspirar por Snape, Chris — alertou Jake — Anne está falando.

— Eu to ouvindo. Mas ela ficou chateada mesmo?

— Se ficou!

— Ai, caramba, agora eu estou arrependida! Preciso dar um jeito de consertar a cagada.

— E eu posso perguntar como?

— Simples! Vou arranjar um par pra ela, ora! Aposto que ela pensa que vai sozinha ao Baile de Inverno.

— E eu posso perguntar como, parte dois?

Christine ficou pensativa.

— Teria de ser alguém romântico, que desse valor a ela... Que a beijasse na boca e a amasse no chão.

— Que merda! — reclamou Jake — Isso me lembrou Wando.

— Quem? — indagaram Anne e Christine em uníssono.

— Ah, é um cantor brega e brasileiro que Bella adorava. Pensando bem, acho que ele combina com McGonagall...

— Demorou! — exclamou Christine — Vamos encontrar esse mano!

— Eu posso saber como, parte três?

— Se Bella é fã, ela há de saber alguma coisa sobre os lugares em que ele faz show. Jake vai mandar uma coruja à Bella.

— Nem fodendo! — foi a vez de Jake e Anne falarem em uníssono.

— Ok, eu mando. Mas me passa o endereço, porque tudo o que lembro é que a cidade chama Knives.

— Forks, Chris.

— Obrigada, Jacob. Eu vou escrever a carta, então. Aproveito e coloco um _post-scriptum_ para Carlisle. Fui! Beijo me liga.

— Cuidado com Carlisle, Chris — falou Jake em tom audível — Snape fareja chifres à distância, por isso que ele não se dava bem com James Potter.

Mas Christine provavelmente não ouviu, por conta do burburinho.

— Você não me convidou para o baile, Jake — falou Anne emburrada.

— E precisa?

— CLARO QUE PRECISA!

Anne considerou isso um descaso, e saiu furiosa para o salão comunal.

— Boa, Jacob! — enfureceu-se consigo mesmo — Agora vai ter que se virar, otário!

Jake decidiu andar pelos jardins em busca de uma ideia para se desculpar com Anne. Tudo em que conseguiu pensar foi em encontrar alguns lírios. O garoto se embrenhou na floresta, mesmo sabendo que, nem em sua forma de lobo, poderia escapar de certas criaturas. Mas nenhuma poderia ser mais ameaçadora que o mais ínfimo rancor vindo de sua amada.


End file.
